


Unearthing the Truth

by LadyRemy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hiding in Plain Sight, Masturbation, Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRemy/pseuds/LadyRemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting a masked stranger on All Souls Day, a dashing one at that, was one thing. Taking up with him was another. Ellana is having a hard time balancing her newly discovered stranger with benefits (known as Fen’Harel) and attempting to put together a new museum unlike anything Thedas has ever seen. It doesn’t help that her co-worker and co-leader on their venture has a royal stick up his ass. They should’ve named him Solass rather than Solas. Will something budge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

Ellana hadn’t exactly expected the party to be held on the glittering outskirts of the busy city of Val Royeaux in the manor, at least one of the supposed three manors, of Lord and Lady DuRellion. Then again, she hadn’t expected spending her All Soul’s Day in a place surrounded by the upper crust of the shem world.

  
No, her All Soul’s Day usually consisted of scantily clad clothing, more booze, more friends, and lots of loud music in which you couldn’t hear your own voice much less your own thoughts.

  
Creators. And tonight she had been hoping to go out with Isabela and Merrill and to try and break her dry spell. It had been well over a year and Ellana had finally decided, after months of deliberation, that maybe a bit of a fling was in order.

  
But that was not meant to be.

Because she was an archivist at a well-known museum in Orlais: The Spire, not to be confused with the actual historical White Spire that was down the road.

And they needed benefactors and people to ante up for her next proposal. A museum for Dalish relics that were almost always argued over by shem.

Leliana and Josephine had all but played dress up with her. Shoved into a silken white dress, with golden leaves pinned together as a belt, and sheer sleeves. Don’t even get Ellana started on the white gold crown atop her head that had little horns poking up in delicate twists. A gauzy slip of creme colored ribbon tangled into her dark mass of hair. The white half-mask had little ears at the top and on the nose was a little golden square that hearkened to a nose. Doubtful any of the shem would understand her reference to Ghilain’nain, the mother of the halla. Or for that matter, that any of them would even acknowledge her for if they even sighted the vallaslin dedicated to Ghilain’nain that peeked out on her face. It all but cried out her heritage as a Dalish and an interloper to their festivities tonight.

Ellana sighed as she picked up a drink from a passing platter. She’d made her bed and now had to sleep in it. It was her idea to get into this fancy party that oozed opulence. Although, when she’d come up with the idea, Ellana hadn’t exactly pictured herself as the one going. She’d thought Leliana and Josephine would be the ones attending and making the tete-a-tete talks bolstering allies. Not herself. Thankfully, Leliana and Josephine were in attendance… they’d just disappeared recently after telling her to mingle with people while they went in search of possible benefactors. Oh, and she had been ordered to look mysteriously aloof and gorgeous. Whatever the hell that meant.

Eyes flitted over the room once. And then once more. She'd found someone who stood out just as much as she did. Someone else had also dressed as a Dalish god and what a god he’d picked. Long dreads trailed along the man’s back and a skull rested atop his forehead. Great furs adorned his shoulders and there was a great parting revealing the smooth delectable chiseled chest that surprisingly belonged to such a lithe figure. There was a black jawbone draped around his neck. After a moment of contemplation, she concluded that it was indeed belonging to a wolf. And on his face was a black mask. Instead of a nose there was a snout, not too large to get in the way of drinking, the size of a regular nose but nevertheless a snout that belonged to a wolf… if the pointed ears on the mask weren’t a dead giveaway to her flattened white ones.

She was looking at a Fen’Harel and what a Fen’Harel he was.

If she’d thought for a moment that Fen’Harel looked like that she would’ve never chosen to be first in her clan. Not with him being what Keepers guarded their clans against. He was temptation at its best.

Before Ellana’s thoughts could further contemplate bending to Fen’Harel’s will and submitting to his pleasures… their eyes met. Silvery greys peered back at her typical Dalish forest greens. And like a real halla in front of a wolf, she froze before taking a slow step back. And like the wolf ready to chase the prey a chuckle played across his lips and his mouth lifted in a devious smile. He nodded his head in her direction, tipping his own glass her way, and Ellana did something so childish she winced as she did it... with a blush stealing across her face, she ducked behind the column she’d been leaning against.

 _What am I doing? I’m supposed to be getting ready for the big proposal tonight,_ she thought. All the while Ellana was unable to stop the steady beat of her heart that had picked up. She took a tiny sip of her drink and realized with a startling sensation of warmth that spread through her body that it was the worst possible drink she could’ve picked up when enticed by such an inviting and delicious looking stranger: Carnal.

Every sensation was already stirring to life from that blasted Orlesian liqueur. Her tongue was busy with sensations from the beverage and Ellana could practically feel every cell on her skin thrumming warmly to life.

  
“I did not expect to find a goddess in a room full of mortals,” came a deep voice close to her shoulder. The voice alone was enough to send a woman into thoughts of soft sheets and unspeakable pleasures. Ellana spun around. Her cheeks flushed when she realized that Fen’Harel, and that’s all she’d call him right now, had traipsed over to her. His eyes roved none too subtly over her nervous figure. One hand clutching onto her drink like a lifeline and the other hand was splayed across the column behind her that she’d backed into.

  
Fine. If they were playing gods and goddesses, she’d play. Despite her nervous stature, this halla wouldn’t back down from a challenge. “You thought you could keep me locked up forever, Fen’Harel?”

  
While his mouth tightened briefly into a thin line, it smoothed out and a tiny quirk on the end tipped up at her knowledge of mythology. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her eyes and she daringly stared right back. It helped that the column she was braced against was preventing her from tripping or falling because man did that drink pack a punch.

  
“Never. Why would I imprison someone renown for breaking free, Ghilain’nain?” His eyes lowered to her chin to spy the tiny mark of brown vallaslin peeking out atop her chin. “You’re Dalish,” he remarked and something in his tone said it displeased him.

  
“Does being or not being Dalish matter, _cousin_?” Ellana asked, eyes pointedly on his ears. “As far as the humans are concerned, elves are elves regardless of our origin.” His eyes widened. He hadn’t expected to hear something so practical out of her mouth and the shock showed. “Perhaps if you had seen my markings from afar, I could’ve saved you trouble of walking over here.” Wounded, Ellana made to leave.

  
The warmth of his hand closed over her wrist and halted her movements. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears. Never had a simple touch done that to her. Frozen her in place. “I am sorry if I have made offense. It was not my intention.”

  
Ellana's brows furrowed. Many of her people made offense regularly just for pride. She nodded back at him and flashed a brief smile. “I just don’t like being held responsible for what others of my kind do.” The conversation was becoming more personal and less seductive than she liked. How to get him back to seducing her? Creators. It was as if a small version of Isabela had appeared on her shoulder whispering all the things she could say. Ellana bit back the laugh at the image of a guardian devil, or angel as it might be, and forced herself to plow through and be forward. “If I may, from one god to another… if you couldn’t imprison me what _would_ you do, Fen’Harel?”

  
The tall man crowded her space, leaning against the pillar and moving to whisper against the shell of her ear. “Bind you to me,” he murmured. The delicious tickle of his breath against her already sensitive skin did nothing to deter her heady thoughts with the implications of his words.

  
Ellana could imagine nothing more enticing than to be bound in silken ropes on her knees and at his mercy. She looked back up at those captivating eyes behind the mask. Their lips were barely a breath away. He could practically taste the peachy beverage on her mouth. “There are no bonds I cannot break through, Fen’Harel.”

  
“Shall we see about that?” There was no doubting the insinuation now. And the mere request had her straightening up against the column as her blood picked up heat.

  
Even though her tongue felt heavy, Ellana still managed to quietly whisper, “What did you have in mind?”

  
A predatory smile made him so damnably handsome that she instantly knew she was caught. There was no escaping. Void! She might as well have fun at this damned thing.

  
He reached out and lifted Ellana’s chin, his thumb running gently over her lip before letting go. They were still at a party and while they were both out of sight, people might still talk. A fire speared straight through her from the touch. “Follow me and you’ll find out, little halla.”

  
Anticipation filled Ellana and she paused briefly as he walked away through the crowd to consider her options:

  
Having sex with a stranger or sticking around to be bored to death by people she was supposed to be sweet talking and winning over…

  
Having amazing mind-blowing sex with a hot stranger or dying from sheer boredom…

  
Having a no-strings-attached hot affair or burning up to death from desire in this lousy ballroom of pretentious pricks…

 _Honestly, I have no choice,_ thought Ellana as she followed after him and managed to keep a good distance behind him. _Besides, Leliana and Josephine can do the public relations without me for a while._ By now, Ellana knew well enough to play the game and it wouldn’t bode for anyone to put two and two together and use that against their little museum gamble. He disappeared into an alcove hidden by curtains. Ellana stood near it wondering what awaited her. But she didn’t stand there for long. A hand shot out and yanked her behind the yellow and gray checkered curtains that boasted the DuRellion house colors.

  
A giggle escaped Ellana in the darkness of the hallway where guests should absolutely not venture. This part was undoubtedly not included in the hostesses tour of their city manor. He chuckled against her neck as she leaned back against his chest. “What should I call you?” She asked breathily.

  
He spun her around, hand pressed just above her cleavage, and pushed her back against the wall. His nose danced along her jaw to that ticklish part where her neck met jawline and began caressing it with little kisses. If Ellana thought she was a pool of sensations before she was completely jelly now. “Just Fen’Harel,” his smooth voice tickled the skin of her neck. “Just for tonight. What shall I call you, little halla?”

“Ellana,” she said, voice hitching as his lips resumed their merry job against her skin. She didn’t expect them to meet again and was fine with him knowing her name. Maybe she should’ve used an alias like he did, but her mind was barely able to think straight. “I’ve never done this before,” she confessed. He paused his ministrations on her neck. She arched up for him to continue, signaling that her inexperience didn’t mean she was having second thoughts.

  
“Then I will go gently… at first, Ellana,” he promised, clasping her hand with his and leading her far away from the noises of the party. Where they were going? She had no idea. And the excitement of it left her breathless and giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, their meeting falls on their version of All Souls Day because I want to get everyone in the Halloween spirit of revelry and fun. Solas and Ellana always gave off a kind of Pride and Prejudice feel. This is not a one-shot. I repeat, not a one-shot. It was inspired by that ballroom scene from the 1968 Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> Carnal Codex Entry: Orlesian liqueur for the daring or those who wish to seem so. It is said to enhance sensation. And at the bottom of the bottle there is an erotically carved peach pit.


	2. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel plans to have his way with our lovely Lavellan, but becomes the one that's truly captured.
> 
> You have been warned. This is straight up smut. I have no shame.

The sureness with which he led her through the dark maze of hallways gave a mild pause to Ellana as they ducked against a darkened alcove and waited for a servant with a tray of food to pass by. “I have a feeling you’ve been here before,” she whispered.

His warm chuckle answered her. “You would be correct in your assumption. This isn’t my first business meeting here.”  
  
“Is this the first time you’ve…”  
  
She knew she was rambling, but there were still a bit of nerves fluttering in her stomach. He pressed her against the wall even though the servant had passed them by none the wiser on just who hid in such close proximity. Pressed with her face against his neck she couldn’t not catch a whiff of him. His scent carried the bitter smell of tea, ink, and the oily smell of paints. Maybe he made renovations for the museum. An archivist? A renown artist, possibly?

Fen’Harel looked back down to catch her brows knit and her face deep in thought. He shook his head before pressing the forehead of his mask against her own to capture her attention. “Yes,” he answered.

There was no way to know if he was lying or—oh gods! The moment his lips stole over her own her mind gave up that petty thing called thinking. Mild worry and suspicion. Gone.

The warmth of his mouth sent a burning fire through her like no other kiss. Maybe it was the Carnal. Maybe it was being repressed for so long from physical desires. But his lips were a slow tale of seduction all on their own. Patient and gently at first. Giving her all the time in the world to back out. However, she didn’t make any move to exit. Instead, Ellana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until their bodies pressed up against one another and the noses of their masks bumped lightly. There was nothing timid about this kiss that branded her soul with a burst of warmth like swallowing hot chocolate on a cold day. Her entire body thrummed with comfort and contentment. Ellana moved into the kiss like she’d been kissing him all of her life. When he pulled away her lips were chasing after his. A throaty laugh from him made his smile absolutely spine-tingling.  
  
“Shall we continue?”  
  
Though her experience with lovers was limited, Ellana was wholly positive that refusing him would be the worst decision she ever made in her life.  
  
Ellana followed him around the hallway and into an adjoining hallway that led into what had to be the private wing of the estate. He reached out, key in hand, and familiarly unlocked the intimidating door. “My guest room,” he admitted quietly. Creators! This man was important! He was either a celebrity, someone on the committee for the historical community, rich, a journalist, maybe even a god if the rumors of their emergence could be believed... the list could go on and there were so very few elves she knew that were empowered, much less allowed to be empowered and treated with respect. Especially so because this room was in the private wing, meaning it would be in no way any less gracious than any of the other guest rooms in the manor.  
  
He locked the door behind them and she stood there for a moment entranced by the display of magnificence and splendor all in one room. It was big enough to fit the entirety of her apartment twice over if not thrice over. The floor was the sleekest and warmest colored wood that beckoned to memories in the wide-open forests as a child with her clan. And atop it rested an Orlesian carpet that looked as soft as halla fur unless her eyes deceived her. The vanity set had to have been carved from obsidian with the sleek shade of black that it carried. No doubt each piece weighed a ton. There was even a reading cranny with dining room nearby and a huge bathroom off to the corner from what she could make out. Ellana realized a bit late that her mouth must’ve been gaping wide open. She quickly spun around shamefully back to her would-be lover. Her head ducked bashfully. “Ir abelas, it’s just…”  
  
“It’s fine,” he said. He’d been leaning against the golden brown wall that resembled the tawny brown color of cleaned ginger root. “Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit.”  
  
“Indomitable focus,” she repeated back with a smile in her voice.  
  
“Presumably,” he responded. “I have yet to see it dominated.” Soon. Moments from now she might just let him. “I imagine that sight would be…” He paused searching for the proper word as he imagined what he could do with her focus. Her mouth on him. Her legs hugging his waist. Her enthusiastic energy put to the test. “Fascinating.”  
  
Ellana felt an unfamiliar sense of empowerment wash over her. Tonight. Just for tonight she could be more. She could be a temptress. She could free herself in ways she’d never tried, but had always imagined. She could be more honest with this man in the bedroom than any lover she’d ever taken because he was a stranger and he would have no judgment for they both knew they were coming into this affair with little to no knowledge about each other. It was no wonder Isabela reveled in her own dalliances.  
  
“Then what are you waiting for, Fen’Harel?” She urged him on as she walked to the bed, slipping off her itty bitty heeled shoes in the process. She added an extra sway to her hips that made her dress rustle against the hard wood floor. “Come and find out,” she bravely called over her shoulder. She perched picturesquely on the insanely soft bed with a hunger in her eyes. In the darkened room, Ellana could see with her sharp elf eyes the contour of his hard length against his suddenly tight pants. She licked her lips in anticipation and he avidly followed that darting tongue with his eyes.  
  
Fen'Harel took a steady breath before rapping lightly on the walls behind him with his knuckles. “Before I do… you should know that the room is soundproof, Ellana.” Actually, most of the rooms were due to the inquisitive nature of the Game and how the DuRellions preferred their guests to feel comfortable staying in their manors. Nevertheless, he preferred bringing her to his suite specifically. His territory. Knowing that before the night was over his sheets would likely smell as sweetly as she did gave him a thrill. The servants wouldn’t likely come back here, not that he’d tell her that. It added spice in the riskiness of such a sudden affair. His voice dipped to a predatory level, “And I’d very much like to hear you… ar isala na numin.”  
  
The unspoken attraction to him intensified now that he’d spoken her mother tongue.  
  
And the hunt resumed its play.  
  
He sauntered forward very much like a wolf in his light stepped gait as he approached. If the ears on his mask had been real they would’ve likely perked up at catching the sound of her intake of breath. The nervous scoot backwards on the bed bespoke of her yearning.  
  
Ellana’s breath caught in her throat the moment he leaned in and plucked a kiss from her mouth, enjoying it as he would any rare delicacy. A light sampling, savoring the peachy flavor of her mouth from her Carnal beverage, before he consumed her entirely. “Kiss me,” he commanded against her lips and he really was impressed with her unwavering focus. When given a task she dutifully complied. His tongue implored her own to advance in return and she gave as good as she received. Hands knotted up in the wolf pelt around his shoulders, tugging him until he was atop her with nothing but his elbows keeping him above her pliant form on the bed. Fingers danced along the dip of her waist and cupped the sensitive breasts beneath the silken cloth.  
  
She didn’t know how long they had before their disappearance went noticed. Nor if any of the servants would come into the room. It made her even wetter at the danger of discovery. She trembled and arched needfully into his touch as he began kissing a path down her neck. His hands roughly pushed the top of her dress down her shoulders until it clung around her waist and she was exposed under his possessive gaze. The slight silver glow of his eyes in the dark gave away his bold-faced desire as he looked on with no shy apprehension like that she was exhibiting.  
  
Fen’Harel raised a hand and waved it to light the candles arrayed on the wall so that they are bathed in veilfire. _He's a mage,_ she thought. _I wonder if he knows the electricity trick Izzy is always talking about._  
  
He sucked in a breath when he found she was bereft of a bra. Instead, there were two little star shaped sticky adhesives over her nipples. He meticulously peeled one and set it to the side and then the other while goosebumps broke out over her flesh. The eerie light bathing her made his attentions almost religious. As if she really were a goddess and this was in fact a tryst between gods. His hand slithers across the taut expanse of her stomach and he is keenly aware of how sensitive she is. Eagerness had Fen'Harel bending and his tongue resumed tracing the twining leafy looking brown lines of her vallaslin over the mound of her breast until his lips latched at the spot they curved around. He sucked gently on her tit, rolling it around in his mouth while his other hand pinched the free one. A happy groan escaped her mouth at his application and she rocked herself against his leg. Carnal lust and the Carnal beverage made Ellana a conduit of pleasure as warm tingling sensations sent her body on a high of satisfaction. He lowers one hand down to hoist her skirt around her hips and doesn't lose any concentration at all. _This man is truly a god._  
  
She elevates her rump so he can push down the lacy white underwear she’s wearing. A moment later a finger delves under her panties and begins circling her already wet clit and she bucks against it needy for what he's offering. Seconds later he parts her wetness and breaches her with two fingers. The moan she releases is loud and echoes in the quiet room. She can feel the twitch of his manhood against her leg and realizes that he wasn't lying. The noise she made was one of his turn-ons. He leans back to peer at her and to take in her pleasure as he adds another digit and begins steadily fucking her with his hand. Fen'Harel explores the reaction each touch elicits and notes just where he touches that wrings out the loudest noise from her kiss ravaged lips. Back and forth he slides his fingers in and Ellana cries out in ecstasy when he stays three fingers in and leans down to bite a bowed breast quivering in the air. She can feel her moans inflaming him with desire as he begins dry humping her leg.  
  
Absolute bliss fills Ellana when his finger curls inside and she whimpers the moment he pulls his fingers out. Heady eyes latch onto his own as he licks his digits clean, his gaze never wavering from her own. The tangy taste of her bursts in his mouth and it is the sweetest ambrosia Fen'Harel has sampled from a woman. Ellana's whimpers are replaced with breathless excitement when he sits up to pull the entirety of her underwear down and off. The undergarment is carelessly tossed to the floor and the air that hits her ass makes Ellana gasp loudly.  
  
Her god steps off the bed to unbutton and slide his pants off completely so he is nude from the waist down. The size of him is more than she expected and Ellana clenches in eagerness at the sight of his rigid cock. He takes it in hand and strokes it a bit before approaching her once more. The moment his length prods her soaked entrance… she just knows that this will be the best lay of her life. "Ar tu ma garas," he states just before driving right into the depths of her, all the way to the hilt. The scream that rips forth from Ellana's small body has him groaning lewdly and loudly into her neck. “You’re so wet and tight,” he growls, wiggling a bit against her tautness. “Ar lasa vhena’sulahn.”  
  
His cock rested within her for a few seconds as her body adjusted to the size of him. He makes a light thrust or two as if testing the feel of her and pulls out slowly to the teasing tip until she is begging for him to fuck her. “Please, Fen’Harel! Don’t stop! I want this!”  
  
Her begging pleases him to no end and she can see it in his eyes. “How would you like this? Hard or gentle, ma tasha.” But she wants more, more than he's even fathomed she could give.

Instead of letting him take the lead, she leans up with her legs wrapped around his waist and urges him to sit back. He moves them until he is sitting on his bottom and she is straddling him. A dangerous glint of danger has lit up her eyes and it is all Fen'Harel can do to hold back his perilously fragile control. “Tel’felas," she whispers against the shell of his ear. One hand on his shoulder and the other snakes into his dark dreads and fists a passel tight. The gentle tug to his hair causes a delicious hiss to escape his mouth. She begins moving atop him with the silky dress pushed back behind her ass as she starts to ride him. Her command of him is a mesmerizing spectacle as she uses his shoulders to push down until her cunt is full of him. Her hand tugs his dreads so that his head tilts back and she leans forward and is the hunter now. Ellana licks at his pulse and gives a gentle love bite as she rocks against him. The moment she takes complete control, the moment she pushes him until he is lying on his back and claims him, is the moment Fen'Harel realizes that she had him evenly matched. He joined with a halla to find he was mating a she-wolf.  
  
And he readily complies to her wishes for speed. His hands fasten around her waist to hold her in place atop him. He begins moving up against her with a startling vigor that makes her toes curl as he continuously pounds up into her and she meets him thrust for thrust. He slides in and out and angles himself in such a way that makes Ellana clutch onto the bed sheets underneath them as her breasts jiggle above him still glistening from his tongue's patronage. Her climax begins to build at an excruciatingly fast pace and she doesn’t want to stop. His grasp on her hips tighten, his teeth clench, and his groans are music to her ears as much as her noises turn her masked lover on.  
  
The moment she reaches her peak, Ellana cries out, “Fen’Harel!” He crests alongside her and they both plummet into euphoria.  
  
When she’s done she lies atop him with their bodies still joined. She rests her chin on his chest so she can look up at him.  
  
He sighs and closes his eyes as his chest began slowing down from the earlier panting from their rigor. “That was… You are an absolute wonder.” His face was completely awestruck and the way he looks down at her was as no one had before. With almost reverence. Fen'Harel reaches out and cups her face. "You are _no_ halla. You are the Fen'Asha to my Fen'Harel." He declares it as if it is fact.  
  
Her laughter sounds like bells. “Keep saying things like that and we might have to go again, Fen'Harel." He snickers underneath her. Ellana was still quaking and feeling the offshoots of fireworks even after they’d finished. “That’s one thing I haven’t tried at a party,” she gleefully added.  
  
His arms clutched around her laughing and she could feel him still within her.  
  
A moment more and she begins to disentangle herself from his body. Ellana attempts rather ungracefully to keep her skirt away from her oozing legs. Ever the gentleman, her lover fetches a box of tissues from the nightstand to clean himself off. He passes a few back to her and averts his eyes respectfully. When she moves to get up he comes forward with her underwear hanging off the tips of his fingertips and the look on his face is so undeniably smug. “Allow me to assist you after you've placed these back on.” Not that she would’ve refused him. Not after _that_.  
  
Ellana slips back on her panties and allows him to administer the adhesives back where they belong. Fen'Harel's hand lingers a moment before gently stroking the curve of her breast and his eyes warm at the shiver that accompanies his action. He slides her sleeves back up, hiding her bosoms, and begins straightening her crown atop her head and readjusting the ribbon through her hair as Ellana smooths out her skirt.  
  
He is putting his trousers back on when a quiet shy voice comes from his vixen. “Thank you,” Ellana murmurs, catching his attention. “I haven’t... I mean, there hasn’t been anyone I could do that with for quite some time. I guess I trust you. It’s weird seeing how I don’t know you.”  
  
He stares back at her completely startled. Fen'Harel has never seen someone with such a quiet demeanor who could be demure at one moment and a sex goddess the next. He admires her honesty, all the while measuring his words for what he had to… what he wanted to say. “If you so desire… we don’t have to stop this.” So, she wasn’t the only one who craved to feel something. To have a break in someone’s arms with someone who wouldn’t expect anything of you.  “Would you like that?”  
  
Her faint nod was all the prompting he needed as he fetched fine piece of fancy smancy Orlesian paper from the desk in his room and handed her a pen. “Give me your number and I will contact you.” Without any doubt in her heart Ellana wrote out her digits and hands the paper back to him. Fen'Harel pauses a moment upon skimming her work. “Ellana? It’s your real name?” He tested her name on his tongue and she lit up with complete shame at making such a stupid mistake as not giving him a false name to begin with.  
  
“I’m sorry, I was caught up when we-”  
  
“No. It’s quite alright.” He held the paper tightly like he wouldn’t let her near it even if she tried to take it back. “The name is... it's lovely. That is, if I might still call you that?”  
  
“Sure.” There was a spark of approval within his eyes. He folds the paper and slips it in his pants pocket, as if he didn’t trust his desk or anywhere in this room to hold such valuable information. “Oh, and don’t worry about,” she waves a hand at the bed, “I’m taking birth control." Chantry approved since Divine Justinia took the Sunburst Throne and was very tolerant of many matters. "As an added measure I’ll drink some tea tomorrow morning.” She’d have to stop at the herb shop down her street where Tomwise worked. He would likely give her no end of teasing once he found out what she was asking for.  
  
Fen'Harel lightly nods and takes her hand as gently as he had the first time he’d held it. “Then we best get back to the festivities, Ellana.”  
  
And then the wolf led the halla back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ir abelas: I'm sorry.  
> Ar isala na numin: I need your cries.  
> Ar tu ma garas: I will make you come.  
> Ar lasa vhena’sulahn: You are beautiful  
> Tel’felas: Don’t go slow.  
> Tasha: Madam, lady. In this case, ma tasha is my lady.  
> Fen'Asha: She-wolf (asha meaning woman).  
> I would like to credit Geeky-Jez’s site and FenxShiral’s huge site of Dalish translations. Both sites have helped extensively.  
> Also, I intend to post a chapter either daily or weekly. I haven't decided if this work is going to be my daily November choice to write with (NaNoWriMo!). We'll see. And thank you guys for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. It brightens my day to know other Solas-mancers are enjoying my work. ^_^


	3. Passionate Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are put in motion.

The dining commenced right about the time they returned. Fen’Harel gave her a once over and straightened her crown. His fingers drifted along her face before tugging a curl just to watch it boing back into place. If he knew how long Josephine had worked on her straight hair to get those curls to last all night, he would’ve thought it a miracle that her hair had moved at all. Fen’Harel gave her a lingering twice over before pulling her to him and sealing his lips over hers in the gentlest farewell.  
  
“Come out five minutes after I leave,” he skillfully informed her. He could see the surprised brows raise even behind her mask at his talent for the Game. “Or, if you’d rather, you can go out first,” he supplied. She nodded innocently and he smirked, pushing her towards the drapes that hid their quiet moment together. The lightest touch of his lips brushed against the curve of her next and she leaned into it briefly. The hand on her waist drifted downwards and gave her ass a quick squeeze as he said, “Until we meet again, ma Fen’Asha.”  
  
And he lightly nudged her out and back into the fray.  
  
Within moments Josephine's gloved hand had grasped onto her wrist and tugged her towards one of the round tables spread about in the banquet room. They were already being served the first course. Luckily, Ellana had already sent in her requests from the choices they’d offered on their regal invitations. A few prissy nobles turned up their noses at meals, but if those pretentious noses had responded to their invites they wouldn’t be so hissy. She took her seat, all the while completely having to still her head from turning and seeking out her masked lover.  
  
“A few tongues are wagging. It appears you vanished for quite some time,” chided Leliana, taking a bite into her slice of cooked venison. The vegetables sat on a separate plate cut up and served in the shape of a sun, the symbol for the Orlesian Empire. The food was honestly a little bland to Ellana. Dalish tongues ate more spices and were more of the consistency of Qunari foods if they could be compared to any other race. Luckily, the three women were sitting with others they knew of who didn’t care for the Game so they wouldn’t have to worry about any of their conversation. At least, Josephine whispered as much into Ellana's ear.  
  
A renown author sat to Leliana’s left and no one had dared refuse him the ability to edit his papers at the ball. Leliana whispered to Ellana how he was on a deadline and his editor was pressuring him because apparently he procrastinated until last minute.  
  
A royal of the Pentaghast line sat to Josephine’s right with a very nervous and star-awed expression as she eyed the author who was editing the next chapter of his novel. If you watched her eyes hard enough you could tell she was trying to get a peek at his manuscript.  
  
And a distinguished military figure sat between the duo of strangers. The man was more concerned with how to eat properly than having an actual conversation with anyone. Like Ellana, he seemed to not be originally from this upper crust lifestyle. Ellana reached over and placed a small finger against the cloth of the table to point to the fork he needed. “My thanks,” he uttered, briefly looking up in gratitude. Her smile left him stunned for a moment as a little flush crept up his neck. The shy man resumed digging into his food rigorously to cover up his bashfulness and floundering.  
  
“It was quite stuffy in here,” Ellana lied and knew, just knew, that Leliana had noticed her little bluff tell. If anyone knew when she was lying it was Leliana! And that damned friend wouldn’t inform her just what her tell was.  
  
“What do you expect when so many puffed up chests are in one room?” The royal quipped, trying to shake herself from sitting next to what was obviously her favorite author.  
  
“Indeed, it is hot in here from time to time,” admitted Josephine, missing the raised eyebrow from Leliana directed at Ellana. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t the only one to have gone out and taken some air. The heavy drapes were obviously a poor choice for tonight, they don’t even let the faintest breeze in.” Josephine tssked with great displeasure as if the wrong curtains had deeply offended her. Ellana just knew that Josephine was looking forward to the day of holding a grand ball of her own for their would-be museum opening. She had probably been here the whole night critiquing what she would've done instead.  
  
“You look a little flushed now,” commented Leliana watching with interest the blush go a shade brighter on Ellana’s face.  
  
“Is it the heat?” Josephine noticed at that time the real intent of Leliana’s words. She stared down their little Dalish friend through her own mask gilded with the colors of the Montiliyet household. A mirthful look of having caught on escaped her features.  
  
Even the tom-boy looking noble was fascinated now and looked directly at Ellana with a small friendly smile under her half mask. “Indeed, are you quite alright?”  
  
“I can’t believe you left us by _yourself_ ,” the way Leliana intoned the words meant that she knew. Oh ho! Did she know!  
  
The thought of shocking the women and forcing them to keep their cool amidst the grand Game was too tempting for Ellana to resist. “Who said I was alone?” She murmured quietly with a wicked grin on her face. The three women… even the author looked up at her at the sound of courtly love.  
  
The noblewoman was practically sitting on the edge of her seat at a romance story. “What’s he like?” The tom-boy aristocrat was eager for details. “What did you two do?”  
  
Ellana’s face flushed and the author chuckled. “I have a feeling we aren’t going to get an answer out of her.”  
  
“Not unless our venue changes. I'm more apt to kiss and tell over coffee,” Ellana suggested. Josephine nearly choked on her wine at that small admission and Leliana had to pat her on the back.  
  
Ellana’s smug gaze rose up and flitted across tables searching for her masked lover. What luck! He was just three tables over. Almost as if he could feel her eyes, Fen’Harel looked away from his heady conversation with a mustached Tevinter. Their eyes locked for a heartbeat and a zing of energy shot through her from top to bottom filling her as surely as he had filled her less than an hour ago. She bashfully looked away and returned to dining. This was one secret liaison she felt giddy in knowing the sordid details were all her own.  
  
“Oh my, well I see you did achieve at least one ally here,” commented Leliana with a giggle.  
  
Though they knew not the depth of her affiliation with the man, it appeared that her friends applauded her moving forward. Their table was a passel of giggles to which the human male looked up and around with his lion’s mask asking, “What are we laughing at? Did I miss something?” And the laughter grew with other tables looking over and wondering what their conversations were.  
  
“Oh! Allow me to introduce you,” said Josephine excitedly upon remembering she’d taken great pains and Leliana had given greater bribes to have them seated with these supposedly random people. Nothing was random when Josephine and Leliana were at work together. “Ellana, Cassandra Pentaghast is the one we’ve requested to look into security for our venture. Particularly on the items you believe other museums have stolen from auction houses.”  
  
“There’s no _believe_ about it,” whispered Ellana loud enough for only their table to hear. The very subject made the wine she was drinking taste sour. “I _know_ they did. I was the one who was there to appraise their age.” Even if Josephine and Leliana had managed to get Ellana a job that paid at the worth of a human, it didn’t pay for everything she needed. But the side job appraising items had been one where her wages had been argued. Equal pay was still a new concept that had yet to gain weight in most of the realm or even be openly added as part of the laws by the government. Sure, the Empress had an elf for a lover, but she was an absolute monarch and who knew when she would get to giving elves equal rights. Ferelden wasn’t any better even if their king seemed to be a benevolent sort.  
  
“I knew each piece as well as a part of my body,” she explained. She’d known exactly when they artifacts had disappeared. Their reappearance at other museums was shoddy hiding on the thief’s parts. Not even hiding it. Just saying that whatever had been at the auction had likely been pulled from the auction for being false. _False my Dalish ass,_ she thought.  
  
“I can attempt to get the auction house to make an official report on the thievery with the _right people_ removed.” And there was the grand Game. A right word spoken to the right people could get things moving.  
  
And her movement had created an answering move from another player. “I can arrange that,” promised the human male.  
  
“Ah! This is Knight-Templar Cullen,” said Josephine, at his perturbed expression she added, “former Knight-Templar Cullen. He’s a police officer and is best at putting together some of the greatest security all of Thedas has seen. A team that we might endeavor to hire out for any undertakings we might have in our future.”  
  
“Or if you’re looking to rattle cages,” he added, “given a few names, I am sure I can turn up some past records or at least legally give someone a speeding ticket, hold them over for drinking, or something. Long enough for you to do what you need to do.” Ellana kept her friendly smile in place at having heard this man was one of the ones that could rip the magic from a person's body. She wondered just how much of herself these strangers knew.  
  
“And let us not forget, Varric Tethras. He-”  
  
“I heard rumors about a venture that would piss off all the right people, might help some people who were given the short end of the stick-” he purposefully eyed her pointed ears to clue her in that he was among the sympathizers of her people's plight, “-and make a good bit of coin.”  
  
“But its coin we need. We don’t even know where we’d place this…” she lowered her voice upon noticing it had raised a bit in her passion, “…endeavor of ours.”  
  
They didn’t want anyone to know just yet the museum they were trying to create. Not until the final plans were all neatly tied up and there were enough parties backing it that neither the Orlesian government nor the government of Ferelden could argue against them. They were going to strong-arm the lot of them. “I have an ideal place in mind,” the idea of the ancient elvhen fortress had filled her dreams for the past couple of nights. “But it was bought by an unknown bidder.”  
  
“That’s why you have me. I invest in many a things and I have my ear to the ground for… information.” The intention of his words was obvious. He ran a spy network like Leliana! “I know of the estate you speak of...” So, Leliana had likely informed him or his spies were far better than their own. “I'm actually an acquaintance of the owner. Not to brag, but I feel that I can get it for you.”  
  
Shock passed over her features as well as Leliana and Josephine. Apparently, no one had known just how talented this Varric Tethras asset could be. “You really think you can do that?”  
  
“Trust me,” he vowed. “I can get you Skyhold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ma Fen'Asha: My she-wolf.
> 
> I had to scour forums to find more information regarding the Ferelden government versus the Orlesian. So, as per the fan forums, Orlais is like an absolute monarchy where nobles have little power. Ferelden is more like your regular feudal system you learned about in school. The king is only so powerful as the people he rules. At least, that's what I'm going for with this story. However, as seen in DAO, there appears to be a basic assembly of sorts for grand decisions (the banns being called at the Landsmeet).
> 
> But, we'll get into that later. Who knows what the future chapters may bring. : D


	4. Being Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel teaches Ellana's flame to grow brighter. Last ballroom chapter and then Ellana returns to work.

The night was yet over and there was one last dance before midnight. The upper-crust would never deign to enter the streets with the ruffians dancing through down in the city. Instead, there was a scheduled outside performance to remember the death of Andraste. Well tended bonfires would be tamed so that the aristocracy could feel they were acting wild. An array of desserts and music would herald after the performance.  
  
Many of the guests were invited to stay the night as the festivities might continue onto the next day. “I don’t know about you,” said Cassandra dryly, “but I look forward to going home, taking off this ridiculous mask, and drinking a beer.” They stood at an ornate window with a perfect view of the city where the jovial hoopla was really just beginning as the city glowed brilliantly. Somewhere down there Merrill and Isabela were having the time of their lives dressed in the heathen manner of spirits and eating so many soul cakes they’d have a stomach ache before the night was over.  
  
“I take it you were also forced into this?” Ellana gestured to their attire. Cassandra stood in a red suit with a blue sash over her chest. It fit her stature very well. Ellana didn’t take her as a dressy frills type of woman. While the low class wore masks and dressed as spirits, everyone here were just regally dressed with some dressed as people from the Chant of Light and a few Andraste’s were in their midst finding partners for the last dance before the evening festivities.  
  
“Yes,” the indignant little snort amused Ellana. Maybe outside of this ballroom they could be friends.  
  
“It’s good to find someone of a like mind. I look forward to working with you, Cassandra.”  
  
Ellana offered a hand out and Cassandra shook it with an easy sideways smile. “You’ll hear from me,” said Cassandra, just before Ellana shoved off and made her way through the crowd. This wasn’t her sort of scene. She was here because it was her only shot and making an appearance proved that she could hold her head high among the rest of them and that she didn’t have to be the heathen they imagined she was. As far as she was concerned, she’d danced to their strings, got a lovely wolf sized treat in the sheets, and was free to waltz out.  
  
However, she stayed herself before leaving to just lean against an open window. Thank gods one of the servants had the sense to open a window in here. It was getting ghastly hot in the ballroom that they'd begun to open all the doors to the terraces. She looked out at the sky searching for constellations and instead focused on the moon. Or rather, moons. Almost. If you tried really hard you could see a distant circle above the sky that was gradually getting closer with the months. Little Satina would be in view with her sister moon come by Firstfall.  
  
Ellana slipped her phone out of her dress pocket. Josephine had finally returned it to her, having taken it at the beginning of the ball to prevent Ellana from tirelessly staring down at her crotch through the entire affair. A few texts jumped out, but she scrolled over them to the latest one that managed to wrestle a giggle and an eye roll out of her.

 _Izzy 8:57 PM_  
_Ellanaaaaaaaa!!! This is your conscience speaking._  
_U should ditch the stuffy prick party & join us._  
_Also... Merrill says 2 remind her 2 pick up more TP tom from the store._

Ellana sent a quick text, or tried to make it quick but her press on nails were getting in the way. She should've argued a little harder against Leliana, but Leliana had been so convincing saying the press-ons with gold leaf details had been made for her.

 _11:56 PM_  
_I miss you guys, too._  
_I'll remind Merrill tom 2 get toilet paper, if she can even get out of bed_

She slipped the phone back into the hidden pocket and was gearing up to leave.  
  
Head home and take off the mask.  
  
Spend hours working on a proposal that was for her people, but would likely piss them off. Maybe she'd be gifted with exile like Merrill. Such was the way when you tried your hardest to change things with people who didn't want to change. The idea of work wasn't appealing in the least.  
  
A voice called out her name in a tone as calming as the sound of water rolling over river stones. “Ellana. Leaving so soon?” The music was just beginning to stir in the ballroom behind them when she turned her eyes to see her wolf offering a hand out to her and another way to end her night. “Would you consider dancing with me?"  
  
If ever she needed a friend to hold onto her, it was when she felt out of her element and despairing over the gravity of her future project. Ellana didn’t even consider refusing him. Instead, she strode forward and clasped her hand in his. He swept her in his arms and the dance was like the sweeping freedom of her soul. A punctual hand guided her with a gentle squeeze of the waist. She was very receptive to his touch and went where he guided her. “You’re quick on your feet, Ellana.” The sound of her name being uttered smoothly on his lips sent chills along her spine. She wondered what it was that attracted him to her?  
  
“A low expectation? I hope it's not because of my birth," she quipped with a bit of bite.  
  
“And quick with your tongue.”  
  
The smile was more natural now that the theater of the night was almost over. Closer and closer to becoming real again. “As I recall, you quite enjoy my tongue.”  
  
“There are _many_ things I’m beginning to enjoy about you.” After another spin he paused. His eyes were sharp on her face and his lips looked close to a scowl. “You choose not to dance in the ballroom, why is that?” The swell of music was cresting louder. So, he'd noticed her refusals to dance. Her demure remarks made in bashful tones that she knew not how to waltz and dance as the others did. It pleased the men when she seemed at a loss for words and confused that they'd want to dance with her. A ploy that Josephine had worked out with her beforehand to increase their worth in the game.  
  
“My presence was noted, but will not go amiss. We…” He was different from her. Hadn’t he made note of that upon their meeting? “ _My_ kind are seen as a nuisance and I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” If she had danced, there would be murmurs about how well she did for a Dalish or if she slipped up just once... it would be picked at from every angle. His hands tightened on her waist and their joined hands. Dissatisfaction rolled off him in waves. “You’re displeased with my safe choice?" He was well versed in the game. He likely saw why she didn't try to be more than she was.  
  
“No. I'm not displeased with _you_." The bottom of his face smoothed over. "And there is at least one person who would miss your presence. Surely, this much I’ve proven.” The poetic lilt of his voice seemed to match the caressing sound of the soft playing instruments in the ballroom.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her. If he could achieve so much. He-an elf! If he could rise to such a position as he had been given-whatever the hell that was. A position that merited respect from lords and ladies that gave him rooms in their homes, maybe he could help her. He could be her ally. “Well, what is it you would have of me, hahren?”  
  
His lip twitched up at her teasing. “We make them used to your presence as if you were meant to be in their world." Wiser and braver words her own Keeper had never spoken. Always it was, keep your head down and do what will be best for you and your safety. Never be seen as a potential threat. Never be viewed as something more. "We join the dance, da'len,” he instructed. "And be proud that we are who we are." He'd said we this time, including her in whatever class or people it was he held himself in. And he was certainly proud. He emulated it in every bit of his posture and the regal way in which he moved.  
  
And he sped the pace of their swing bringing them out the entrance hall into joining the line of twirling dancers. Maybe it was the stark contrast of Chantry characters, masks of beasts that marked a person's heraldry, and fanciful Orlesian mythical figures versus the two gods. Where everyone else appeared poised the two gods were twined together moving around as naturally as floating leaves. Their lithe figures and sharp points of their ears led an exotic feature to their strange garb. But the onlookers in the crowd, who'd decided to sit the dance out, and a few dancers seemed to still to watch them dance. It wasn’t long until the crowd thinned to just a few dancers. The onlookers were in the many and a very brief glance picked up Leliana watching approvingly while Josephine was trying to understand what was happening. “How can they grow used to what they readily dismissed?”  
  
“You stand in their path and refuse to back down. You become invaluable and influential," he continued to teach. "People often don’t know they long to see something until they’ve actually seen it.” The way his eyes bored into her own suggested he wasn’t referring to the shem.  
  
He spun her out as the few other dancers did. Her skirt flared out with her like the wings of a butterfly and he was the other wing. "And they saw you?"

He whirled her right back into his arms and lifted her into the air with the other dancers. When she was joined back in his arms he whispered in the shell of her ear, "And in turn, I've seen _you._ Give them time, da'len."  
  
And the dance was concluded to a round of applause and he bowed over her hand as artfully as the highest born royal would. His was more elegant and well-postured than any in the room. His eyes did not waver from her own. Her soul was locked in that gaze. Locked in everything he was and everything she could be.  
  
And with the dance over, so was her instruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random: I really like the idea of Ellana learning to have more... *ahem* solas from Solas.
> 
> Another note: So, apparently Thedas has two moons. Even though it is never mentioned in game, never seen in game, never once pops up in Codex. Satina, where the holiday Satinalia gets it's name from. The codex entry: The Emergent Compendium, briefly mentions, "An eclipse as Fen'Harel stirred." Some in forums believe that to mean that both moons crossed paths rather than sun/moon eclipse a moon/moon eclipse. *shrugs* Just thought that was interesting. I may look into astronomy a bit more before I go into detail (if it's ever needed in the story) but I think I'll go with stationary moon and elliptical moon.


	5. Morning After

The next morning Ellana was left feeling immeasurably pleased with herself as she stretched out languidly under the covers. Merrill hadn't come home last night and the bed was so cozy when there was room to roll around. They usually shared the one room to save on money since Ellana was sending home a small portion of her profits home to her family and Merrill was saving up and dreaming of having a house of her own.  
  
She’d have to text Isabela and Merrill and let them know what happened. Isabela would undoubtedly cheer her on for having a one-night stand. Void, if anyone was supportive about a one-night stand developing into a series of regular romps it would be Isabela. Any doubts or worries she might have about it would be better discussed with her. Merrill would be asking about as many details as Isabela. As innocent as her roommate appeared, Merrill was quite the curious one. A yawn escaped her mouth as she looked over at the quiet black alarm clock on the stand. Whelp. Her stupid internal clock never once let her sleep in. She was considering how to tell Isabela when her phone gave a giddy vibration on the nightstand at having an awaiting message. A well-rested hand snatched the cellphone to bring the blurry text up to her eyes. There was an Unknown where the Caller ID would be over the number.

 _XXX-XXX-4513 8:00 am_  
_I hope you slept well, Ellana._  
_This is so you have my number._  
_-Fen’Harel_

Ellana sank back into her pillow and bit her lip at the feel of having someone waiting on the other end. And not just anyone. A lover. The fluttering in her stomach kicked off at all the naughty possibilities texting had brought. _If only I didn't have to work today,_ she thought with a huff. She didn’t know how far this would go or if it would even go anywhere, but it had to be better than agreeing to every blind date Leliana and Josephine set her up on. The last guy was over two months ago and she couldn't forget him babbling on and on and on about his heroic life accomplishments. At least, for the time being Fen'Harel was a promising distraction. And better than that, he was someone she could learn from.

 _8:10 am_  
_You’re an early riser.  
Does the early wolf catch the halla?_

Fingers went to work typing the new contact into her phone. Not minutes later there was another message. _Isn't he an eager fennec?_ She mused. But then again, so was she.

 _Fen’Harel 8:13 am_  
_Is that an invitation?_  
  
_8:14 am_  
_I wish._  
_But it's good to know you're randy in the mornings._  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:15 am_  
_I look forward to showing you how randy I can be_  
_one morning._

 _8:15 am_  
_Is **that** an invitation?_  
  
Fen'Harel 8:16  
_It is, but for later. I promise._  
_My energy is being spent on something less exciting._  
_I’m working from home today._

Damn him and his promises. It was all she could do to keep her hands on the phone rather than creeping down under the blankets. He was as enticing in text as he was in real life.

 _8_ _:18 am_  
_On a Sunday?_  
_You’re supposed 2 be sleeping in._  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:20 am_  
_As you’re obviously doing at 8 in the morning._

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips at his play before she stretched and renewed with energy hopped out of bed. She wondered about taking a nice long shower. Her hair hung in defeated hardened tufts of frizz that had once been glorious curls. She all but tossed her dress to the ground, thrown on a baggy t-shirt, and crawled into bed last night. She’d been so proud of her restraint not to jump Fen’Harel’s bones again last night after that dance. But he had all but vanished once Leliana had made her way towards them. Then again, it was probably better that they keep this relationship strictly with themselves, not with the others involved. As accepting as her friends were, it might be a little odd hanging out with everyone and your stranger-with-benefits. Her stomach grumbled signaling a need for food over shower first.

 _8:26 am_  
_Can’t help it._  
_I’m an early riser & I have a proposal to edit for the 5th time._  
_On top of that, my roommate has yet to come home_  
_ & today we’re supposed to do laundry._

Was it too personal to let him know about her personal life? Gods, he already knew more about her than she knew about him. He’d been able to see into her soul last night and it had scared the shit out of her and turned her on. No amount of talking with any of her friends had ever tugged out of her that need she had to be more than the path her people had set her on, than the path people expected of an elf.

Ellana began tiredly picking up the gown and putting it on a hanger. Josephine would be appalled at her not placing it in a bag and having it dry cleaned immediately, but she was too lazy to care. She tossed her heels onto the pile of shoes next to the door... they really needed to get a shoe caddy or something. Some of those shoes didn't even belong to Merrill or Ellana, about half of them belonged to Isabela who just left them there some nights when she joined in on the Dalish habit of walking around barefoot with them.

 _Fen’Harel 8:27 am_  
_I hope he gets home in time to help you._

Ellana tittered at his obvious fishing around for information on whether or not she was single and was living with a man. It suddenly occurred to her that they hadn’t answered any of those questions last night. _Oh Creators. Dread wolf take me if he's seeing someone. Please don't be seeing someone,_ she prayed as she readied the next text.

 _8:29 am_  
_SHE will._  
_I’m about 2 text her._  
_Also, I don’t have a bf or a gf, Wolf._  
_Are you seeing anyone?_  
_I should’ve asked last nite._  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:30 am_  
_I am unattached as well._

A breath of relief escaped her. Ellana shot a little message to Merrill asking if she was alright and whether or not she was coming home today. She then sent one more message to someone who likely wouldn’t wake up to read it until far after noon.

 _8:31 am_  
_Dear Isabela, I had the best sex of my life last night._  
_Ready to kiss and tell. <3 Ellana_

Likely, Merrill was snoozing on Isabela’s couch. After that, Ellana didn’t know how to respond so she wrote what came to mind after she retrieved the carton of eggs from the fridge, a stick of butter, and a skillet and set them on the dining table. She leaned against the table with a dreamy expression on her face as their conversation flew as quickly as either one could type.

 _8:33 am_  
_You sure? No wife hidden in the attic?_  
_By the way, what do you do? Do you know what I do?_  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:34 am_  
_I assure you, I keep all of my hidden wives chained in the basement._  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:34 am_  
_A charismatic friend of yours found me_  
_& we both found out that you  & I are_  
_in the same field. Archaeology._  
  
_8:37 am_  
_Red hair & freckles sound about right?_  
  
_Fen'Harel 8:39 am_  
_That sounds accurate. She also wanted to know_  
_if I was single, how long had I been so, did I drink,_  
_and if I had any bad habits._  
  
_8:40 am_  
_Oh gods! I'm so sorry! I hope she didn't scare you off._  
_She's touch protective!_

The sheer embarrassment was on a scale of mortification that Ellana had never thought existed. Of course, nosy spy-master Leliana would've scouted him out and hunted him down after the dance for an interrogation! Sure, she meant well. _But she could've waited to talk to me about it_ , thought the annoyed elf. Leliana was like the big sister Ellana never had.

  
_Fen'Harel 8:41 am_  
_Her devotion and loyalty to you was actually quite endearing._  
  
_8:42 am  
Annoying more like it._  
... _I wonder if we’ve ever met before._  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:45 am_  
_We haven’t. I would’ve remembered your eyes._

 _8:45 am_  
_Sweet-talker._  
  
_8:46 am_  
_Got to go, Dread Wolf._  
_My roommates banging on the door._  
_She lost her keys._  
_Again._  
_And sounds very hungover._  
  
_Fen’Harel 8:47 am_  
_I enjoyed talking with you._  
  
_8:48 am_  
_Me, too. ; )_

 

As Ellana opened the door to let her roommate in. She received another message and grinned wildly when she looked at it just as a hung-over Merrill fell atop the couch. “Isabela is finding a spot to park," Merrill said with a yawn. "So, didchu have fun last night, Elly?”

 _Izzy 8:50 am_  
_You little slut!_  
_Neither of us got laid b/c Merrill couldn’t hold her booze!_  
_I expect positions, freckles, scars, & cock size in detail!_  
  
_Izzy 8:51 am_  
_1 min. I'll be up in a sec 2 talk! Just parked!_


	6. Idle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ellana's closest friends.

The cover letter was as perfect as it was going to be for the would-be-future press release. Josephine had called her requesting a sample that she would tweak as they were supposedly getting closer and closer to achieving their goal. All it took was Varric securing their location and it would be a done deal. Josephine's projected goal was within two weeks they'd be able to finally take off! She had zero lowered expectations that they wouldn't be able to get Skyhold.  
  
Ellana attached the copy and wrote in the email about a couple of the finer points that she wanted Josephine to work on. Mostly anything involving the possible discrepancy between different governments over artifacts and the traveling tribes that would revolt at another piece of theirs being taken. What she had was decent, but needed more... just more praise and underhanded flattery that only Josephine could muster.  
  
_In order to prevent any discrepancies, this museum is to be funded by a coalition of the Nation of Thedas and the people within it. This does not mean that each kingdom is entitled to a claim over the museum and/or the artifacts. The museum is founded for the people as a whole to…_  
  
Ellana slumped against the front of the couch, legs crossed on the vibrant carpet they'd thrown over the freezing wooden floor. Their apartment was near the edge of Val Royale, closer to Val Foret, just close enough to be counted within the city district. It was far enough that people questioned whether or not it was really a reputable apartment complex. On the outside it shone like a brand new coin, but that was because the noble landlord who owned the establishment was masking the fact that she was in debt. Inside, it was just as bad as a place in the slums of Kirkwall. Or so, Merrill had compared it to. However, they'd done their best to keep it cheery by cleaning it until it shone and fixing up second-hand items. Sometimes, they would come across a treasure in an alley in the city that a noble had declared damaged or unfashionable and tossed outside for the trash. Usually the damage was minimal. The damage that was their couch was that it had been styled in the Ferelden theme with dogs carved into the wooden fronts of the arms on the couch. The rest of it was done up in gold and red plush. But anything in Ferelden style was usually snubbed. So, they'd pretty much gotten a free couch.  
  
The old bathroom door creaked open and a toweled Merrill stepped out looking quite like a great leafy green beast with her hair wound up in a fluffy green towel as well. She tip-toed around the mess that was their den covered in strewn papers and tried her hardest not to let any fleck or drop of water befall upon a single paper. “I’ll start on eggs in a moment!” Bless the dear thing. She’d promised to cook breakfast instead of making Ellana do it. All it had taken was hearing that Ellana was texting a guy to get Merrill in a jolly skipping-through-a-field-of-flowers mood and heading towards the showers to recharge some energy and wake up. “Oh, I look forward to the day when we have our own wee little house with work desks. Huge work desks we can put doo-dads and pictures on! And maybe a garden!” Her roommate toddled off into the bedroom to get dressed all the while muttering about her future house and its would-be furnishings. For a pair of nomads from Dalish clans, a permanent home sounded nice to both of the girls. They came from a nomadic people that claimed to be looking for a home as they traveled in their caravans of wagons and RVs. However, in all the centuries they'd lived those same people had never planted down roots.  
  
Merrill and Ellana didn't want that life. They wanted a home.  
  
Isabela stumbled through the front door, trying not to trip over the mountain of shoes, with sunglasses over her eyes to keep out the excruciatingly bright light nemesis of a hangover that was the sun outside. “I’ve got your blasted herbs." She tossed the little brown bag onto the kitchen table with instructions stapled on the top. "Tomwise was wondering who you’d been dilly dallying with and I had to tell him that you wouldn’t tell me until I got you your poof-instant-no-pregnancy tea.” Isabela wriggled her nose at it, but had honestly been the one to mention it to both Merrill and Ellana.  
  
The gleam that suddenly overtook Isabela's eyes was quite naughty. “Now, give ol' Isabela the juicy details!”  
  
“Nuh-uh! I promised _after_ you delivered, _after_ I drank, and _after_ Merrill cooked breakfast.”  
  
“That’s a lot of afters,” pouted Isabela.  
  
Merrill and Isabela were trying to weather out the hangover from last night. It would only take a shower and some tea and Merrill would be feeling like a flower in spring. But it would take a lot more to get Isabela that bright and bubbly.  
  
“Merrill, Leliana called to let us know Cassandra would be dropping by on Thursday after she and Cullen did a little investigating,” said Ellana. She plucked the pencil out behind her ear and wrote out a reminder on the draft to add a footnote for the article that referenced other orders that worked without interference from kingdoms. The Grey Wardens were a great example of a group with their own government that performed good deeds in the past. They still existed, more as a good works organization since there had been only one blight since the Dragon Age. It had been quite the scare and had wrecked Ferelden's kingdom quite a bit, but had been snuffed out within a year. As far as Orlais was concerned it was either a huge hoax to drum up Ferelden sympathizers or a curse that had rightfully befallen their heathen backwaters mountain cousins. Merrill and Ellana had known it was real, they'd been there.  
  
She pushed her messy hairsprayed to death hair back and got up with a nice stretch. “I’m going to take a shower while you cook!”  
  
Merrill’s face brightened when she stepped out of their shared room fully dressed in a lovely little paisley dress with warm leggings underneath. “I remember meeting that little lamb before when Izzy and I lived in Kirkwall,” she exclaimed. “Oh, what a lovely head of hair he had last time I saw him!”  
  
“A very sexy scar on his lip as well,” replied Ellana, remembering noting such an attractive feature. Aside from his eyes and the blush, it was the one thing she’d noticed from the masked ball that might speak to any danger in his past. If he were a hero of merit then likely there were more scars than that. She mildly wondered if he'd seen any of the short Blight?  
  
“Speaking of scars. This mystery affair you’ve had. You can at least give me **one** thing to tide me over while you shower,” begged Isabela. “How big was his-”  
  
“He was endowed with a _great_ talent,” cut in Ellana before her friend could get any crasser. Isabela plopped heavily onto their couch that had two cozy throw pillows and a multicolored blanket that Merrill had made from scraps on sale at the market.  
  
“A great talent… or an awesome talent?” Isabela asked, snuggling up against the couch and relaxing. Ellana had thankfully shut the curtains in the apartment and the only lights that were on were their dim stand lights they’d gotten at a yard sale and the faint glow of the laptop on the floor.  
  
The Dalish elf bit her lip as she leaned against the door to the bathroom. Heady thoughts of her tryst from the night before filled her head. The touch of his hips surging against her own. How she felt completely filled by his cock. The look of his face cresting utter bliss as she rode him into oblivion. She hadn’t taken him in too great a detail as she should have due to the whole rush and risk of it all. But his cock had been something that was hard to forget. Thank gods. “It was a life-changing talent,” she said with a groan at not having him here now.  
  
Isabela threw a throw pillow at Ellana, whining out, “No fair!” Merrill was busily humming with a patchwork apron of colors tied about her waist, cracking eggs and preparing omelets.  
  
And the quirk of mischief that ran thick in the three came to life in Ellana as she was inspired. “Hey, Isabela… would you like to help me with something?”  
  
Sensing the shift in mood and the tone that bled trouble, Isabela perked up in her seat on the second-hand couch they'd found in an alley and cleaned until it looked brand new. “Oh? What do you need assistance with?”  
  
Ellana eyed the shower and flipped out her cellphone. “Get my mask off the vanity and give me fifteen minutes to get this hairspray out of my hair." Ellana then paused and bit her bottom lip nervously at what she was about to ask. She hadn't known Isabela as long as Merrill, but they were good friends. Great friends, actually. And Isabela had told them so much about... well, her sex-scapades. "Look, I've never done this before. Do you think you could do me a solid and take some risky pictures?" She all but whispered nervously.  
  
The silence was thick and Isabela stared long and hard at Ellana with a smile cropping up as if she'd just had the best sex in her life. Truly, Isabela was in the happiest state of mind by Ellana's request. "Oh, my innocent little rabbit! I'd be offended if you didn't ask me!" Isabela shot up, tossing the shades aside, and called out to Merrill, "Keep our food on the plates, kitten. Ellana wants a few pictures to send to her friend before we eat."

“Oh! I love pictures,” chirped Merrill as she shoveled an omelet onto one of their many mismatched plates. “You're going to send him an elfie? Do you want us in the picture.”  
  
Isabela laughed outrageously. "Believe me, kitten, this is one photo she wants by herself."

"Oooooh! You're going to take something naughty," giggled Merrill.  
  
Ellana ducked into the shower and turned on the knob. Thankfully, it wouldn't take long to be warm since Merrill had already used it. A thumb ran a lazy stroke over her cellphone. It was time to test the limits of her newfound relationship with this Fen'Harel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elfie: I’m sure it’s been in existence before with fanfictions, but I came across this lovely word at Dragoncon with two other Lavellan Inquisitors when they used this term as we photo-op'd. I obviously could not resist adding elfie in here.
> 
> Up Next... Solas POV.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys had a great N7 Day!


	7. A Picture is Worth How Many Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas POV... getting racy pictures... and sending racy texts.
> 
> And so begins the sexting.

The light of the morning encased the entirety of Solas’s gracious apartment in a beautiful glow. Rather than sleep in and gain what rest he could, as he and Varric had curried the respect of a chevalier who so happened to be using a speedboat to get across the Waking Sea with his wife the night of the ball. They were heading towards Verchiel, being friends of Duke Gaspard, and Solas and Varric had plied the chevalier with honeyed words that had easily gained them passage across in order to sleep in their own beds in Verchiel. Solas didn’t much like the idea of staying at Lord and Lady DuRellion after his lover had all but vanished.  
  
It helped that people were vying for rooms towards the end of the night. Really, he had played it to his best hand. He'd overheard some old rich baron and baroness declaring that they wished they'd thought to plan ahead and snag a bedroom. Solas had gave up his room to curry favor from Lord and Lady DuRellion. And Lady Durellion had been more than willing, after his noble sacrifice, to gift him the lovely bed sheets he'd made love on. Of course, this was after a lamenting sigh over how he'd miss such comforts. The sheets were far finer than any upon his own bed. Though he slept five to six hours in his own bed, it had been a few hours well refreshed basking in the scent of their lovemaking and imagining having her once more on those sheets. Maybe even under them.  
  
His mystery.  
  
Varric had asked on the speedboat over what had attracted Solas to her, because the dwarf had been positive Solas would never take up with someone, much less a Dalish.  
  
While Solas hadn't dated in years, laying with her had been the greatest indulgence he'd allowed himself. And he was nowhere ready to end something he’d yet to begin. Not when her body and eyes sung to him and called him in. At a loss for words, Solas had only been able to respond to Varric with, "She enchanted me."

Thenceforth, she'd been dubbed by Varric as The Enchantress.  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of those beautiful curls and those cupid bow lips he'd dreamt about. Solas resumed his steady work.  
  
He’d been out for two years excavating and wandering. A few Dalish clans had allowed him to stay in their clans for a while as he considered the worth of writing the varying differences and oral histories between clans. From an anthropological viewpoint it might be worth it to state that each clan was unique in it's own way. In his personal opinion, they were as far from the ancient elvhen they revered as they could possibly be.  
  
And he would know.  
  
Two years of Varric squatting and keeping the place up as he travelled, the author needing a hiding spot and paying the rent for Solas because no one would suspect him living at Solas’s.  
  
It was pure whim that Varric had drawn him from his apartment out to that ball. And for once, Solas was happy he’d agreed to something so out of the blue.  
  
_Speak of the devil and he shall come,_ thought Solas as Varric strode out of the spare bedroom. “Morning Chuckles.” He paused. “Like what you did with the hair. Or rather lack of. The dreads made you look like a hipster anyway.” The author stretched and made his way to the pantry to get a box of sugary cereal out. “I need to talk to you later today about a business proposition.” He held up his hands, cereal and all, out to prevent Solas from jumping down his throat. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait until around dinner and then if you’re angry you can kick me a week out early.” The dwarf resumed going about the kitchen and fixing his cereal. Solas had dwarf friendly quarters, meaning he’d been considerate enough to have step ladders built as slide outs under counter-tops and a stepladder near the fridge.  
  
Long fingers rubbed at his eyes that strained on the computer with the glare of light reflecting off of it. Solas's phone buzzed and jiggled merrily on the table offering a welcome relief.  
  
Varric had just sat at the table with his bowl of Griffon-O’s and was turning off his own nagging cell phone that was beeping from his editor. Solas sipped his orange juice with one hand as he touched the screen of his phone with the other to pull up the message

 _Ellana 9:16 am_  
_I look forward to a morning together._  
_Until then, enjoy._  
_[Attachment]_

To Varric’s utter amusement, Solas was suddenly snorting and choking from the orange juice that went both up his nose and down the wrong pipe at the stimulating and sensual image that assaulted his unprepared eyes. “You okay, Solas?” The blush that stained his face spoke volumes. “This wouldn’t happen to be about that girl you were dancing with, is it? You know. Dalish, halla mask, the one you slept with.” The one Varric knew the identity of. The one he wanted to venture a deal for with Solas. No need to tell his friend that. Not when it would be fun to see if they actually recognized each other. As far as he could tell the two of them were too caught up with small details to step back and put together the big picture. He could likely strand them on an island together and they'd never figure it out.  
  
Solas was stained with a blush from his neck to the points of his ears. He held up one hand as he got up, “If you’ll excuse me, Varric.” He swiped his cell phone that was buzzing with more messages. Then the lanky elf promptly rushed to the bathroom, likely to clean the mess of orange juice covering his shirt… or to do something else.  
  
Varric chuckled warmly. He would rearrange the stars and cosmos if that's what it took to get Ellana the precious Skyhold she coveted from Solas. Not because he'd liked her. She had been friendly enough. But just because of what she’d done to his usually uptight friend. “Well played, m'lady,” Varric said to no one in particular as he spooned up some cereal.

* * *

Solas couldn’t believe it. The first picture that sent him into such clumsy hysterics had been of the buxom wet woman with the corner of a towel held up at her neck by a dainty hand. The rest of the towel flared out covering her assets appropriately as she posed sitting on the bathtub.  
  
Obviously, it was a contrived photo as a red thong peeked out of the blanket along a graciously curved hip.

But that didn't matter.  
  
Her mask was in place, her stringy wet hair clung to her face and mask, light pink coral colored lipstick set off her lips splendidly with her skin tone, and light eyeliner made her eyes under the mask pop. Just barely peeking out at the side of the towel was the curve of a breast. The weight of them in his hand was a fond memory he’d revisited in his sleep. Her free hand held onto the bottom of her towel as if provoking him that she was about to lift it. He looked once. Then twice at the woman who looked like a sultry pirate captain who was readying herself for an oncoming stormy tempest.  
  
He mildly wondered if she'd let him pay a professional for boudoir photos.  
  
He paced a bit in the bathroom before allowing himself to sit down and unveil the two other pictures. They'd come right behind the one that originated his sputtering.  
  
The second picture became far more stimulating. The seductress on his phone closed her eyes in shyness as a dusky pink breast peeped out at him as if the towel had just happened to accidentally slide down. That brief glimpse of tit looked as if it were eagerly waiting for him to wrap his mouth around and suck hard. He’d work those nipples until they peaked from his caresses, his tongue, and his teeth. And when they were perk and overly sensitive to touch, he would tug and pinch and hear her. Oh! The cherished sound of her moans made his cock twitch.  
  
The third picture was far more provocative in pose and suggestion. And damned her if he didn’t get a hard on just looking! Imaging her skin against his fresh from a bath was enough to have his cock jumping at attention. She was bereft of the towel as it was left to cling about her hips to the tub. A display in its own way. A bright red lacy thong winked at him as she palmed a breast with one hand and the other drifted down, two tips of the fingers hinting at sliding down into her thong. Her face looked heated and flushed as it had the night he'd slipped his cock into her. The tiny bite of the lips made him rock hard. The writing that followed caused the strain on his pants to become unbearable.

 _Ellana 9:20 am_  
_Thinking of you.  
[Attachment]_

Aggravation at her cockiness and heated desire warred within. He sat on the toilet seat and quickly typed before he could let his tongue roll out of his mouth. While Solas had anticipated some photos being sent between them, he hadn’t figured it would happen so soon. It appeared his little wolf in halla’s clothing was more forward than he thought.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
The beast within him was growling out with pleasure.

 _9:25 am_  
_Dalen, refrain yourself or_  
_I’m going to have to punish you._  
  
_Ellana 9:26 am_  
_Is that a promise, hahren? ; 3_  
_How hard are you right now?_  
_Tell me._

  
_Insolent little tease!_ And despite her shameless seduction, Solas had never been more turned on. This beguiling creature was appealing to the savage in him that wanted to claim her. He knew he shouldn't, but he pulled up the picture of her displayed with top bared to his gaze and reached down into his sweatpants to stroke his cock. Competition flared in his veins and after maneuvering his pants down he sent back his own attachment. His hand fisting his cock that was at full mast from the scanty pictures and the hot words her fingers were typing to him.

 _9:28 am_  
_Does this answer your question, da'len?_  
_I am curious as to how you had these pictures done._  
_[Attachment]_  
  
_Ellana 9:30am_  
_There's not much my roommate and sometimes roommate wouldn't do for me._  
_Atm I kicked them out of the bathroom._  
_So we could be alone._  
_And my hands are playing where I wish you were._  
_[Attachment]_

A picture followed in all it's subtlety of a thong she wore clinging to her, likely from wetness, and two fingers stroking inside it. Solas reached over and turned on the shower at full blast. If this was going where he hoped it was he wasn't going to allow any room for Varric to hear him outside of the bathroom. Then again, where else could it go? _So we could be alone._ A shiver ran down his spine. They may not have been in the same room but the electricity tugging between them was as strong as it had been drawing him in last night.

 _9:33 am_  
_Pity that I'm not there._  
_Something I mean to remedy soon._  
  
_Ellana_ _9:34 am_  
_If you were here...  
What would you do to me, Fen'Harel?_

Such a question and he could see the awaiting look on her face. The nervous hitch in her breath, like last night when she'd scooted back on the bed. The sudden prompting text sent a creative mind at work and he was creative and exploratory by nature. Who would've thought he'd find such a creative minx at such a bland Orlesian party?

 _9: 36 am_  
_I'd_ _l_ _ick your slit and tease your nub  
until you came in my mouth._  
_And I wouldn't stop there._  
  
_Ellana 9:36 am_  
_Please. Don't stop now._  
_I swear I can feel you._  
  
_9:37 am_  
_I'd fuck your savage little cunt against the shower walls._  
_Your legs twined around me._  
_Your arms bound around my neck._

 _9:38 am_  
_The shower wouldn't be able to drown out your cries._  
_I'd fuck you until you were hoarse from screaming my name._  
  
_Ellana 9:40 am_  
_Fen'Harel, would you spank me?_  
_Would you punish me for these pictures?_  
_For pleasuring myself to your words?_  
_[Attachment]_

A picture followed right behind and was obviously a shot made solo. Two lovely fingers very wet. And oh, how he wanted them in his mouth. A pity he hadn't taken the time to taste her last night. He could imagine her ripe and slick for him. Dripping like a freshly halved peach. Would she be so delicious?

 _9:41 am_  
_I'd spank your pert ass until it was red._  
_Are you pleasuring yourself now to me, da'len?_  
  
_Ellana 9:41 am_  
_Gods yes. I'm so close._  
_I hope you're doing the same._  
  
_9:42 am_  
_I am._  
_Tell me in great detail, Ellana._  
_H_ _ow would you make up your disobedience to me?_

If anything, Solas was a man of his word. His pants were down to his ankles as he sat on the toilet seat with his hands going to work. He kept his phone open on the sink beside him to display the messages as they came. Just knowing that she was on the other end of the conversation doing the same added a certain spice to it all that had him throbbing.

 _Ellana 9:43 am_  
_I'd take to my knees._  
_Hands tied behind my back if you wished it._

Oh, he'd want to see her bound to his will and that indomitable focus strictly on him. His member twitched in his hand as he began to rub, thumb going over the tip of his cock.

 _Ellana 9:44 am_  
_I'd nibble my way up._  
_Lick your cock until it shone._  
  
_Ellana 9:44 am_  
_Taste your precum_  
_And take you in my mouth to the hilt._  
  
_Ellana 9:45 am_  
_Fen'Harel, do you want me to cum? May I cum?_  
  
_9:46 am_  
_What an obedient, da'len._  
_Cum for me right now._  
  
_Ellana 9:46 am_  
_You better join me >: 3_

Solas stroked himself. He shut his eyes firmly and rolled into the obscene fantasy that he knew could be made real.  
  
It didn't take much time to be aroused using her detailed words to create a fantasy in his mind. Lips and tongue would press against his own. Imagination easily conjured her phantom fingers gripping onto his legs as she serviced him looking akin to a siren. It wasn't his hand along his length and rubbing the tip of his cock. It was her mouth and her tongue delivering a tormenting swipe against his shaft. She'd tease him, he knew she would, just before she'd swallow him into her mouth. He worked his hand up and down and behind his close lids saw her bobbing and sucking on his trembling cock.  
  
The sensations she'd bring him, his little temptation, worshiping his body in the manner they hadn't allowed last night. He ground himself into his hand with urgency seeing Ellana moaning with the hilt of him driven in her mouth.  
  
It took even less time for him to cum. He sucked in a breath and a groan burst from his mouth as hot pleasure shook him. Her name caught in his throat as he convulsed and came with a jerk shooting a pearly hot stream across the tiled floors.  
  
The attachment he sent her was a bold picture of his spent half-limp cock in hand and the drops leaking from it.

 _9:55 am_  
_You're incorrigible._  
_[Attachment]_

  
_Ellana 9:56 am_  
_I’m starting to wonder, ma hahren.  
Will you follow through with all of these promises?_  
  
_9:27 am_  
_What day are you free, Ellana?_  
_I would not have you think me an oath breaker._  
  
_Ellana 9:28 am_  
_Would this Saturday be good for you?_  
  
_9:30 am_  
_I will make it so._  
_I'll have details to you by tomorrow.  
  
Ellana 9:31 am  
_ _I look forward to it, Fen'Harel. <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a map and what I've read in the Dragon Age Wiki to determine where Skyhold is and how far Solas should live from the place. I'll be honest, no estimate for time on how long it would take to cross the Waking Sea on the map, but I felt a two to three hour trip was sufficient after looking at the map near the bottom of the Orlais Wiki page.
> 
> I meant to post earlier today, but got distracted by Fallout 4. My apologies.


	8. Tit for Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas makes things far too easy for Varric to take the story away from me and guide it on it's path.

Shoving down a delicious omelet with deep mushrooms was usually an enjoyable time. Especially because deep mushrooms were dangerous in the hands of the inexperienced amateur cook. The slightest hiccup and you could spend the night over the toilet with abdominal cramping... or worse, never wake up. Traveling varying countrysides and learning quickly how to prepare the most dangerous food for consumption had made Merrill one outstanding cook! Ellana could taste the zinging flavor where Merrill had sauteed the mushrooms before folding them into the omelet. However, one thing made this usually palatable meal a touch exasperating. Ellana couldn’t stop turning beat red every time Isabela and Merrill gave her _that_ look they were giving now! That peering eyes and smug-so-smug deviant pair of smiles.  
  
“Do you guys have to be so juvenile about it? Go ahead and let it out,” she finally stated. Ellana slumped in her seat very much resigned to wait out the oncoming tidal wave of teasing.  
  
“Ellaaaaana sexted! Ellana sexted!” sing-songed Isabela. Merrill giggled into her hands. "I hope you washed your hands before you came in here to eat!"  
  
Merrill's addition to the mockery wasn't so much mocking as it was genuine intrigue. “Oh, I wouldn’t know what to say if I tried to do that! They’re lovely pictures by the way,” commented Merrill, looking at Isabela’s phone. Their dusky naval friend leaned over and gave an approving long whistle.  
  
Ellana pointedly glared at Isabela. “Well _you_ weren’t supposed to send _yourself_ a copy of those pictures!”  
  
“Call it my photographer’s fee,” she stated, chomping onto a fluffy bite of egg peppered with spicy spindleweed and crinkled bits of elfroot. Merrill had cooking herbs known to cure hangovers into regular food to an absolute art. " _Tit_ for _tat_ ," Isabela added with a snicker.  
  
That was it!  
  
Ellana stood up and promptly went to the dark blinds that enclosed their den in relatively comfortable settings for the hung over miscreants. With a flourish, Ellana threw the light proof shades wide open sending Merrill and Isabela into a morning tide of pure sunshine. Merrill was quickly under the table hiding from the light. And Isabela was crying out in pain, "Nooo! Damned you! Have you no pity?!"  
  
" _Tat_ for _tit_ ," sang Ellana. Merrill reached up and grabbed her plate to eat under the comforts of their little table and the darkness under their dark blue tablecloth.

* * *

“You look refreshed," said Varric with a self-satisfied tone. He thumbed through the morning paper that had apparently been delivered while Solas was in the bathroom. Solas had dumbly taken a shower, his second shower for the day because he’d already had one in the wee hours of the morning, and slumped at the breakfast table. His face was still pink from the sluicing cold water he'd forced himself to endure to sharpen his lust clouded mind.  
  
The dwarf needn’t say anything else. They both knew what happened and for once Solas fumbled for words. “Yes… umm…” He cleared his throat. “You said you had business to discuss?”  
  
Considering that Solas was likely in a better mood than usual in the mornings… bless Ellana, she had no idea that she was likely doing herself a favor by wrinkling straight-suit Solas up and getting him hot and bothered under the collar. “Indeed I do,” said Varric, choosing to plow ahead rather than wait for evening. “I represent a group of people, _influential_ people that have an idea.”  
  
“A good idea or a bad idea?” With Varric sometimes the two were somehow the same.  
  
“I think it’s a _genius_ idea. They are looking to create an all things elven museum. Now hold your breath, Chuckles!” He saw Solas was getting ready to speak and break down any idea of people creating an elven museum, because it was his personal opinion that only the well researched could try. And, as far as Solas was concerned, he was one of the very few well researched on elves. “This is a museum for _all_ elves. I said _elven_ , not just _elvhen_. City elf history, the varied Dalish histories, and elvhen history. And that’s why they need you!” He pointed at Solas, trying to stroke out the preening peacock that Varric knew hid within his friend. Though Solas had never outright declared he was one of the ancients, there was enough subtext that Varric had seen through the illusion of scholarly elf with no ties to city or Dalish elves. His friend was far older than he let on. “They require Skyhold, the greatest wonder where an elvhen temple sat-”  
  
“Until humans tore it apart and built a fortress,” cut in Solas with a personal bitterness that did not go amiss.  
  
“A human fortress known to be shrouded in the ancient magics of the elvhen. While on the outside it may be human in structure, don’t tell me there aren’t elvhen remnants there and around the place. Why else would you have turned up and bought it? Out of nowhere with claims to the place, an ancient scroll with your name at the bottom in a foreign tongue, and almost overnight everyone believed your claims! What do you know that others don't?” His eyes narrowed upon Solas. Varric had only met one other who could manipulate people’s thoughts by traveling in dreams. The blatant shout at what Solas could do was there and Solas’s eyebrows rose sharply at Varric’s astute observations. The word hung silently between them. _Somniari._ A dreamer. “It would be the perfect place to set up history of all elves with how well you know the place.”  
  
“Do they even have an expert on-”  
  
“They are well prepared, I assure you." Solas had risen and was pacing. "They just need the right establishment and the right person to give it.”  
  
“It’s hard to even reach. You have to take a mount if you want to make it there.” Know Solas to try and poke holes into an idea. Varric knew Solas well enough to know that this was an outright reaction of his from fear. Solas didn't like to rush into anything and facts were his way of wrapping up in a comforting blanket and being reassured.  
  
“Which is why I’ve found a silent investor or two who would put up the money for cable cars leaving out of the Dales. The hotels here would flip at the chance to offer services and hotel buses to the Dales for a percentage. And I would cover the renovations to Skyhold.” Solas went to stare out the window upon the bustling city below.  
  
_Could they really do it? Could there really be a people interested in the truth over fables? Was the world even ready for that?_  
  
Varric shook his head in pity at someone who stood so much to gain. The truth. Hope. A people to relate to. Maybe this museum was Solas's chance to see that while the Dalish, the city elves, and the elvhen were different... they all had a common history. One that Solas undoubtedly knew. “It’s time to stop living in the dark, Solas.”  
  
The elf pinched the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms. Telltale signs of an inner debate. He crossed his arms over his chest in a resigned manner and let out a long breath through his nose as if giving in. He shook his head as if to say no to himself, but a look swept over his features. If those windows hadn't been so reflective Varric might have missed that look of silent hope in Solas's eyes as he peered down at the people below. Three decisive words came out of his mouth that left no room to debate, “I want in.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me child of the stone. I want to work in my fortress.” _My former temple,_ he wanted to say. At least, _Fen'Harel_ had wanted to say that. Instead, Solas said, “I _will_ work with them.”  
  
“I don’t know how they’ll feel about that.”  
  
“Then we’ll soon find out. Who should I contact to discuss this venture?”  
  
Varric knew he had him! Solas was, if anything, a teacher first before a condescending stick up the ass. The idea of teaching the world his own history had to have been what turned Solas's would've-been-no into a hopeful yes. His side of the story.  
  
Varric bit his cheek to prevent himself from laughing at how easy it would be to manipulate this in a way that Solas wouldn’t figure out that his lover was the one who'd likely be running the museum. “Messare Lavellan.” A little omission of the full truth couldn’t hurt. “I’ll give you her email.” _Because you already have her phone number and that wouldn’t be fun,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the comments, kudos, views, and such. ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Wait for the next chapter! I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> A bit on deep mushrooms from the codex entry: "...should only be handled by experienced herbalists and should never be consumed without first being adequately cleaned and prepared. Careless consumption has been known to cause insanity, severe abdominal cramping, and even death."  
> —An excerpt from The Botanical Compendium, by Ines Arancia, botanist
> 
> Also, I've heard elven and elvhen repeatedly. As far as this fanfic goes, elven is for all mortal elves and elvhen is for ancients.


	9. Your Usual Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana has had enough.

They were hardly swamped, but Roderick was still riding all of their asses. _Excuse me, it’s **Chancellor** Roderick,_ thought Ellana bitterly. Overly pompous men from the Chantry had no place in museum work, especially when they lacked the degree and experience. Just because the historical pieces were mostly works regarding religion didn’t mean that they needed a religious official to oversee every item as their boss. Their crowd numbers were dwindling and he blamed it on them. As usual. Never mind the fact that Josephine was the one who had revitalized the damned museum and it had brought in a better turn out this past two years than it had within the past five years before they’d begun working there.  
  
Josephine had already placed in her two weeks' notice and Roderick was forcing Ellana out of archival work and into Josephine’s spot. The poor fool had no idea that the only reason she hadn’t quit was that she liked having a safety net of funds and she wasn’t overly optimistic as Josephine that their future museum was a sure thing. Josie called it pessimism, but Ellana called it practicality and being realistic.  
  
Steady fingers clipped quickly along the keyboard as if each digit was doing a heavy tap dancing jazzercise. Gods, she should’ve never tried jazzercise with Leliana. Worst decision she’d ever made. Ellana was setting up huge tour groups and jotting them down in the events calendar. Thedas Travels and Orlesian Royals were on a good repertoire with Josie and often sent their tour buses their way provided they were given a fair discount for sending all of the possible heavy purse strings. Josephine finished up a tour, gracefully extending a hand to their gift shop, and then booked it over towards the front desk where Ellana was busily typing. “I have news from Varric,” she said as she straightened brochures for other attractions in the area that littered a wall stand. It was always nice to pretend to be doing something useful should Roderick chance his pretentious ass around them.  
  
“Oh?” Ellana sent an email to Thedas Travels to let their tour guide, Lace Harding, know a museum guide would be awaiting them that day. She swung around in her roll-y chair and faced Josephine, not at all pretending to be busy at work. To the void with Roderick and his incessant demands.  
  
“He’s gotten the owner of Skyhold to agree to a meeting.” Josephine subtly passed Ellana her tour clipboard, clipped on the top was a list of requirements to view. As the man was going to be giving his fortress to a historical community he wanted to be sure that it was going to be used in the right hands.  
  
Chipped nails took the clipboard, she’d been trying in vain to take off the false ones and was terrified of ripping her nails. Leliana had promised to come over tonight to help. A nail swept across the first line, skimmed over the introduction to Mr. Solas Money-Pants, and halted after the first paragraph when the paper got into the nitty gritty. Ellana’s eyes skimmed over the writing and brows bent down in disagreement after only passing the first paragraph. “What the deuces? He wants to work _over us_?!”  
  
“Shh!” The outburst had been quite loud and Josephine sent a smile at the straggling tourists before she turned back to Ellana. “He’s apparently a famous archaeologist and author. Rumored to be elvhen, even!” So, Mr. Solas-Money-Pants it was now Mr. Solas-Money-Pants-Ancient-Know-It-All. _Of course, he’s elvhen,_ Ellana thought with a wrinkle of her nose. “Don’t make such a face. You’ll scare away the children,” teased Josie.  
  
Ellana hadn’t even met the man and he was already barking orders and playing at superiority. But could he ever be as bad as Roderick? “We’ll see,” stated Ellana. “This is just a rough draft of what he wants. I say we make a draft tonight of what we want and everything we're bringing to the table. Leliana is providing the resources, Varric the money, you the family name and patrons.”  
  
“And you’re the expert.”  
  
“Apparently, I’ve been replaced,” Ellana said while sliding the paper off the clipboard. She folded and tucked it away in her purse in the desk cabinet. Her voice took on a snooty mocking tone as she pretended to be old as dirt and rich as Empress Celene, “Because, my dear girl, _elvhen_ know everything about _all_ elves, mortal _and_ immortal.” Josephine snickered as she leaned against the semi-oval help desk. “I’ll just email this Mr. Solas when Wynne and the new girl come in to relieve us.” The new girl having been hired within three days of Josephine’s two weeks' notice.  
  
“Does Roderick expect you to balance both positions? Are you still expected to finish cataloging the folders for that patron’s private research?” The look on Ellana’s face said not to get her started on Roderick. “Oh no. What did he do now?”  
  
He’d been hassling her all day. Every little thing was adding up! It was the coffee that was too sweet. _“Are you sure you used a sugar substitute? It tastes like sugar.”_ She’d been making his coffee since she interned at the museum, much less every day after she’d received her Doctorate! Then there was the going three floors to print and copy everything he required. And yeah, the elevator was out. So, three floors up for over 200 flyers only to find that the copier was out of paper. And where was all the paper? Not in the supply closet next to the copier machine. Oh no. That was completely empty. Meaning she had to go down another floor, hoist three bulk rectangles of paper up, and print. And he had the gall to be uppity when she didn’t print them quick enough. “ _The elevator was out and the printer was out of paper, Roderick.” “Chancellor Roderick,” he’d corrected. “Why didn’t you use the staff elevator?”_ Because she’d been too pissed to think straight. And what was worse? He wanted her to put them up throughout the city over the weekend.  
  
Ellana told Josephine as much who’d taken the spin-ny chair beside Elllana, not caring a lick for Roderick right now. Ellana then pretended to be the doddering old fool. _“Two lemon squeezes, not one, not three, but two, Ellana! Can’t you do anything right? I told them you get what you pay for, hiring elves.”_  
  
Josephine shook her head. “And here I thought his racism was dialing down a bit.”  
  
“It has, it’s just he loves being cranky on Tuesdays.”  
  
“I hate Tuesdays,” muttered Josephine.  
  
Ellana smirked and went back to reviewing their blank spaced days that would be welcome lulls. “Who doesn’t? Uh oh, old-fogey alert. Old-fogey alert.” Roderick came around the bend and did something unusual. He smiled and nodded in their direction. Ellana paused. Usually Josephine was never informal when Roderick was caught sniffing around. "He sent you to check on me, didn't he?!" A guilty look flushed over the Antivan noble. She’d performed Josephine's job so many times when Josie was absent that it was ridiculous he would send Josie to check on her! "Well, guess he'll have to worry about me single-handedly wrecking the museum another day. It's almost time for us to leave." Ellana stood to go, grabbing her purse from the little cabinet.  
  
"Oh, Ellana," he called out. She visibly froze with her back to him and her face scrunched up in irritation.  
  
And what did he stop her for?  
  
Rather than let Ellana end her shift with Josephine, he asked her to do a tour just ten minutes before Wynne and the new girl were to come in. Ten minutes that the seven random few tourists could have waited and wandered around on their own! Ten minutes and her hungry grumbling belly could’ve been satisfied.  
  
She sighed and handed her purse to Josephine before doing as told. Josephine muttered that she'd wait for her at the front desk.  
  
Not fifteen minutes into beginning the tour she reached critical boiling point. What was that sinister man doing?! He was following her group, making tssking noises and correcting her when she didn’t inform the tourists in the manner that he desired. Reminding her to mention what the new Divine’s favorite tea was when viewing an ancient tea set with griffons and wolves painted intricately on the cups acquired by the Chantry as a gift from the Grey Wardens. Which he interrupted her to say it was given to Theodosia in the Steel Age.  
  
He couldn’t be more wrong! And there was no way her little historian heart was going to let him continue on in this manner for the rest of the tour.  
  
“I expect you’ll do better after the new girl comes in. Wouldn’t want her to take your job." He scolded behind her, not quite quiet enough for the tour group not to hear him as they went onto the next exhibit.  
  
That was it!  
  
Josephine saw the rage and fury reach their breaking point on Ellana’s face the moment her fists balled up at her sides. The Dalish elf spun around and stared up at Roderick. “You know what? She can have it.” Ellana ran a hand through her hair. What was she doing? But the quicker the thoughts came the more she realized, she needed this. And she could very well do this! She had Varric’s letters. She had his backing. She’d have a paying job. And there was no way in the void she was going to lose Skyhold from this Solas. She'd do whatever he commanded if she had to, be it get him a bear claw and coffee, kiss every ass of the elvhen gentry, or wear the most cleavage bearing dress she could find at every future sponsored event at their museum to get more patrons!  
  
Indignation and highbrows rose as Roderick’s quivering voice dared ask, “What? Surely you don’t mean…”  
  
“I quit!” Those two words spoke volumes and the disapproving glare of her eyes said Ellana had finally had enough. “Years. FOUR YEARS, RODERICK! I have worked for you and that’s including my graduate and doctorate years working in this god-awful place.” Ellana stormed away and snatched her purse from Josephine who'd stayed behind to talk to Wynne and the new girl... her brand new shiny name tag read: Bethany.  
  
“But you can’t quit. You’re the only one who knows how to compile what patrons want! We need you!” He was emphatically gesturing to the people behind him still on tour and to the museum in general.  
  
“You should've thought about that before you treated me like halla shit! Calling me knife-ear behind my back, complaining about my work, saying I was inadequate,” listed Ellana.  
  
He ducked his head at having all of this aired out in public. “Can't we discuss this somewhere more private? Honestly Ellana, I didn’t mean it. I just didn’t want you putting on airs thinking you were-”  
  
“What? Worth my pay!” Ellana snorted, prodding him in the chest. “ _Me_ put on airs Mister-I-don’t-actually-know-history-so-here's-random-facts-about-the-Divine. Maybe no one will notice!" She turned to leave with Josephine and spun right back around upon remembering something else that had been one of the many bees in her bonnet. "And for the record, that Grey Warden tea set that _I_ helped procure isn’t from the Steel Age! It was given to Beatrix I in the Black Age! Anyone would know that by the subtle imagery of werewolves behind the griffons when they were famous for reappearing! The Steel Age had nothing to do with bloody wolves!”  
  
With a feverish gusto, Ellana walked over to the desk and lifted the huge stack of flyers off the desk. The ones he’d been so adamant that she spend her weekend posting around town. And she dumped the heavy stack into his arms! “I’ll up your pay,” he cried. “A whole fifty crowns.” That wasn’t even a full royal!  
  
“You know what you can do with that fifty crowns, Roderick? You can donate it to your blessed Andraste and thank god she doesn’t see how you treat elves.”  
  
Knowing she was going to have to dip into her savings account for the rest of the month... manageable.  
  
Seeing the look of horror on Roderick's face upon realizing that their valuable asset that he'd treated like gutter trash was leaving post haste... priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s codex: No one likes Tuesdays. Not in Dragon Age Origins, not in Dragon Age 2, not in Dragon Age Inquisition. There’s enough lines about bloody Tuesdays in all three that I generally think it’s the least favorite day out of the week.
> 
> The historical information on the Divines and their time periods/ages was gathered from the Dragon Age Wiki on Divines along with the two ages they were in. The Black Age had a reappearance of werewolves. Dragon Age Wiki is amazing.


	10. Solidarity

Seeing how most of Orlais was knitted closely together and the streets were relatively small for cars, Ellana and Merrill had both invested in bicycles. Energy efficient and dear god did it save on gas. Not that Ellana would be caught dead driving her little beat up VW bug down the glittering streets of the city. Not that she could if she would, she’d left her car with her brother and the caravan when she’d moved here. And when bikes couldn't provide the warmth in the winter that cars could there was always the underline subway. Or her friends who had cars and carpooled... fitting five to six people in a fancy car that could only fit four. She and Merrill always ended up on someone's lap because of how small they were.  
  
Ellana pushed her bright blue bike with her purse sitting in the little whicker basket that Leliana had bought her for her last birthday. Josephine was still awed by what had happened as they walked down the cobble stoned streets. “I wish I'd had the gall to do that! How does it feel to break the mighty whip of Roderick?”  
  
The elf rolled her eyes at Josephine’s dramatics, knowing full and well that Josephine would tell Leliana who would tell everyone in precise detail of the scene. “It feels exhilarating,” Ellana admitted, “but at the same time… I’ve never done that before.” She’d never quit a job without putting in a two weeks’ notice. Nothing but a courteous and polite little Dalish. You never knew who was connected to whom and so it was always better to have class.  
  
Whelp. There went some possible allies with the Chantry.  
  
"I'm honestly having a little bit of a panic attack and wondering if I did the right thing, but it feels right," she stated. "I'm probably freaking out because I don't have a job just yet." Pinning her hopes and dreams on Mr. Solas-Money-Pants-Ancient-Know-It-All. The nickname had yet to lose its amusement and now she was adding an inner sing-songy voice to it.  
  
"I have a feeling you'll win him over," chirped Josephine.  
  
_That makes one of us,_ thought Ellana skeptically.  
  
They paused at a crosswalk and waited as a few mopeds sped by. Josephine took over pushing Ellana's bike for her so that she could text Merrill. The feeling of solidarity with Josephine made things a teeny weensy bit better. Knowing that they'd both either have a museum to work with or would be brushing up their resumes together was a touch nicer. It was always better when you weren't alone in something. Ellana had felt mighty alone in the kingdom of Orlais until she'd met Merrill and Josephine at the university and Isabela crashing a rush party. They'd opened up her world and she'd forever feel thankful to them.  
  
The Antivan was content with window shopping as they passed lovely shops on their way to the cafe a few blocks down.

 _4:17 PM_  
_Josie & I are headed over to grab something sweet._  
_I’ll bike with you home._  
  
_Merrill 4:19 PM_  
_Rough day, lethallan?_  
  
_Ellana 4:19 PM_  
_I finally quit my job._  
  
_Merrill_ _4:21 PM_  
_That’s a good thing though, right?_  
_I thought you hated it there._  
  
_Merrill 4:21 PM_  
_And now you can focus on your museum!_  
  
_4:22 PM_  
_If I get it._  
  
_Merrill 4:23 PM_  
_You will! You will! You have to believe in yourself!_  
_Stop being so cynical!_  
  
_4:24 PM_  
_You get off at 5 tonight, right?_  
  
_Merrill 4:24 PM_  
_Yeah ^_^ What RU feeling 4 dinner?_  
  
_4:25 PM_  
_Antivan take-out or Seheron?_  
  
_Merrill 4:27 PM_  
_I really wish there was a Tevinter restaurant in Orlais._  
_Stupid anti-Tevinter nation. :’ (_  
_Antivan sounds lovely._  
  
_Merrill 4:28 PM_  
_I could go for some fish soup!_  
_It’s been a touch cold of late._

  
Upon seeing Ellana slide her phone in her pocket Josephine tried turning the conversation to something more hopeful. Like their future business. “I have the press release ready. The moment your meeting is concluded with Mr. Wolf-”  
  
Ellana stilled with a raised brow. “Mr. What?”  
  
“You didn’t read his full name did you? Mr. Solas Wolf. I’ve told you time and time again, you have to remember to use last names here.” It was an old habit from living in a clan where you knew everyone. No one usually cared for last names because they all belonged to the same clan and were connected in some way or another. Josephine had tried to teach her much of the human ways and mannerisms so that Ellana wouldn't look so out of place. Although, a pair of pointy ears was almost always out of place in a city full of shem. It was almost a relief when she saw a dwarf, a qunari, or a random elf in the city. It almost made her cheerful and she and whomever the other race was would usually nod at each other as if to say, _"City full of humans/shem. What're you gonna do?"_  
  
"Mr. Wolf." Ellana repeated the strange name belonging to a supposed elvhen. Was the last name even real? She wasn't even aware that ancients had last names much less actually used them.  
  
"As I was saying, after you conclude your business and things go according to plan I'll be ready to release the details to the press posthaste." Josephine sounded almost excited to catch the public with their pants down and completely unready for their surprise.  
  
They came to the bike caddy next to Siren's Cove and Ellana hooked her bike alongside a mint green one that she knew belonged to Merrill. Daisies were painted along the body of it.  
  
Siren's Cove was a huge shopping outlet where bazaars crowded the street. And at the very corner of the noisy place was a food court out in the open with loud tasteful tarps drawn over it in case of rain. And at the corner of that food court was a very tiny shop called Cakes and Coffees. Such a bland name that needed dazzling up. Not that the manager would listen to Merrill who had a hundred and one ideas on how to make the shop more presentable. He was inclined to listen to no one but himself.  
  
At this particular moment, Ellana was ecstatic that they weren't being slammed right now. There were just two people in line and Merrill was filling orders already placed, so she and Josephine dutifully took their spots in line. Merrill peeked her head over the espresso machine, fixing three drinks at once, and you could tell she was smiling by how brightly her eyes lit up. Her head bobbed an acknowledgement in their direction as she pushed the drinks to the edge of the counter for the customers. Shoppers came and picked up their drinks as she filled out the other two orders.  
  
"What can I get you two troublemakers?" The lilt of her voice always made Ellana happy. She sounded so much like home and Merrill had yet to lose that wonderful accent that Ellana so cherished.  
  
"I hear you using your happy voice, Merrill. I'm assuming Ellana's here?" A voice called from the back. Moments later a shaggy head of short brown hair appeared and the woman was all smiles. Merrill's co-worker was Isabela's roommate. No special added friends with benefits, despite how hard Isabela had tried for that. A little sticker the woman had made of a hawk graced her name tag, sitting at the end of her first name. _'You get it, right? Hawk. Like my last name, Hawke,' she'd said brandishing the name tag and shaking her top at Ellana the first day she'd met her._ Marian Hawke loved jokes, sarcasm, and terrible puns.  
  
"Marian! I've missed you. What has it been? Three days," snorted Ellana.  
  
"Three days far too long to see my beautiful face," shot back Hawke with a wink and that saucy attitude she was never in short supply of.  
  
"Hot chocolate," ordered Ellana.  
  
"Uh oh, you really are feeling bad," commented Merrill as she went right away to fixing the best hot chocolate known to man. Merrill always made Ellana's hot chocolate more special than any other customer because she knew that Ellana only ordered it when she was feeling bleak and depressed. "We have a few mess ups Hawke said we could take home," she added behind the whirring espresso machine.  
  
"Caramel latte and a chocolate drizzled scone to go," piped up Josephine. Her sweet tooth had her eagerly eyeing the glass display case. "I have to do damage control for our troublemaker." Eyes narrowed laughingly at Ellana who just realized how much work would be left on Wynne, Josephine, and the new Bethany girl.  
  
"It's okay, my sister could use some work to keep her hands busy," replied Hawke and Josephine and Ellana balked at her. "What? Did you two not know? Bethany's my little sister."

Josephine tried not to stare too long. "You two don't look alike," stated Ellana frankly where the Antivan public relations was trying to come up with a polite way to say it.  
  
"She got all of mom's softness. I've got my dad's sharp features, humor, and dashing good looks," spoke Hawke with a carefree shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just odd imagining you as someone's _big_ sister," said Ellana.  
  
Hawke snorted, "You sound like my little brother, Carver."

"There's a brother, too," exclaimed Josephine.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother," said Merrill as she handed Josephine's drink to her and a light brown baggy with a scone.  
  
"You didn't notice the tall guy who grumbled at me last week that the cookies better not be burnt? Because he sure noticed you." Hawke spoke smartly.  
  
"What? Why? Did I have flour on my nose again?" Merrill was completely clueless to the fact that her dazzling personality had possibly ensnared an unwilling victim.  
  
Hawke shook her head at Merrill's cluelessness about guys and went about cleaning off the bakery display. Ellana fished out her wallet, but Hawke waved her hand at it. "Don't. The boss isn't here to yell at us for fixing our friends free drinks. And from what I hear you've had a rough day." Hawke glanced left and right as if about to divulge a deep secret. "Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if Worthy knew Roderick with how bad of a hard ass he is," she said, referring to their cafe boss. He grated on the nerves sometimes and enjoyed boasting that one day he'd be as famous as Varric Tethras.  
  
"You're welcome to go into the worker's lounge," said Hawke with a nod of her head to the little hallway behind them. Worthy may not have set up a nice shop with cozy couches and tables like Merrill wanted. Instead, shoppers had to sit in the rest of the huge food court. However, one thing could be said of Worthy and that was that he wanted his employees to be comfy. He thoroughly believed that happy workers made for better workers and more customers. There was a nice quiet little workroom in the back past their stored goods. It was hidden away behind a cherry red door.  
  
"Thank you for walking me, Josephine," Ellana went to hug one of her closest friends. Despite their closeness, she hadn't had a chance to divulge every detail to Josephine about Fen'Harel. Only that they'd met and stolen some moments together.  
  
Josie hugged her warmly and said, "No problem. I only came because of the food." She snickered and retrieved her items before going to leave as Ellana grabbed her hot chocolate-in a mug! Oh, Merrill was an angel. She walked away from the chatter of the food court, past the buzzing of the fridges full of creamer, milk, half and half, and frozen pastries, and transitioned into the peaceful solitude of the backroom. The thick red door closed behind her immediately shutting out all of the noise and leaving Ellana in a mute paradise. Paintings hung on the wall. It looked more like she'd stepped into someone's sitting room than a work lounge. There was even a flat screen and a bookshelf full of books. She spied a few books belonging to Varric and wondered how badly Worthy would freak if she were able to get Varric to sign them. Ellana plopped onto the plushy red couch and sank into it loving that Worthy had gone the extra mile and gotten the couch with memory foam that fit to your body.  
  
For a brief moment, she admired the beautiful craftsmanship of Merrill. Today the whip cream was a gorgeous white swirly mountain with sprinkles of chocolate grated chips atop it. Ellana took a quick photo and on impulse sent it to someone whom she was just beginning to know.

 _4:33 PM_  
_It's been a rough day._  
_I needed this._  
_When was the last time you had hot chocolate?_  
_[Attachment]_

  
The warm milk chocolate taste that graced her lips sent a soothing rush of warmth through her body. Hot chocolate was her cure-all crack. All the worries of today were chased away and could wait for tomorrow. Of course, Merrill always used straight milk. No watered down imitation of hot chocolate. She even doctored up the hot chocolate packets at home that they had stored in the pantry for a rainy day emergency. Tongue lapped the white mustache that the cool whip cream left.  
  
The quick vibrating of her phone alerted Ellana that someone was just as eager to respond as she'd been impulsive to send. She took another long and steady sip before drifting her finger to the "View Now" button.

 _Fen'Harel 4:34 PM_  
_My apologies for your day._  
_Would you like to discuss it?_  
  
_Fen'Harel 4:35 PM_  
_The last time I drank hot chocolate was almost a year ago._  
_Satinalia._

Know him to know the exact time. The little bit of details and teachings from their brief night together seemed to prove that he was very meticulous. That and he always seemed to be a bit proper in his texts. It was the only reason that Ellana fully typed out most of her sentences when texting him.

 _4:37 PM_  
_That's too long._  
_Will you allow me to fix you hot chocolate this week?_  
_I promise it'll be the best thing you've ever tasted._  
  
_Fen'Harel 4:38 PM_  
_And here I was hoping I'd get the chance to taste you._

Warmth spread through her and it wasn't just because of the hot chocolate she was sipping on. She'd yet to taste him as well and Ellana was all for equal opportunity. When this weekend came up she'd make every minute count.

 _4:39 PM_  
_Forgive me, it'll be the second best thing you've ever tasted._  
  
_Fen'Harel 4:39 PM_  
_What happened today?_  
  
_4:41 PM_  
_I quit my job._  
_At a place I've worked at for basically 4 years._  
_& before you get onto me, hahren,_  
_the boss has always been an incompetent & racist ass._  
  
_Fen'Harel 4:42 PM_  
_Why deal with him for so many years if he's always treated you thus?_

It was nice to know that there was someone she could randomly talk to. An outsider's voice she could seek out from her little inner circle of friends. And she wanted to hear it. Hear him reaffirm that her decision hadn't been a bad one. And gods! The gift with words this man had. She could practically hear his voice in all of its warm elegance. She craved more of his words. More of his rich dialogue. More of him and the havoc that his tongue might wreck upon her. Oh, the weekend was far too far away.

 _4:43 PM_  
_I did not know my worth until recently._  
_Someone told me to make them see me._

Ellana could not know, could not see, but on the other end of the phone her lover was chuckling at the pride she was beginning to show. At his little enchanting da'len shaping under his tutelage. Tales of her battles at a shred of pride, at something he'd inspired in her, aroused him.

 _Fen'Harel 4:44 PM_  
_And what did your boss see today?_  
  
_4:45 PM_  
_He confessed I was invaluable._  
_I took that away._  
  
_Fen'Harel 4:47 PM_  
_Strong words & actions, ma da'mi._  
_I take it you have a back up occupation?_  
  
_4:49 PM_  
_Just you wait, Fen'Harel._  
_The world will see me._

Merrill peeked her head in. "Hawke said I could go ahead and clock out. Isabela will be here in a minute." Isabela took any job that she could and was currently working for her full second month straight at Cakes and Coffees. That was a personal record as far as random jobs for quick cash went.  
  
Ellana stared back all wide eyes. "I didn't even notice the time," she said. She'd been too consumed sipping at her hot chocolate, laughing silently, and holding the phone to her chest as she mused over the man on the other end of it. The man who would make love to her this weekend if all went according to plan.  
  
The merry little hum from her roommate made Ellana blush. "Sounds like someone likes someone more than they let on," claimed Merrill, slinging her tiny book-bag over her arms after buttoning up a light jacket. Merrill's favorite jacket with her favorite underground band's name emblazoned in bright yellow lettering that glowed neon in the dark: Iron Bull & The Chargers.  
  
Ellana childishly stuck her tongue back at Merrill, but didn't stop the smitten giddy smile from blossoming after the next message.

 _Fen'Harel 4:54 PM_  
_They don't stand a chance._  
_How could they even look away from such beauty?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma da'mi: my little blade
> 
> Lethallin/lethallan: male/female for clansman, cousin, someone you're familiar with.
> 
> Sorry for the late-ish update give that I usually update every other day. Lol. I've been under the weather battling a cold and allergies.
> 
> Also, I need help deciding who to hook Hawke up with. I recognize that a woman doesn't need a man/woman to be happy... but I'd like Hawke to have a romantic interest. The age-old question: Anders or Fenris?
> 
> I have a fond idea for Isabela that I'm keeping a secret and Merrill... well, she's already got the attention of one of the Hawke siblings.


	11. Funemployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of being unemployed.

Radio music blared from their little alarm sending Ellana bolting upright in her bed the moment the noise touched her ears. Ellana felt the dip in their bed as her roommate left the warmth of the covers. Merrill shot out for the shower with a brief but bright, “On dhea.” Briefly, Ellana began stirring and making to leave the warmth until she realized… she was unemployed. She didn’t have to get up. She could lie in bed all day in just her underwear and t-shirt if she very well chose to do so. Ellana fell backwards onto the bed and wiggled around underneath the glory of the fluffy comforter. She had a full day of nothing ahead of her.  
  
When Merrill came in, brushing her hair with one hand and looking for clean underwear with the other one, Ellana rolled over and pointedly squirmed in the bed sheets for show. “Oh, you lucky halla!” Merrill shimmied into flower dotted panties and a comfy sports bra before ducking into a warm brown sweater and slipping on black work pants. “Have you seen my apron?”  
  
“On the couch,” voiced Ellana cheerfully. She reached out and began puffing up Merrill’s pillow before stacking it behind her own. Merrill came in, one shoe on and the other she was hurrying to tie, the apron hung about her neck haphazardly. “And don’t forget to button up,” Ellana warned. The weather always began dipping in August and got even worse when Kingsway came. “It’s already getting cold out there Merrill.” And there was no reason for Merrill to get sick and lose a day of work. They were both notorious for if one was sick the other got sick within a day or so.  
  
Merrill called over her head, “Don’t forget there are leftover muffins in the microwave,” and rushed out the door.  
  
After a bit longer just lying in the warmth of their bed, Ellana finally decided to get up and get to at least doing something semi-productive. Like maybe read articles that Leliana had sent her written by Solas Wolf.  
  
The cadence of her morning was an unusually merry one as she sat in her chair in nothing but her lacy blue panties and a regular gray t-shirt she'd fallen asleep in the night before. An inch of stomach merrily peeped out because the shirt just ended right above her belly button. But it was a girls apartment and never in the caravan had Ellana been free to sit around next to naked in an RV or wagon. She didn't have to wear a bra if she didn't want to! Because she wasn't working! And being braless was a glorious feeling in itself!  
  
A puffed up blueberry muffin with a sugary cinnamon-y top sat on a plate with steam rising after the microwave heated it. It was a blessing that all of Merrill's co-workers believed tossing out good treats was a waste and so pilfered the toss-aways when chance allowed. A couple of bites in and her mood was suddenly knocked off beat upon finding an email awaiting her.  
  
A work email.  
  
From one Solas Wolf.  
  
So much for a day full of funemployment.  
  
Her appetite was spoiled and she pushed her plate to the side as she opened the email labeled by Solas as _Relating to Skyhold_.  
  
_Dear Messare Lavellan,_  
_I send this message with the expectation that you have already received my terms and conditions from Lady Montilyet. As I have yet to receive any word on your part, I am led also to believe that you are still mulling over the overwhelming details..._  
  
The nerve of him! Insinuating that her lack of response within twenty-four hours meant that she was either slow to respond or a slow reader. Sure, it was a tongue in cheek comment, but while she might be dense in some manners of court she knew a slight when she read one. Ellana continued skimming over the well worded message.

 _I have been informed that you will ultimately be heading the museum and procuring what you deem sound for it's exhibits. I have a relevant proviso concerning this detail that I desire to discuss in person. As I'm a well known.._.  
  
_Pretentious dick,_ filled in Ellana. She skimmed over the puffing up of his academic and professional successes.  
  
_I'd like to give you a three month trial run, as a second-in-command if you will..._  
  
_An underling,_ she thought sourly.  
  
_I will view your selections and approve or disapprove of them depending on their relevance and accuracy..._  
  
And the tedious little nuances went on and on. Ellana got the overall picture. Fuck. She'd already read the other ten pages! Should he tell her to jump, she was to ask how high and off what tower. Fingers drummed on the table as a wave of anger coursed through her. Nostrils flared and she took in a long deep breath counting forward to ten and then backwards. When she arose from her cloud of anger it was with a move in mind to counter this strike at her person. There was always a reason for these emails when they were already planning to meet and discuss said details he'd explicitly already sent her. He was likely testing her. Testing to see if she would cave to his demands or to see if she was strong enough and of a mind enough to reveal her own competence.  
  
_Dear Mr. Solas,_  
_If it is to be believed you are an elvhen, I am addressing you by your first name to do the likelihood that your last name is a pseudonym..._

 _Yah prejudice old bat,_ she wanted to type.  
  
_As to your earlier insinuation that I have not read all ten pages, front and back, of your requests and conditions. I have done just that. I have highlighted, sticky noted, and have made notes in the margins of the pages of things that I wish to discuss come Friday. Believe me, I'll be well equipped for a frank and open discussion in person this Friday. As such, I'm sending my resume to you now along with a list of references. I also have an ace I'm bringing to the table that no one, including my own friends know of. I highly believe you'll approve of it._  
  
Well, Merrill knew what it was. However, Ellana was highly unlikely to let him know of her discovery. She was keeping that a secret as long as she could, but it was nice to taunt a little bit of leverage as intrigue in front of him.  
  
_Although, I suspect that if you're friends with Varric that you already know most of my work history. As I said before, I look forward to our discussion come Friday._

The main point was. There was no need to worry about all of this shit until Friday came around. Yes, she wanted to get started. But unless he was going to stroll into her kitchen right now there was no reason to posture over it in emails. Oh, at least she'd confront the petty jab outright. More and more she was beginning to think of what sort of person she wanted to be since speaking with Fen'Harel.  
  
She had a response from him within seconds.  
  
_Dear Miss Lavellan,_  
  
On his end of the email, Solas wanted to add _proud harpy_ to the title.  
  
_As to your first accusation. Yes, I am elvhen and my last name is indeed a pseudonym. You'll come to understand my reasons for being so concerned about the well-being of my fortress upon our meeting on Friday. You are right, these things are better discussed on Friday rather than in an email where we cannot read one another as well as we could in person._  
  
_No time was disclosed for our meeting. Allow me to remedy that. How does nine in the morning fair? In the city of Verchiel? From there we will ride out to the Dales. Varric will procure you a hotel to stay in and he will be there for the discussions._  
  
Unbeknownst to Ellana, Varric was muttering to Solas, _"And to keep it civil. Why can't you elves ever play nice?"_  
  
Great. Just great. She'd have to take a ferry across to Verchiel. Creators knew what that would cost and how long it would take! And she'd be put up for the night at his expense. He'd be lucky if she didn't empty out the mini-fridge in the hotel with the tone of his emails. Not only that! She'd have to do her best to make it on time to her lover should he ever think to reach her. He'd yet to express a time or place even though he'd promised to respond the next day. Ellana sent a quick response to the Wolf and let him know that she would meet him at any time he wished in any place. She would never back down from a challenge.  
  
The angry elf pushed the laptop away, shut it so she wouldn't be tempted to bother with Mr. Solas, and decided to text Fen'Harel.  
  
She was completely unaware how her message reached Solas and made him sigh in relief at having a conversation with someone who didn't annoy him. He was just as invested as she was in finishing with business and pursuing more pleasurable pursuits with someone of a like mind.

 _11:04 AM_  
_You never gave me a time for Saturday, Fen'Harel._  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:06 AM_  
_My apologies that I did not respond sooner._  
_Work has been quite distracting._  
_I ache for your distractions more._  
  
_11:07 AM_  
_I am going to Verchiel this weekend_  
_with friends._  
_Do you live nearby?_

He didn't have to know that her friends would be her work friends. Likely, Josephine and Leliana would love to stay with her Friday night and be there for the big showdown with Solas and Varric. And they'd be of great help in regards to picking out a new mask. There was no way she was going to be a timid halla this weekend.

  
_Fen'Harel 11:07 AM_  
_What luck! I live in Verchiel.  
_

And then a bolder message displayed on her screen.

 _Fen'Harel 11:08 AM_  
_Would you like to enter the wolf's den?_  
  
_11:08 AM_  
_That depends. Will you bite?_  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:09 AM_  
_Only should you wish it._  
  
_11:09 AM_  
_I demand it._  
  
_11:09 AM_  
_How soon would you have me?_  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:09 AM_  
_If I could be so lucky, now._  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:10 AM_  
_Noon on Saturday._  
_There's a salon being hosted by a Madame de Fer._  
_We will meet at a hotel first so that you might put away your things._  
_Then we will head over._

 _Fen'Harel 11:11 AM_  
_Meet me masked and dressed as a player of the Game_  
_should dress._  
  
_11:12 AM_  
_I thought you wanted me alone._  
_Not in a dull room surrounded my nobles._  
_Fully clothed._  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:13 AM_  
_I will most certainly have you alone_  
_and undressed before the evening is out._  
_That is a fact._  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:14 PM_  
_But first, lessons on the Game, Fen'Asha._  
_Should you adhere to my instructions at the salon_  
_you will find yourself very well rewarded._  
  
_11:15 AM_  
_I look forward to your instructions._  
_And even more, your rewards._  
_Send me the details, hahren._  
  
_Fen'Harel 11:16 AM_  
_Of the address and event or the rewards?_  
  
_11:17 AM_  
_Both. Spare no detail._  
_I like thinking of what you'll do to_  
_me when the weekend is here._

Just then there was a knock at her door. Leaving the cell phone on the table she went to the door expecting Merrill rushing back and forgetting something. She looked about to see if there was anything Merrill might have left behind and triumphantly discovered she'd forgotten her apartment keys on a little pink nug key-chain. Ellana snatched the key-chain and without owing any caution to her dress, or rather lack of dress, threw open the door cheerfully sing songing and bouncing on her toes, "Forget something, Merrill?"  
  
At the same time a rather handsome and suddenly pink faced man exclaimed, "Holy Maker!" With a hand covering his eyes that had balked just a moment too long on her rather free and loose chest. And gods, she'd been right to warn Merrill. It was a cold morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> On dhea: Good morning.
> 
> And heck yes, I love flustering Cullen. Even when romancing Solas in-game, I will always ask Cullen about vows or something to make him stammer. Who doesn't love making that Chantry boy tongue tied?


	12. Potential

Solas sat staring long and hard at his cell phone. There were few for whom he looked forward to talking or texting to. Very few he allowed to text him on pain of death owing that their messages were important or had some work relevance. His enchantress was the only one allowed so freely to contact him. She was his only welcome reprieve from the incessant emails demanding an interview on his recent excavation, the noisome calls from his editor asking about the book on Dalish tribes that was still under editing, and the incessant emails from _that woman_. It was a stroke of luck that his lover would be so nearby. Perhaps, right after his meeting he could arrange for a quick get together if she weren’t too busy with her friends...  
  
He paused.  
  
_No!_  
  
Solas sprung for the laptop and scribbled a quick email to Ms. Lavellan. He sent it at the same time he sent a text message to Ellana and then he waited with bated breath and heart sinking in the belly with a sick feeling of dread.  
  
_Messare Lavellan,_  
_The arrangements will be made and you will know before the evening is out._

 _11:43 AM_  
_Ellana, why are you visiting Verchiel? I’m curious._

No message came from Ms. Lavellan. Only a message from Ellana. He couldn’t know that Ellana couldn’t spare a moment for her laptop when she was scrambling for clothes to put on for the surprise guest she had. He couldn't know that she’d closed off the laptop.

 _11:44 AM_  
_If I’m lucky, I'll spend most of the day_  
_dress shopping & apartment hunting._  
_Could you excuse me a moment?_  
_I have a visitor._

He took a relieved breath. Nothing about work. Nothing whatsoever about going for work. He was just being paranoid that something so promising might be a mistake. Then again, he'd never done anything like this. Sure, there was the occasional maid or two in his promiscuous youth. Never a mistress. Never a companion he so readily felt a tie to help. He'd been such an arrogant thing when he'd been granted his own temple. _Oh, how the young and foolish are quickly made old with their mistakes,_ he thought. If she'd existed in his time he might've been too rash to notice her... or maybe she would've been just the sight he needed. Innocence with the hint of potential. Promise during a time in which his younger self had believed all Elvhenan had only a bitter future.  
  
“So, you’re bringing her over,” Varric interrupted his thoughts. The dwarf gave a nod at the phone. He'd been lazying about looking through apartment listings on the couch. “Just hazarding a guess." The past few days since the shower incident Solas had become more animated when answering text messages... at least, certain text messages. "You always seem a bit cheerful after a few of her messages.”  
  
“No. Not yet.” Solas had once been adamantly thinking of bringing her here. But that might pose a disastrous problem if they weren’t on the same page. They had yet to establish boundaries and guidelines with this fresh relationship of theirs. “Eventually,” he added. A huff of frustration escaped his lips. He wanted to bring her here, perhaps on their second meeting. “I need you to make arrangements for Messare Lavellan on Friday.” Varric snorted as Solas went to his computer and began reserving a room for Ellana.  
  
If he'd paid more attention.  
  
If he'd taken the time to consider that Ellana just might believe work was too personal to discuss with what little they knew of each other... if he'd noticed Varric reach for a pad of paper and begin speedily writing the beginnings of a newly inspired book... maybe Solas would've put it together.  
  
But maybes were for a parallel universe that was far more boring than the one Varric was enjoying at the moment.

* * *

 

Ellana hastily shut the door in the strange man’s face. Not just that! He was in uniform! A cop! Holy shit! She'd slammed the door on a cop!  
  
“One moment," she called out as she ran to answer Fen'Harel's text. There was no reason to tell him the embarrassing news that she was without a job. Much less that she was pinning all of her hopes on a prayer and a rich ancient. She _did_ need a new dress for their meeting... likely, she could get Leliana and Josephine to help in that department.  
  
And oh, apartment hunting. That was a merry prospect to buoy her ambitious hopes of gaining Skyhold.  
  
A frustrated Ellana scrambled around for clothes. The stranger at the door had all but seen her bits and pieces. She ran about, slid on some pants, and put on a bra underneath her shirt. She opened the door all smiles and blushing as bad as he was. “Ir abelas… I mean, I’m sorry," she hurriedly added. "I thought you were my roommate.”  
  
“Clearly,” he said, his ears still glowing pink. His cop hat was in his hands as he skittishly twiddled with it.  
  
Ellana stood there wondering why the void a cop was at her door. The man was looking off and away from her. He glanced back to find her dressed, suitable, and -- thank the Maker she had on a bra! "You are a cop, aren't you?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I am, what else would I be?"

"I don't know." She sized him up. Good looks. Chiseled jaw. Killer body. Beautiful eyes that went well with the uniform. Brows skyrocketed to her forehead. _Would Isabela...?_ Before the question even passed her mind Ellana already knew the answer. _FUCK! She would!_ "Oh gods! You're a stripper!"  
  
"Maker no!" Horror overcame his features. "Why would you even-"  
  
"I have a naughty best friend." And that was the understatement of the day. "But honestly, take it as a compliment."  
  
He straightened up ready to put this stripper business behind him. The cop situated his hat under an arm before offering his free hand in greeting. “I’m Cullen Rutherford. And I'd recognize those nails" - he wiggled his own fingers - "anywhere." She still had eight of the ten press-ons upon her fingernails. The evening she'd quit her job, Leliana had managed to take off two before Ellana squealed like a baby that it hurt too much. The light bulb went off once Ellana connected the pieces.  
  
_Cop + Cullen = Not in Trouble with the Law_  
  
She shook his offered hand and gestured inside. "Cassandra told me we were to meet today."  
  
"Actually, you're not supposed to be here until tomorrow," she corrected, shutting the door behind him and escorting him towards the dining table. It was the only suitable place to sit as the couch had clothes and papers on it.  
  
He sat down with his hat on the table and his eyes widened upon realization that a message was fumbled. "Well, that explains a lot. I must've gotten the dates wrong." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Looking at the bare pretty face she'd last seen with a mask. Ellana mildly wondered why Merrill hadn't mentioned more of this Cullen. He was an absolute dish. Isabela would chew the poor innocent lamb and spit him right back out if she latched her teeth onto him. Then again, Isabela tended to stay away from the law. For good reasons. "Might as well plow into work now that you're here," she took a seat across from him. "What news do you have for me, Cullen?"  
  
“Yes, well, Cassandra and I have made a few quiet inquiries about the list of items taken. On a hunch, I made a safety inspection of duchess's private collection where one of the items was reputed to be." Oh she knew what item it was. A miniature statuette of Mythal. "It appears that there may be false documentation for these items.” He pulled out a folded slip of ownership for the miniature statue and handed it to Ellana. “To an untrained eye, it looks real. But here,” he advised, pointing at the seal of ownership. “A special ink is used for these." He retrieved a lighter from his pocket and flicked it open. The flame glowed underneath the paper that Ellana held and nothing happened. "If it were real the heat would've turned the ink on the parchment yellow."  
  
The cunning of it all. That was something Ellana had never known even with her quick odd jobs at auction houses. “It’s a forgery,” remarked Ellana, running a finger over all the right words she’d seen on plenty of documents like this. It was almost a perfect replica. Eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Just how did you get this, Cullen?”  
  
He rubbed at his neck again. Oh, he should never play poker with her and Josie, his tell was obvious. “It happened to go missing on my inspection…”  
  
“You stole!” Surprise covered her features and Cullen ducked his head guiltily. Oh, this sweet little Chantry boy was contrite about it too! Even if the paper were a fake he felt as bad as a kid stealing a cookie from the cookie jar! “Well done, serah! You have my compliments. But what are we going to do about it?”  
  
The elfin nose scrunched up cutely as if she were about to put on her thinking cap, but Cullen waved his hand. The exciting energy bouncing around her must've been bouncing off of him as well. Cullen scooted closer to her even though there was no need to do so when it was just the two of them in the apartment. “We already have an idea. I just needed to inform you about it. You see, it would be too hard to just outright take the item even with a forged slip,” he took it from her and folded it up into his pocket. “Especially if you don’t want the other thieving nobles to disappear with their items once they figure out an investigation is in the works. So, I had an idea. The others thought it would work.”  
  
Ellana was practically leaning on the edge of her seat. Hooked on his every word. “And?”  
  
“And the idea is that we have commissions of the items they have. If you remember the list-”  
  
“Memorized by heart,” she swore. She could write them down at that very instant if he demanded it.  
  
“We can have false ones made and swap them out." Ellana wondered that the old bait and switch routine must've thrilled Leliana. "Return and buy them from the auction house with real seals. Store them away for the museum. And upon opening day these nobles and museums will likely destroy their own upon seeing that we have the real ones. And they can’t get mad because they stole them in the fir-”  
  
“You’re a genius!” Ellana all but squealed as she reached out and planted a fat kiss on Cullen’s forehead! Cullen visibly froze and turned into the rosy colors of the morning sky. “Holy Mythal! That would actually work. We’ll have to find craftsmen…” Her chair had been pushed back when she'd bolted up and began eagerly pacing.  
  
“Josephine said that she knew some antiquarians who make realistic pieces. Apparently, many nobles who go bankrupt like everything to still look real,” he supplied. His brow furrowed at the thought that someone would pay what little money they had to keep up appearances.  
  
“But then we’ll have to sneak into these places.”  
  
“Leliana said she could make a distraction or acquire invitations to salons,” he shrugged. “A servant could sneak in the copy and hide it somewhere.”  
  
This was it! The idea they needed! An exhilarating rush overcame her and Ellana jumped up in the air pumping her fist! They’d have the artifacts. All they needed was a place to house them. "This is the good news I needed, Cullen!" He warmly chuckled at her antics. "We should celebrate! Want to order in pizza?"  
  
He abruptly stood up with a saddened lag in his demeanor. "Perhaps another time. I'm still technically on duty," he pointed to the badge. He popped his hat back on as he strode to the door and cast her a cute little smile. "We'll rain check with the others. I'll see you around, Ellana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not going to spoil what's ahead. But things are about to get interesting. After the next chapter we will finally have our meeting. : 3 I needed to get this out of the way before it. Next chapter is almost done though. Thank you guys for the comments, kudos, and views. I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story.
> 
> ^_^
> 
> Also... this is strictly a Solas/Lavellan romance. Even if Cullen in a cop uniform seems like a waste of potential.


	13. Benefit of the Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroine begins to understand...
> 
> And in which the author uses the changing of the seasons to help disguise...

It was already starting. The sniffles. She pawed at her slightly pink eyes and blew into a tissue. Great. Of course, the beginning of every August her allergies acted up. There was going to be no wearing her contacts today to her meeting. Last time she'd gotten an eye infection for stubbornly wearing them everyday no matter the eye drops and the antihistamines. And she'd be damned if she had to try wearing glasses under a mask tomorrow. She fumbled in her luggage for her spare black-rimmed glasses and set them on her nose before she set to work in their hotel in Verchiel. Leliana was rummaging around for her pantsuit and  Josephine was searching for her heels.  
  
It had always been her personal opinion that a business suit paired with a smart matching skirt screamed the height of professionalism. A tight bun and a briefcase with a copy of his requests, an outline of their requests, her laptop, and a possible outline of both of their requests rested within. However, as prepared as she was none of that actually mattered. Because Varric had informed them on the phone that Solas wasn't going to join them on their merry journey  up to Skyhold. He was already there. That left Ellana squeezed in a taxi with Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana at six in the fucking morning. Going Creators knew where with a vague address Varric had given them. Vague in that it hadn't popped up on their MapQuest. No matter how ready she felt, she would forever hate Mr. Solas for picking an absurd time to meet and not accompanying them for any of the journey. Yes, they’d spent their night in the hotel paid for by him and that had saved them so much time. But regardless, they had to get to the designated place by nine.  
  
In the fucking Dales during the change of the seasons.  
  
Two little packets of tissues had been procured from the concierge and rested handily in her warm button up jacket pocket. Merrill had packed her jacket that she'd forgotten all about. Such a sweetheart.  
  
The taxi stopped with a little sputter at the Dales. Upon getting out Ellana blanched at the sight before them. They were overly dressed as Varric stood there in mountain gear with five mounts awaiting them. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” she stated. How the hell was her dress not going to hike all the way up to her ass riding one of those things.  
  
“You want to see Skyhold, don’t you?” Varric teased, offering the bridle of a halla out to her. The other mounts were horses. Just one halla. A very Dalish looking saddle sat on its back. Obviously, Solas had a hand in this. Informing her that he knew her background all with a single subtle stroke of the Game.  
  
Ellana slipped her briefcase into a long leather saddlebag before taking another deep breath. If she’d known she was going to trek the damned frozen mountains she would’ve worn pants, woolen socks, and would have brought a scarf and earmuffs. _I will make him pay for this,_ she thought mildly.  
  
With a scowl, Ellana snatched the bridle from Varric and swung up on the halla with no never mind to showing her ass and the lacy underwear to her companions. Because all of the underwear for this weekend away had been packed with someone else in mind and therefore left very little to the imagination. At least two of her companions had already seen it at enough sleepovers to last a lifetime. Expertly she swung the mount around and eyed her companions with a huff. This was obviously not her first time riding a creature and for a moment she appeared so very Dalish to them that it gave the group pause. “Well, are you guys coming or not? The sooner we get there, the sooner I can thaw out my soon-to-be-frozen legs.”  
  
“A moment, I stayed the night here so there’s blankets in this station,” said Varric, hurrying inside.  
  
A brow raised as Ellana took in the shamble of a makeshift pit stop that looked freshly built with new bright wood. It **did** look like a station. Or at least, a station in the works. Large and wooden with a stone chimney and a high porch as if someone were to step across it to board… well, to board something that obviously wasn’t there. He came back out and threw a blanket up to Ellana. She spread it across her legs, thankful to keep the chill out for the trek. “What is this, Varric?”  
  
The twinkle in the dwarf's eye said he'd been eagerly waiting for someone to ask about the place. The mysterious address that had recently been added into the world. “The beginnings of a station for cable cars hoisting people up the mountain to view the museum.” Eyes widened at his statement and Ellana looked around seeing it as clearly as he did. "It'll lead from down here and up. Stopping conveniently at a possible ski lodge. There's a wealthy investor who wants to make it happen." Who also happened to be the uncle of one of the saviors of the blight. The king of Ferelden. "He believes this location would be a good place for his son." _To keep him safe from templars,_ thought Varric. Ferelden was becoming as terrified of mages as Orlais was frightened of elves.

With the way the mountain continuously sloped up this would be an ideal spot for cable cars. “You already started building? But we haven’t even spoken to Solas,” Ellana stated. Sure, it was a little step. But more people wanted this than she did!  
  
“Believe me, Chuckles wants this more than he lets on. I’m ever the optimist,” he stated.  
  
The realness of the station made Ellana’s heart pick up. There was always the possibility that this dream could be made reality, but now they were so close to it. All they needed was to overcome this mountain. Patience was a virtue that Ellana had yet to master and she was more impatient now that she knew she wasn’t the only one who wanted to see this. Her companions mounted up and Varric mounted his smaller version of a horse. “Lead the way, Chest Hair,” she said unceremoniously.  
  
Varric let out a bawdy laugh. “I think I’m going to like you. I need to give you a nickname.”  
  
“Do you give everyone nicknames?” She asked as they set at a steady pace along a path cleared off for them. Just who cleared it was a mystery.  
  
“Only people I like. Hmm… how about Sparky?” She wrinkled her nose. “No? But you have such spark.” Ellana took a daring glance at Cullen whose back was turned to them as they took up the rear. Good. He wasn’t looking. She then turned to Varric, a hand offered in secret, and allowed it to be swamped in flames before it went out. “Oh! Definitely not Sparky then.” She pressed a finger to her lips as Cullen turned to ask if everything was okay.  
  
He’d felt something obviously. He might be a former templar but templars could sense when magic was used. “We’re fine as rain,” she replied with a too bright smile of innocence pasted on her face.  
  
“Hmm, how about Torch?” She shook her head at that suggestion. “I think I’ll call you, Sunshine.” She glowed a bit then, liking his final choice even if he didn't go into detail why he thought it suited her.  
  
After a good journey of silence she glanced over at Varric. “What’s he like?”  
  
“Hmm?” He’d been so deep in his own thoughts that he had no clue who she was referring to.  
  
“Solas Wolf. So far all I've gathered from our emails is that he’s stuck up and a know-it-all.”  
  
Varric’s lips turned up in a smirk at her apt description of his roommate.  
  
Words came to mind for Solas. Very descriptive words that would tell more of Solas than he should. Witty. Smart. A romantic at heart if his attention to Ellana was any hints. Varric had peered over Solas’s shoulder as he was planning their weekend getaway. If they weren’t dating they should be.  
  
Other words would’ve broken Solas to know that Varric saw them as descriptions of him. Closed off. Lonely. Hesitant. Scared. Hopeless. With little left to lose.  
  
“He’s very… cautious. Listen, I know he’s an ass and you haven’t even met him yet, but it’s true. But he’s the way he is for a reason. Think of it his way. He’s elvhen, but he’s not like the others who slept through _it_ all.” The big **IT** being the fall of Arlathan. “And I'm hazarding an astute guess as his longtime friend and roommate to say that I believe he was awake for the start _and_ end of it.” Ellana’s face fell upon his words. Varric already said too much and he buttoned his lips for the rest of the trip.  
  
Meanwhile, Ellana wondered what it would’ve been like for her. To see their world shatter and disappear. To be able to do nothing as an empire all but vanished and the gods were sealed away. Gods that you could’ve gone to for help. How much more had he seen? Or had he crawled away with a broken soul to sleep? Maybe, just maybe, she was being too hard on this Solas. Maybe he felt as lonely in the world as she did. Part of a dying culture in a world growing far too big too quickly and filling with racial tensions that were dangerous to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a lovely week. And for those celebrating it, have a Happy Thanksgiving.


	14. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where many meetings occur... and go better than originally expected. It's a little long. So, yay.

The creatures had been stabled in a shabby little barn that had seen better days. Her friends walked ahead, but she stood and paused staring in awe. The state of the lonesome fortress was surprisingly well kept. The overall courtyard upon cross the gated entrance was just unruly. A few broken stones here and there, but otherwise it was a hidden treasure in the cold Frostback Mountains, the border of Ferelden and Orlais. If they were going to do something without either government's interference this was truly the key area to do it in. She could feel it thrumming faintly off the structure like the heat on a stove: magic. If she slept here, what dreams would she have? Falling behind didn’t matter so long as she got to see this. Varric was informing the group on how the stables were going to be modified and how an idea he’d been kicking around was hiring a trainer to give people mount lessons. When Varric began leading them up the steps, Ellana derailed and wandered off to a door amidst stone wall. She was too curious to see what was behind every door, within every cranny, and what secrets were offered here. They were the only people who’d ever seen this place aside from its owner since it’s dissolution into history.

The door creaked open to reveal a very wild garden with an arbor to the side. Little walls of stone lined around it so that people could sit within the shade near the garden. It was so quiet here. So silent. You couldn’t hear cars. There were no planes in the sky. There was just a natural quiet with the chirping of birds and the hushing fall of a light snow that had picked up on their arrival. Ellana walked over to a stone wall and leaned against it as she noted what herbs grew in the pots as sporadic vines crept along the walls. One neat trim area bespoke that someone regularly tended to it despite the wild surroundings of the other plants.

“But who tends to it? Does he come up here often enough?” The voice threw her off and she spun to see a young man beside her balanced awkwardly on the little wall with an odd hat and wispish white-corn colored hair. “He does not seem the sort. So many thoughts in your head. You wonder a great many thing. So many worries. I’m sorry! I’ve frightened you. I didn’t mean to.” He slowly raised his hands. “Here, I’ll make you for-”

“No, it’s okay. I scare easily.” His hands lowered at her exclamation. She hadn’t know what he was going to do, but she gathered he was extremely apologetic. “Who are you? Are you Solas?” She doubted it, but it would at least get some form of introduction out of this wayward looking boy.

“No. I’m Cole,” he quickly answered. “At least, I am and I’m not and he is and he isn’t either what he is. You're getting sick!" She blinked and he was gone. A second later he was tapping on her shoulder from behind. "Here's some tissues." He handed her the packet and she wondered how he'd moved so fast. "Oh, you should forget all of that anger." His cool fingers lightly ghosted over her forehead. "It isn't good to meet people angry.” It seemed this odd little boy preferred riddles to common tongue. Riddles that seemed very familiar to the young mage.

“Ellana,” she heard someone call out. The elf spun to find Cullen and Varric standing at the door. “We’ve been looking for you," voiced Cullen. He stepped out of the doorway that didn't seem to hold his height well. It made him appear a giant. The young man stepped forward with a small smile. "It’s time for introductions.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just talking with-” And when she looked to the place beside her he was gone. “I swear someone was here a moment ago.”

“Oh, that must be the Ghost of Skyhold,” stated Varric with a shrugas the unusual title rolled off his tongue.

"The what?" Cullen asked shaking his head. Know Varric to have a story for every place they went to, ghost or not. "You can't be serious?"  
  
The dwarf shook his head, “Honestly, I’ve never seen him before.” He looked hard at Ellana, “I don’t know whether seeing this ghost is a good omen or a bad one, but it certainly is a sign that maybe you belong here. So, I’ll take it as good. Come on now, don’t want to keep Solas waiting.”

* * *

Entering the rotunda with Varric and Cullen was like stepping into the past. The walls were lined on the floors above the rotunda with bookshelves. Some broken and haphazard across the walls. Others beckoning her to come up and take a peek. It had been swept recently, but dust still marred everything above them. Most of this room though was perfectly intact. "Ah, I see you've finally made your grand entrance," came the cheeky irritated voice.  
  
Be-speckled eyes fastened sharply on the owner of the voice. A bald man with sharp angular features. Any other man with cheeks so sharp would've looked gaunt and weak. On him, the look fit to make him that more striking with his tall and lithe figure and the ears that jutted up on the side. No markings marred his face in dedication to a god and he looked at her like a noble would an unwelcome and unfamiliar guest. And she'd seen enough nobles snub someone to know what that looked like. Gods, if his stiff and regal stature didn't give off the air of an ancient, his appearance certainly did. "Solas?" Her meek voice escaped her.

"Indeed." That voice. Oh, that voice made her blush. His was the voice of dreams.

"Ir abelas..." A small scowl fastened on his face at her words, but she just straightened her back even more as she approached him with a hand drawn out in courteous greeting. "I was enjoying your garden."

"And talking to a ghost, apparently," chuckled Varric.

Silvery fog grey eyes looked back at her. Eyes that made her think back to her lover. Was she to have a fetish for all grey colored eyes? "A ghost? Oh, you mean the spirit that resides here," he stated it as if it were a regular occurrence and suddenly Ellana didn't feel too awkward or intimidated. It was odd... like someone had made her forget to be angry at this Solas. And the light bulb went off.

"So, Cole _was_ a spirit!" she replied as if suddenly realizing they were both speaking their own language that the others didn't understand. She all but crowed with giddiness as a light lit up in Solas's eyes at her delight where others would balk at the idea of speaking with spirits. Most would consider it far too dangerous. "Oh, what kind of spirit was he, I wonder? He was kind... hmm, kindness. No, he was too vague for that, very helpful..."

Cullen looked like someone had thrown ice cold water over him. "You can't be serious thinking spirits can be helpful. They're just-"

"I assure you they can," interrupted Solas coolly at the same time Ellana said, "But they can! We can learn so much!"

Their eyes met simultaneously upon seeing another like themselves. Both faces instantly looked away. Her over-excitement had her blushing and Solas cleared his own throat as Varric sat down on a lounge chair in between Leliana and Josephine. Varric looked pleased as punch. Josephine looked lost. And Leliana looked like she'd found puzzle pieces that fit together and was trying to work it all out. Cullen looked very put out.

"It's refreshing to hear someone think that way," Solas finally added, shaking her hand more graciously than he would have five minutes ago. "Introductions are in order. You must be Miss Lavellan."

The cheerful smile on her face was full of innocence and brightness as if someone had kicked the grump out of her. If Solas were to make an astute guess, as she blew her nose with _his_ tissues that had been in his private room in Skyhold that morning, she definitely had a run in with Cole. That or he couldn't read emotions as well as he thought he could through text and they purchased the same hypoallergenic tissues. Whatever it was, something had changed. "Oh please, just call me Ellana." His hand holding her own stilled and his eyebrows rose in question.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Ellana. My name's Ellana." She couldn't notice the slight twitch of his eye or how very still his whole body had become. "Lavellan's my clan name and if we're to be working on this project we'll be getting to know each other better." His ears warmed at the innocent phrasing that left nothing but suggestion within him. All at once, Solas's eyes dipped and gave her the once over cataloging everything. Her chin. Same spry little curlyques belonging to Ghilan'nain in a similar color. He couldn't be sure. Was it the same color? Brown hair, but in a tidy bun instead of a mass of curls. Straight hair that he could tell by the stray strands peeping out of the bun. Glasses over... a set of eyes slightly pink from the season.

All signs pointed to... he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Solas... can I have my hand back?" She laughed. The chirp voice sent a rush of heat to his groin that he wasn't able to control. He let go and felt completely confused. Maybe he was developing a fixation with anything seemingly similar to his lover.

 _Similar but not entirely so,_ he thought. _Maybe they're related... or something of the sorts._ It was now that he wished he'd paid attention to the group of people who'd been sitting beside his lover that night. His eyes had been stupidly fastened on her when he wasn't in talks with Dorian.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellana," he quietly added. His eyes were seemingly glued to her neck and the stray pieces of hair that rested there. He was searching. Searching for a clear answer that wouldn't leave him mildly wondering about the two women. He shook his head to rid those worrisome thoughts.

"Great! Now that everyone's met, we can now get to business," chirped Josephine. "Might I suggest we all move to the table?" There had been a gracious table and chairs set up in the rotunda for their meeting and Solas hastily went to the chair with the others, pulling out a chair in offering for Ellana before he could stop himself.

"Oh, thank you, Solas."

"Think nothing of it," he replied, meaning every word. "Is Ellana a common name?" He asked quietly, making what he hoped sounded like polite small talk. The others busied about making plates from the little samplers of food that he'd had delivered up before their arrival.

"Common enough," she said with a shrug, as a hand reached out for a honeyed piece of bread shaped like corn. It looked relatively tame enough to fight her stomach jitters. True to it's shape it was sweetened cornbread and the taste was enough to make her "mmm" and forget about Solas's curiosity. "This is delicious," she murmured against the back of her hand for fear of crumbs falling.

"Don't tell me you consort with spirits," muttered Cullen, leaning grumpily on his hand at the chair beside Ellana. Solas's chair was next to her's as well... however, it was at the head of the table. Obviously. As a not-so-subtle reminder of his importance at this meeting.  
  
This meeting was going better than she'd expected. Ellana didn't know how she felt about Cullen knowing that about her though. That special part of her that had haunted her entire life within her clan. "I'm a... Well, I'm a mage, Cullen," she finally spat out. Solas practically fell out of his chair at the admission. If she'd been anything lesser he could've easily tampered this mild weird attraction down... but no... she was like him. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

The former templar balked for all of a second and then coughed into his hand looking apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry then. I didn't mean any offense, it's just..."

"We didn't get a good reputation at the rebellion in Kirkwall," she added with a solemn nod, placing her bread down on her plate. "One mage shouldn't brand the rest of us as monsters." The blonde mage, whoever he was, was missing and on the lose. No one had seen a hide or hair of him since the city's destruction. And there was no way in the void Ellana was going to tell Cullen that her roommate had been in the middle of that hysteria. The Templars had been allowed martial law on all of Kirkwall that unrestful week. Shit, Hawke had helped lead refugees to safety and struck down the Arishok when he got in their way to freedom. She'd even fought off Knight-Commander Meredith and detained Orsino from blood magic. People were still trying to figure out where their mysterious Champion disappeared to. Who would've thought the Champion of Kirkwall could be found working at a coffee joint.

"Now, are we going to get this show on the road or not?" She snapped open her briefcase on the table and pulled out copies of their requests, passing one to Solas that had color coded tabs on certain parts of each page. The rest of the group read silently though Leliana and Josephine had both already read it in its full completion, they were more or less waiting for Ellana and Solas to duke it out.

Reviewing over it he could see she had missed nothing. The few things they'd been cross over were eloquently put... and... and his eyes were trailing towards her hands as she reached out to pour herself a glass of water from the clear jug that sat in the middle with little trays of refreshments. He quickly turned the next page and resumed looking over their list of needs. _She was most certainly not **his** Ellana. Was it really a popular name? _ He'd have to consult the internet. "I understand your desire to work beside me is important to you-"

"Yes. I understand you'd like to test drive me out." Dear god the implications of her words. His mind was still fixed on his mystery lover and was starting to meld the two together. "But, I am well equipped that I don't need to be under you." Were the fates toying with him? He hoped against hope that she wasn't his lady fair. He was not a man to mix business with pleasure... well, minus the one time at the ball where he was meant to be there strictly for business... "Let me work **alongside** you instead. After three months, you can give me leave to run the museum if I succeed your expectations. And I assure you I do not need your approval for artifacts. Maybe your history and expertise," she knew when to stroke an ego, "for setting up a display, of course."

He paused to consider her request. But wasn't he offering quite a bit? His very temple, not that they knew that, had rested underneath this human-made structure. And as he was ruminating, Ellana could see she was about to lose him. About to lose the power as it balanced in the air betwixt them.

It was time for the ace tucked up her sleeve and to make a very dirty play that Leliana would be proud of.

"Besides, you need me as much as I need you," she stated, garnering the attention of all at the table. The absoluteness of her voice left an air of mystery. "I have a horde of treasure the world would vie to see that's been left untouched." His ears literally perked up with a small twitch of interest.

"What are you doing?" Josephine asked. None of this was in their notes. Neither she, Cullen, nor Varric knew of a secret stash of artifacts. For a moment, Leliana's mask slipped and it looked like she was making a huge realization. She was a spymaster after all.

"Oh?" His warm voice slid over her.

"An eluvian," Ellana stated gathering a gasp from Josephine at the prospect of a portal. There had been rumors of Briala and these supposed portals, but it was all dust on the wind as far as most people were concerned. Until one stood before them, most believed eluvians to be a fairytale. "An intact eluvian. Or rather the location of a derelict temple containing one." Leliana's hand reached over from across the table and squeezed Ellana's hand, a gesture none-too-subtle that Solas caught and wondered on. "A temple with a whole eluvian with only a few shards broken off."

They could easily repair it with the right magic.

With _his_ magic. The magic of the ancients.

"How do you know no one's gone in? If what you say is true, wouldn't the Dalish-"

"The place is death to the Dalish and anyone who tries to enter." Her voice was ominous and broke towards the end as if she had seen the cave's horrors firsthand.

"Okay," said Varric, "now you're just being a tease." The dwarf loved a good intrigue.

"And how will _we_ be safe if it is so dangerous?" Solas voiced, nevertheless he'd caught the scent of something promising. This little Dalish elf would be worth her weight in gold if she could give him an eluvian. If they could place it in the museum... at nights he could use it... see if anymore of _his_ people were left. Not Flemeth's or whatever Mythal was calling herself these days. _His_ people. _His_ friends.

"I'm the one who set the traps and put up the warning." It had cost her a magic that she never dabbled in. A magic that Merrill knew and had taught her just to keep the place sealed. Neither woman had wanted anyone else to befall the fate that their kin in the Sabrae clan had felt. That Theron and Tamlen had so gruesomely met. A chill ran down Ellana's spine and her heart grew cold and sick in her stomach just thinking about it. The ghosts of her path had been waiting for her for years to acknowledge them. It was time to turn a nightmare into a boon and rid the awful memories of that day so long ago. "My roommate will accompany us as she knows the way better than I." No, she didn't. Ellana would never forget that place. Ellana could likely find it blindfolded. But she needed Merrill. Because it was their blood that sealed the place. Both Merrill's and her own were the only ones that could open it. "Cullen and Cassandra will come as protection. Leliana and Varric may come in case there are any traps leftover within that someone didn't stumble upon the first time through. Josephine should stay behind," she turned in her seat to look across at Josephine who sat next to Leliana, "but I'll need you to acquire something for all of us that go. The Grey Wardens may have a few left if you can't persuade the Circle to hand some over."

"What is it?" Josephine broached, as enticed as Varric was at hearing a teasing plot.

"Brooches. Brooches that deter darkspawn." Dark simple things that once attached could supposedly make the darkspawn unable to sense you. It was even better for Wardens who were rumored to have a link and be able to feel the darkspawn nearby and they them. She'd only heard of them because of the myths surrounding Ferelden's late King Maric. There had to be some truth in the myths.

"Darkspawn," Cullen practically sputtered. He wasn't wearing armor, but his reflex reaction had been to reach for his side and the gun that would've been there had he still been part of the service. "There are darkspawn there?"

"They were there the last time I was there if my," she got through the lump in her throat, "kin or the warden that had found them hadn't destroyed them."

"You're going to have to tell me the story behind this later, Sunshine," begged Varric, sniffing the tale behind the urgency for safety and precaution.

Ellana sighed and pointedly looked at Solas, not acknowledging repeating any tale to Varric. "Do we have a deal? I deliver the goods and you allow me a true partnership." With the possibility of her eventually being in charge later down the road, but not that she was about to remind him and pour salt in their already wounded beginnings of a relationship.

He reached out and shook her hand, albeit reluctantly. "The deal is struck," he said, feeling an odd jolt the moment their hands touched.

She pulled her fingers away thinking maybe she'd rubbed some static electricity off something.

Varric clapped his hands in triumph and pulled out from a satchel a set of phones that he passed around. "Work phones for everyone." It would've been more conspicious had he just gotten Solas and Ellana a pair of new phones. "Strictly for talking to everyone in our little museum. I already have everyone's numbers listed." And their names were engraved on the bottom front of the little screens. What a cute little congratulatory gift. Ellana held up her cute green iPhone.

"The only question seems to be what are we going to call the museum? I assume you've come up with a suitable name," Solas stated, looking at all members of the group as he pocketed his silver phone.

Josephine pulled out a notepad, flicked over a couple of sheets, and said, "Actually, I've made a list."

"Tarasyl'an Te'las," replied Ellana, stilling her friend's actions. She'd done so much research on this place and dreamt about acquiring it. It seemed fitting that such a place that entranced her in her dreams retain some of its original self.

"What?"

Ellana leaned on the edge of her seat and felt her mouth go dry. She licked her lips, unaware that Solas had become transfixed by her action before shaking his head and looking back up. "It's the name this place originally had when it belonged to the elves. Why don't we give it back?"

"But what does it mean?" Josephine asked, pen in hand and ready to write a translation down.

"The place where the sky was kept back," Solas voiced. His eyes didn't leave the face of his new companion and co-worker. She was restoring what he'd never thought the world would be ready to restore. The past. "I call it Skyhold."

"I like it," stated Leliana.

 _So do I,_ thought Solas, feeling the itch between his shoulder blades that signaled a successful hunt. Something was going to go right this time. This time he had help and he'd change things without making a mess of it.

Josephine cleared her throat and flipped through her notepad on things she'd noted needed repairing. "Now onto business. We need a clothier if we're to make this place inviting and stone masons..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I've been in and out of the doctor, than emergency room, than regular doctor again. It's been exhausting and painful, but I'm beginning to feel much better.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^
> 
> Oh Solas, denial is a river in Egypt. Wait, you don't have Egypt... He is astute, I'll give him that.
> 
> Codex: So, the mentioned brooches are from The Calling and, if you haven't read it, they can deter darkspawn from sensing your presence.


	15. Of Compassion and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he has a soft side... and yes, there's backstory somewhere in future chapters. Lol.

The others were going over what needed to be done immediately. Cullen was surveying the walls and Ellana wasn't the only one to wonder if he still thought of his old days of service as he quick-stepped over the stone walls. Varric, broom in hand, was already sweeping out the area next to the chimney. He'd claimed it would be a very welcoming lobby, but everyone could see he'd staked it out for his permanent residence until they got the museum off the ground. After Skyhold would be put up the code on electricity and water, the group intended on staying on every few days when things needed done, especially when the brickmasters, the booktenders, and the carpenters came. Leliana and Josephine were checking what had obviously been a rookery far above the rotunda and debating whether or not to keep live animals in a museum. Weighing the advantages and disadvantages of the appeal versus the mess.

That left Ellana to wander back to the garden with a hope to stumble across the spirit she'd discovered earlier and had originally thought a simple boy. She bent down next to the little winter garden that had been tended to and glanced up at the little stone wall as if waiting for his appearance. There hadn't been many meetings with spirits in her lifetime, but the few that she'd met as a child had been friendly enough. That was before her Keeper had found out she was meeting them and had forbade those quaint little escapes in her dreams.

"You aren't looking for Cole, by any chance?" She spun around on her bent legs and toppled right over onto her caboose. A laugh escaped her lips as she looked up at the tall figure leaning against a column: Solas.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, I was hoping to find him," she admitted, coming to sit comfortably on the ground. "And no, I was also curious about this little garden and who tends to it." She gestured to the tidy patch of earth out of place. She'd always wanted a garden when she was younger. As a young girl she would have a thrill planting seeds wherever their caravan took them. And when they'd return to the same spot months to years later and she'd find vegetables growing in that location she would preen a bit.

"Ah, that would be me." He bent down and a hand brushed against a friendly leaf. "I come up here sometimes." _To be alone,_ he thought. _To sleep and remember._

He diligently cleared some leaves and dried twigs that had overcome a few of the plants and she noticed how easily he lost himself in the task. It was something she recognized in herself. "It seems lonely."

"It is," he voiced quietly.

"Loneliness is a pain. Sometimes a friend. A reminder of what happened. Of what took place. To keep you moving forward." The two elves sat up upon finding Cole sitting between them and both thought he was voicing their own thoughts. His almost eerily clear blue eyes was looking through them at something they couldn't see, possibly within them.

The Dalish swung forward excitedly upon sight of the spirit. "Cole! I was wondering where you were!"

He tilted his odd hatted head. It looked like an old Grey Warden helmet sat on a farmer's hat. "Places. I go places. To help. Lots of people need my help." So, he _could_ leave Skyhold! Cole was distracted a moment by a bird twittering for food and he disappeared off to gather some worms and grub.

"Cole is a spirit of compassion," instructed Solas, coming to sit with his legs crossed and his back pressed against a thin tree. For all the pomp and impressive display he had given them, it appeared he looked just as at home sitting on the ground. Damn him and his ability to look so well kept no matter the situation. "He comes and goes as he pleases." This close she could see a patch of freckles that began on the bridge of his nose and tapered off fading in color along his cheeks. He wasn't a bad looking fellow. If anything, he was... well, gorgeous was one of her first traitorous thoughts. She looked away and pretended that she'd only been assessing her haughty fellow co-worker and not blatantly checking him out. He eyed her for a moment before going to straighten the rocks around the garden bed. "I am surprised that a _Dalish_ is so open minded about spirits." The contempt in his voice wasn't masked enough for her to not notice. It was clear that her people were not among those he counted as favorable. She was beginning to wonder if he found anyone, aside from his reflection, favorable.

And what erupted from Ellana was the uppity attitude from the emails that Solas had read. "You are likely surprised that anyone _but yourself_ is open about spirits." His brows furrowed at the dig and the roll of his eyes only spurred her on. "It is true," she conceded with a resigned nod, "that my clan has never been warm to spirits, but my heritage does not mark my thoughts." Besides, she hadn't been able to keep Merrill from demons after the temple incident. Merrill had lost a bit of herself when Ellana had found her again. She wasn't letting go anytime soon and Ellana wasn't sure if it was for herself or for Merrill's sake.

And for that single statement, Solas felt tempted to ask her. _Have you lain with a wolf? Please, tell me you are not the woman I take to bed._ It would be catastrophic and complicated to be involved with a business partner. Although, a part of him was beginning to see Miss Lavel-Ellana as less than the nuisance she had originally seemed. He went to open his mouth, but before another word could be said between them, Cullen interrupted them from where he was standing atop the wall with his dark red phone in his hand. "Varric wants to know if you guys want to head out for pizza? He said he couldn't subside on that teeny tiny stuff you gave us, Solas." The elder elf grumbled something about a picky dwarf and his stomach being bigger than his size.

* * *

While starting the evening out with mimosas had sounded like a great plan, the three women were a bit tipsier than they should be after meeting Mr. Wolf and having a quaint and more filling second lunch with him and the gang at a pizzeria not far from their hotel.

Then again, they were celebrating! And how could you celebrate if you weren't drinking?

Josephine and Leliana held up dress after dress in front of Ellana and made “nnnngh” and “pfft” noises at the ones they disliked. “I don’t know if we can find anything to top your masquerade dress,” sighed Leliana with downcast eyes. What Leliana and Josephine had actually agreed on were the shoes. The shoes fit for any fairy tale story that warranted a happy ending to go with them-not necessarily of the sexual kind that Ellana was looking forward to. Josephine had demanded that those shoes came with a rainbows and romance love story. They looked like glass, but were of a well crafted light silverite, all shiny and silvery grey like the touch of frost. The seller had sworn up and down that they were fade touched and guarded the wearer from hurt. Despite Ellana's worries over tripping and making a fool of herself in them, she'd also fallen in love with the shoes. And they hadn’t even found a dress to go with them!

However, Leliana and Josephine were having a ball looking at the discounted dresses for themselves. Ellana, with one shopping bag clutched in hand, investigated further back into the dress shoppe at dresses that were tossed to the side for being out of fashion or someone had damaged them in some way. Hands trailed along the gowns as she walked by them. And then her ring caught hold of some fabric and she stopped to untangle her hand from the lace on the back of the dress. Eyes sharpened as she lifted the dress out of the rack. It was stunning. Grey with a hint of almost blue. A little white sash about the waist and a top that would cling to someone with a figure. The reason it had been marked down? A rip was on the sash.

“You could take care of that with a broach,” advised Leliana behind her, sending Ellana spinning around. She hadn’t quite heard her friend sneak up on her. “Oh, that would be lovely on you, Ellana.”

“You found something,” called out Josephine with a beautiful purple and gold dress hanging over her arm that complimented her skin tone wonderfully. “Oh, Ellana.” The sigh Josephine let out was one of admiration and being a romantic at heart. “If he doesn’t fall in love with you he’s a lesser man.”

The elf flushed. “Who said anything about falling in love? We’re just-”

“I know! I know!” Josephine waved a hand about to skip over the juicy details that Ellana had finally relived with them over mimosas. “But one can always hope.”

“Yeah, that’s a story to tell the kids. ‘How did mom and dad meet?’ Well, dad seduced mom into a crazy one-nighter that turned into a strangers with benefits thing.”

Leliana was snickering. “You know I could easily find out who he is.”

Ellana’s eyes widened at the implication of Leliana’s words. “You haven’t already looked into it! Do quite down people, I believe the void is freezing over. Miss Nosy-Leliana hasn’t checked my kind-of-boyfriend’s background.”

“And I’m not going to unless you say otherwise,” the spymaster vowed with a pout. “Although, I am curious. You’ve only told us that he was an elf.” No distinguishing features. No, that would be more than enough for either of the women to go off on. The fact that he had a posh guest room at the party would be more than enough for either of her friends to readily identify him. And as curious as Ellana was about her lover, sometimes the best things in life were mysteries. The turn of her lips were an adorable smile that said she was thrilled as all get out that he was her mystery. “I am happy to see you mooning after someone once more.”

“And here I’d hoped we’d get to play matchmaker like she promised we would,” Josephine sighed. No doubt she’d had a list of suitors thought out in the greatest detail.

That **had** been the deal.

If Ellana hadn’t stumbled across anyone before Wintersend that she considered a potential rutting partner or a possible romance then the deal was that she’d let her friends fix her up on a date. It had been sooooo long since she’d gone on one that for the past couple of months her friends had teased that she was making a vow of celibacy. Ever practical, Ellana said, “Maybe you’ll still get to. We don’t know if this will continue to go well.” But she hoped against all hopes that it would. That he would. And the romantic in her did wish very hard that maybe, just maybe, he’d help her remember what it was like to be loved so that she could open her heart once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Happy Reunion betwixt our Fen'Harel and his paramour. I'll try to update within the week. (^_^)
> 
> A/N: Thank you everyone for the well wishes! You're so very kind!  
> Oh, and below is a link to the dress I found for Ellana.  
> http://www.dhresource.com/albu_573785089_00-1.0x0/zm-party-silver-bridesmaid-dresses-2014-elegant.jpg


	16. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, in this modern day story, the terrible events of Halamshiral have yet to transpire (The Masked Empire). I say this only to explain a certain guest's appearance and why Solas is uneasy about her.

Josephine and Leliana had gotten their grabby little manicured fingers upon her. Yet again. It was like the first night all over. No curls this time. Just a straightener to make long and sleek brown tresses that were smooth to the touch. It was tucked up elegantly in a little chignon bun against the base of her neck so that the expanse of lace across her back could be easily viewed. _“And the more he can caress your back.”_ Leliana’s words haunted her. Any touch from him in a Game setting would be noticed by Ellana due to her being so very sensitive to his touch. Longing for it for a whole week.

The cab that had brought her to the fore-planned hotel had thankfully not been with a smoking cabby. There was no way tonight could have any hitches. Tonight should be hitchless. Not hitches whatsoever. She'd spent an hour the night before in a cheap motel, because Solas had only sprung for Thursday night, breaking in her heels for fear of bleeding or blistering when she wore them the next day. Josephine and Leliana had mercifully stayed the night with her to tutor. Josephine had spent the evening instructing her how to walk, how to eat, and all the little tid-bits that went with decorum and looking poised. Leliana had informed Ellana to pay particular attention to everyone when speaking with them. _"It's like poker,"_ Leliana had explained. _"If they dislike or like something they'll give the barest tell. Very few people are skilled enough to conceal everything on their face."_

Ellana could totally do it. She could be poised and not uncoordinated and clumsy for a whole night. She saw the swanky hotel and the expensive cars dropping off its owners who then dropped their keys in a valets hand. The owners gave a wad of money in exchange that Ellana knew could buy her groceries for two weeks -- and she and Merrill regularly clipped coupons!

_I can last a whole night without screwing up, right?_

The valet looked at her slouched posture and raised a brow at her. If that valet noticed her unease... well, damn.

_Gods, I'm fucked._

Back defiantly straightened, Ellana entered the hotel with a white winter wolf mask over her face. And thereafter she was privy to an interesting scene as a stoic man casually leaning against the hotel receptionist desk practically fell upon seeing her.

A man with a bandanna atop his head.

A man with a black wolf mask attached.

Her man.

Fen’Harel.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as a busboy rushed to take the duffle bag she had. However, Fen’Harel strode right over. Such a long and sure stride. He waved off the busboy with a single flippant gesture. Silver eyes were completely enthralled by his paramour.

“Allow me, Ellana.” Their fingers briefly touch as the bag changes hands. He reaches out with one hand and takes a free hand of her own before bowing over it. His eyes are smiling up at her with such happiness as he presses a gentle kiss upon the back of her knuckles. A shot of energy zips up and down her back that leaves her breathless from his gaze and friendly kiss. There's no way to trample out the butterflies that begin fluttering in her stomach with a reception like that.

Why did they wait so long to meet, again?

“If you’ll allow me,” he offered his elbow and she took it as he guided them to an elevator. The doors whispered shut behind them and a moment more the bag was on the floor with a loud plop as he caged her in, his palms on either side of her head, the little snouts of their masks touching. Silver eyes shimmering with delight back at her jittery greens. “I’ve missed you, Ellana.” A hand of his trailed along the short lace sleeve of one shoulder and she shivered. His gaze softens immeasurably as he takes her all in with a wholly appreciative gaze at her blatant attempt to match him. “You look…” Like a winter wolf. _A match to me. A mate to me._ “The words don’t exist.”

And there it was, the fine tingling feeling he awoke in her that bespoke of attraction as she stretched a hand up to cup the half of his face exposed to her. A thumb dipped into the cleft in his chin as she took in what little details of his face she could see. It wasn't nighttime and the pace for today would be much slower than their original meeting. And she now knew to take the time to take him in. All of him. A hand reached up over the black that covered his head. He looked part masked marauding pirate with the black bandanna on his head and a mask attached. She couldn't feel any bumps from dreads or any hairs peeking out along the back of his neck and spared him a questioning glance.

"I cut my hair and am unsure how you'll react to it."

"Fen'Harel, _you're_ uneasy about my opinion of a haircut?" The giggle made her sound so young in his arms and her eyes practically glowed at his admission. With masks on, everything she said with him was a risk and a bit more freeing. It was time she began trusting more than her friends again. “You never have to fear what I think about you. You..." How trusting was she willing to allow herself? "You always make me feel like more,” she whispers. Ellana felt that if her voice rose anymore it would break the frail moment between them that has been strung ahead and awaiting their reunion. So few words spoken between them on that first day and yet it still felt like this was destined to happen. The honesty in her voice has him reach up and clutch onto the hand lying upon his face.  
  
"Ellana..."  
  
Too soon the elevator stopped and he hastily stepped to stand beside her. The heat radiating off his long arms elicited a faint stirring within her that wanted nothing more than to kick everyone out of the elevator, hit the red button, and fuck him against the walls. Sadly, they watched quietly as passengers board and waited the short ride to finish out. The butterflies began fluttering again once he led her down a lovely hall to a blue door with gold curly designs all over it in such an Orlesian fashion. He opened the door and with a faint jerk of the head gestured for her to go ahead inside to their private quarters.  
  
Solas closed his eyes as he caught the faint scent of her perfume, a rare scent he recognized vaguely from a bazaar. Faintly spicy and soft. If only he could place it.

The gasp accompanying her entry has him pleased and brimming with amusement. “Is it to your liking?” He asks with a bit of nerves in his voice, hiding it with a bemused curve of the lips. She’ll never know how he allows himself to crave her approval.  
  
Her tiny hand strokes the smooth wood of the Orlesian banister on the bed. Little steps lie on both sides of the bed and the expanse of the room is open and airy. _Freeing,_ was what he'd thought. Birds of varied colors chirp outside where there are honey feeders to attract them and vines of exotic flowers clutch onto the wrought iron along the balcony. The hues are like if he’d dipped his paintbrush into the ocean and swirled it around with the light ocean surface blues and greens. Frankly, he’d been thinking of green her eyes at the time when he’d picked this five-star hotel and had wondered how her bronze kissed skin would look in a room of blues. It wasn't a disappointment. It appeared as if she were a drop of sunlight in the middle of an ocean.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything like it.” She slowly spins in a full circle, dress rustling, to stare completely awestruck back at him with a blush on her face. “I feel like you’re spoiling me.”  
  
He hums with pleasure at her approval of a room he’d gone to great lengths to get on such short minute. A room he thought would fit her. A room he intended to peel every single layer off of her and ravish her in. “Spoiling, to give you more than you deserve. You are very deserving, ma da’len.”  
  
Their hands caught up together, interlacing quite naturally, and she pauses just to really look at him and gauge his answer for what’s been on her mind since she met him. “You don’t think it’s weird, do you? I barely know anything about you and yet…” And yet here she was, after what she'd originally hoped for that night: a one-night stand. It had devolved into so much more. Texting a stranger. Sexting him. Meeting a second time to fuck him and learn from him. “I just feel easier with you than anyone I’ve known.”  
  
They were two people, who, for whatever reason could not trust anyone they knew to scratch an itch. That or they were both looking for something exciting that they couldn’t name that they somehow found in the other. He cleared his throat and looked at her momentarily blindsided by her honesty. Fen’Harel straightened and rubbed at his chin in thought. Intrigued by her bold tongue and her need to address what he’d been wondering on his end. Why did she let him take her? “If I can, let me try to find the words.” His voice flowed in a steady poetic rhythm she was beginning to notice that it took occasionally. She’d yet to figure out what made it do so. “I know **why** I chose you. Just not **how** I was so easily swept away.” Silvery blue eyes lingered on her suddenly bashful face as her head dipped in a cute shrug as if she couldn’t offer any answer either. “You stood there as you do now,” he recalled, “your eyes so alone,” _-so hurt and enchanting-_ , “I recognized myself in them.” _You called out to me._ His hand joined once more with her own and he brought it up to kiss the back of her knuckles. “As for the why, I've been alone most of my life. I didn’t want to be so another night.” Such a confession bespoke to her soul.  
  
“And you won’t spend another night alone,” she found herself saying before she could even think. “I’ve spent enough nights without a connection.” Without a physical companionable connection that was of something deeper than friendship. Something she’d lost many years ago. “I hope we can be each others solace.” She’d unknowingly created a pun with his other name and a cheeky smile spread over it from him and a puff of air escaped him that passed for a little laugh.  
  
The gorgeous fuck worthy voice of his rolled over her in delight as he said, “The feeling is very much mutual. Now, come, I have much to teach. I will see what skills you have that we can refine, da’len.” He slid on a sharp Antivan black suit jacket on. No need for pageantry at a salon as he'd worn for the masquerade. But damn did he clean up well. That and his tailor certainly made sure that the suit fit perfectly accentuating every sharp angle about him. It certainly was snug. He looked… distressingly handsome. Almost like an agent out of a spy thriller or maybe more like a super villain with the black bandanna attached mask.  
  
“You’re going to coach me, hahren.” Playing teacher and student could be a great daydream or perhaps they could add it into their foreplay. “Should we have a secret gesture for when you want me to rethink something?” The teasing tone was the only thing she could do to refrain from pouncing on him. Ellana swore she'd never been this horny in her life until she'd seen him. She'd staved off for a long while and survived on batteries and vibrators, but the moment she'd fucked him those toys were long forgotten.

He paused as if seriously considering it. “That’s not a bad idea. What would be easiest for you to remember?”

“What would be easiest for humans to overlook?” She restated the question back to him and pointedly reached up to thumb the lobe of a pointed ear.

“Ah, fair point. Ear tugging it is.” His light laugh speared into her a heat. All she wanted to do was lie in bed with him and hear him laugh like that. There were many facets to him she’d yet to discover and she was eager to see the man behind the mask and under that suit.

Ellana came to straighten his tie. Adding a personal touch by invading his space so that they were both very much aware of each others presence. “So," she drew out, "no chance in being a _little_ bit late to this salon?”  
  
The bite of her bottom lip, the blatantly suggestive sly tone, and how very close her face was to his made Solas consider for a fraction of a second why they even had to go to the salon in the first place. The option of  spending all day in this hotel room making Ellana bite those lips for other reasons still existed. His hands covered the fingers that had rested on his tie and he raised both hands up to nibble and kiss at a few of her fingertips very slowly. Enough to see her visibly hitch in her breathing and her eyes darken with lust. “I will not take a little bit of time. Consider this, once we finish your lessons, I may reward you, my sweet da’len. Until then...”  
  
His voice dropped off and the space between them quickly vanished. Lips met lips in an aggressive dance. As slow as both of them had suggested they'd take their time, the moment their lips touched a spark of fire had hit the proverbial line of gunpowder. He pressed her against the door and Ellana slid her hands under his jacket, fingers probing for the strength and firm chest underneath the cloth. His hands roved restlessly down the contours of her body to the flare of her hips until he was cupping her ass as he lifted her against the door, a leg hooked around his waist while the other kept balance, and fever took them. Firm fingers squeezed her rear as Ellana threw her arms around his neck and lost herself in the moment. She ground her hips against the outline of his cock. His mouth tasted of coffee and chocolate.

Her lips were smooth and warm and more delicious than his favorite frilly strawberry tart. She tasted so sweet that Solas groaned against her mouth. Tongue ventured forward against the curve of her lips and her gasp opened that mouth to his diligent exploration. Tongue danced with tongue and gasps were made as he pulled back and tugged with a nip to her bottom lip. He kissed her chin and that spot on her neck that had her arching wantonly with a needy whimper. Ample breasts pushed against his chest. The sharp cut of his pants was bittersweet. The close fit of it made every outline possible to feel. However, the cloth prevented him from feeling everywhere his dick would’ve preferred grinding against. The gods could go fuck themselves for no god could’ve created a mouth like hers or a body cut so lithe and curvy.

They have to break for air and the moment they do they share a knowing and touch regretful look. A look that said they'd be here all day if they didn't stop now and they both regretted stopping for a single moment.

She pants a moment more and the taut dress makes her bosoms even fuller at the action. A smile touches those lips kissed to plump and reddened perfection. "Was that a reward?" A breathy laugh escaped her.

"Merely a sample," he answered with his voice a touch thicker than it had been. He pecked her lips once more before setting her legs down and disentangling her from his body. The door was opened and he gestured with a jerk of his head. "After you, my lady." Was her Fen'Harel actually ruffled? The present hard on in his pants answered that question as he straightened out his pants, his fists clenched to the point the knuckles turned white, and he took what seemed to be very deep and concentrated breaths as they walked. Obviously trying to calm down the excitement he'd felt for their make-out. It made Ellana walk a little taller. She didn't even trip in her heels on the way to the elevator... except once, but he caught her around the waist so it didn't count.

* * *

 “Should you accompany me or should I go alone into the salon?” They'd taken a carriage of all things to the salon. There was most certainly a romantic bone in his body as the four white horses stopped at the manor. They alighted the carriage and took the steps to the very intimidating doors.  
  
“Together,” he stated, nodding to himself as if considering it for the first time as well as the doors opened for them. The salon could be heard in the far back and a butler gestured the direction they were to head. They stood paused in what was most certainly a reception area at the entrance. “As grand as crashing a party may be, da’len, the hostess might be less forgiving.” He went to her, standing inches apart, and waited for her to come to a decision as she stared back at him and his hands held together patiently waiting. “Test one, da’len. Clasped hands or hooked arms. Every detail matters with people of this nature.” One said intimacy and at the same time neediness. The other said equals with just enough intimacy to be anything: acquaintances, friends, rivals, lovers. Ellana offered a single arm out and it was perched atop his left arm. His right hand crossed over to lie over her wrist and she allowed the handsome elf to lead her into the salon at a graceful gliding pace she put effort into mimicking. “Well done. But do not try too hard, ma tasha. They smell timidity."  
  
“Should I imagine them all in nothing but their underwear?”  
  
He paused at the top of the stairs that led to a floor Ellana hadn't even known existed forming an oval at the back of the house. A mutinous snicker escaped his very appealing lips. “If that helps, yes. But you should know…” his hand squeezed her wrist, “I will be imagining the same, but with only you in mind.”

“At some point, should I slip off my underwear, lover?” She whispered, voice dropping low and naughty. She smiled charmingly at the whispering groups that were glancing their way as they tread down the stairs.  
  
They paused at the foot of the stairs and she noticed the rigid set of his body enough that she turned to look up at him. Steel eyes burned into her threateningly. “Do not test my restraint, da’len."

The tête-à-tête was interrupted by a dark woman with a very ostentatious hat. She walked straight as an arrow with her nose slightly turned upwards as if she’d been raised knowing she was better than most. This was someone Ellana knew had quite the opposite lifestyle that she'd had growing up as a child and yet there was no malice as she approached them. It was mildly disconcerting to be accepted so easily when Ellana's ears had branded her the entirety of her life. “And who is this lovely creature? Another immortal, I hazard?" Well, Ellana kept a firm smile on her face as she was momentarily floored with that information. Sure, she'd suspected he was different and might just might be an ancient... but now she was working for one and making love to one. Were they really becoming that common? He squeezed her hand gently as if in apology for not telling her himself. Did he pick up on her slight unease. "You know the new saying about having immortals at a party. One causes a tizzy and two invite gossip. Three cause war, but there's yet to be a party with that many." The laugh was light and actually sounded believable.

“Madame de Fer, allow me to introduce my consort, Ellana.” Consort held several different meanings that could be construed in several different ways here. There was a reason why she had been so charmed off her feet by this man. He was an enigma in a world that wasn’t ready for him and from an age that might have very well birthed intrigue. If archaeology had given her any glimpse to the golden age of upper class ancient elves, it was that they'd lived as extravagantly, if not more-so, than the Orlesians. And that gilded tongue of his was a talent she hoped to learn from after she was done putting it to her own uses.

“Pleasure to meet you." The voice was all Orlesian flowery. "And what goddess are you, my dear?”

Ellana laughed. It appeared to her that Fen’Harel’s playing a god was a long running gag. “A relatively new one,” she playfully answered before her escort could open his mouth. “Appointed by Fen’Harel, of course.” Not that anyone knew how gods went about being created. No explorer had yet to find origin stories of half of the elvhen gods. Some people argued that most of the gods were born to Mythal and others said that only a few were. They'd yet to find a time in the elvhen history that pre-dated the origin of their gods.  
  
The smile that suddenly crossed Fen'Harel's features was mischievous. “She’s the goddess of dreams,” he answered matter-of-factly, hand trailing along her back where the skin peeped here and there out of the lace.  
  
A flush to her cheeks was mistaken for humility as her lips dimpled with a smile at Madame de Fer. “And change,” Ellana added cheerfully, hoping that her voice didn’t break as his fingers dipped down to rest on the small of her back. He was having far too much fun testing her resolve. She felt more like the goddess of raging horniness, foreplay, and sex.

Ellana lifted a hand to drape companionably across the back of his shoulders and gripped it to reveal to him her irritation at his little thrilling prods to her composure. “It is a lovely salon you have Madame de Fer.” Before he could even raise his hand to his ear for her to reconsider her clipped words, she surprised him. As a former archaeologist and archivist, Ellana knew that the devil was in the details. And one such detail was a lovely reception of hot chocolate over by what had obviously been a glasses plant observatory and now was brilliant with the evening sky and would likely show a beautiful picturesque winter night. “Particularly that section over there, I marvel at how warm it is when that spot should be cold.”

“Oh, my dear, how kind of you to notice.” There was a twinkle in Madame de Fer’s eyes at someone’s specific compliment rather than a simple one remarking on what a nice place it was. “I went about making fire runes and having men inlay them into the floors to keep it warm.”

“It adds such a welcoming atmosphere.”

"Go, enjoy a cup. Your escort will keep you but a moment. I have news to give him." Ellana graciously nodded her head rather than take it as a dismissal. She walked away and believed herself to be doing a very good impression of Josephine when hosting a party. Chin up, posture better than it had been, and a lovely smile plastered on her face as she bravely nodded to a few strangers on her trip to the hot chocolate.

“I like her, Solas,” said the Orlesian with a faint nod. For a moment, they were two friends breaking the Game and their nicknames. Warm hazelnut eyes skimmed over Ellana and she saw a flaw here or there that hinted at nerves. It was nothing that Vivienne hadn't felt with her first debut into society. And this was an elf stepping into human society with humans who were still accepting that elves had the one thing they'd never been known to possess: immortality.

“So do I, Vivienne,” said the ancient elf. "In all my life I've never met someone quite like her."

A confused look passed over Vivienne's features. “Is she really an immortal? She seems so much younger than you," she tapped her mask, "in her eyes."

“That’s simply her demeanor,” he answered, neither confirming nor denying a thing. Best to leave people nipping at intrigue and curiosity. All five foot and four inches that existed of her was intriguing alone just with those pointy ears, that dress, and the quiet allure she seemed to emulate wherever she tread. With him by her side, people would speculate and wonder aloud. He wouldn't change her. Not for the world with her innocent reactions to tiny creature comforts. But he would help refine whatever she wished to be taught.

A bitter look crossed his features as he spied another elf in the party with a mask that marked belonging to the nobility. 'Belonging' being the emphasized word. This elf had caught sight of Ellana. Not that catching sight of her was hard. She was the mystery prize for gossip tonight. The elf met his eyes and then bee-lined with purpose towards Ellana. "If you'll excuse me, Vivienne. My consort is being approached by the lioness's rabbit." The lean hunter sauntered through the crowd as quick and quiet as a predator.

 _Nosy little shadow,_ he thought sourly. Briala grabbed a cup of hot chocolate so as to appear less intimidating and more cordial. _What do you intend?_ He wouldn't interrupt them so soon. No, he'd hang back around a pastry table. The duo made introductions when Ellana spun around and noticed with surprise the points at the ends of Briala's ears. He'd watch how his little she-wolf would handle this and eavesdrop on what he could. _Are you a foe or are you a friend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Give Ellana a moment to catch on about the name. Also, sorry it's been like two weeks since I've updated. I’ve been healing and studying. Also, kind of hit a writer’s block. I mean, I have like 4-5 chapters ready for this thing, it’s just connecting the chunks in between them that's going slow. Thank you for the well wishes! I had a great holiday and am feeling better than I was! Side note: my bf insists at some point I use 'boobilicious cans...' he overheard me mouthing 'bosoms' when I read aloud. Happy holidays!
> 
> Dragon Age Wiki Trivia: Solas sometimes speaks in iambic pentameter, and the Inquisitor will always gain approval when replying in kind. I've decided this is a trait when he slips into old man ancient.
> 
> Ma tasha: My lady


	17. Motherf*cker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana finally connects the dots and has a belated epiphany.
> 
> A/N: So, this chapter ended up being over 15 pages long. I'm still editing the rest of it. So, I broke it up to get a chapter out sooner. Hopefully, the other chapter will be out sometime tomorrow. Also, I'm terribly sorry for it's lateness. It's tardy for two reasons. Firstly, because one of the scenes (in the next chapter) I kicked around a bit and chose to re-do completely. Secondly, I've been in and out of doctor's appointments and finally had surgery two weeks ago for my gallbladder and appendix. Yeah, plot twist, totally wasn't kidney stones. So, I’ve been recuperating and on pain pills. I'm fine now. But I couldn't even lift my laptop last month. Again, I’m sorry for the late update, but I intend on posting many more chapters this weekend.

To find oneself confronting another elf at an expensive private ball was one thing. To see said foreign elf bearing the pageantry of the ruler of Orlais was something entirely different than what Ellana was expecting to confront. The half-mask of ivory with gold and violet painted around it stood out -- even in this crowd. The other masks in attendance seemed commonplace and dowdy in comparison. Green eyes took inventory in a way Leliana and Josephine had drilled into her. Most definitely real ivory... expensive… meaning this had to be a higher up servant. _No. Not just higher up,_ she thought. There were a few real jewels along the edges of the mask, which marked a personal servant to the empress. Leliana would've been pleased. Honestly, if Ellana hadn’t spent so many years at The Spire Museum, where the Empress’s colors were proudly flying outside, she would’ve never realized who the elf was personally associated with.

“Good evening,” Ellana dipped her head in modest acknowledgement. The other elf smiled brightly taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. What was she to do? An elf that knew the empress for Creator’s sakes! How was she to even start a conversation…?

“You’re Fen’Harel’s mate, correct?” The other elf took the reins on the conversation and plowed through before Ellana could even answer the question. “I was unaware he had one. In fact, most elves are under the impression he travels alone,” stated the elf. There were no marks visible on her chin and cheeks, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t any on her forehead. Was she city-born or Dalish bred? It wasn't unnatural for a Dalish to leave the clan and seek city work. It was rarer for someone to leave the clan permanently. And how thick had this joke that he was Fen’Harel spread? Did everyone refer to him as such in the salon?

“Can’t depend on lore to catch everything,” stated Ellana quickly with a forced smile. The cup was held up to her mask, steam warming her cheeks, just to cover the blush at the assumption everyone was making. Her? An immortal? Pfft. Also, any slip ups would be harder to catch with something in front of her face. And she so loved hot chocolate. She took a deep heady sip as the other elf studied her. Did the dress really make the woman? The person? If she and Fen’Harel had come in dressed in lazy sweatpants would these people even acknowledge them? Maybe not, unless they were designer sweatpants.

“It is for your knowledge of him that I have need to speak with you.” _Holy fuck. Wait! What's happening?_ Why would anyone need to talk to her? Apparently, she was going to be thrown into the Game far sooner than she expected. Ellana feared having to spin a tale and stick to it without talking to her lover beforehand.

A chanced glance at the mask reminded her of who she was speaking to. The empress's servant. There was something vaguely familiar about this woman, but Ellana couldn't put her finger on it. Just looking at the mask made Ellana itch, but she kept her hands by her side. The half masks of Orlesian society were a bit of a bother when one wasn't raised to hide their features. She mildly wondered if all Orlesians had tan lines where they wore their masks. People here knew exactly who to talk to and how to snub. The allies and the enemies. And Ellana knew not which category Briala fit into concerning Fen'Harel.

"As you may know, your kind did not reappear until a few years ago. But you've left quite an impact. The followers of Mythal, most notably." There was a pause as the empress's servant thought over her words.

Ellana could remember the newspapers at the discovery when explorers went to the Temple of Mythal and found it not entirely untouched. Elves of old were still there and very threatening. There had been weeks and months of peace talks and the elves coming to an understanding of the new world around them. And Ellana had been green with envy at anyone who'd gotten to meet them as she'd only been able to attribute silently and far away from them. Roderick had actually asked her write a list of books up that their museum would send to them. His intention had been for her to list anything pertaining to the Maker to convert these immortal heathens... Leliana had been more than willing to "lose" those books and keep the historical ones Ellana had recommended in the stack.

"Fen'Harel would be a boon to what I have planned, but I don't know much about him. And he's spared scant a word with me." The elf's mouth was a thin line at that admission.

Ellana looked back at the elf and didn’t even hide her brow bent confusion. _Followers of Mythal? What does the goddess's people have to do with...?_ “If you require knowledge of him, why don't you just speak with my lord?” Leliana would've complimented that last bit and said it was a nice touch. Ellana figured that if she was playing at being his mate, or whatever the fuck these people thought she was, then she might as well really ham it up.

The elf shook her head in frustration. “As I said, I’ve tried that. I’d like to have a heart to heart with you." A flippant hand waved around in a manner that meant Fen'Harel had frustrated her as a grimace crept on the woman's face. "He’s less inclined to actually listen before he inserts his opinion.”

The snort that escaped Ellana showed agreement on that note. Well, at least Ellana knew they were definitely talking about the same Fen’Harel. "That's an understatement." But he did take the time to listen to Ellana. This woman must've attempted more than once to catch his pointed ear if she was going out of her way to talk to a total stranger at the ball. “Tell me your name and **I** might be inclined to listen.”

“Oh, my apologies. I'm Briala.” _Well, fuck a golden nug!_ Now Ellana knew where she recognized this slip of a woman from! She was the Empress’s rumored mistress. It was merely rumored. However, with the Empress opening up the way for more elves into universities, many people were wondering where her love for elves came from. And there had been more than enough stolen pictures of the two together on tabloids. Obviously, she was more than a mistress. She was also the empress's right hand! “And I already know your name, Ellana. It spread rather quickly after your introduction to Madame de Fer.” Of course, anyone nearby would’ve heard that introduction. “Please, Ellana, might we speak in private?”

"Does your empress know of this would-be discussion?" The complications that ran through Ellana's mind made her pale a bit. Anything said could be passed on to the empress. If she were aware of this discussion... it could potentially be earth-shatteringly bad.

The turn of Briala's nose could only be from someone who'd spent so much time in court. It was as if to say that there were things that didn't concern the empress. "This is _my_ personal business." So, that was a hard no. Thank the Creators. With as badly as things were going with elf and human relations there need not be any hint at rumors if Briala had beef with the ancient elf Ellana was seeing. Inner elf fighting did not need to be known to the human public.

Outwardly they looked the picture of being in each others confidence as they strode out of the garden observatory and towards one of the open balconies. People were darting out every once in a while to walk around the quaint winter garden, but it was a bit chillier than usual. However, the duo stayed on the terrace with marble bannisters and didn’t venture any further. The cold air stilled the last of Ellana's jittery nerves. A window opened nearby by a servant. At first, Ellana didn’t take much notice of it and wasn’t aware that a certain someone had paid a servant to prop the window open near them so that he might listen. However, Ellana soon caught sight of movement by the window and a brief glance of a wolf mask. A heavy feeling of terror floated across her skin at knowing he was watching, but it was fleeting as elation and thrilling anticipation overcame her. She could pull this off no matter how intimidating of a presence he was.

“Before you say anything, just listen to all that I have to say, please," Briala beseeched. “I am no Dalish. I wasn’t raised to worship the gods, but I am still an elf and our cause means so much to me.” _Our cause?_ Ellana smelt a discussion heavy in politics. Was Fen'Harel actively involved in elven politics? She'd never heard of him doing anything to advocate the elves. “I have risen so high and yet I’m still called knife-ear.” The barb made Ellana visibly flinch. Rabbit was one thing. But to be called a knife-ear degraded anyone with pointy ears. It was what the humans called elves when they wanted to remind them that they were lower and because of that their race couldn’t hope to achieve more. It was the most derogatory term a shem could call you. There need not even be inflection in the word to make you feel dirty. "However, I've managed to push people," more likely the empress, "into paving the way for a more equal nation. We once held all of Thedas as an empire. It should be our goal to obtain an ambassador status. A representative that could speak for all elves: Dalish, city, and immortal." Ellana had to credit Briala for her sure fire candor.

A courteous nod was given and Ellana added, "I agree that there needs to be some form of representation; a diplomat that can speak with the voice of all elves and their struggles." Ellana considered it. Any diplomat would have to be a paragon in their own right to be chosen. There might even need to be three diplomats, one for each division of the people.

An excited smile added dimples to Briala's face. There wasn't a doubt in Ellana's head that she was fetching under the mask. Briala spoke even quicker in her enthusiasm. "Exactly! And I'm excited to hear you say such." _Wait. What did I just agree to?_ Briala’s voice intoned just who exactly she believed should be a representative and Ellana was both confused and cautious at the sudden ideas centered around herself.

“What could be more intimidating and powerful than the backing of an ancient god?”

Ellana rocked a bit in her stride and her eyes bloomed wide and open. “Beg pardon?” Ellana asked absolutely baffled. Had she heard Briala correctly?

"Ir abelas! I meant no disrespect. I should've added 'or goddess', should you choose to stand instead.” Briala might as well have been quietly whispering in a crowd rather than speaking plainly betwixt just the two of them as Ellana had begun to space out. _Or goddess, should you choose to stand instead,_ echoed in Ellana’s head. _Holy. Shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit._

Her heartbeat seemed loud in her own ears with a thundering ringing as she had a belated epiphany.

They thought she was a real god, which could only mean...

Fen’Harel was _Fen’Harel._

A cold and clammy hand jerked out to grip Briala’s wrist and put a stop to her chatter. “Are you a believer of the gods?”

“I wasn’t really, but it’s hard to dispute ancient elves that have started appearing. And with Mythal and Fen'Harel is among us and now yourself.” Ellana felt her whole world begin to spin and tilt and felt a sickening in her stomach. “Are you alright, Lady Ellana?” _  
_

Of all the things that Briala had just said, the “Lady Ellana” bit shouldn’t have been the straw that broke the halla’s back and made her feel worn and put to pasture. “Yes, I just… I need to think this over.” She needed air. “I have to discuss this with Fen’Harel, immediately,” she muttered and, with a shaky hand, set her cup down on the banister. Her stomach was too uneasy to take another sip. _Motherfucker!_

“You really mean it?!” The next instant a very stiff Ellana was being embraced by Empress Celene’s reputed lover. “Oh, you won’t regret this. I can speak to Celene and help you garner a voice. But first, you must speak to your lover before I speak to mine.” So much for rumored mistress. A crisp business card was shoved into Ellana’s hand. “I preemptively wrote my cell phone number on the back.” So, she’d planned on forcing Fen’Harel’s hand if Ellana hadn’t offered an unexpected better target. “Oh, goddess of change, I’ll swear by you if you hold true to your name.” An elated giggle, a kiss on Elanna’s forehead, and then Briala vanished back into the crowd inside.

_Holy fucking shit! Fuck! Holy fuckitty fuck fuck motherfucker fucking fuck!_

_Oh gods._

The air suddenly felt thinner.

She was about to have a panic attack.

The world began shaking and all she could do was stand there and let it. Ellana dipped her head down and wished that she’d worn her hair long so that she could hide her face from any eyes wishing to peek at her. Surely her defenses were completely and utterly down. Hands gripped onto the cold stone banisters on the side of the terrace. She tread a few steps out into the garden and not even the pretty flowers or leaves could comfort her as she sat down on a wiry garden chair. Despondent face and eyes shut as she took in a deep breath and inhaled through her nose and out the mouth a few times. For a moment, the outdoor garden was silent but for the splashing sounds of a giant lit fountain. Very few had ventured outside in the course of their discussion. As it was, she was alone for a second.

_He's really Fen’Harel._

This wasn't a joke or a game.

He wasn't simply a campfire legend she'd heard as a child from the mouth of the Keeper.

A god.

She was fucking a god.

_That meant the others existed. June. Mythal. Even the god that mars my features: Ghilianain._

Even as she began to feel queasy, a hand boldly slithered around her shoulders and a warm voice ghosted against her ear. A shiver of anticipation betrayed her body at the prospect of his sudden touch even as she shook on the inside at being so close in the clutches of the wolf. She, a Keeper's first, and Fen'Harel were supposed to be rivals. He was what lurked in the night and needed guarding against in a clan. And here she was, the greatest battle of her life wasn't fighting him, it was fighting the reactions he did to her. “Deep in thought, lover?” Ellana forced herself to still beneath the warm hand holding her so familiarly... so gently. _He's still a man,_ she chided the silly unreasonable terror of the Dalish boogeyman. He stiffened upon sensing her unusual discomfort. “What’s wrong, Ellana? Did _that elf_ say anything to displease you?” Thank gods there was a mask over her face otherwise he'd be able to see her real mask cracking.

This was dangerous territory. They were in a place where all eyes and ears waited within. He was... he was a god. And he was asking... he was being kind to her while casting anger at another. And everything in his tone implied viciousness at Briala as if he'd called her a knife-ear. What made her any different from Briala? Was she just a game to him? A god's dalliance?

“In a manner,” she stated. Fire spread through her heart and out along her skin in the spark of abrupt anger that overcame her. Fen’Harel pulled back at the touch of magic that made the air thick and it seemed to crackle if he moved too quickly around her. All too quickly she had left the bench and stood defiant like a fist.

“I was unaware you were also an apostate.” There was no accusation in his tone. Just surprise. She would've hated him if there was anger, but he'd gone the route less traveled by men upon discovering her magical abilities. No surprise considering his own magical tendencies in the bedroom. Hand reached out for her, but she danced out of his reach. There was no doubt now that she was angry. And even less doubt that her ire wasn’t aimed at Briala.

“I was unaware of something about you as well, Fen’Harel.” She speared a sharp glance at him. A person darted inside after sparing a glance towards what appeared like the brewing of a small lover’s quarrel. And Ellana cared not a wit for the rest of the world right now. But maybe… since he seemed to believe he had all the answers, it would be nice to let him squirm and struggle to come up with the right answer. “Think really hard about what you did not say or clarify to me.” A hand pointedly tugged her own earlobe even as she began to feel queasy. A quick clench of her gut and she couldn't refrain from swearing in a manner her lover had yet to see. “And could you please tell me where the restroom is in this damned place?” He numbly pointed at a direction inside and she took off, hand over her stomach - as if that could do a damned thing. It was all she could do to keep a quiet composure as she asked an attendant directions and found the bathroom against all odds without throwing up. Ellana promptly slammed and locked the door behind her. Eyes were shut closed and biting back tears at the betrayal stinging in her chest.

Of all the people he'd played in the Game, he'd played her the best! She hadn't even known his part -- who the Void he was -- as the rest had.

_That motherfucker!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ir abelas: I'm sorry.
> 
> Up next: Ellana finds solace in the friendship with another certain elf... and smut. \\(^_^)/


	18. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana finds solace chatting to another elf and tries to look at her lover from an archaeologist's perspective rather than set his breeches on fire.
> 
> A/N: I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter. Be warned. Some limey smut. In case the rating and all the sexual tags didn't send the bashful ones running.

A servant stood there in a black dress, black mask, crisp white apron, and gloved hand pilfering what looked to be sun shaped soap samples, shaped for the Circle of Magi, from an overly frilly basket. She had short bobbed golden hair and light brown eyes that stared back gawking as Ellana vehemently tore off her mask and began fanning herself with one hand as the hyperventilating began. “I need a paper bag. Please.”

“What’s up your knickers?”

“Please!”

“Just hold it! I’ll get you one.” The blonde disappeared out into the hallway and within moments reappeared in the bathroom with a bag that Ellana quickly snatched and started breathing into. The blonde maid hopped up onto the sink fixture and looked Ellana over as Ellana unceremoniously slumped onto the lid of the single toilet in the room. She looked as distraught as a corralled wild stag. “Well, aren’t you pretty? You’re one of those immortals, right?”

Ellana’s mouth popped up from the brown paper bag for a brief moment. “Nope. Just my lover.” Another deep breath followed. “I lied. I’m technically crashing a party under false pretenses,” she managed to get out. Fuck them all out there and their stupid game. Leliana would be so pissed at her for dropping pretenses with this servant. Especially because Leliana was always harping on that the servants were the most important players of the Game. But Leliana had never personally fucked her Maker and Ellana was having an honest to gods well deserved panic attack.

Tuning back in, Ellana realized she was being spoken to. “…And those snotty nobles don’t know an’ they’re carrying on like you’re one of them?” The blonde was both bewildered and smug as could be. She began laughing hysterically in the quickest series of giggles Ellana had ever heard, which turned into full out snorting and baying as the girl tried to get more words out. "And Madame de Fer! Oh god! Her face would be puckered pink if she knew!” The girl mashed on her own pink cheeks making a gleeful farting noise with her lips. And for a moment, the ridiculousness of it all got to Ellana and a laugh bubbled up from inside the bag.

Bag was brought down to her lap as a hand covered her forehead. “Gods, you’re right! Can you imagine their faces? The Empress’s own lover came to me saying that I’m her only hope.” Dizzying as these revelations were, laughter was shared between them as the stranger got a hoot out of that. “Because I’m a _goddess_.” Ellana's tone of voice went simpering and regal, trying to mimic Madame de Fer.

“I hope you blessed her an’ everythin’ or at least tol’ her to sacrifice a nug to you! This lot is absolute rubbish." Legs swung back and forth against the counter as the maid shook her head. "Can’t they do anything themselves without callin’ on someone to fix it?”

“Then they’d have to actually get their hands dirty,” chatted Ellana, forgetting her bag completely that now sat abandoned in her lap.

“Oh, I like you! Name’s Sera!” An arm stretched out and enthusiastically pumped Ellana's hand in greeting.

“I’m Ellana.”

“What's got you turnin' green anyway? This lot ain’t intimidating,” she said with a jerk of her head towards the door and the world beyond it.

Head slumped as a one word answer escaped Ellana, “Fen’Harel.”

“Your fellah you’ve been making kissy faces at? Didn’t you just choose the elfiest elf?” Sera faked a disgusted shiver of revulsion. "Ugh, elvhen life is backwards and boring. Betting he cries out 'For elvhen glory' and everythin' when you bump bits."

“That’s just it!" Ellana cried out, balling her fists in the process. “I didn’t realize he was the elfiest elf. I didn’t know he was really a god!” Out of all of the people she could've run into at this party it made cosmic sense that she found the one person who didn't give a twat for the Game. Ellana would've said someone liked her up there in the big blue sky, but apparently all of the gods were still down here.

“Get out! With the way this lot carries on you'd have to be blind. They all think he can give them what they want.” Well, that was the piss poor truth of it. If it weren't for the whisper of immortality the truth of it had rocked all of humankind: the greediest group. Most of the dwarves didn’t care – and who knew what the Qunari thought? But the humans. Astounded and pissed that the elves should have something they did not. A history and a magic that they did not. And there was a damning irony for a race who condemned magic, because Ellana was positive that longevity of life had something to do with living alongside magic. She and Merrill had discussed it a thousand times after the Temple of Mythal discovery.

“Let me tell you, it brought a whole new meaning to ‘Fenedhis lasa’,” she grimaced as Sera let out a gleeful snort at those crass words. Ellana twisted her mask in her hands and stared down at the wolf face that gazed back at her with empty eye holes. Sera took off her own mask companionably. A smattering of freckles that fit a face that found it easy to giggle. It suited her. “So, I don’t know what to do. I don't know if he's with me as some sort of godly need to...”

Her words trailed off as she caught her own judging mind. He'd never approached her as anything other than an equal after that first dalliance. He'd told her at that first ball that he'd train her. He'd told her he'd help her. Obviously, she was more than some sick and twisted fantasy of an Arlathan sex slave.

“You like him, don't you? Despite his bein' a bit of an arse-biscuit and not telling you, you're still all a flutter and stuff,” Sera stated. There was no judgment in her voice, just joking and teasing.

“Well... yes.” A singular man like himself couldn't be found in this world or the next, of that Ellana was sure.

The serving elf shrugged. “Then keep fucking him. Unless you want to get back at him, in which case I say burn his breeches and then have hot make up sex. Where’s the worry?”

“If any of those myths are true…” That was the crux of Ellana's terror. The blood and gore of most of the tales revolving around the enigma she'd come here with. The god that helped, but never in the way you wanted. “The Great Betrayer. The story of the slow arrow…”

Sera made an aggravated puffing sound. “Not that I'm takin' up for him or anything, but that was forever ago, right? Is the guy in that tale the one you've been mooning over? Besides, half of those tales sound like nug shite,” said Sera with a roll of her eyes. Ellana blinked dumbly. She was right. Was any of it even true?

Ellana threw her arms around the strange elf and meant every word as she exclaimed, “Thanks, Sera!”

A shit eating grin graced Sera's cheeky face. “No problem. I’m just here to steal from one of the guests," she said harmlessly, much to Ellana's amusement. "Oh, you might want to leave soon. Before they bring an opera singer out for a light dinner. When she starts crooning there will be a mighty fine surprise coming down that chimney and you wouldn’t want to get your dress dirty.”

Ellana shook her head with a light laugh. “Noted. Thanks.” She tossed the brown bag into a white and lacy waste basket.

After having the oddest conversation she’d ever had in a bathroom, Ellana vacated it and ran face first into Fen’Harel’s awaiting chest. “Ellana!” He’d been stationed outside patiently waiting for her as he'd turned over their discussion in his mind.

A small and lithe hand grasped his. “Listen, we have to leave right now… and text Madame de Fer that it would be wise to move those she likes in the back of the opera singer’s performance.” It couldn’t hurt to help Madame de Fer with sparing the embarrassment of those she liked. In fact, Madame de Fer would likely garner debts from those she saved from shame and in turn she would owe the two of them.

“What opera singer?" So, he didn't know everything that was planned for the evening. "How do you-”

“You told me to play the Game, Fen’Harel.” He was dutifully texting even as she was leading him this time, escorting him through the room, up the stairs, and towards the doors without a backwards glance at the extravagance of it all. Sera had proven more than one thing. No matter how intimidating and how untouchable these rich bastards felt they were, they weren't above reproach from their supposed underlings. Ellana secretly wished Sera luck on her plans of pranks and stealing. And she hoped even more secretly that she'd run into her again, even if it might cost Fen'Harel's disapproval.

Their closed coach with four white horses came to a standstill in front of them, readied by the valet that had taken them to the stables that Vivienne had on deck for such guests. Apparently, the coach hand was bragging about how the horses had been very well treated with them being the only guests who hadn't chosen to show up in something shiny, fast, and flashy. "They were spoiled, m'lady," said the old man, helping Ellana up into the carriage before his hired master could lift her up. Door shut and the two were encased in their own world shielded from the one they left behind. Ellana had chosen to sit across from him and not beside him this time. There were matters to discuss.

 _“Not that I'm takin' up for him or anything, but that was forever ago, right? Is the guy in that tale the one you've been mooning over? Besides, half of those tales sound like nug shite,"_ Sera's words bounced around her mind.

He'd been quiet since they'd run into each other again and the silence was even more profound as stormy grey eyes stared back at her while the carriage tottered off and began to slightly sway and rock. Ellana felt her heart in her throat, but mustered up the courage to meet his gaze head on. Hand alighted atop his own reassuringly as the anger she'd once had began to melt. If he could give her a chance, especially now that she knew the full extent of what he must think of her, her a short lived shadow of a people that once was... there was a number of things he could think and yet he didn't. If he could give her a chance despite his possible prejudices then she could do the same.

_“Then keep fucking him."_

_"Where’s the worry?”_

"You..." she faltered, but had his undivided attention at the very hint of breaking the silence.

He overtook her. “I’ve as of yet figured out what you meant-”

Fingers gripped his hand and emerald eyes glimmered up at him in a way that halted the words in his throat. “You should've mentioned that neither of us used a false name.” This time, Fen'Harel was the one who looked nervous. His eyes widened behind the mask and the pallor of his skin seemed to go whiter at her discovering the truth beneath his guise. Despite the mask, she saw it plain as day on his face. "So you- you're, you're him! You're really him! You're Fen'Harel," she declared. There was that look in her eyes that any of her friends would’ve known as the one that gleamed when something centuries old and covered in dirt was discovered that she wanted to get a first hand peek at.

“Ellana, I can-”

There was no interrupting her. She batted his arm hard enough that he actually rubbed at it. What shocked Fen'Harel the most was that there had been no malice in the action. She began rambling for a while, shaking her head, and her hands were moving emphatically as she talked on and on, words so quick that he could barely catch anything. There was something about how she’d always been told “he’d catch her scent,” something about his lie of omission, questions she had for him, that he'd obviously changed from who he'd been...

Hesitance would get him nowhere and so, Fen’Harel spoke his mind. “What does this change?”

He waited for her to curse him, to demand that he cast himself out of the carriage and away from her, to loathe him. Instead, she sat there silently staring at him with a look that chilled him as if she were weighing every piece and part of him. And yet… it inspired hope.

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Ellana slouched gracelessly back against her seat. The stillness around him didn’t dare move as she sat there with her thoughts swirling behind her eyes. He didn’t know what she’d do or say. He knew what he hoped she’d say. And he gave her a moment. He'd give her as many moments as she needed.

A great chain within Ellana was braided taut by Keeper Deshanna, but it had been frayed for years by her own theories and discoveries. The more she’d begun to learn about “her people” the more she had grown farther from her people to the point she'd left them for college and work at the museum. Confronted with proof of eternity and the idea of worship, she was faced with the greatest discovery in her life. Fen’Harel. There was an ancient culture with practices and unknown facets of its own all bound up in this handsome man. And so she torched away the idea of divinity as the skeptic researcher in her took hand of the matter.

“Nothing,” she finally admitted, looking up with a tiny smile and a shrug of the shoulders. She shook her head stoutly. “You're most certainly not a god anymore." She'd looked at it from an archaeological point of view and now that her brain was on that mind-track it was hard to get off. "Even if you are an ancient and even if you were revered in your time… that doesn't actually make you a god. In all my knowledge of our gods, it’s always been stories of why we should fear the gods,” she stated simply. Ellana recalled the vengeance of Elgar’nan as he turned on his own father, the sun. The insanity of Andruil hunting her own. Dirthamin with his birds Fear and Deceit sowing secrets in the hearts of people. Falon’Din causing a war just to gain more followers because he was vain. Even Mythal wasn’t above it all as Ellana knew Merrill had met her face-to-face and the woman had used Hawke as a means to an ends. And Fen’Harel, well, there were far too many tales of him that she believed might be misconstrued. How could she ever trust the real gods when so many tales existed to refute their godliness as being for the people? Or how could she ever trust the tales? “Most of the gods are selfish and are more concerned with their problems than ours. And yet, you haven’t shown any tendencies towards Fen’Harel from the myths. So, I’m given to believe either the myths were horseshit and meant as parables or you’ve turned over a new leaf since your younger days.”

There was a bitter snort on his side of the carriage. “So, which is it? You trust the tales of each god, including the god Fen’Harel, to disprove my godhood? Or you don't believe in the tales?"

“I make it a habit not to trust someone who has never appeared to help after the centuries my people have prayed to them. Besides, I intend for you to tell me the truth about your stories later, old man," she teased. She'd given up praying to the gods a very long time ago and had ended up studying them more than worshiping them. “I have some questions.”

“Naturally,” he stated. There was a natural ebb and flow to the conversation that had the pretenses of teacher and student. But wasn’t that what he’d offered in the first place? And each question his da’len asked did more and more to make him hard.

“You are immortal?”

“Yes.”

“You were revered as a god?”

“Yes.”

“You are still a man.” It was a statement. A statement that buoyed a fountain of elation in him. “You are the myth from my childhood tales meant to scare me. I would separate the legend from the truth. I would know the man.”

“Your people,” –the Dalish-, “fear me.”

“You are not a representation of your gods and I am not a representation of my people. I would be fool to fear the man I welcome into my bedroom. You can be a god to others, but you’re a man to me, Fen’Harel.”

Fen’Harel’s pleased laughter startled her. Ellana had thought if anything she would’ve put him off with her statement. This man who might or might not be a trickster god. “You are wise beyond your years.” And he wondered silently if that made her a bit foolish. She was allowing him to be something no one in his family had allowed. Normal.

“And yet, I’m still learning.”

“Perhaps I haven’t been given enough time to be deceitful,” he added. A part of him wanted her to try and imagine the monster he'd been.

Instead, Ellana laughed outright. “You have a strange way of showing it. What exactly does helping a lowly Dalish mortal gain you?”

A relieved sigh escaped him that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “Let’s say I am turning over a leaf…”

“So, you have done terrible things before?”

There were things that he'd never told anyone. Pieces of his life that Varric had tried his damnedest to pry from Solas that hadn't even peeped it's ugly head out. And yet, this wisp of a woman allowed him a sort of peace as those secrets poured willingly from him. He hadn't known until she'd asked that he'd been waiting for someone in his life to trust the answers to.

“I’ve shifted an entire civilization's beliefs in hopes of bettering it and instead ruined it,” he stated unabashedly. A few civilizations could fit that topic. Their own. Or even the dwarves. And being that she was seeing him as a person, Ellana didn’t think it polite to prod on an old wound despite how curious she was. Almost hesitantly he asked, “You really believe that you can look at me as a man, not a god?”

The nod came without her having to second guess her own thoughts. “Yes. As long as you don’t mind a few questions later about the god… or rather, your youth?”

A moment passed before Fen'Harel calmly leaned forward, reaching just past her ear, and opened the tiny window in the carriage that left a way of communication between coach driver and passenger. His eyes never left her own as he spoke to the driver, “There's a handsome tip if you get us to the hotel, posthaste.”

He pushed the little door shut and just stared at her for a brief moment. There was not an iota of resignation from her at the discovery of his past self. Hand swept down her collarbone and tightened on the small of her waist. In a heartbeat, she was hauled into his lap and Fen’Harel bolted the door to the carriage so that the coach driver would have to knock when they stopped. Deft hands undid the curtains at the windows and they were encased in darkness with small bits of light from outside peeking into the carriage with the jostling movement. A small “eep” escaped her mouth right before his clashed atop her own as Fen’Harel pressed her against his body and made love to her lips. Each nip, each hot breath, they were all his alone to enjoy from this diamond in the rough. “I don’t… I don’t understand,” she whispered quietly. Those sensuous lips were a touch puffy from his attentions and a satisfied smirk met her face. She pouted and nipped at his chin for being so smug.

Lustful eyes gazed down at her and he invaded her space so that there was nothing else but him. Arms went around his neck and they were facing each other with his eyes intent on capturing the entirety of her indomitable focus. “You tell me that you don’t care who I am even if any of the terrible legends from the past are true. And you wonder why I burn for you? The first person I’ve met in my life who wants me the man and not the god.”

A tiny breath rushed out of her. “So, you aren't angry that I'm not going to bow and scrape?” She raised a curious brow.

“No. What I am is a man… who finds it paramount to fuck you right now and I won't until we reach the hotel.”

“Oh.” The next words that fell out of her mouth practically undid him. “I've never been kissed in a carriage... I've never done a lot of things in a carriage.” The most minx-like smile was coaxed onto her face.

The wolf's hand rested on the thigh of her dress and began cinching it up until he was touching nothing but smooth thigh. Eyes were dangerously sharp and Ellana felt herself go wet from the need found in those silvery greys. "Fen'Harel," she whispered, heart beating wildly in her chest. He began kissing along the nape of her neck, causing her to crane and arch with quiet hums, head lying against his shoulder as she melted against him.

“Mmm?”

“My neck's...” She needn't say it as he lavished more attention on her neck, biting to earn a strangled moan. A hand held her in place, just under the soft cushion of her breast, while the other slipped up her thigh. A pinky finger coasted out and ghosted against the thong she wore. Soon. Soon he would have all that she could offer. _Would_ offer. Would beg for.

“There was something you said earlier about removing your underwear,” he whispered against her neck, the quiet thrumming of his voice tickling and exciting the skin there. A naughty smile overcame his features as cold air met her cunt and he fluidly slid her thong down her leg, needing the tiniest bit of assistance when she lifted one foot after the other, to get her panties off. Flushed cheeks and an enraptured face with dilated eyes met his bold grey eyes as he stuffed her thong into his pocket. Hand resumed its position, gently kneading along her thighs with his knuckles purposefully brushing in a taunting manner against the lips of her. Ellana sucked in a breath. She could feel him pressing against the curve of her ass. Pulsing and hard. And she rubbed against him tauntingly. She wanted so much more.

Two slender fingers were all it took to undo her. One to thrust in, meeting little to no resistance with how wet she was. And the other to make her his. A deep, pleased growl rumbled from his throat when a mewl of pleasure slipped past her poor defenses. “Fen’Harel.” A sweeter tribute than that never existed. His thumb began rubbing dizzying circles over her naked clit.

“I thought you were going to punish me,” she commented. All of those texts between them. Unfulfilled promises soon to be met out.

“All in good time, da’len,” he purred, giving a lick to the bite mark that would be there before the evening was out. "I'm too pleased with you to punish you. For the moment, ar tu ma garas." Words were words. Ellana wanted actions. That taunting little rump of hers arched a bit eagerly against the length of him and he grunted in frustration. "Perhaps a bit of punishment then," he admonishes as a crest of cold floats over her snatch. Goosebumps send her shaking at the sensations as icy fingers move.

Fleshy walls tighten around those gifted fingers and a quiet whimper of pleasure escapes when long languid strokes begin to quicken. She could feel his deep throaty chuckles against her head. He nips at the tip of her ear. A sudden jerk of the carriage, over what had to be a pothole, sent his fingers a bit deeper and earned an intake of breath. Chest heaving and straining against the dress she wore. Cheeks and tips of the ears flushed pink by the promise ahead of them.

He could barely remember that they should be silent in case any passing cars or streetwalkers were entranced enough by a lone carriage to come near it while their activities were in play. Ellana is a ship caught in the middle of a tempest. The pleasure begins to build and Ellana could not restrain herself from rutting up against his hand. Stroke after stroke. Ellana's surprise turns into rapture when ice magic is replaced by a quick succession of his pure essence channelged into force magic. It is sent pummeling through her core with every flick of his fingers. Breaths become pants. Eyes close as the flurry of magic works her blood warm and thundering, roaring higher and higher. Her peak crests. And one last potent burst of force magic shoots through her and sends her over the edge and moaning through her teeth.

Ellana lay spent with her back against his chest as he gently pulled his fingers from her core and brought them to his mouth. Fen'Harel greedily suckled each finger slowly and reveled in the taste of her. Sweet, almost like honey. One day he would sample from the source, but for now this was an appetizer. "Fen'Harel, I wasn't aware you were a rift mage. A _very skilled_ rift mage." Isabela's lightning trick story suddenly waned in comparison to her lover's talent. The chuckle that met her ears was more than pleased.

That lovely brown head of hair turns to meet his face. A look passes between them of absolute adoration... and then the carriage shudders, reminding them of their destination, and the damned mask she wore prods him fiercely as they jolt to a sudden stop. He reverently slides her dress down over long, long, legs and she goes to move out of his lap. A playful arm tugs her right back and kisses that spot under her ear. "I will take my time with you. But if I don't have you in that room in seven minutes, you **will** be punished," he vows and she isn't one to doubt him.

 _Damned if I do and damned if I don't,_ Ellana thinks smugly.

There is the hunter’s urge to pounce, claim, and dominate, but he has the rest of the evening and night for all of that. Days have stretched between them and they find they have both waited long enough for that understandable need between them.

The door jiggles a moment. And it jiggles again.

"Messare," comes a rasping voice outside, "your door must be stuck. I cannot get it open."

Fen'Harel set her off his lap. "The latch must've fallen and locked in place," called out Fen'Harel candidly. He reached over to unlock it as Ellana set her clothes in proper order. Not proper enough, apparently, as they exited the carriage the coach driver chuckled and winked at her.

"I remember what it was like to be in love," the driver said wistfully as Fen'Harel tipped him richly. "Pretties mage I ever met. I wish I could see her again." His features turned sorrowful at long forgotten memories and he shook his head to clear them. "You take care now," he said with a tip of his hat.

"I hope this hotel has a 'Do Not Disturb' sign," chirped Ellana, breaking the sudden tension as the driver pulled away with his horses.

The sudden steeliness that came into Fen'Harel's eyes sent Ellana's heart into a nervous pitter pattering. "Excuse me, but I must correct you for I believe we'll be the ones doing the disturbing." His voice had all the chiding of a hahren, but all the heat beneath it of a man bestirred.

Ellana had never felt the sudden need to be corrected by any hahren.

There was a first time for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ar tu ma garas: I will make you come.  
> Credit to Geeky-Jez.
> 
> Fenedhis lasa... general consensus says it means either suck wolf c*ck or get bent. All we know is it is vulgar and dirty. I'm going with the first bit in this context with the conversation with Sera.
> 
> A/N: Heh heh. Golly gee, I wonder what they'll do in the next chapter. I know! Start a Study group on ancient Arlathan, of course! Two chapters in two days. Let's try for a day three as well. : D You heard me. I'll try and if not I'll shoot for Sunday. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.


	19. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana and Fen'Harel go at it like fennecs in spring time... and then discuss their relationship.
> 
> A/N: A day or so late. Sorry. Wanted to add a bit more to it then I intended and couldn't get it all out Sunday before I turned in. Heave ho! Smut lies ahead! Very NSFW smut!

Amorous passions and heated promises made their feet fly across the floor. The trip past the entrance, up the elevator, and down the hall was a hasty gait taken to their clandestine hotel room. The only thing that had bar their frenzied passions on the elevator was the other occupants in the lift.

A light push of force knocked Ellana lightly back once they were safe in their room. Hands fisted on her hips as she was hauled against the door for the second time that day. His mouth was a source of heat against her neck as he worked his way up before sealing lips over her own. Sweet Mythal! That man knew how to kiss. Legs hitched around his hips as strong hands held her thighs. There was nothing but the door behind her and a hard bulge pressed against her center. They were locked like that for but a moment as he endeavored to make her as dizzy with anticipation as he was.

When he’d set her down and led her towards the bed, it was then that Ellana noticed the pains that had been taken for their kind-of-sort-of-courtship-sex-with-benefits-relationship. It was as if a wind had swept in and blown drops of the sun in. Rose petals littered the floor in reds, pinks, and oranges with a few sparse petals on the bed sheets. Silver candlesticks with long white candles and little tea candles were set about with empty wicks. And a silver cart was a few feet away covered and hinting at food.

No one had ever done this sort of thing for her. Ellana had been rather luckless concerning love. Striking out date after date since… well, since the one that had left her heart abandoned. And even then, nothing had ever compared to this. It was a little unnerving wondering how much he’d spent for this weekend getaway when she’d been wondering about how she was going to budget her bank account for the next month or two. Bills and money had no room here. Not right now. Not when there were still stars in her eyes. “You had them set this up?”

Fen’Harel had requested before she’d even arrived that the concierge make things as conducive to romance as a swoon worthy scene in a movie. The nerves of a besotted calf weren’t apparently lost on Fen’Harel. He opened his mouth and actually tripped over his tongue. “I – I was not aware when we’d leave – that is to say, if we had left later the candles would’ve been lit. I did not have the time to place a call-” A hand waved and flames licked life anew on unburnt wicks. Ellana leaned forward and pressed a sweet and simple kiss on his lips. Ellana felt his lips against hers press into a curling smile of satisfaction as he murmured, still kissing her, “I’m pleased you,” – _oh, her lips!_ -, “like it.” His own hand waved and replaced half of the flames with his own veil fire so that they were both represented. _Charming, romantic, fantastic man,_ she thought.

"I'd like to admire it later." _I'd like you to admire me on it,_ she wanted to say, but was positive it would've sounded too corny coming out of her mouth. Peachy lips leaned forward to kiss that dimple on his chin. Fen’Harel wondered how the fire under her skin would mix with his ice under the bed sheets.

An idea wormed its way into her mind. Actions always spoke louder than words. Ellana began kissing him enthusiastically and leading the unknowing immortal backwards towards the bed. With a little push, she watched as his knees hit the back of it and she shoved him down. “Stay there,” she ordered, enjoying giving the commands. A few light steps brought her just a few feet in front of the bed. Close enough for prime viewing, but far enough that she would be just out of his reach. “I want you to watch me,” she boldly said. There was a definite fluttering in her chest that she hadn’t felt in forever. Gods, Merrill would love hearing that. Ellana reached up, taking out the bobby pins and hair bow, and began to let loose the hair that had been so tidily placed up. “I want you to watch me. Undress,” she added as silky hair tumbled long and straight down her back. Mythal bless Leliana and the straightener she'd used on Ellana's hair. It shone as prettily as a new copper coin.

These turn of events intrigued Fen'Harel and he wasn't one to put down a creative idea. He leaned forward and nodded his consent for her to begin.

Time seemed to elapse very slowly as she toed off her shoes and unveiled a new sense of trust and honesty. Fen’Harel sat enraptured. His life was the mask, but this moment – this was real. To an extent. Their identities hidden behind the masks were the only markers of secrecy. And yet, this part of their identities lay bare before them with the acknowledgement of their names making it even more personal.

She came to him and turned around. The zipper was too hard to reach and she’d had help with it that morning. “Will you get the zipper for me?” Just one touch was all he was allowed right now and it was only to assist her. He took his duty seriously and didn’t allow her to take over after he’d tugged it down enough for her to reach. Light fingers tugged the zipper all the way down to where it ended at her waist. Cheating, he allowed his hand to caress the skin peeping out from her back. He’d been wondering all afternoon at the feel of her skin after seeing it peeking out of the lace pattern of her dress.

She left him there and finally began pushing the shoulder pieces of the dress off.

The action changes the sweet atmosphere instantly. The swell of her breasts is made even more apparent when it is just her sheer nude toned bra encasing her tits. Hands hover at sliding it down her waist when Ellana remembers that she doesn't have anything to conceal her down there. Nervous eyes meet his kind ones and he nods at her. The way she bites her lip hesitantly makes him wish he were the one doing the biting. Fingers finally shift to push the dress past her hips and let the fabric drop to the floor. One bra strap has decided to tantalizingly fall. Why, oh why, did he promise himself that he’d take it slow?

“Will you turn for me?” He requests, finger going in a circular motion. He just wants to see every angle of her. If she he hadn’t already commanded her to take her time then he would’ve had his hand fisting his cock while watching her, but he was sure she would tell him that it was her job and not his. Solas makes a conscious effort to keep his mouth shut as she turns slowly and the supple flesh of her ass is exposed to his gaze. If he had more time... he wanted to rush forth and do unspeakable things to all places along that tight body. He is loath for their weekend to end.

The flickering candles painted a picture he would've loved to have captured. Shadows dipped into crevices and mounds he would intimately know. The candle light set her skin in a honeyed glow. _Now there's an idea,_ thought Fen'Harel. His mind filled with images of licking honey off her body and wondering if it would be made sweeter for being on her. A bra was tossed at him when she found he was not paying as much avid attention as she would've liked. He'd had more honest laughter this evening than he was sure he had in his life. When the dance of clothes lay in a puddle, Fen'Harel seemed to remember to breathe. Ellana stood there stark naked and blushing rosily under his gaze.

"It hardly seems fair," he stated.

" _Hard_ -ly," she snickered. She couldn't help it. She lived with Merrill and the ever visiting perverted Isabela. And Varric was full of naughty puns. Eyes purposefully fluttered over the bulge that gave way the heat beneath the man who looked so composed and he rolled his eyes at her barb. She averted her gaze, ashamed at the dork that peeped its head out, and the blushing couldn't stop.

_Dammit all! What would Isabela say? Void. What would Isabela do?_

Brazen eyes lifted back up and she could barely believe she'd gotten the words out of her mouth. "Tit for tat." A laugh bubbled up in her throat that she had to keep down. "Quid pro quo, as they say." She took a lazy step towards him and then another. When he strove up for her lips she acquiesced and bit the bottom of his before pulling away. "It's your turn, lover."

Never had he been one to back down. Fen'Harel went unabashedly to stand before her and shucked his coat jacket off. Button after button and his white button up shirt fell off his shoulders. Fingers gripped the hem of his white sleeveless undershirt and pulled it gently over his head so as not to move his mask. All the while green eyes latched onto a chest that she'd never been able to dream of. Her lithe lover was unbelievably well sculpted beneath. There weren't ridiculous muscles. No, his was a skinnier physique. However, the ridges on his abdomen stood out enough to make her gulp and wish she had a glass of wine in her hand to drink. He obviously believed in fitness.

The wait for him to unhook his belt was a prolonged one. When Ellana reached out she found herself mildly irritated when he batted her fingers away, "Patience, lethallan." The warning is more for him than it is for her. He pulls out his wallet and tosses it onto the bed beside her. The contents within it were terribly important for tonight.

And oh, does she retaliate. Instead of crossing her legs to appear sweet and feminine, she lies back on her elbows and lets her legs part open a bit so that he can see the whole of her as he undresses. _Not fair indeed,_ he thinks. His throat felt suddenly dry.

Without anymore prompting, his dress pants fall softly down his legs and he steps out of them. Fingers hitch around the black boxers he wore beneath and he takes his time pushing them down, eyes not leaving her fire red face. Emboldened, she stares plainly at his hard on and he wonders if she can see the bead of precum already dripping for her.

He takes a step closer and is quivering before her face. Tongue runs along her lip as she eyes the bold member. Hands reach out and grab a fistful of cock. She gives him a light squeeze, which he involuntarily jerks into. She can feel his veins pulsing along beneath her touch. And she moves forward on the edge of the bed, both hands at his hips now, pulling him forward so that she can lick the tip of him and taste the salt of him in her mouth. A hiss escapes Fen'Harels lips as she slowly takes more of him into her mouth and she makes a vacuum in her mouth sucking until his hands fist in her hair. "If you do anymore of that I won't last, ma lath." The endearment freezes her actions and she pulls away to look up at the warmth in the eyes behind his mask. Ellana stands and takes him in her arms, chin tilting up, and he meets her. Fen'Harel knew before he even shared that kiss with her that he was absolutely besotted with this woman and he barely knew her. At least, he didn’t know her personally, but he knew a private side of her that he was sure she did not reveal to others. Somehow, that made the kiss all the more important.

The hard rigid length of his shaft juts against her belly as they stand there kissing.

"Ma lath," she whispers affectionately against his lips.

That's all she can manage to get out before he's upon her.

Ellana's knees buckle when the bed hits behind them – a girlish squeal of delight escapes as they tumble backwards – body chasing after body in a fervor of passion.

Right now, his need for her is urgent. There's no room between them as noses brush and they become nothing but fevered kisses and grasping hands. His tongue prods and her mouth opens. Their kisses are slow, lazy, wet, and messy as tongues dance and neither one cares because they only wish to be full of each other. It was a miracle that they were already on the bed for her knees would’ve gone weak at the warmth of their make-out had she been standing.

The tip of his shaft prods her and he chuckles warmly at her cry of frustration as her hips roll up to meet him. "Fen'Harel," she urges impatiently. Fen'Harel takes great pleasure in dragging his cock teasingly back and forth across the slick of her. Hips move so that he's cradled by the lips of her warmth and she rubs furiously against him as he rains kisses down her neck again. The ability to form words is lost on her when he makes his way down her damning and traitorous neck. In a last ditch effort, Ellana leaned up and bit his earlobe, which brought on a noticeable twitch of his cock. Finding his erogenous zone -at long last!- she began to work at it. Ellana's tongue trails along the curve of his ear until she reaches the tip and she gives a light bite that has his hands in a death grip on her hips. "Fuck me," she pleads.

A hand creeps down to her heat and he presses one finger in, earning her whimpering as her hips begin to move wantonly. Hips begging for what she knew he wouldn’t refuse. When he pulls his lone digit out it is coated by her slickness. He grabs his wallet and breaks off a condom from a string of them he'd tucked inside. It's only a moment before he's well protected. He remembered the precaution this time.

When he was fit for duty she whimpered quietly and hoped he wouldn't continue teasing her. "Ar isala ma," she implored with wide green eyes so big he would be a lesser man to refuse such eyes. "Sahlin."

"Ma nuvenin," he whispers hoarsely. Hands press down on her hips to keep her pinned as he stays poised between her thighs. The tip of his length nudges in. Slowly, inch by inch, he enters her and he waits when he is fully surrounded by her and enjoys the squeeze of her inner sex quivering around him. Feminine legs wrap around his waist.

One long pull out and a wry smile flits over his face before he pistons into her until he is sheathed hilt deep and lets out a rasping intake of air. When he was deep within her, he let a faint ghost of frost cover his skin, all of his skin. Just to test out how well their powers worked together when under duress. Ellana shivered and wondered how he could be so rigid down there with the cold, but he’d had centuries to master that talent. Warmth danced along her body until it was heating him from within where her walls were clenching tightly and he groaned at the contrast of it as his frost layered cock sheathed itself into that heated cavern. He thrust into her. Cold and warmth met again and their skin began perspiring. He panted against her neck and brought his magic back within him as she did the same. He'd file that information away for another arduous bout of lovemaking.

And again they went at their love making. He loosens his hold and allows her movement as her hips begin to rise and meet him. Each stroke fills her to the core. He withdrew and seated himself in her again. Her legs urge him on and hips move up to meet him each time, pressing as hard as possible. It isn't speed she wants, but depth, and he intends to go as deeply as possible. Indecent sounds are coaxed out of her mouth as their speed picks up with the intensity of his pounding. His fingers dig sharply into her ass, likely leaving marks and bruises. Her tits are bouncing from the repetitive impact. One hand reaches up, cold magic chilling her breast until it is puckered, and he pinches at a taut teetering nipple. She gasps. He leans down and swipes a tongue, taking the tit into his mouth, rolling the nub around, and he begins suckling as a strangled moan escapes her.

She's so very close.

"Yes," she cries out when he begins hitting that spot. Their eyes are locked and the transparent desire for each other stokes their lust.

He continues thrusting and groans when her passage begins tightening around him. A string of elvhen curses flow out of his mouth as he rocks mercilessly into her and his foreign tongue sets an even quicker fire to their tempo until nothing can be heard but the slapping of their skin.  Another thrust and he barrels the full length of him into her in a hard single stroke with his balls slapping her thighs. Solas cries out as her mouth opens in silent ecstasy. Her sweet cunt convulses around his throbbing cock as he spasms to her voice singing out, "Fen'Harel!"

His body stays atop hers with his elbows stationed on either side of her to take the majority of his weight off as his hips give a few last lurches from his orgasm. Their foreheads are sweaty beneath their masks, but they nevertheless bump them companionably as they catch their breaths and she wraps an arm around him, allowing him to lie atop her.

"That was..." For once, he is at a loss for words.

"Agreed," she states with a laugh. He joins in with his deep chuckles rumbling through her.

Fen'Harel reaches down and pulls out his well spent cock. "A moment," he says, getting up to dispose of the condom and clean himself up. Ever attentive, he darts into the bathroom and brings back a cloth for her to use just before he stretches out and lies beside her on his side. "I had meant to feed you a plate of fruits," he said, waving his hand wildly over towards the silver cart. There was a ornate silver drink holder behind it that she hadn't noticed with a bottle of wine cooling in the ice it held.

Ellana shook her head. "We'll regroup after a rest. And then we'll go at it again."

"Again?" His head fell tiredly back onto the pillow. She was reaching underneath to pick rose petals off of her sticky back. "You'll be the death of me, woman."

"At least you'll go out with a bang."

He snorted uncharacteristically. "Maybe after we eat and shower."

"Maybe in the shower." And then her smile fell. "Oh, we can't." Their masks.

"Maybe after we eat," he amended. Fen'Harel reached over to the nightstand beside him and pulled out a small fancy looking back with some Orlesian name brand on the side of it. He placed it atop her stomach and lay back resting as she sat up and inspected the gift. It was one of his well thought purchases before coming to the hotel. A black sleeping mask hung on the crook of her finger. “I hazard sleeping in a mask wouldn’t be comfortable,” he conjectured, a finger reaching up to tap the nose of her wolf guise.

“Why Fen’Harel, how thoughtful of you,” she chirped.

Wrapping a blanket around her waist, she tried maneuvering to reach for her bag that sat just fingertips out of her reach. Their lovemaking was over and she was quite conscientious of the fact that she was bare assed naked. “You are aware that I’ve finally seen all of you, Ellana?”

Ellana straightened up and primly held the blanket to her chest. “Yes, it’s just,” she was a very top heavy little elf, “…I’m going to jiggle if I get up and run around the room,” she finally admitted.

He actually guffawed and shrank under the covers laughing beneath it to escape the ire of her eyes. His cheeks were still rosy when he peeped his head back out and a hand was wiping tears away from his eyes. “Has it crossed your mind that I might like to see you jiggle?” Silver eyes darkened as his gaze trailed over her shy form. "In fact, it's one of the things I enjoy most when we're fucking."

“Well then,” she said with a flush high on her cheeks as she let go of the covers. Ellana scurried out to grab her bag. All the while his amused laughter followed her as she scuttled into the bathroom. There was a moment to attend to natures needs. Mask was set on the bathroom counter, contacts were placed in their little holders, and the sleeping mask was donned.

She blindly glanced out of the bathroom. “How does it look? You can take off your mask now.” A rustling noise caught her ears. There was a stupid silly smile on her face knowing that he was taking off his own mask. She wondered how he looked.

Were his cheeks absolutely covered in freckles or were there just a few? How sharp was his nose? What had he done with his hair since their first tryst? Did he have high cheekbones? She suspected the rest of his features were as sharp as his chin and jaw. Oh, what a jaw that was.

Warm hands enclosed over her elbows and he took slow and cautious steps backwards as he led her towards the bed. He drew the covers back and they slipped in and under with her resting her face against his chest in a far more comfortable manner than if she'd been wearing that sweaty pointy mask that had hurt him in the carriage. "Can we take a nap before we eat?" She'd forgotten how sleepy she got after great sex.

"Yes," he said, pressing a kiss atop her head before settling in beside her. The warm afterglow of their sex left him in a very rare content and satisfied mood. With the constant irritations in his life, he wished he could have phenomenal sex with her on a daily basis.

"Fen'Harel," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You're a painter, aren't you?"

"Of a sort," he said curiously. "How did you know?"

That little nose buried against the warmth of his neck and she inhaled deeply. There was that scent she remembered from the first time they met. "You smell like paint. Is it your job?"

"One of them," he admitted. He'd spent the past couple of days working on fixing the plaster in the rotunda at Skyhold. He'd set a base paint and had yet to begin adding color to the mosaic. A hand lazily stroked along her back as she lay atop his other arm. She was spooning snugly against his side. "I also do it for fun. Most of the time I do landscapes."

"You should paint a field of sunflowers. I love sunflowers," she admitted lazily. Fen'Harel endeavored that would be his next subject to paint if only to make her smile.

"Do you have anything you do in your spare time?"

"What spare time," she snorted. He was given to wonder what all she did to earn a reaction like that. "I like to read. A lot," she added the last bit with emphasis.

"Anything interesting?"

"Some Genitivi, but he's a little dry sometimes. There are some articles I found really exciting about Arlathan." Found wasn't really the word she should've used. More like forced to read. The articles that Leliana had sent her that her co-worker had written. She refused to call him boss to herself.

"By anyone interesting?"

"Just some guy named Solas Wolf," she said offhandedly. Never would Ellana give him the credit of sounding like she casually read him or praised his writing. And now she knew that the articles on Arlathan's suspected fall weren't written up based on research but his own life. She truly felt bad for him, but it kind of took the fun and giddy excitement she got out of conjecturing about a lost civilization on the basis of archaeological digs.

His heart jumped in his chest and he was grateful for the sleeping mask on her face. He had momentarily tensed up in her arms, but loosened up once more. "I believe I've read his work once or twice."

"He's pretty brilliant, actually." Though she would never admit it to his face. "However, I prefer reading romances. Historical romances."

"Let me guess," he said, glad the subject was being diverted away from himself, "you're a fan of the number one seller, Messare Varric Tethras?"

"Guilty as charged," she giggled. Swords and Shields was a well loved book resting under her pillow at home. "Do you read?"

"Volumes," he whispered against the shell of her ear as she draped an arm over his waist and curled up beside him. "I'll have to let you see my library someday."

"If you gift me a library like in Beauty and the Beast, I swear I'll stay with you forever." She loved that Orlesian classic tale. Sometimes she and Merrill went on cartoon binges just watching romances from their childhood and singing loudly at the top of their lungs like kids. When you traveled in a wagon as a kid that left very limited things to do but watch movies or read.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as she yawned.

There was a moment of silence before he realized that his tuckered out love had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

It was the most restful waking he’d ever had.

Then again, since their first coupling they had used two more of his condoms in between moments of wakefulness in the night. They'd continued using the more comfortable sleeping mask so he could forgo his mask. He'd fed her strawberries and held a glass of wine up to her lips, letting it trail over her chest, which led right into their second coupling. Each coupling had it's own periodic chat on the pillows.

The warmth of the woman beside him was definitely something he could get used to.

His young elven lover breathed softly in her sleep. Without meaning to do it, Solas stroked her hair, gently running his hands through the smattering earthy hues of brown and russet strands and reveling in having someone to himself. A younger him would’ve been her match in many ways. His dark locks that he’d sheared off would’ve complimented her own appearance. The tanned skin he’d sported in his younger days back when spirits roamed freely and elves traveled by mounts and mirrors. His lighter pallor reflected the times of technology and science.

His head ached, despite having what had to be one of the most liberating nights of his life. He needed clarity this morning. He trailed a finger over a bare shoulder before pulling the covers up and under her chin.

Solas scribbled a hasty note out and placed it upon his pillow beside her sleeping head. He then left her bedside for the dining room and little kitchenette in the suite. He placed on his mask and began putting water into a teapot inscribed with runes that kept water within hot. He’d seen the ingenious teapot used within Celene’s court to want to get one and had brought his own teapot because he didn't trust hotels to bring his tea to him at an adequate temperature. Varric called it anal, he called it never having to be disappointed.

Everything they’d done the night before, the cherished pillow talk before they'd fallen asleep again, made him feel… More. It was like he suddenly had… something he’d never allowed himself to hope for: a relationship where honesty could be spoken. The irony was not lost that his most honest relationship he was in and neither knew the life identity of the other. A weight lifted off of him and he genuinely felt good. There were memories of chaos and heartbreak in his life, but now he was finding happy moments to experience with Ellana.

Remembering her fond love of sweets, he picked up the phone sitting on the counter and thumbed the menu of items the hotel offered. Eyes lit upon the sweetest breakfast items and as soon as someone picked up he placed an order that he was sure she'd scarf down.

"Be sure to knock and leave it outside the door," he whispered, trying not to disturb Ellana as he requested the food. He would personally take the time to set the table before he took a shower. "Oh, and a vase of flowers would be nice. Sunflowers."

* * *

Ellana rolled over face first into something papery and crinkly. A hand felt around the bedside beside her and found no one there. She pushed back her mask and skimmed over the pretty note.

 _Ellana,_  
_Breakfast awaits you._ _No need to get up. I'm in the shower. Sleep in emm'asha._  
_-Fen’Harel_

The food was set on the dining room table awaiting her with a small vase of happy sunflowers. The shower cut off in the bathroom and she slipped her mask back on, remembering suddenly that she’d left her wolf mask in the bathroom. “Not eating yet?” Fen’Harel asked, coming into the room with his mask on.

“My mask is in the bathroom,” she called out.

“Ah! A moment.” He ran to fetch it and a mask was placed in her hands. “I’ll turn my back,” he promised.

The world encased in darkness disappeared and was replaced with morning light and a sturdy back standing at ease in front of the bed and a pair of legs incased in grey business pants. Did the man own any sweatpants? Jeans? Comfy clothes?

“We have things to discuss,” he said as she ran to get dressed in the bathroom. “After your shower and over breakfast, perhaps? Just because we spent most of our time in bed does not mean I’ve forgotten your lessons.”

“Yes, hahren,” she called back with a laugh.

As she bathed, Solas settled down at the table and began to read the newspaper that had been brought up with the tray. He never missed an issue. Centuries asleep had made him apt to read as much as he could on current affairs and know all that was taking place in this world. There, on the front of the events page, was a picture of Skyhold. It was a piece that Josephine and Leliana had pieced together beautifully so that it sounded as if the museum were for everyone. The article began considering whether there would be a debate over the ownership of Skyhold due to its pieces coming from Orlais and Ferelden. Smart as a whip, there was a statement from Leliana. She had garnered the approval of the Ferelden king who had stated the the museum should own itself and that Ferelden would not interfere in their works since knowledge should be freely accessed for all of Thedas and not owned. And so it ended in questioning whether or not Orlais would be this kind in their decision. Oh, Empress Celene would certainly feel the pressure. He had to give it to them. Those two women knew what they were doing.

Ellana came out of the bathroom toweling her hair. It looked so lovely scrunched up and wet. If he could figure out a way for them to bathe without seeing each other... he wanted to press her against the shower wall. She hadn't packed to impress anyone and had dressed lazily in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "I'm trying to imagine a situation in which you don't look beautiful." There was the color he was becoming so enthralled with putting into her cheeks.

She sat beside him with two empty plates in front of them and the little banquet of breakfast awaiting their starving bellies. A stack of waffles with little porcelain cups of condiments: strawberries, chocolates, whip cream. A pitcher of orange juice sat next to a plate of sausage and a plate of eggs. Ellana placed a waffle on her plate and covered it in chocolate chips and poured herself a glass of juice with a peppy smile on her face. "Anything good in the paper?" Without answering her, he folded the newspaper and set it aside. In moments he was standing behind her and had a long scarf he'd had sitting under his chair. He offered it to her and tied it around her shoulders so that she was pressed tightly against the chair. "What are you doing?"

"You have the luck of the world thinking you are an ancient elf and therefore they do not know our culture, the way we speak, the way we dress, or how we eat. But _we_ must adapt," he instructed, tightening the scarf behind her chair and going back to his seat. "You may know the Game, but your body needs to learn it. The first time we met I noticed you did not sit as the others did. No one would be quick to notice, but I was preoccupied with you and made a mental note of it." He sat straight and firmly against his chair as he began fixing his own breakfast of two waffles coated in strawberries and their cherry red juices. A dab of whip cream transformed the food into perfection and Ellana realized that was what he was trying at with her.

"I must eat my whole breakfast like this," she stated, uncomfortably moving her arm and finding it was odd not leaning forward to take a bite.

"If you wish to learn, yes." A dainty bite was taken with the correct fork. Ellana had been using the wrong one. "Pause between bites. To eat quickly is to look unrefined and gluttonous." The energetic manner in which he taught was more than enough to reveal that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Now, I had hoped that while we ate we would discuss our relationship."

"What's there to discuss?"

"The terms and conditions," he offered. Although there was only one condition he wanted. Just one. "What do you want from this, Ellana?"

Ellana took a sip from her orange juice and contemplated the matter. She gulped and made sure to set the glass closer than it had been so that she wouldn't strain her arm. "You." When he moved to speak, she intercepted him, "Not just teaching me, but... your past. Information on Arlathan." If she could be an equal to Solas at the museum than he might see her worth. If she could understand her co-worker better than he might seem more human and less a pretentious prick. Maybe she'd even be able to soften him up by knowing things that wouldn't be widely known to any archaeologist studying elvhen. "The truth," she requested.

His expression soured as he warned, "You may not like it."

"I'll have to accept it. No matter how ugly a truth is, I'd rather acknowledge a truth than be a narrow-minded dummy," she all but whispered. Ellana knew that what he could say would disillusion anything left that she held onto from her childhood fables with her clan. The few accepted Dalish truths that kept her linked to them. "I won't live in ignorance because I prefer a pretty lie."

Fingers drummed on the table as he unflinchingly stared her down. Ellana waited apprehensively for his answer. His answer could be the solution to many things. Her job. Briala's ideas on diplomats. Without knowing the truths of Arlathan there could be no diplomacy accepted by the rest of the elves. They would want to know the truth as much as she did and it was better coming from her lips than a god that they believed was a traitor. "I will consent," he answered, "but only if you promise me one thing." He waited until she met his eyes. Such a harsh mask for such a lovely face. Such a grim thing she asked for. He wondered if she would still have that innocent eagerness when confronted with the truth. His truth. "As we are together, I intend to take no one else."

He wanted a companion.

His own companion that he would share with no one.

Loneliness had left him with a desire that he had never been able to name until she'd swept into his bed.

The tender passion of his words made her heart feel light and skip a bit. "Like... dating?"

"In a manner. Until such a time as we see fit to dating in the real world. If you should find someone..." He had to be lenient. He couldn't just ask her to be with someone nameless and masked even if he was greedy for her time and attention.  "You may still date outside, but take no one to bed save myself. If you're certain of your feelings for them, then we will discuss-"

"Yes," she eagerly inserted. "There is no one else." The beat that picked up this time was his own heart at her admission. She felt as he did it seemed. "But what of our masks?"

"I'd rather keep mine on." The air of mystery still helped and he'd yet to reveal his real face with his ancient name to the world. Upon seeing the dip in her smile, he hastily spoke, "I go by a different name unmasked. The world has yet to see me without this." He gestured to the wolf over his face.

"Am I permitted to take mine off?"

He swallowed and felt his voice falter at the idea of her completely bare to him. So trusting. Did she really feel so at home with him? "Should you desire it."

Lips pursed as she dealt with these terms. "How about I wear my mask when we are out and about, but when we're together you blindfold me or I wear a more comfortable mask." A cheaper one that wasn't meant for show. There had to be comfortable masks sold in sex shops. Now that was a shopping trip she knew Isabela would be down for. They'd likely end up buying more than she intended for. "But I have one question, just one about your identity."

"Ask away."

She wondered, "Were you always known as Fen'Harel?"

And he returned something that created a bigger puzzle instead of something simpler to try and figure him out with. "No. No I was not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Emm'asha: My woman.  
> Ar isala ma: I need you (My translation. I've been kicking around the language some.)  
> Sahlin: Now.  
> Ma nuvenin: As you wish.  
> Credit: The Dalish language wikipedia and Geeky-Jez's website for Dalish talk.
> 
> A/N: Goodness. It seems everyone likes to update on weekends! I've updated a few chapters, but no worries. I've only gone back and fixed errors and parts where the italics didn't hold. No plot changes.


	20. Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana caves to the promises of free wifi. And she then places a call home without preparing a conversation beforehand.
> 
> A/N: So, I wrote a lot for you on notebook paper when I was laid up in bed. I'm just trying to type it all up and get it out now. Thanks for all of the kudos and the sweet comments guys. Especially the well wishes while! : 3 I hope you enjoy the work! I'm going to try and get a few more chapters out soon.

There was too little time in the weekend for the two of them. After an amazing breakfast and being given a list of things in decorum that she needed to work on—he’d actually written it all down with suggested reading materials—it was with a heavy heart that she’d left him. He’d insisted on paying for the cab that she told him would be taking her to the ferry.

_That kiss._

She replayed it. Sure, the noses of their masks bumped, but it had been...

_Breathtaking. Loving…_

More than she'd expected to feel. He’d twined one hand into her hair while the other bent her backwards. There was no time for thoughts because no thoughts would’ve even had a chance to process during a kiss like that. The stress she’d been gearing up for with work this week had all but melted into a puddle at her feet and evaporated off. He made her whole body boil up. That kiss had been utterly defenseless in how unprepared she’d been from the reaction she received from it. How tenderly he'd kissed. It was trapping at the same time in the way that he held her with one hand pressed against her back. Trapping in how Ellana knew she was hooked on him in a scary way that she wasn’t ready to admit so soon.

 _For fuck’s sake, this is the first time we’ve stayed the night together,_ she tried to clarify to herself. At the same time, her mind was justifying it with, _But we’ve talked so much since we’ve first met._

It was infuriating to find herself becoming attached so quickly. They hadn’t even gotten to discuss Arlathan because he’d had her practicing her stride. Distracting her every often or so by pressing his hand firmly on the small of her back to straighten her up. Letting those hands drift across her shoulders until they were held the way he demanded they be held. _"Walking is as much a part of the art,"_ _he'd stated._ He'd also given her a light smack to the ass with his rolled up newspaper when she'd purposefully hunched her shoulders and staggered around to antagonize him.

A light wind of sea air sprayed in her face and Ellana was mildly miffed that, of course, it figured that the moment she took off her mask and rode the ferry something would hit her unguarded face.

Whelp. She'd spent more than enough time spent outside at the stern daydreaming of a man she’d just left behind. She went inside, hanging on for dear life because the captain seemed to love to hit every wave imaginable.

A buzzing in her duffle bag had her eagerly scrambling around until she remembered that her regular cell phone was in her back pocket. She sighed when she deduced that meant it was her work phone.

 _Varric 4:07 PM_  
_As your boss, I need you to move immediately._  
_I’ll need you close enough in the city to stay the night_  
_if need be at Skyhold._

 _Ellana_ _4:08 PM_  
_I’ve got it covered._  
_I’m already looking for a place, Varric. : )_

_Ellana 4:08 PM  
When did you get so bossy?_

_Varric 4:10 PM_  
_Sorry, it’s been a rough week. And my roommate_  
_just came in and is under the opinion that I need to_  
_butt out of his love life._

Ellana outright snorted at that. She had been given the strongest impression from Leliana that Varric often got in the middle of people's love lives because he strongly believed that everyone needed a nudge sometimes. Just so long as he was the one that got to do the nudging, that went without saying.

 _Ellana 4:12 PM_  
_You? Shoving your nose into someone’s love life?_  
_I’ll let Leliana know someone’s accusing you of such blasphemy._

 _Varric 4:13 PM_  
_I just want him to be happy._

_Ellana 4:13 PM  
Let him try making himself happy before you try._

_Varric 4:15 PM_  
_Easier said than done._  
_Oh, I have a solution for your apartment problem._

_Ellana 4:15 PM  
No._

_Varric 4:16 PM_  
_You didn’t even let me get it out._

Oh, she didn’t have to let him get it out. In the sneeze of time she'd gotten to know Varric, Ellana had found him one of the most charitable souls she'd ever met. Charitable being his saving grace and worst sin when he paid for a meal with her, Leliana, and Josephine without asking them. He'd figured out that she and Josephine were budgeting. And then he'd offered to go ahead and pay them their salary a week ahead of schedule and they hadn't even gotten real work done yet.

Varric was a great friend. He was also dangerously nice to the point that it often felt like he made himself a doormat. He’d rather let his friends live on his generosity than see them suffer. Ellana suspected it was because of some bad blood with his family and how his friends were pretty much his only family, but she’d never voice it. And so, she had promised herself that she would adamantly refuse him from now on when he made a grand offer. And she'd do all in her power to underhandedly prevent him from trying to do something nice without telling her.

 _Ellana 4:20 PM_  
_Absolutely not, Varric! I know you!_  
_You’ll be the gracious person and let me stay_  
_in an apartment or something you own for free._

 _Varric 4:21 PM_  
_At a discounted price._

 _Ellana 4:21 PM_  
_I want the full regular people price!_

 _Varric 4:23 PM_  
_Ancestor’s, you and my roommate are both stubborn!_  
_Go ahead and live in a cramped little box._ _See if I care!_

 _Ellana_ _4:25 PM_  
_You take that back!_ _My box will be lovely!_  
_If you don’t take it back you don’t get to come visit my box._

By now Ellana was full out laughing at the nonsensical conversation they were having. It was almost enough to keep her mind off her stomach as the ferry was tossed about by another wave.

 _Varric 4:27 PM_  
_I’m sorry. I really do want to visit your box._  
_Do you even have a box picked out?_ _I’m betting_  
_it’ll be a nice box._

 _Ellana 4:28 PM_  
_Nope._ _No boxes yet._  
_But thank you. You’re forgiven._

* * *

When he’d originally looked down at his work phone he’d gotten excited, until he remembered that it was his work phone and the Ellana messaging him wasn’t the Ellana he slept with. At least, he’d hoped so. He’d still as of yet shaken off the niggling feeling that they were the same person. The Ellana he’d been with certainly had the same marking colors, but he couldn’t see the rest of her face and he hadn’t seen his co-worker Ellana enough to discern. Also, she didn’t dress so regally as his Ellana and he'd seen more of his Ellana's body. Not that he was going to ask his co-worker to get naked so that he could figure out if he'd slept with her or not. He should've looked for some discernible features like a birthmark or something!

 _Ellana 6:03 PM_  
_Solas, when would you be free to travel and retrieve the Eluvian?_  
_We will need the proper coverage, but I’m sure Josie will be on top of that._

With a roll of his eyes he began typing out a reply. Really he should be working on his book about variances in Dalish history. But it wasn't really a variance when you only managed to get two or three clans to work with you. For a real book he needed all of them.

 _Solas 6:07 PM_  
_I am free at your leisure. Name the day._

From the comforts of her warm apartment, Ellana checked with the others to see what days they would be available. Merrill was supposed to be home soon and was likely carrying leftover bags for supper. They did serve more than coffee and pastries, sometimes there was the gourmet sandwich.

Cassandra and Cullen were the ones who might take a moment to respond as they had actual day jobs that they had to check with. Ellana knew Merrill’s schedule since it was stuck on the fridge with little fennec magnets they’d picked up at the zoo last summer. Leliana could get away whenever she pleased and Josephine was a prodigy with moving around schedules. Varric instantly sent back a message saying that he was free whenever she could find the day. It would take days. Though she and Solas would likely be the ones conducting the dig to excavate after they’d cleared the place of dangers.

 _Cullen 6:12 PM_  
_I think I can get someone to switch Thurs & Fri of next wk with me._  
_1 of the guys is expecting his 1st child next weekend & I have that Saturday off._  
_He’ll definitely want to switch w/ me._

That certainly worked fine for Ellana, especially if she was going to spend this week looking for a new place of residence. She'd need to get together the vehicles, the supplies to taper off  parts of the temple that needed some digging due to ruins falling, the manpower and proper boxes to transport whatever they found there back to Skyhold, and the security. The security was a definite thing they needed to make sure none of their discoveries were stolen on the way. Not that anyone could steal from something Leliana or Varric was involved in.

 _Ellana 6:13 PM_  
_Boy or girl?_

 _Cullen_ _6:15PM_  
_They want it to be a surprise._  
_That hasn’t stopped us from placing wagers._  
_They’re even betting on the weight._

It was about time that she got to know the others better. What better way than annoying them during their work hours through text?

 _Ellana_ _6:17 PM_  
_You know the Dalish are renown for their mysterious_  
_ability to guess just by looking._

 _Cullen 6:19 PM_  
_As Cassandra would say: Bullshit._

 _Ellana_ _6:20 PM_  
_I’m going to reach out into the wild recesses_  
_of the great beyond and call upon my Dalish ancestors._  
_It shall be a girl! 8 pounds and 4 ounces!_

 _Cullen 6:22 PM_  
_You owe me 10 royals if I lose._  
_I placed my bet._

 _Ellana 6:24 PM_  
_Shouldn’t you be working and not placing bets?_

 _Cullen 6:25 PM_  
_For your information I’m about to clock out._

 _Ellana 6:24 PM_  
_See you this weekend at Skyhold, maybe?_  
_And next week for our camping trip._  
_Expect donuts next Thursday morning. : )_

 _Cullen 6:27 PM_  
_Was that a stab at me being a cop?_

 _Ellana 6:29 PM_  
_Only if the shoe fits, officer._

Ellana felt a might be cheeky after that bit of banter. She didn't know shy Cullen had it in him to be social. With a playful attitude she typed to Solas.

 _Ellana_ _6:32 PM_  
_His ancient majesty is requested to journey_  
_into the wilderness next Thurs/Fri. If the humans can get off_  
_work early Wed evening than we shall take off then._

 _Ellana_ 6:33 PM  
_I know your old bones might not be up_  
_to such a journey so soon. Does it suit you, hahren?_

Of all the things she could’ve texted him she was prodding at his age. Solas’s expression was one of someone who’d accidentally swallowed expired milk without checking the date. He actually sat there for several minutes trying to come up with a reply.

 _Solas_ _6:37 PM_  
_Har har. A joke about my age._  
_You can be such a da’len sometimes._

He had to admit that it wasn't his best quip. It wasn't even a quip at all. He just couldn't think when someone referred to him like... like they knew him well enough to push his buttons. Only Varric did that!

 _Ellana_ _6:38 PM_  
_What I just read there was you saying: “Hahren is not amused.”_  
_Come on, you laughed a little didn’t you?_

 _Solas 6:36 PM_  
_My feeble mind has forgotten how to laugh._

 _Ellana_ 6:37 PM  
_But not how to joke._  
_Bring camping gear next week._  
_No silk beds for you._

 _Solas 6:38 PM_  
_I assure you. I know how to rough it._

For a moment, Ellana stared at their texts and felt nervous for a moment. Why did this feel like flirting? Maybe it was having loved an ancient earlier that day that made her just slide right into flirting with another. It’s not like they were the same person. Although, they both had the same manner of talking in text, but that was more likely due to both of them being antiquated.

She sank into her couch and sighed before tossing her phone onto the other side of the couch just as the apartment door opened and heralded her roommate's return. She'd think about her fetish for older men later.

* * *

Moving out was something that Ellana knew needed to be done, but she didn’t want to go through all of the hassle of find a place, haggling, placing a deposit, seeing if they'd be approved, getting pissy when they weren't and lost that non-refundable deposit because they were elves living in a shem world. It was noon and coincidentally Merrill's day off. A packet of listings sat in front of them from her little shopping trip with Leliana and Josephine. She was actually glad that she’d shared Fen’Harel with them and that they’d promised not to go snooping. With Leliana a promise was a binding contract.

“Oh, I like this one,” Merrill said, circling a house listing with a pencil.

“We can’t afford that Merrill.” The asking price was ridiculous because it was an ocean front property.

“I know. I’m circling it for when I have a house of my own. I want it to have pretty shutters like this one.” No one could ever deter Merrill from being cheerful Merrill.

After living together for almost two years it was understandable that they were dancing around the subject of moving out. So, Ellana decided she was going to have to be the one to bite the bullet. She looked up from the newspaper advertisements and just looked at her roommate. “Are you going to come with me?”

That head popped up so fast you’d think that a firecracker had been hidden under her seat.

“But that’s such a far drive to go to work. I’d have to take the ferry-”

“You can find another job.” Ellana tried not to sound like she was pleading, but she knew she was a little bit plead-y.

Merrill chewed at her bottom lip and her eyes grew misty. She rubbed at her large eyes and couldn’t stop the little sob that escaped. “I do want to keep living with you,” she confessed through tears. “It would be so hard to find another roommate.” To find one that approved of elves and mages. To find someone who wouldn’t treat Merrill like a freak just because she was naive sometimes and smiled for no reason.

Ellana reached over and squeezed onto Merrill’s hand. “I don’t want to split our Team Dalish up either.” The idea of being split from Merrill gnawed at her heart something awful. Both of the girls knew what it was like to live on your own and feel like a pariah. It was hard to do when living alone with no one to count on. Sure, they both had friends, but those friends weren’t Dalish. Their friends didn’t have the history that they did and for better or worse Merrill and Ellana were family. Merrill originally hailed from the Alerion clan that Ellana’s mother, Ariane, was from. In fact, Merrill was Ariane Lavellan’s niece, making her Ellana's cousin. Void, at one point they almost were almost twice over family. “You can live with me until you find a job. With what Varric's supposed to be paying me, I'll be able to pay for rent until you land on your feet with a better job!”

"Oh, Ellana. I'd love to be your roommate." Merrill leaned forward and hugged her cousin and Ellana squeezed her right back. For better or worse, they were family and Ellana would never leave Merrill behind. Not like the rest did. Not like Merrill's clan and parents did. Out of all the family and Ellana had been the only one to stand up for Merrill and say it was wrong. She'd been lucky when their paths had crossed again and they'd found each other in college. "But first, don't you think we need to find a place, Ellana?"

* * *

The message from Varric had said that it was urgent and at their earliest convenience he’d be pleased as punch if they could meet him. It was no surprise when they pulled up at the address to find one of the nicest apartment complexes they’d ever seen in their life. There was a little plastic holder outside of each complex with brochures that Ellana grabbed to glance at. Merrill and Ellana were usually ones to enjoy taking the stairs, but they were fretting over his message and caved into speeding their way up with the elevator.

On the way up, Ellana peered at the brochure advertising this place and snorted: " _Luxury for anyone. All the fun of an apartment with none of the hassle."_

There were just two rooms to a floor, granted the complex was five floors tall and six apartments across. Two apartments to each floor instead of the usual four apartments to each floor… probably because the renters here didn’t want to hear everything their neighbors were doing and they wanted to give off the air of being particularly elite while being able to cater to the lower paid. _Yup, there's adjusted costs based on income,_ she thought as she read an excerpt from the bottom stating that they housed people of all races and didn't discriminate. _Very open minded for a housing development in Orlais of all places._ There were four huge complexes meaning… if she did the math right… one hundred and twenty units for apartments. _That's surprisingly small. How can they afford it if they let lower-class people live here?_

“These walls are so shiny I can see my reflection,” said Merrill, staring at her image in the silver elevator doors. “I wonder how often someone polishes them.” The doors slid open and Ellana and Merrill peeked out to check that they were on the right floor with the right numbers. Floor four. Room twenty-seven and twenty-eight sat across from each other.

Ellana pounded worriedly on the door and a loud calm and collected, “Come in,” was called out.

Something was off.

They walked right on into a huge empty den to find Varric sitting there drinking a coffee. He didn't look discontent or fretting over something. Not at all like an emergency. Ellana smelled something rotten and it most certainly was in the shape of a dwarf. “We received your voice message," she said with a raised accusatory brow. "What’s wrong, Varric?”

“What’s wrong is that I have this perfectly good apartment and no one to fill it with,” he stated.

The dour look that overcame her features was one that rivaled Vivienne’s. _Not that she'd know her,_ thought Varric. “Now hold on! See, that’s why I didn’t tell you over the phone! I knew you’d sqwauk and squeal about it.”

“I do not sqwuak,” she protested.

“You do just a little,” murmured Merrill, not helping in the least.

“Your neighbor would be a nice Tevinter across the hallway.” _With daddy issues,_ he added inwardly. _And right above your room would be the guy you’re sleeping with,_ Varric thought with some amusement. _Ancestor's, she's going to kill me when she finds out I'm turning this into a story._ "Andraste's sakes! Just take a look at it, Ellana. What could it hurt?"

Ellana was already peering at the open space. No clutter. Much bigger than what they were used to, but it wasn't overly spacious like she'd suspected from looking at the outside of a place like this. It actually looked reasonable. There was a kitchen, a dining area, and a den. And when Ellana stepped into the master bedroom—because there were two bedrooms and each had their own bathroom—she felt her heart melt a little. This didn't look like a pauper's apartment. There were no cracks in the ceiling, no rusty pipes under the sink cabinet, and no questionable stains on the carpet that they'd have to hide with a rug. As a Dalish that was used to hand-me-downs, sharing space with everyone, and being given the short end of the stick in a society that thought she was a tree-loving hippy with no education... this was... this was something she'd dreamt of but never allowed herself to think of actuallyhaving. Oh, she'd tried her damnedest to get a better apartment with Merrill when they were first moving in together, but most people refused elves on sight by claiming the right to refuse business because elves were a hazard and promoted unmoral practices.

"Oh, Varric," she said. Her heart was ready to admit defeat. She would love to be able to afford this, but wasn't sure. Merrill had just finished exclaiming over how large the closet space was in the second bedroom and had traveled onto the balcony in the dining room. She was chatting away at how lovely it would be to put some plant containers along the railing. This wasn't fair. Varric really played dirty.  "How can you afford to stay afloat working with people's incomes?"

Varric gave a shrug. "Unlike other business practices that refuse business because people aren't... of their preferred race, most of my tenants are grateful." And that was putting it lightly. "Other businesses suffer from tenants who might be late on rent. But here, mine are so happy that they always try to pay right on time. It comes with treating people like equals," he stated. And that's what he was offering with this complex. It was time Orlais started to change. Though Bhelen was a crooked king who'd killed his family for power, Orzammar was changing. They'd admitted the casteless and as far as Varric was concerned, anyone in Orlais and Ferelden that wasn't human was as good as casteless. The human world needed to catch up with the times and he was determined on being that stepping stone to change. "And besides, it helps that I'm rich." At her raised brow and disbelieving look he added in a whisper with a finger to his lips to keep it quiet. "Ellana, with all the pies I have my fingers sampling you'd think someone would figure out I'm a millionaire." Okay, now her eyes almost popped out. "This is just one of the ways I channel being a philanthropist. Giving people better housing than what the rest of the world gives them based on their income. You're lucky I even have an opening now. We have free wifi and it's the best that money could buy." The people here saved a bunch on electricity with the solar panels and little windmills he'd placed on the roofs of the buildings. Gardens littered the plots outside around the apartment complex and he advocated for plants along the balconies so that it was turning into quite the pretty establishment.

 _Free internet,_ Ellana thought wistfully. That was a huge chunk out of her bill. All the work she'd done since her university days had made internet a necessity that Ellana had not scrimped out on it. She'd gotten the quickest service available at the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to buy a lot of personal luxuries.

Merrill had stepped out of the bedroom and caught all of that. A look of utter incredulity made her eyes wide as Ellana's. That was it. There was no refusing him now. Not when her cousin could be given something that was usually so out of their reach and so much better than anything they'd ever lived in before. Merrill looked like her wildest wishes were about to come true. Varric might as well put on a sparkling tutu and call himself their fairy godmother. "You really mean it? We can afford this place, Varric?"

The dwarf rummaged in his pockets and pulled out two separate keys that dangled from the fingertips of one hand. "You can move in as soon as you want, Daisy. We can fill out all of the paper work and look at your financial statements the day after you move in."

"We only have one bed," replied Merrill as if that were the only thing stopping them.

"I'll see about that," replied Ellana. She knew a carpenter. Two carpenters actually. And she knew not which one to speak to because both were amazing at what they did and both needed the work. But one of them... she hadn't seen in forever. Ellana took a key and glanced down at it feeling herself gulp down the apprehension in her stomach. _As much as I want to ask Blackwall to do it, I shouldn't._ She would likely give Blackwall the job working on the museum. _I need to call **him** instead. Just in case they're in the area,_ she thought. "Varric, if I do this, I have one condition." He waited. "And that is that you let me help clean Skyhold. At least, the bare basics before we call in crews. We can certainly clean and sweep on our own."

"Whatever floats your boat," he agreed. He knew she wouldn't budge and would see this as saving him money that he didn't need to be saving just because he was hooking them up with a deal she'd be crazy to refuse. It seemed that Solas wasn't the only proud one. If she was anything like Solas than he knew to step aside and let it because because it was just who she was.

"Oh, you really mean it, Elly?" Merrill had taken the other key and was jumping up and down in pure joy. Her hands were over her mouth as she waited for Ellana to say it. To say that they would do it.

Resolution shone in Ellana's eyes as she nodded much to Merrill's delight. "I do. We'll take it, Varric," Merrill threw herself at Ellana and hugged her tight, laughing and crying tears of joy. All the while Ellana was thinking, _I just hope papae won't hang up on me._

* * *

Merrill was like a Dalish teenager with their first inked vallaslin just wanting everyone to see what an adult they were. Except in this case Merrill wanted everyone they knew—shit—even complete strangers in line at the bakery, that they were moving into an amazing apartment. By the time they’d gotten back from eating celebratory honeyed pastries at Merrill’s work place, Merrill had texted or called every one of her contacts until her phone had died. She’d practically been bouncing in line to tell Hawke and Isabela the news and both women were adamant about a moving in party to celebrate.

The only thing left to do was for Merrill to quit her job and she’d been debating about that openly and loudly talking to Ellana, and sometimes just herself, about how to go about doing it. “Oh, should I put a two weeks’ notice in? Isabela said I shouldn’t. She said I should just jump ship and tell him I have a new wind in my sails,” Merrill giggled a little. It was like someone had turned the little happy switch in Merrill on full blast. “Hawke said it would be more responsible to put two weeks’ in, but we’ll probably move out before then.”

“Look, I’m with Isabela," stated Ellana. "Just join the 'I-Quit-Club' with me and when you get a job interview-”

“If-”

“ **When** ,” interrupted Ellana, “you get a job interview and they ask, you can just tell them that you were offered a last minute amazing place to live because your other living conditions were deplorable.” _Passing as livable at best._ They still had a bucket in the bathroom for rainy days because there was a leak in the ceiling. It came with living on the top floor and their landlord wouldn't do a thing about it. _  
_

Ellana took a sip of her to-go tea and eyed a heavy manila packet duct taped to their door. A note was scribbled in black marker on the front in a handwriting that was growing to be very familiar now.

 _Let me know if you two need help moving. Also, could you please make it up to_  
_Skyhold tomorrow for groundwork discussion? I called the others about the cleaning_  
_you discussed doing. Wear comfortable clothes, unlike last time. And be prepared to get dirty._  
_-Varric_

She opened the packet and found a load of papers for the move-in for the apartment. Merrill jiggled their keys in the door as Ellana thumbed through and spied a smaller envelope buried at the back inside. She tucked the big folder under her arm and examined the smaller envelope in one hand while carrying her tea as they scurried into the apartment. Fuck, it was getting cold far too quickly for her to handle.

"I'm going to bake some chocolate chip cookies," sang Merrill, putting off calling to quit her job. Ellana could smell procrastination when it was around and she rolled her eyes. It was either get onto Merrill and force her to work on her resignation letter or have cookies. And cookies would go great with her tea right now. She set down the paper cup of tea and pulled out the smaller envelope that had a folded up note taped to the front with words written in marker on the envelop pointing to it and saying: **READ FIRST.**

 _Enclosed are expenses for all the traveling back and forth to Skyhold._  
_I wrote it on this envelop so not every Tom, Dick, and Harry could see_  
_and steal it. And don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Josephine did_  
_the math and added consultation and negotiator's fee. It's your earned_  
_money and I paid everyone else, too. Also, you'll be paid bi-weekly and_  
_you officially start work tomorrow.  
_

The amount of crisp royals with Empress Celene's regal face printed on them made Ellana blanch. They might be able to actually splurge and buy matching chairs and a new table for the kitchen now. Ellana was determined not to have mismatching anymore, but they would keep the quaint cover up for the couch they'd made.

“Will you help me make some muffins for tomorrow?” Ellana asked Merril. It would be nice to start tomorrow on an upbeat mood and to make friends with the rest of her co-workers. She and Cullen seemed to be joking enough now through texts, which left promise for a friendship. That left Solas and Cassandra to butter up and grow attached to. Although, Solas might never be the warm fuzzy friend she was used to having.

Merrill nodded her head eagerly as she went about getting the ingredients out for the cookies she was intent on making. “As long as you help me with my letter of resignation.”

“Sure.” She wouldn’t add that Merrill didn’t need a letter of resignation if she planned on leaving this week. Merrill always wanted to try her best to be nice to people, even when she was trying to tell them something bad like she was leaving her job. Ellana hazarded that even if she’d put in a two weeks’ notice that Worthy would still raise a fuss. “I’m going to go… make a phone call.”

Her roommate was already turning on the little radio in the kitchen and playing something peppy and poppy. It was definitely better that she made her exit out of the apartment and sat on the stairway for this private discussion. A scarf was tucked about her neck as she sat against the stairway to keep out of the cold wind that was blowing. Thumbs rubbed back and forth over the cover of the phone anxiously before she gathered the nerve up to place the call and raise the phone up to her ear.

There were several rings and Ellana felt the jagged edge of her past aiming for her heart. They hadn’t parted on bad terms, but they hadn’t parted on good terms either. She wasn’t exactly exiled like Merrill. Just had left for more knowledge “for the clan” and to have some “time to herself,” at least, those had been the founding points for her argument. What with what had happened to two clanmates and then Merrill's exile. And of course, she’d been lucky enough to literally run into Merrill in the hallway at college. The same college! Chance had played in her favor to reunite her with at least one family member.

Ellana sucked in a breath as the phone rang again. The conversations she'd had with her family since her departure had been strained.

Always asking when she’d return to her position with the clan.

Just as she was about to hang up, the phone clicked.

“Ellana?” The voice sounded bewildered and Ellana bit back the tears from hearing him.

“Papae. It’s me!”

“By the Creator’s, I’ve been wondering if I would ever hear from my little girl again! You haven’t called in a month.”

“I’ve been busy.” _Doing something the clan would likely resent me for._ Clan Lavellan was open-minded, but where it concerned who should own their artifacts… they might be an unrelenting force of guilt and anger. “Putting together a brand new museum.” _My museum,_ Ellana wanted to tell him. Longed to tell her father and hear him burst with pride. But then she’d have to admit the ugly truth she’d yet to face. Ellana had realized with each day that passed that she had no designs on returning to the clan and continuing on as the First to the Keeper. Not when she had so much passion for the histories and correcting them. Learning. And trying to make the rest of the world understand her people. A Keeper couldn’t do that. A Keeper belonged to the people and with the clan.

“Really now? You need to tell me all about it.” He genuinely sounded interested, but that was her father. He was always more open-minded than any other Dalish, but he'd been friends with a Grey Warden or two who were shem and he'd counted them his best friends.

“I actually called to see where you guys were.”

“Ariane!” She heard her father yell on the other end of the phone as he called for her mother. “El da’vhenan is coming to visit!”

There was the sound of muffled shuffling as the phone was taken from her father and her mother’s voice came over. “Not a call! Not a single call in a whole month and you know we only bought a cell phone for you to call us.” Dalish guilt. Her mother was a force of nature with transforming Dalish guilt into an art to get you to do whatever she wanted.

“You know _you_ could’ve called,” Ellana suggested.

“We wouldn’t want to interrupt you while you’re working. Besides, your brother is going to be bonded soon and we've been preparing for that. Are you coming home?” Her brother was going to get married. Ellana found that very hard to believe with how much of a womanizer he was. She didn't even comment on it, that's how much she believed it would never come true.

“That’s what I was just asking papae, mamae! Where are you guys now?" It was best to rip it off quick like a band-aid and let her mother worry and freak out over their visiting that temple. "Merrill and I were going to visit Tamlen’s grave next week…”

“Why would you want to go back to that place?” She could practically see her mother shaking her head and tssking. Maybe even making the sign of Mythal with her hands as if to ward off ill omens. Her mother, a medicine woman and a very devout Dalish.

Now this was not something she wanted to tell her mother. _To excavate the temple, take our relics, and place them in a museum. Gods, I’m going to be exiled like Merrill. Elgarnan’s vengeance is nothing compared to the Dalish,_ she thought bitterly.

“Mamae, just answer the question. Will you guys be near there next week?”

“Actually, it’s surprising that you called because we are a few days away from it. I could persuade your grandmother to lead the aravel that way to be close. Well not close, you know what I mean.” Superstitious as the aravel was they would likely make camp a few miles away from it. “Will you come to visit?” There was that blossom of hope in her mother’s voice and Ellana wanted to see her so much. Both her mother and her father. But she knew if she did… they’d hassle at her returning to them or worse, settling down and bonding with some fellow they'd picked for her. She wondered just who they'd persuaded to marry her brother.

“Yes, mamae. A few of my friends will be with me as well.” Well, half of them were her best friends. The others were co-workers for now. _Creators, how am I going to keep our dig a secret from them?_ “We were going to venture into the temple-” She could hear her mother swearing on the other end, but continued speaking. “I know whose temple it is now and we’re going to take pictures and see what information we can gather on the people.” _And we're going to take the stuff you guys are so heavily against even going to look at._

“Are all of these friends of yours shem?”

“Not all of them, mamae. Merrill's coming and one of my friends-” _loose acquaintance_ , “-Solas is coming. He’s an ancient.” _Solas, please forgive me,_ she thought as she threw him to the wolves.

“Oh my stars and Creators! One of **the** people! **THE PEOPLE**! Oh he’s more than welcome! I’ll have to tell the clan! The Keeper will want to meet him and ask-”

“Mamae! We’re going so he can explain the temple **to me**! And I promise I’ll tell the Keeper everything that he tells me.”

“Now you listen here, missy. I insist he come and stay the night with us. In fact, all of your friends should come.” _Oh fuck. What have I gotten us into?_

“Sure, that’s great, mamae." Okay. This call had to end now before she let her mother wheedle her into anything else. If she stayed on any longer she'd likely promise to visit within a month or stand in at her brother's farce of an arranged wedding. "Just don’t go all out because he’s an ancient. He’s kind of quiet and doesn’t really talk about what happens. He doesn’t really have any family that I know of.” Did anyone know if he had family? Did Varric even know?

“The poor dear," her mother tutted. "I’ll make him feel right at home. Is he single?”

“That’s it, mom! I’m getting off. I’ll call you before the week is out and tell you when we’ll be heading that way. Ar lath ma! And tell dad the same!” Once her mother had said farewell, she quickly hung up and began typing up a little email on her work phone to send to everyone.

 _Subject: No Need for Tents_  
_Actually, you can still bring the tents just in case. Change of plans, everyone. We won’t have to bed down in the car and tents all next week. And don’t freak out, Cullen. By staying all week, I mean myself since I’ll likely be staying longer there to oversee the removal of the artifacts. My clan will be in the area and they’ve invited us to stay the night. It was a very warm invitation. And they are aware that we are a mixed group of races, to put it lightly, but they insist._

Solas sent her a text immediately. Thank Mythal someone knew to text instead of reply in the email. She hated conversation emails where everyone wrote back and she had to scroll around to keep up with everything they said. _  
_

_Solas 7:22 PM_  
_That was very kind of them._

 _Ellana 7:23 PM_  
_You’re going to hate me._

 _Solas 7:23 PM_  
_What. Did. You. Do?_

Fuck. His response was immediate and he was already angry if the punctuation was a guess. Ellana swore she could hear the clipped tones of his hard voice when he was angry. And she hadn't even seen him royally pissed.

 _Ellana 7:27 PM_  
_My Keeper wants to meet you._  
_And I know you don’t agree with our ways. I know!_  
_Just hear me out. She wants to ask questions._  
_You answer them._

 _Ellana_ 7 _:28 PM_  
_Keep your tongue in your cheek and don’t tell them_  
_for the love of the gods anything that will make them_  
_chase us out with a torch. I know we have a lot to learn._

 _Solas 7:29 PM_  
_A lot to correct._

 _Ellana 7:31 PM_  
_I know! They’ll find out from me._  
_I’ll be the buffer between us. I can handle them gently._

 _Solas 7:34 PM_  
_Are you… I know it’s ridiculous to ask._  
_I mean, you have a job and a life in the city._  
_But are you still within the clan?_

 _Ellana 7:38 PM_  
_I’m their First, but I don’t plan on being so for very long._  
_Don’t tell them. Please. I’m begging you. Just between friends._

 _Solas 7:39 PM_  
_How did they even find out about me?_

 _Ellana 7:40 PM_  
_You were my bargaining chip. Just hear me out._

 _Solas 7:42 PM_  
_Hear you out. You call me friend and then bargaining chip in the space of three messages._

_Ellana 7:44 PM_   
_They’re going to revolt with us taking the pieces._   
_If they know it’s going to an ancient, if they know_   
_YOU personally believe it would better if they were_   
_kept in a museum, then they’ll be less likely to throw_   
_me out._

It was quiet after that and Ellana thought they’d finally come to an impasse. That he was done bitching her out. But then her phone beeped six minutes later in a brief message that left much to wonder over.

 _Solas 7:50 PM_  
_I’ll be quiet and courteous on ONE condition._

He had a very specific request to have not fired off a text message. Ellana stared at the phone for a moment contemplating if she’d cave. It wasn’t a matter of if actually, it was a matter of when. There was no way she wanted Solas to correct something harshly in front of her heritage loving mother, the daughter-in-law of the Keeper, her paternal grandmother.

 _Ellana 7:53 PM_  
_Oh ho! Dealing, are we? What is it? Name your cost!_  
_I do not want a disillusioned mother weeping because you_  
_couldn’t bite your tongue._

 _Solas 7:56 PM_  
_I’m writing a book on YOUR people that I have to finish._  
_The only way I can get it published is if I get permission_  
_to visit EACH clan._

 _Ellana 7:59 PM_  
_How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I’ve only ever_  
_met all of the clans once every few years at Arlathvhen._  
_And the last time I saw them all gathered was when I was a teenager._

 _Solas 8:01 PM_  
_You’re a First, you’ll figure it out! Or do you_  
_want your family to know you plan on losing that title?_

Ellana didn’t hold back the swearing, but she did refrain from throwing her work phone against the wall as he’d backed her up into a corner.

 _Ellana 8:01 PM_  
_That's not fair!_

 _Solas 8:02 PM_  
_You used me so they’d let us camp there and excavate._  
_Fair is fair._

 _Ellana 8:03 PM_  
_I’m starting to see why you’re such a hermit. ( >_<)_  
_You're mean and you're a bully._

 _Solas 8:05 PM_  
_Drama queen._

 _Ellana 8:06 PM_  
_I’m going to tell Varric that you’re a tattle tale._

 _Solas 8:07 PM_  
_Sticks and stones, da’len. Is it a deal?_

 _Ellana 8:08 PM_  
_Yes. Kind of hard to refuse you._  
_I guess you’re used to it._

 _Solas 8:09 PM_  
_I’ve never liked it._

 _Ellana 8:09 PM_  
_What?_

 _Solas 8:10 PM_  
_Someone mindlessly following orders._

That was an odd thing to tell. She was kind of wondering now exactly what kind of lifestyle he had in Arlathan.

 _Ellana 8:12 PM_  
_...So you secretly like me refusing you all the time! Good to know._

 _Solas 8:12 PM_  
_I’m going now. : P  
_

_Ellana 8:13 PM_  
_Dareth eran’en.  
_

_Solas 8:14 PM_  
_In eran’en.  
_

Ellana stuck her tongue at the phone and shoved it into her pocket as she got up and made for the apartment. Sitting on her ass outside in the cold and feeling blackmailed and depressed was going a step too far from her comfort zone into going full out emo.

"You were out there for a while," said Merrill worriedly as Ellana hung up her coat and scarf. "Cookies are already done. I fixed you a plate with some milk." She pointed to the kitchen table. The radio was playing softly while Merrill was writing on a scratch sheet of paper with a cookie in her mouth. Ellana came over and kissed the top of her cousin's head. She'd tell Merrill that they were going to see the clan later. Much later. Not now. Not when at least one of them was high on happiness and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Papae: Father/dad.  
> El da'vhenan: Our little heart.  
> Dareth eran'en: Sleep safely.  
> In eran'en: Good night.  
> I credit Geeky-Jez who credits Solas-Harel for these.
> 
> A/N: With how often people move about in the Dalish clans, it doesn't seem too much of a stretch for me that Merrill and Ellana might be related.


	21. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of C words: Carpooling, cleaning, Cole, cop-outs, cranky-old-man, clueless, and compromise.
> 
> A/N: This is rather lengthy. There was a LOT more in this chapter, but then I realized that I wrote past ten pages, so I split it. There's many more pages ahead that will be in the next chapter.

About two hours of open asphalt lay before them and Cassandra had promised to try and shave at least twenty minutes off that estimated time. Thirty if they hit an open road. It had taken them a little longer last time, but they wouldn't be riding mounts on this adventure.

There were worst things than carpooling, yet again, with your other exceedingly poor friends because you were all too broke to pay for the trip separately. Two broke nobles, one former Templar living on a cop's meager salary, and one little Ellana who was still reminding herself to call and ask about getting her car back from her brother's clutches. She was beginning to worry. Not for her brother, who had apparently not grown up, but for her car. Who knew what might have befallen her little robin's egg blue Volkswagon bug? And she'd need that thing to ride in daily if she couldn't rely on someone regularly.

At least there was space to spread on this carpool journey now that they were riding in the back of Cassandra's roomy Jeep Liberty. Cullen sat beside Cassandra out of some weird sense of companionable duty as do-gooders who both made sure people weren't up to no good in their line of work. The upstanding police officer was working on crossword puzzles to pass the time. That left Josephine in the back with Ellana who was doing her best to stay entertained as she blew hot breaths on the window and made hearts with not-so-subtle childish initials: **FEN + EL.** Ellana was just doing it for fun. It didn't mean anything. _Nothing at all,_ she thought. But the sweet silly smile on her face hadn't melted yet thinking on him and wondering what he was up to today.

Was he painting?

Was he thinking of her?

Every once in a while Cassandra would glare at Ellana in the rear-view mirror for writing on the window. And every time Cassandra glared Ellana would just stick out her tongue. The initials were nothing a good tissue couldn't prevent from showing up.

"It's too quiet," she groaned.

Yup. She'd always been that child on long rides. It had made her hard to put up with on the aravel unless she had something keeping her preoccupied, part of the reason her father had her herd the halla so much. It was only when she was too worried about a herd of animals that she kept her mouth shut.

"It could be worse. When we went on road trips as kids my siblings would kick my seat if they were sitting behind me. Mia was such a pain," replied Cullen offhandedly. He'd offered very little conversation in the car and was clearly not a morning person if the intermittent yawns, tired eyes, and groggy voice said anything. "A five letter word. It's a synonym for impatient, but with a good connotation," muttered Cullen, tapping his chin with the pen in his hand as he stared down at the boxes.

"Eager," offered Ellana. He made an 'Ah-ha' noise and quietly went back to work. She'd been trying her hardest to bridge the gap and offer a branch of real friendship to Cassandra and Cullen. The problem was that Cassandra was quiet, save for the open honking and cursing at Orlesian drivers hogging the roads. Her road rage was entertaining to watch because her cursing was done in such an exasperated manner that made her appear disgusted with all terrible drivers. And Cullen had stuck to the crosswords with a few comments here and there.

Speaking of eager, it was a very eager Leliana had seized the day and was already up at Skyhold with Varric and Solas. Who knew when Leliana actually ever slept and when she got up? There were wagers between she and Isabela on whether or not Leliana was a robot that recharged from the sun's rays or a vampire. Ellana was leaning towards vampire because Leliana hated the sun, but that might've just been because she was a pale ginger.

"I'm betting Solas never leaves the place," she grunted with a touch of jealousy in it. If she could, she'd just stay there and work all week, but it had to be colder than an under-dressed Chasind's ass in the middle of winter. Hopefully, they would get most of the building ready in time for some electrician to run some heat through it. _Oh fuck._ "How are we going to charge our phones? How am I going to use my laptop?" She all but wailed, sending the rest of the group into a ruckus of laughter.

"No worries," stated Josephine as she thumbed through a magazine. "I understand that the former tavern that we'll be using as a restaurant actually has internet, electricity, and outlets. It's a recent addition that Solas said he added." That meant that he was there on a regular basis to have done all of that work on the establishment. "He even said he has an espresso machine in there." A grateful sigh escaped Ellana until she realized what Josephine had just said.

_What the fuck kind of prima donna picky person brings an espresso machine to the mountains? How often does he come up here?  
_

It wasn’t like she’d use it when she got there…

Or admire a real personal espresso machine and openly sigh with envy…

There were small blessings for people who couldn't live without electricity, like the gift of making lattes.

How had she ever roughed it as a Dalish? Her mother would be so disappointed to hear Ellana grumbling at having no heat. A few years in the city had really turned her into a dainty flower. “Oh, Leliana said the birds should be coming in when we get there. Of course, she hasn’t mentioned it to Solas…”

Oh gods, this was going to be entertaining to watch. Ellana didn’t know if he’d be more pissed at the birds above his precious rotunda or the fact that Leliana ordered them without informing him. How was she going to sneak birds in anyway?

“She wants you to tell him,” chirped Josephine. The Antivan was already texting Leliana to let her know how upset Ellana’s face looked at being told her chore.

“Nope,” vetoed Ellana. “Nope. That's a hard nope. Not happening.”

A ping said Josephine had a message that she read off loudly. “Lely says you owe her Elly.”

“For what?” Josephine texted while Ellana finished her own cup of hot chocolate. Thankfully there was a supply of chocolate in the basket she'd brought that could at least get her through the day.

“For not going to look for you during the party," Josephine read off. " **And** for diverting attention away when people asked about you while you had...” The Antivan paused. "While you had a... well, you know." Whatever she said they'd figure out. "Had sex," Josephine whispered. Okay, Ellana didn’t know that Leliana had done all of that for her without knowing what Ellana was doing. She’d probably done it out of friendship thinking Ellana went somewhere for air.

“You did **what** at the ball?” Cullen asked, turning in his seat to pointedly stare at a crimson Ellana. Crosswords were completely forgotten now. The puzzles of her sex life should not be the topic of discussion in the car. Not when they still had way over an hour to discuss said sex life before they arrived at their destination. "You don't seem like the person to-"

“To what, have a liaison between two consenting adults? Mind your own beeswax, Chantry boy," she said bumping his seat with her knees.

And that was all it took to hurtle over that bridge.

There was an amused glint in his eye as the war had just began! He tossed the wrapper of an eaten muffin back at her and started tossing more artillery at her in the form of balled up used napkins as she bumped even harder. "It's hard to do that when you're right behind me and all I have is boring crossword puzzles."

"Boohoo," she laughed, shaking his seat even harder. "And whose fault is that, Cullen?"

"I shouldn't have told you about the seat thing," he grumbled. He smacked Ellana's hand that had started shaking his seat with his rolled up crossword book.

"Don't make me pull this car over, children," threatened Cassandra. Honestly, Cassandra was relieved that Josephine and Ellana seemed to be warming up to her and Cullen so quickly as if they'd known each other for years. Well, Cassandra had known of Josephine, just not her in particular until Leliana had brought the both of them in on this venture.

"He started it," Ellana grumbled quietly, but not so quiet that Cullen didn't toss a scrunchie he'd found under his seat. A slightly embarrassed Ellana slumped in her car seat.

"Lely's still waiting for an answer," said Josephine, already knowing that Ellana would not turn down a friend. Not when Leliana always had the best intentions in mind.

"Fuck,” Ellana murmured more to herself, finally agreeing to help Leliana. After everything that Leliana had done for Ellana over the course of their friendship. One did not simply turn down a favor because one didn’t like what they had to do. Especially if that friend helped you get laid without your realizing it.

"Is this the guy Leliana said you were seeing?" Cassandra asked curiously. _Fuuuck._ Wasn't there another interesting topic to discuss? "The one you met at the ball?" There was a wistful kind of eager voice to Cassandra. _Oh, right. She reads Varric's corset-busters,_ thought Ellana.

"Kind of."

"So, he's your boyfriend?"

"Not really... we just talk." _And have amazing sex._

"And other things," snickered Josephine. This earned Ellana stealing the magazine out of her hands and smacking the hysterical Antivan with it. Dammit. Ellana vowed to grill Josephine's ass as soon as she started dating someone.

"These muffins are delicious," said Cullen, trying to skip the topic that made him flush even brighter than it did Ellana. He made a pleasing noise as he bit into his second one. A whole basket was filled to the brim with blue berried muffins, cookies, and other treats courtesy of Merrill and Ellana both. Okay, Merrill could take most of the credit since she was a veritable baking genius, but Ellana totally worked alongside her, just not as magnificently as Merrill did. The kitchen was just Merrill's element. And the muffins weren't just any muffins. It was the kind with the huge puffy sweet top. Merrill had been on a baking storm last night after the muffins, so Ellana let her ride out that high as she pretty much wrote Merrill's letter of resignation. No big. Merrill's gift was cooking and Ellana’s was writing.

Cassandra drifted off to say that Varric had supposedly widened the dirt path they'd taken with the mounts and had added gravel. Cassandra was just aching to test her car and make sure it was really meant for the mountains like the car salesman had said.

 _Creators... or whoever the void actually listens, please, watch over me. I really don't want to flip over the side of a mountain and go tumbling down to my death because Cassandra tried driving her Jeep today,_ she prayed. _Fen'Harel, if you can listen this way we can save money on texts and phone calls._

When she got nothing in reply she snorted. _Well._ _Guess praying to any of the Evanuris is more of a comforting thing._

"Merrill's always been handy in the kitchen, Cullen," Josephine acknowledged, sipping on a styrofoam cup of hot chocolate. "You should try her oatmeal cookies. They're divine!"

Ellana had brought along two thermoses of hot chocolate for everyone and a little case of bottled waters. Also, a stack of styrofoam cups sat in the back. Oh, Ellana was prepared today. Dressed warmer. Comfortable jeans and tennis shoes this time around. A backpack sat in the back of the ride full of snacks, a first aid kit, extra clothes and such. A  set of contacts in case she wanted to put them on. Glasses today because she was going to stir up dust bunnies. Ellana felt formidable and ready.

And she hadn't been the only one to pack heavy.

Josephine and Cassandra had been thinking along the same lines and there were two coolers in the back full of food and drinks. It wasn't like there was anywhere close they could order from or for that matter like any take out car could actually make it up the mountain on just the dirt and gravely road. "I'll be glad when he gets a long scenic road finished," she stated. Cable cars were a must. But a road was a definite. There wasn't any direct way to make a road through the mountains to Skyhold, but Varric was determined to bring some business to the area with a long scenic route that made a convenient pit stop at the lodge his investor was putting money up to make: The Haven. Maybe a quiet rest area somewhere along the way. Also, safe walking trails were also on his list of perfect additions to a great business idea that had all the fun of the outdoors and very minimal else because he knew the Dalish in the Dales were not fond of a lot of traffic and he was trying his best to respect their wishes. It helped that some of the Dalish had heard well placed rumors that it was going to be a celebration of the history of their race.

"So, how is it that you two have been able to get off work for these days?" Ellana was all curiosity on the leniency of Cullen and Cassandra's bosses.

"Most of my work is during the night, so my mornings are free. I'm just lucky that there's always someone asking for more hours that I can switch with," Cassandra said with a shrug. "I'll just be putting in the security for Skyhold," stated Cassandra, reaching out to turn up the defrosters. The cold was actually somehow reaching inside their little vehicle and fogging up the windows. Cassandra smiled a bit. "Although, my company rents security guards out to people and I'm pretty sure Varric will offer me a full-time job."

"They cut my hours," answered Cullen, staring out the window with a grimace as he wiped the crumbs off his lips. His eyes traced the waters beneath them as they began to ba-bump across the cable-stayed bridge over the Waking Sea. "Truth is, it wasn't because they couldn't give me the hours. I've been having a hard time with some... personal issues," he finally admitted, "so they cut my weeks in half. It's fine by me. A trip to the mountains and working on a project sounds great." He sounded positive. A forced kind of positive that Ellana recognized. There was a deeper vein of conflict that appeared to consume him and Ellana was a bloodhound for those sort of nuances. If she'd stayed in contact with her family rather than play the long lost prodigal daughter, she might've sensed the trouble before it happened... then again, she was terrible sensing oncoming conflict in her own life. More an avid viewer of other people's lives.

"I'm glad to be out here and away from the city," mused Josephine, moving the topic onto lighter discussions. "I really hope Varric gets the heat up and running soon in the place. You don't think it's still freezing, do you?"

"Creators, I hope not." Ellana groused slumping in her seat and tugging the blanket she'd brought with her. "If so, I'm not sharing this blanket unless you guys ask reeeeally nicely." Two hours to get there if they didn't get caught in traffic and if it didn't start suddenly snowing. Snow. That would be so terrible if her and Merrill had to try moving in the middle of a snowstorm this week. "Oh! I'm moving this weekend!" Some days were very forgetful.

"Merrill texted me you were," said Josephine already having heard the word. The three gossip ninnies struck again in making their rounds of little nuances in her day-to-day life: Isabela, Leliana, and Varric. Those three were supposed to be great at keeping secrets, but if they heard something about a friend that was interesting it could be guaranteed to get to the King of Ferelden in the space of a Chantry prayer if need be. "I also heard something about a party from Marian."

"If Marian's there, something is bound to blow up," commented Cullen, breaking out of his sullen mood. That's right. Merrill had mentioned he'd lived there, too. "I lived in Kirkwall and though nothing was ever proven, Marian was always in the thick of trouble."

Cassandra actually laughed. "Just always the wrong place at the wrong time, if Varric's to be believed." Cassandra's voice piqued a bit as if it seemed like she wanted to believe anything Varric told her. _Oh ho, does she have a crush on her favorite author?_ "Case closed, Cullen. She knew the anarchist, but wasn't part of his plans."

After some scrambling and maneuvering around to fetch her backpack, the brochure was procured and handed over to Josephine. "You actually live in Verchiel, don't you, Josephine?"

"Yes. I only needed a ride because I stayed the night at my sister's." Caramel eyes shot up to the driver and the passenger seat ahead of them as the Antivan realized that Ellana might not be the only one having to change venue. "I forgot! What're you two going to do about this if you get a job with Varric?"

Cassandra made a vague "hnnngh" noise as if she wouldn't like to think about that right now.

"I can just transfer over," said Cullen. "There are cops in Verchiel and I know someone who'll let me stay at their place until I find a place of my own. Although, Varric mentioned something about there being a security tower where he wanted a security guard to stay at all times. Said there was a room above it he plans on turning into an apartment for whoever wanted the job." It was nice to know that everything was being mapped out and that there would be areas off limits to the guests. Oh, she needed to figure out where the workroom would be... probably downstairs in the basement. Was there a basement? Or rather, a dungeon?

"You don't mind moving?" Ellana asked at the same time that Josephine asked with a smirk, "A male someone or a female someone?"

Cullen shook his head more than entertained by Josephine. "A male friend of mine, Keran. He owes me a debt for assuring the Knight-Commander that he wasn't possessed." At their shocked looks he waved his hands. "Long story, you should ask Varric, he probably knows it." He turned in his seat to comfortably look back at the duo. "And no, I don't mind the move. I need to make it fresh somewhere, I guess. It appears as if most of us are doing just that." Odd habit that Varric had, recruiting people he knew who were good at their jobs and also needed said jobs. He had a fortuitous streak a mile wide.

“We should listen to some music," suggested Josephine, getting bored of her magazine. Said magazine featured a supposed "in-depth exclusive" on whether or not the King was going to reconsider an arranged marriage with his dead brother's widow.

“I have some CDs,” began Cassandra. "I have Lady Gaga's newest-"

“Maker no! I did not sign up for chick music,” groaned Cullen in avid protest of any and all music that Cassandra had. As much of a tomboy as Cassandra was, he knew she had stacks of sweet crooning love songs in her CD case and the girliest music anyone could imagine. “I’m in the passenger seat, therefore I have control of the radio.” Cullen turned it up loud and on the grungiest shit he could find, which was saying something because the closer they reached Verchiel the more the music became favorable towards country and politics.

“Revolt,” cried out Ellana, kicking his seat as Josephine joined in a chorus of “revolt” and stomped alongside the elf. Ellana's phone began buzzing in her pocket. Her personal phone. “Gods. Wait. Turn off the radio, Cullen! Turn it off.” She scanned the caller ID and cursed loudly. “Shit.”

“Who is it?” Josephine asked as Cullen turned the radio off instantly.

“My parents. I'm sorry," she apologized. "One moment, guys.” The car got silent and there was no way her conversation wasn’t going to be heard. “Hello,” she sang, trying to be extra perky in case it was her mother.

“Hello sweetling,” said her father. She could hear the halla in the background grunting. They’d likely just found an area with reception and he was making sure that she was making good on visiting them. "Just calling to let you know that I talked to your grandmother and she said that it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to head towards the temple. There's better land out there anyway. Less humans." Never had Ellana heard her father use the derogatory word shem and never would she. He always tried to treat people as best as he'd like to be treated. "I got your text message last night about a bed set," he stated. She'd sent it after belatedly remembering she'd forgotten to ask him. It wasn't her fault. Her whirlwind of a mother had confiscated the phone from him and Ellana had bailed out of that would-be-very-long conversation involving simpering and guilting until her mother got a few more promises out of her and maybe a blind date with another Dalish. She'd let her mother try that once before. Never again. "You could've mentioned that last night."

"Mom took the phone and you know how she is."

"Once you get her started talking she doesn't stop," he agreed. "Who can blame her with a daughter that doesn't call every week."

"Ir abelas, papae. Oh, that's low. Now you're using the guilt card." His bawdy laugh warmed her heart up. He didn't really mean anything by it. He just lived for teasing her. Her father had been a renown trouble maker as a child and had raised her and her brother as such in the clan. Gods, she'd missed him. Always the daddy's girl and forever would be.

"So, what all would you like? Bed, dresser, nightstand?" Usually it was just a bed and a nightstand in the wagon. Mostly a trundle bed that opened to make two. Clothes and other necessities were stored away in a trunk. That didn't mean that Ellana and a couple of other girls hadn't snuck a variety of magazines that featured furniture to make up to clothes to stare at and imagine what it'd be like to have certain things.

"Pretty please with sugar on top," she begged, hand cupping the phone as if the rest of them couldn't hear it. Cullen actually snorted.

"Is someone there?"

"My friends. We're driving to the museum I'm working on," she said. "Everyone say hello to my papae!"

"Hello!" "Hi" "Aneth ara, Messare Lavellan!"

 "I heard Dalish. Is that Merrill?"

"No papae. Merrill's at work. For now. She's resigning because of the move I texted you about last night." He'd texted right back volunteering to help her. He was always ready to help. "That's Josephine from college, remember?" Josie and she had a long standing of tutoring each other on the ways of their cultures. "You met her when you came to see the dorm."

"I remember. She's a sweet one and it's good to see you keeping in touch with friends." Children were squealing in the background running around. Clan life. It had it's pros and cons and moments like this, when her world was plummeting towards change, she was fiercely homesick. "I'll try and have your bed set ready when we see you, da'len."

"Are you sure, papae?" He was talented, but Ellana did not want her father slaving away for a week for her. He made a noise as if to shush her from doubting his abilities. "I don't want you throwing out your back working on it, old man," she teased fondly, but knew his pride had been hit and he would hear no more of it. Like father, like daughter. "So, what's this about my brother getting married?"

"You know your mamae wants you there at the wedding." She could see it now. The smiling bride and her brother weeping at losing his life as a bachelor.

"I'm not going to an arranged-"

"It wasn't arranged," he interrupted with a low voice. Her father sounded tired and strained. Gods. What did her brother do now? "The girl's in the family way and your grandmo-the Keeper told him he had to marry or he was going to be kicked out."

 _Woah. Wait. Whut?! Exile, just for knocking up a chick? That couldn't be it._ "Nana really threatened that?" There were few enough as it was in the clan, in any Dalish clan, for a Keeper to consider exiling someone.

"Well, your brother has been a bit of a plague on the clan lately and the Keeper wants him to straighten out and commit and bring _some_ honor to the clan." There was so much more her father wasn't saying. She could practically feel it layered behind his words, but he wouldn't dare say it or admit it while she was with a group of friends who might overhear. And he wasn't about to text it when it was this important. She'd have to wait until she saw them.

A sick foreboding gnawed at her belly.

Oh, this was terrible. When she'd last left her brother with her car, she'd hoped he would grow out of whatever rebellious streak that had decided to root itself in him. Teenage rebellion was a usual thing and she'd had her fair share of switching the heads of the gods statues and fencing the halla around an ex-boyfriend's wagon when he'd pissed her off. But her brother should've grown out of it by now. He was almost twenty-two.

She was hoping he'd straighten up so that there could still be a Lavellan bringing pride to her parents in the clan. It would be so much easier for her to leave if she knew that her parents weren't pinning all of their hopes on her being their golden child in the clan. Such was the elder child's burden. Marian complained about it all the time and was the one other person Ellana could talk to about it.

"I'll try and talk to him," she promised, feeling that it might not even be worth it. But she'd put the fear of the gods in him if she had to. And if she had to threaten him with a real one and tell him that she'd met a god, well, she would. She'd make whatever boogey-man story she had to for her brother to shape up. "Ar lath ma, papae." And they hung up to the silence of the car. No one said anything. You didn't really discuss family when you were still getting to know people, or at least the other half of the car. "Cullen, you can turn the radio back on."

_And bring on the noise so I can try and not think about home and the shit storm awaiting us next week._

She didn't even feel like texting Fen'Harel. That's how fucked up her family drama made her feel.

* * *

Cutting corners on a few of the costs was something Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra, and Ellana felt keenly as they hadn’t been born rich. Sure, Josephine and Cassandra were both born noble, but neither were banking on family money. Josephine's bank account was as pitiful as Ellana's if not more so.

Brooms were in hand with dust pans, giant trash bags, dusters, and a box full of rags and cleaning bottles that had been stacked beside the food in the car. This was a group that always came prepared… at least, as soon as they knew what they were up against.

Solas, Leliana, and Varric were arguing that the cost wouldn’t be too high, but Team Poor had finally won out. “Trust me, it’s something we can do as a thank you. Sweeping the rubble out before the real workers get here," assured Ellana.

“The glass on the floor-” Solas began to protest.

“I will put whatever I find in a box for the artisans to look at,” she said. There were a few broken windows that needed artisans to work on them and restore them to their original order if they couldn’t be replaced with duplicates.

“I don’t know if I trust you with that,” he grumbled. _With my windows. With my place,_ he wanted to say but knew she’d likely roll her eyes at him. His words were barely audible, but he forgot he was in a room that wasn’t entirely shem. Her elf ears definitely pick up on it and she glowered back angrily at him.

“You should’ve thought about that when you hired me,” she spouted very matter-of-factly. Solas thought she looked so childish when she stuck her tongue out at him. He made a harrumphing noise that made him seem even older to her. “Don’t sweat it, Mr. Worry-Wart. I'm sure I’ll have the ghost helping me.”

There was a little poofing, almost popping sound, and a boy appeared standing next to Ellana with a little smile peeping out from under his hat and a helpful rag already in his hand. “I like helping!”

“Holy maker! It’s real,” cried out Cullen. When terrified, their cop-friend did a fair impression of one of those jumpy chicks in a horror film.

“That’s the ghost,” Josephine commented curiously, walking closer to get a better look. He appeared right beside Josephine and gave a teeny tiny wave of his fingers with a shy smile.

“It’s Cole,” Ellana said at the same time Solas said, “His name’s Cole.” Their eyes met and quickly diverted away. There was something about agreeing on something that made things feel wrong… and familiar. In a very weird way for Ellana. Solas cleared his throat and added, "He's a spirit, not one of Varric's ghosts out of a horror tale."

"Take all the fun out of it Chuckles," griped Varric.

“It’s going to take me a while to even consider this normal,” grumbled Cullen. The former Templar shook his head and left to go outside and head towards the tower. Sweeping, dusting, and cold air he could deal with. Unfriendly spirits he could handle and send off back into the Void or wherever it was a good smite sent them. But friendly spirits were quite simply out of his domain. He’d leave that to the others.

The temperature was unusually warm inside and Ellana shrugged out of her coat, putting it on the chair that Varric had claimed as his. "How is it so hot in here?"

"That's a good question," said Josephine.

There were no lamps in this building, yet. No light fixtures. It was safe to assume that there was no electricity.

An amused Solas preened a bit as any host would at someone noticing a fine feature in their home. "I forgot to mention that we'll only need electricity for fixtures and lighting in certain areas." The layer of excitement on Ellana's skin was hard to keep from reaching her face as she was putting it together quicker than the rest were. "There are several enchantments scattered about Skyhold, both for cool air and for heat that are all connected to two main stones on the wall behind the throne. A brush of trained magic can turn off one and turn on the other or turn them both off." Just like switches! Ellana could see it now. Little pretty stones were placed intermittently along the floors that shone far nicer than the other stones. "There's a very gifted dwarf that I know who comes yearly to check on the enchantments for me."

If Ellana could spin around in giddiness she would. This whole place was an absolute work of art and the fact that Solas devoted such time to it showed a passion for antiquity that Ellana felt a camaraderie with. How many aged structures were kept in such great condition like this? How many were still livable? Oh, Ellana had seen buildings hearkening to centuries old that were in use in Orlais, but no one had thought as he had to engineer it so as to use as little of the modern world as possible.

"That's inventive." _And sexy,_ was the unbidden thought. "Were these already placed in or was it your idea?"

A pink flush tinted the tip of his ears and his cheeks at the praise. Pleased at someone noticing, he answered, "I added them when I resumed ownership of the place." She looked even more awed, but mostly because he'd slipped up in his wording without realizing it.

He was the original owner.

Whatever temple had stood where Skyhold was now erected, he had been the one presiding over it.

Was he a former servant of the gods like the people of Mythal?

I mean, he couldn't have been a god. This couldn't have been his temple.

_There are no gods named Solas that I'm aware of._

"Wow." Starry eyed and hit with a double whammy of history left her head spinning. Solas wasn't exactly smiling, but you could tell from the atmosphere around him that he was glad someone was impressed. Ellana was intent now to find anything Elvhen to see who this site was tied to, because it might offer some insight into her co-worker. A hard task to even attempt considering whatever had been Elvhen had likely been burned or constructed over by the humans who'd come afterwards.

But Ellana had a full on nerd boner.

She might just get along with Solas. They might even could be friends one day. Not the kind that hung out all the time, but maybe the kind that could nerd out together over similar passions occasionally.

If he talked history to her she might just rip her clothes off and ask to be ravished.

_Fuck._

That was not a line of thought to go down as her mind filled with images of what her co-worker might look like underneath those clothes.

And what sprang to mind was not disappointing to imagine. The idea of such a stuck up person dropping down that proper barrier and letting loose...

 _Stop that train of thought, missy! Ew! We work together! Gods, it has to be that I'm getting laid so regularly,_ she reasoned.

“I’ll go get started making a layout,” blurted Cassandra, feeling useless because she couldn't add anything to the conversation. She'd brought wide papers that were maps of Skyhold to mark where security should be. Likely Cullen would end up helping her at some point during the day. "I'll just be in the tavern."

Where the wifi was. Where they’d pretty much established their residency with the food. A few of the old tables had still been in surprisingly good shape, good enough to stack the coolers on and their belongings.

 _Lucky, lucky woman,_ thought Ellana. _I should've called dibs on cleaning that. But I don't want to get in her way now.  
_

“I’m going upstairs with Leliana,” Josephine whispered, passing by Ellana. When Josephine was well behind Solas she made a fluttering bird motion with her hands that made Ellana giggle.

“You want to show me what you’ve gotten done?” Varric asked Solas with a gesture for the elf to take the lead. Solas went right off with a bit of pep in his step after having had his ego stroked.

It would likely take days to sweep and clean this place, but Ellana didn’t care. Until they actually had a collection to work with this was all she could contribute. That and there was just a strong urge to clean so that she could process through her thoughts. It’s what she did when she needed time to mull things over.

“You feel bad about your brother. Angry, too." Her knuckles tightened on the broom as she swept harder. It was one think to think something, but another to hear someone state it plainly. "You helped and wanted him to get better. If he got better you wouldn’t have to worry about disappointing them. They’d still have him. Have someone,” Cole’s voice crept over her as he processed her thoughts more accurately than she could. It was nice sometimes to have someone like Cole who could see it all. All that twine and yarn of pesky thoughts and Cole cut straight to the center of it. “You shouldn’t worry about it until you see them. If you want, I can make you forget about it.” Ellana's sweeping motions stilled and her head popped up in epiphany.

So, that’s what he’d meant when they’d met!

“You can **make** people forget?” She asked as she swept the entrance near the burning fireplace. It was better to sweep down here where it was really warm than all the way in the back where the cold mirrors were. The enchantments made the place warmer, but Ellana didn’t know how well magic could ward off the draft from the broken windows. "Wait! Did you make me forget to be angry at Solas?" From the guilty look across Cole's features she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry! But first meetings aren't good when angry." Cole nodded his little head emphatically. “I only do it when it will help or when someone sees me." Before she could even ask about why he'd do it just for being seen, he answered her. "But you wanted to see me. You were okay seeing me.”

Ellana nodded her head and felt the smile in her voice when she said, “I don’t think I’d ever want to forget you, Cole.”

“Your thoughts about me are nice!” He sounded so cheerful as he read the rest of her thoughts, “I’d like to be your friend, too!” He poofed away with a merry laugh and swept here and there, quicker than she’d been prepared for. Poofing in and out as needed. A blur of actions, of sweeping, boxing glass shards, picking up broken wood, and disappearing. _Holy shit,_ she thought. There were neat little piles all over the main hall of swept debris waiting for her dust pan. The planks of broken wood from the rafters had disappeared and were likely sitting outside in the yard in a pile.

“Cole, what did you…? Holy halla! You should start your own cleaning company,” she stated, looking around in amazement. Ellana hadn’t even thought she’d finish sweeping the main hall before the week was out and he’d done it in minutes. The broom dropped from her hand with a loud clatter as she spun around in amazement at the suddenly clean and cleared floor. “SOLAS,” she called out loudly. “Get in here!”

A worried Cole appeared by her side as Varric and Solas ran from the rotunda into the room. “Did I do okay, Ellana?” Cole was twiddling his hat in his hands like a nervous fawn.

“Do you see this?” Arm gestured wildly and incredulously. Merrill was going to have a field day if ever she met Cole.

“How the fuck did you get this clean so fast, Sunshine?” Varric wasn’t one for openly swearing, but when a miracle happened he either made it into a great story or started sweating bullets and wondering when the trouble would happen.

“I helped,” said Cole who was confusedly wondering if he’d did good or bad.

Ellana went to hug him like she would any confused kid. “You did very well, Cole. You’ve hidden this miracle from the world, Solas. I’m displeased with you.” If she could adopt Cole she would. He was all sweet kindness and well meant intentions.

The snort that escaped Solas was ridiculous. She saw him as a soft chuckler not a bawdy snorter and her raised brow said as much. “Should I be wary that you see cleaning as a miracle? I do wonder at your lifestyle.”

“Hardee har har,” she said. “The old man can joke.”

Varric was eyeing the spirit with interest and inwardly begging the spirit not to say anything that Varric was thinking concerning these two. “Why do elves never play nice? Is it a culture thing?” He shouldn't be surprised they were acting like this. On some level they had to just know or feel it. Could they really not feel it between them?

The spirit seemed to understand because Cole glanced between them and brightened, but nodded at Varric quietly before silently disappearing.

"You're such a da'len," Solas practically growled.

"This da'len is going to the tavern for a break."

"You've barely even started! A spirit helped you knock out hours of work in what had to be minutes," he declared.

The Dalish elf skipped away ignoring Solas calling after her, "Slacker," and other such words that brought to Varric's mind an old man yelling after youth.

 _Might as well shake your fist and add "You darn kid," Solas,_ thought the dwarf. Varric just shrugged at their antics. _Guess ignorance really is bliss._

* * *

The first floor of the tavern had already been clean, but the second and other floors not so much. She'd been making her way sweeping the third floor by the time Josephine approached her about her promise to intervene on behalf of the birds. It was almost lunch time so Ellana was going to be really irritable if she didn't get something in her stomach soon.

It didn't surprise Ellana that Solas had found out about the birds or that Leliana and he were having it out right now over them. “Solas absolutely won’t let them stay and Leliana’s already named them,” complained Josephine. With Solas, an absolute no left no negotiations.

“I’ll make him see reason,” promised Ellana, setting down the broom and following Josephine out and across the stone structure towards the library.

“Are you sure you want to start an argument with him?” And Ellana met Josephine’s gaze with a pointed one of centuries bred Dalish defiance. “Forget I asked.”

The thought of birds in a museum wasn’t exactly something Ellana would have stood behind, but she'd made a promise. Plus, she knew it would piss off Solas and for some reason she found getting under his skin to be kind of fun. Ellana ducked inside and headed up the creaky stairs where all of the ruckus was coming from between Leliana, Varric, and Solas.

“I don’t see why we can’t keep the birds,” said Varric. Behind him sat two birdcages. One had a pair of cockatoos in a very Orlesian make bird cage. The other cage held some three strange and colorful birds of a stout make and oddly large stature. “I mean, we'll still have to do paperwork for live animals in a museum, but it's only five.”

“I want ten or fifteen,” interrupted Leliana, not making her case any better.

“We're a museum not a menager-”

“I’m thinking about getting breast implants,” cut in Ellana as she used her hands to emphasize a ridiculous sized set of melons. Silence followed and pointed staring. Leliana actually snorted. Obvious distraction was very obvious. “Now that I have your attention, I see no reason why we can’t have birds. It would be an attractive feature and would make it stand out compared to other museums.” And the proud Dalish began walking away from Solas, knowing that it would draw Solas's ire towards her and not Leliana. He was so the type of guy who would storm after people in an argument, not being able to take not getting the last word in.

It was a delusion that he should cherish while he could.

Ellana loved getting the last word in.

“Attractive feature!” Her back was turned on him, but Ellana could totally imagine his eyebrows practically flying off his face as he stomped after her. “Surely you must be joking. Think of the droppings and the squawking. This is a library full of historic tomes,” he argued.

She paused as if giving him consideration and looked back at him with a raised patronizing brow. That brow fell at his angry expression and Ellana's thoughts got scrambled for a heated moment. A man shouldn't look so handsome when annoyed. It made it terribly hard to argue when you were wondering if rough angry sex was on the way.

_Think, Ellana. Think. Stop acting like a teenager in heat now that you're getting some!_

“The bookcases will be sitting along the walls and not in the center," she argued, finally finding her voice. "Do you have a thing against birds?”

Arms crossed over that chest and drew attention to the broad shoulders he sported. Strong shoulders she could grip onto for support... And her mind went into the gutter. His physique wasn't as hidden today in a sharp white shirt and black business pants. _The coat must be put up somewhere. He should never wear that coat again. Why have I never noticed how toned he is?_   He'd been grilling her so long that she barely noticed it when he began ending the conversation. It was honestly a miracle that she'd derailed her mind back to listening to him.

“-Against them defecating all over history. They’ll sit in the nooks and crannies of the bookshelves.” Solas could already visualize the nightmare. Nests everywhere. Little chirping birds that would wake him up when he was staying overnight here. “I know it was originally a rookery, but times change.”

“You do realize that we’re going to have a stable with mounts, right?” Ellana quickly quipped.

You’d think their arguing was routine with how down pat they had bickering. Varric resigned himself to sitting down and flipping through a book and Leliana went to feeding the birds some seed.

“Those creatures will be outside! Not inside!”

Okay, now he was driving her towards a headache, but she had promptly and sacrificially thrown herself onto his warpath at Leliana's behest. Damned if she’d help in an argument again. “If you’re that concerned then we can wall in the top with glass so people can see the birds from below, but not hear them.”

He blinked back at her as he pondered that scheme. “That’s not a bad idea," the ire in his voice lost some of its heat, "but it wouldn’t… I don’t believe it would look right.” The arguing died down and they both turned their heads up at the huge circle before the top floor. His head tilted as he analyzed and assessed what it might look like.

 _He’s right. It’d look tacky,_ she thought with a pout.

“You’re right,” she huffed in acknowledgment. Ears twitched a little in defeated disappointment. There was sitting on your high horse and then there was acknowledging that you’d stepped into this argument half-heartedly. It would hardly be a fair sight on the glass should the birds mess unless there was constant cleaning. “It’s just," Leliana had ordered the most colorful of birds, "they’re so pretty.”

 _Yes, you are,_ was Solas's immediate unbidden thought. Under those glasses, those eyes of hers were… alluring. He crushed that type of thinking down. _But she might be my Ellana._ He wasn't shaking that suspicion off just yet, but Solas was a man of facts and he would proceed with business until he knew for certain.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what it is about you that irks me sometimes. But you are right. Maybe we can just close over the hole with a wall so we won't have to worry about them swooping in." Yes, swooping was very bad. Just think of the birds grabbing things that people might have or drop. Necklaces, hairbows... no swooping.

Solas looked at her shocked and bit his tongue. It would be ungracious to say anything proud at this point, especially when she had conceded to him. “Maybe I’ve overreacted just a bit… suppose we come to a compromise.” He was right. They were going to be working in close quarters and she really needed to stop needling him just because she got a rise out of the power game between them. "Adding a ceiling right there could work to keep it separate from the rest of the floors. Keep this area conducive to learning."

"I don't mind keeping them caged save for the sending of messages." Ellana still had yet to work travel out in her head. How was Leliana going to teach the birds to travel? But Leliana could almost always do the impossible. Where there was a will there was a determined spy master.

"But only during certain hours," he said. Limiting the hours of operation with bird messages might prove appealing and draw in a crowd during certain times.

"Bird covers placed over their cages immediately after hours," agreed Ellana.

Varric could hear them as clear as day seeing as they'd only traipsed down a floor.  _When they get along, they certainly get along. Now if only they could sit down and really talk together._ Varric honestly didn't know if it would be better for them to figure out soon or if they should come to like each other first and than find out. Both proved potential disadvantages.

"Maybe a bird show if Miss Nightingale can secure hawks and owls," he offered, leaning on his arms against a railing to look down. "Birds of prey would make a nice feature given the location of Skyhold."

"A full lesson for the kids on creatures, including the mounts," she said with a nod. "We can bring them down outside and have a little show. Kids are always giddy when it comes to animals." The years she'd spent as a kid learning about halla was proof enough of that.

“Wise thought,” he complimented.

“I have my moments.”

“And you can be our halla expert,” he added pertly. Dear gods, was he teasing?!

“I swear, I’m going to slap your racist," _and_ _handsome_ , "face one day. Just because I have her markings. And don't think I've forgotten your giving me the **only** halla last time.” Although, the beast had been one of the sweetest and most sure of foot she'd ever ridden. Ellana leaned alongside Solas on the railing as she looked down at the clean floor. A desk sat in the center where the table had once been that they'd all eaten on discussing this place back before it had become something again. Papers were strewn about on the desk from obvious use. Ellana had money on him staying here after hours. But then again, he did own the building.

"Are you any good with halla?" A tone of curiosity was in that lovely voice of his. Sometimes his voice almost made her forget how pompous he was.

"That's beside the point," she answered with a guilty flush to the face. She was a certified champ with halla.

"Then there will be no slapping today," he said with an amused chuckle.

And the duo basked in the idea of shaping their museum. They were so content that they almost hadn't realized they'd drifted near enough that their elbows were practically touching as they stood looking down on the rotunda.

Almost hadn't.

Solas was the one to move back when he caught himself leaning over as if to lean against her in a familiar manner. "I should really continue cataloguing books." There was a whole mess of them on the second floor ready to be opened and stacked up on the shelves. For now, he'd been sorting them on the second floor based on elf type, date, and accuracy. "I'm glad we could work this out... Ellana."

"Huh?" Vibrant green eyes looked at him in a quirky and familiar manner that made his mind fill up with images of green eyes dilating as he pounded into a small body beneath him. Eyes clenching shut in ecstasy behind a mask that he wanted to rip off. Brown russet colored hair strewn on a pillow. "Oh, no problem, Solas. I was a bit hotheaded before, I'll try to temper that down. I mean, we're partners."

"Not yet," he amended. This was a man who followed the details and wouldn't give way until everything was in place as was promised.

"Soon enough," she assured. Just had to deliver him the Eluvian. "No hard feelings?" Ellana offered a hand out to him and he only saw fingers gripping onto soft bedsheets.

He cleared his throat and quickly shook her hand before returning said appendage back to his side. It did not help that her fingers had fit so well in his hand as another's had. "No hard feelings." He didn't repeat her name this time. Not when images of another Ellana swam in his head.

 _I need to figure this out immediately if I'm going to be spending so much time with her,_ he thought with an uneasy feeling in his chest that he might've already figured it out. There was a sinking foreboding simply because of luck. When was he ever so lucky for things to be simple? _I cannot base it on assumptions and a suddenly awakened libido._ A suspicious backwards glance did nothing to quell his insecurity. She was bent down retying a shoelace and his eyes lingered on the swell of her hips. _I cannot tell if I'm seeing something that's really there or if I'm putting something there because I like the idea of her being in my life._ He reached into his pocket and looked down at his personal phone. Fuck the wonky service out here. He'd find a signal to text if he had to fade step all over this damned fortress, if only to relieve his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry.  
> Papae: dad/father.  
> Aneth ara: A greeting usually used just between the Dalish.  
> Da'len: Little child/little one.
> 
> A/N: Something, something, foreshadowing. Also, I imagine that without the romance/flirting, Cullen would make the most awesome friend. And yes, the dwarf that does enchantments is who you think it is. Hopefully another chapter will follow in a few days. Huzzah! And thank you guys for everything! I love the conversations I have with a lot of you. : 3


	22. Strange Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana and Fen'Harel drift closer. And perhaps, Ellana and Solas discover they have more in common.
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had final papers, finals, and job interviews. However, I'm back.

After finally realizing there was a spot to text all along, he'd decided on grabbing a late lunch before texting his beautiful enchantress. Late meaning that everyone had eaten while he had been fade stepping all over the fortress before he'd remembered that he'd placed Wi-Fi in the tavern. Such forgetfulness was unlike him.

Usually Solas took his meals in his rotunda, but he needed to speak to Ellana and had been told that she was still trying to set the tavern to rights. There were some places he'd yet to mention to her were off limits until he cleaned them out and he didn't want any noses poking around in his personal items. Plated sandwich and a bottle of water in hand, he took to the stairs in the tavern. Cassandra was hmm-ing and haw-ing over her map and writing down how many and how much of what she would need to put up the security system.

He paused on the third floor, not wanting to disturb the scene even though he probably should have. His lingering betrayed himself.

The beautiful russet hair was pulled back in a messy clip thingy, with the prongs that he saw women wear sometimes, and his treacherous eyes trailed down towards a handkerchief that hung out of the pocket on her gracious ass that was bumping and swaying along to no music whatsoever as she swept… _gracious_ being the word Solas regularly used to describe her assets to himself.

And Varric... who'd been sitting at a nearby table working on editing his manuscript, pointedly looked up at Solas through narrowed eyes as if to say, _I see where you're looking at, elf._ Though the dwarf only had one sibling, it looked like Varric was mastering the older brother technique now that he and Ellana had begun a proper friendship.

Solas gulped uncomfortably and shrugged back at Varric as if to respond, _So kill me._ He'd begun to entertain more than a few admiring thoughts about her body. It had to be his hormones. He'd never really thought about sex in the past couple of years, not until he'd been with _his_ Ellana. And he hadn't found any other women attractive than her and this wisp of a woman he'd begun to work with. And Solas knew the girl liked being a thorn in his side. _Maybe I just have a thing for my own race. Or brunettes._ He knew they were lame excuses even as he thought them.

Solas cleared his throat to no avail.

A little louder this time.

Still nothing.

 _Ah. Headphones,_ he noted. Her work iPhone was in the front pocket of her loose jeans that hung on her delectable hips. A pair of little buds trailed up and were hooked in her ears. _Strange that she'd use her work phone for music,_ he thought. How was he to know her personal phone was second-hand and scratched up like a Mabari had chewed it? Nevertheless, she cherished that phone for the contact it gave her with Fen'Harel. Solas tapped on her shoulder and she paused in both sweeping the floor and simultaneously shaking her ass. _Thanks be for small miracles_. As mouthy as his co-worker was that did nothing to mar the fact that she presented quite a nice figure from behind that a man would be fool to not admire. And Solas was no fool.

"Do you have a moment?"

"I'm all ears," she said, snickering at the corny joke as she wiggled her pointed tips at him. He'd never mastered the whole ear wiggling thing. Always thought it was immature, but on her it was charming. If he knew of any god that actually existed he might actually curse their names. The turn of a smile made two dimples appear. Dimples. Sexy dimples that he could easily imagine smiling back at him in all forms of erotic fashion.

With as often as he was clearing his throat she was either going to think that he was catching a cold or that he was just one of those stiff museum people that loved doing that before starting off on a topic. "I was just wishing to inform you that the rooms above the garden are off-limits for the present." Not that anyone had cleared the debris leading to those rooms. It would take a determined person to investigate that area.

She leaned upon her broom handled with eyebrows bent inquisitively. "What's in that area?"

"It's where I've stored personal items. I'll have them moved soon," he said icily. As much as he applauded curiosity, in this case it wasn't desired.

Two fine eyebrows shot up over forest green eyes. He used this place as his own personal storage unit? Didn't he have a home? "Do you sleep over the garden when you stay the night? Or do you live here?"

"No, I have my own apartment," he stated quickly. It embarrassed him that she might think he squandered his time up here when he wasn't doing anything, but that's exactly what he did. Nostalgia was a venom in his veins that drugged him and made him come back to sleep and visit a past that could never be. A past that only existed before he'd done something drastic back when he'd been a fool. "I sleep at the top of the building." Upon those words, Ellana glanced out of the window to spy that huge intimidating tower that loomed over everything else. A wink of color from the top said that the windows were as colorful, if not more so, than the rest of the windows she'd seen in the fortress. Ellana hadn't even ventured that way because she'd assumed it needed work like everything else. That and she wasn't too keen on traversing stairs that might give way under her footing. Just knowing that Solas traveled up there regularly and safely was like dangling a tasty strawberry in front of her nose. And there was nothing Ellana loved more than huge ripe strawberries. That tower was ripe and ready. "There are rooms for guests cleaned out," he continued, completely oblivious to the dreamy far off look that had crept into her eyes as she looked on at the tower. "The building next to the tavern is ready for people to stay the night. Varric and Leliana have been arguing whether it would be better served as a hotel for museum visitors or a shopping outlet."

Wait. There were rooms cleaned out to stay in?

"There's no furniture, but Leliana and Varric brought blow up mattresses for tonight-"

"They're staying the night!"

Curbing his laughter was hard to do when she sounded so enthusiastic and looked like she was the last at finding out a secret that was hardly a secret. Solas had actually expected her to know that a few of the others were staying the night. "This isn't a slumber party. They're going to supervise-"

"So if I wanted, I could stay, too?"

All of a sudden Solas felt that he was talking to a rambunctious five-year-old at a toy store. Ellana was bouncing on her toes and looking at him with beautiful begging green eyes that put him in a mood he shouldn't be in around her. "Please, please, please, pretty pleeeeeease!" A brow crooked as he stared down at her fairly amused and hoping she didn't notice how taken he was with her actions. He had an image to uphold as a hard-ass. "Only if you can find a ride home." A loud whoop answered his words and Ellana took off running.

There was no way she was going to turn down staying the night in this place. But the others had jobs, had places to be and go.

“I can take you home, Sunshine,” said Varric, catching sight of her longing eyes and reminding the duo that there was another person on this floor. The dwarf didn’t have the heart to refuse Ellana and if it meant sticking these two in one place for the night... well, the author in him loved a good sign of promise. “Or Josie can. She and Leliana were going to stay the night anyway because the stonemasons are coming tomorrow,” added Varric. Ellana could already see the clipboard with a list of where went where and what needed to be done first made up in Josephine's pretty cursive handwriting. “You brought extra clothes, didn't you?"

Ellana sheepishly nodded. "I kind of hoped that someone would be staying the night when I packed stuff." She'd even remembered to pack a toothbrush, which rarely happened. That kind of bespoke of what she'd had on her mind this morning. Knowledge and adventures. "But are we going to pop up tents or something?"

"Don't be so rural," teased Solas.

"Blow up beds like the man said," replied Varric, thumbing his paper for the next page. " **All** of us," Varric said with a glance to Solas, "who are staying, are going to be staying next door." No running off into that secret lair of his up top. Nope, Varric was going to force Solas to be sociable. The place next door was where army requisitions had supposedly been made centuries in the past. The dwarf thanked the Maker for the cleaning crew that had come in yesterday at Leliana's behest. It was the only building that didn't need work or pest control, not that Solas let many pests stay long in his fortress. That busy spirit of his had kept shavings in rooms to sweeten the scent in the air so that nothing would smell musty. The cleaning crew had made that one building quite homey and smelling like pine and lemon in no time.

Ellana jumped up. "I've got to go talk to Leliana and Josephine!" She leaned over and gave Varric a light peck on his bristly cheek. "Thank you so much!" And off she went, disappearing downstairs and taking the sunshine with her as Solas stood there all gloomy behind him. A troubled sigh escaped the dwarf. Between his new novel that focused on a pair of elves, the next volume of his other novel, and watching the Solas and Ellana it was becoming a full-time nanny job just to make sure they didn't find out about each other until they'd bonded enough. Yes, it was heavy handed. Yes, they'd both be pissed if they knew. But at least they'd be pissed together. After they fell in love and had decided he was going to be the best man, of course.

Varric leaned back and pushed his thin rectangular reading glasses up the break in his nose. "You're holding back when you're supposed to be playing nice with the other kids and making friends," he lightly joked. "You like her." Those three words would lie and fester in Solas's mind. The key to a good friendship was helping your friends, but not letting them be aware of how much meddling you were doing. Varric prided himself on being a great friend that went above and beyond the call of duty.

"She offers a different perspective," remarked Solas. As if that were the only reason. "Don't give me that knowing look, dwarf."

"The ancient elf doth protest too much," chided Varric, marking through a spelling mistake. Sometimes when he got an idea he typed so fast that it left a series of typos behind in its wake. The days of handwriting and trying to make out his dead language looking chicken scratch were long gone. There was still an old typewriter in his new apartment that he kept for sentimentality. He'd used it way back when he'd been poor and hadn't been able to squeeze two gold coins together because his stingy brother wouldn't give him another loan. This was long before he'd inherited his family's wealth and had started taking over his late brother's business ventures. That typewriter had saved him from poverty and been his stepping stone to greatness.

Solas paused at the head of the stairs, meaning to take his meal elsewhere since he would likely find no peace with his prying best friend. "How's your book going? Swords and Shields, I believe?" At Varric's stormy look Solas just smirked. A cheap dig thrust because Varric's blow had been all the closer. Solas knew Varric hadn't even written an ending to his series and that the work in front of him was shoddy at best. Varric was just throwing together something to appease what few readers enjoyed his romance series.

"Up yours," came the witty reply. Solas's snort was a welcome sound to hear as the elf disappeared below with his meal and headed out of the tavern to the peace of his garden.

The creak of the steps caught Varric's attention and he reached over for his empty coffee cup willing to toss it at Solas if it was him. It wasn't Solas returning, but it was Cassandra appearing with a shy smile on her face. "You're finally finishing it? Swords and Shields?"

"Are you a fan? I've honestly thought about scrapping it." It was all rubbish. From every angle that he looked at the story he kicked himself over and over again. He hadn't even remembered his main character's name, having written down Aveline's actual name as a placeholder until he'd been able to recall that it was Marigold. He shoved the useless drafts away and tiredly picked up the papers, tossing them into the little trash can container that was full of scribbled sheets of paper where he'd been running through half-baked ideas. Cassandra cried out, "No! Please! Don't!" She'd hastily crossed the gap between them and was pulling the papers out of the trash. "Surely there's something here that you can keep." Arms were laden with his scribbled sheets. You'd think they were holy relics with the way she was gently holding them. "It's such a good story."

And like that, Varric was reminded of the reason as to why he wrote. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. "You really think so? Tell me why you like it."

And he received an earful that he had to promptly take notes about because it had been over a year since he'd updated the story. Cassandra's memory of scenes in the series were far fresher than his and her input was far more insightful considering that she loved the characters so much. It was a bit of a role reversal with Varric becoming the captive audience. It didn't hurt that Cassandra was talking about his personal work with relish or that he was easily becoming distracted by the sharp angles of her cheeks that pulled up into a dizzying genuine smile when she talked about something that made her happy. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a look on her usually dour face. This was a congenial and attractive side of Cassandra he'd never seen--and that scared him shitless.

Varric couldn't remember why he'd stopped writing. He chalked it up to figuring that he couldn't see them as fictional characters. Every time he lifted a pen and considered going back to the story, Donnic and Aveline would slip into his mind. They were real people from his life. Cassandra didn't know that and so they were a blank slate to her and everyone else. The characters were just that. Characters. And she was pointing out things about Marigold that weren't at all planned to slip into the writing and were far different than from how Aveline would act. She was helping him separate the real Aveline from his Marigold. "Marigold is such a relatable character. A working woman in a world where people push her around. A real every woman."

Cassandra had forgotten all about work and implored him to continue. She claimed that it had struck a chord in her because it made it seem like sometimes, real romances did exist that you could discover in ordinary spots like your work place, as like what had happened with his two friends Donnic and Aveline. Cassandra even told him what she'd theorized would happen in the next book after the cliffhanger where the knight-captain had been falsely accused. And the praise shifted to constructive criticism. Fanaticism was great and all until fans thought the work was perfect. Not Cassandra. She had no problem with reminding him of loose ends and plot holes. And despite the bickering back and forth over said story details, plot holes, and ideas, she was better than his actual editor at analyzing the text. Pretty soon, Cassandra was reaching over and listing her ideas on her own and he was just sitting there wondering yet again why he'd stopped writing this series.

"I always wondered if you started writing a romance because you yourself were in love," said Cassandra casually in a dreamy voice.

 _Oh, yeah,_ he thought, remembering the reason he'd laid down his pen writing bodice rippers about eternal love. His stomach soured as he gave name to the thought that had made him sober up on romance, _Bianca._

* * *

She found the item as she often discovered many things on her searches… sticking her nose where she shouldn't have been. Time and time again she'd wandered off from the group during digs and this was exactly the same. Ellana was completely out of her bounds and she wasn't supposed to be up there to begin with.

Ellana had been exploring, after Solas had expressly forbade her to, and found a room locked up on the floor above the garden. Three bobby bins and a good jiggle managed to break it open and when the door creaked because of the heavy wood of the door she saw stacks and stacks of them. Paintings. It had to be paintings. Boxed away and those that weren’t boxed were covered with a canvas so they wouldn’t fade.

Fingers gently lifted up a canvas to reveal seven paintings stacked against each other underneath. Each painting was as beautiful as the last. They all appeared to be by the same painter. Same brush stroke, even when the technique and art style was changed. This artist was a dabbler. But each painting was oddly in styles that ranged years apart, and not just years, decades by the style. She would’ve thought this person was trying different styles out, but the fading of the older ones suggested that it wasn’t so. Each painting had been made in the style during it’s time. She set the cloth back over it and curiously gazed about the room until her eyes fell upon something that looked older.

Far older than the ones she’d just browsed through. It was boxed, but a part of the box had broken from a bit of the ceiling that had fallen and hit it, so the painting was winking out at her as the sun outside hit it. The debris was easy to get around; it was the hole above her head that worried her because she had no idea what might be hiding in the roof above it.

Having handled many crates with old paintings, Ellana knew just what to do. She glanced around searching for a tool to pry it open with. There had to be a tool. This was a room for storing artwork. Surely there were tools if there’d been tools used to crate them.

And in the far back was a work bench with a stack of boxed nails, two hammers, extra wood leaning against a corner of the wall, a saw hanging on a nail… and a crowbar.

Nothing was ever done as cool and seamless as in the movies. Ellana had gotten a tiny splinter in her thumb and had let out a long string of profanity until she finally cracked the cover open enough to wrench off the box.

And the bit of light in the room hit it spectacularly. Colors splashed across the canvas in hues of blue and bright hues of orange. It was, what she could only guess was Skyhold but without the towering human structure. It was pre-Skyhold. Elvhen Skyhold set on a summer evening. Gone was a gaudy fortress. She could tell by the burning gold colors of the corn or maze that was pictured that it was summer. The harvest glowed in the dark evening sky as bonfires burned in the back. There were elves everywhere, a few were reposed near bales of shucked corn or maze. A dot of color poked out here and there with an almost-full form, spirits wispish and friendly next to apos-no, mages. And the background of mountains was different. Far in the back there was the peek and hinting of spires of a palace thrusting into the sky very much in the style of what was assumed to be Elvhen architecture. A whole lifestyle rendered in such great detail by a brush.

Just then, her phone began to jiggle: her personal phone. She'd left her work phone in her book bag since everyone seemed to be here.

 _Fen'Harel 3:13 PM_  
_What're you doing right now, lethallan?_

Ellana bit her lip at the warmth beaming up at her from her phone. She took a step back and her bars dropped immediately. _Well damn,_ she thought. Ellana moved around a bit. No service whatsoever. She went back to standing directly in front of the painting and the bars lit right back up.

 _Ellana 3:14 PM_  
_Looking at a private exhibit of art._  
_And what are you doing, ma hahren?_

Why in Thedas did Solas keep these paintings back here? They were absolutely unique. Especially this one. This one was a key piece that just thrummed with the energy of what they were trying to give back to the world. To the people. The elves as a whole. It should be displayed somewhere in the grand hall. The entrance. She wondered what Josephine would think and how easily the little Antivan might be able to sweet talk some construction workers into moving it for them. A draft from the opening in the ceiling sent a shiver down her spine. They really needed to get that hole closed up, too.

 _Ellana 3:16 PM_  
_Josie, I found something awesome!_  
_Keep quiet & you & Leli find me._  
_I'm in one of the rooms above the garden._  
_Don't let Solas know! He didn't want me up here._

 _Fen'Harel 3:16 PM_  
_Doing the impossible._  
_Finding service in a ridiculous area just to text you._

 _Ellana 3:17 PM_  
_I know the feeling._  
_Don't go to great expense on my behalf, hahren._

 _Fen'Harel 3:18 PM_  
_I would climb a mountain for you. : )_

Unknown to Ellana, Solas was chuckling nerdily to himself because he was literally on a mountain.

 _Ellana 3:19 PM_  
_Be still, my heart. You are such a charmer._

 _Fen'Harel 3:20 PM_  
_What sort of art are you looking at? Anyone famous?_

 _Ellana 3:21 PM_  
_None that I've ever heard of. But it's takes my breath away._  
_If I had better lighting I would send you a picture of it._

 _Fen'Harel 3:22 PM_  
_Sometimes the best art is the art that others don't acknowledge._

 _Ellana 3:22 PM_  
_You're just trying to sound old and wise right now, aren't you?_

 _Fen'Harel 3:23 PM_  
_Is it working?_

 _Ellana 3:23 PM_  
_Just a little._

 _Fen'Harel 3:25 PM_  
_Do you have any plans tomorrow?_

 _Ellana 3:26 PM_  
_Just morning plans. None for the evening._

And she wondered what time Leliana and Josephine were going to quit for the day tomorrow. Heck, Josephine had mentioned possibly staying another night with Leliana here. And as tempting as that was, the inkling that he was going to offer sex was even more tempting. Varric had offered to take her home and he'd likely leave sooner than Leliana. If she remembered correctly, he'd mentioned something about a deadline when they were eating lunch and needing to turn it in tomorrow.

 _Fen'Harel 3:28 PM_  
_Well, now you have evening plans._

 _Ellana 3:28 PM_  
_I like it when you're bossy._

 _Fen'Harel 3:29 PM_  
_Dully noted for later._

A pleasant surge of warmth spread in her stomach. She could practically hear the warmth of his voice whispering in her ear with the right amount of suggestion to get her wet.

 _Ellana 3:29 PM_  
_And where are we going?_

 _Fen'Harel 3:31 PM_  
_I haven't thought that far yet._

 _Ellana 3:32 PM_  
_That's shocking._

 _Ellana 3:33 PM_  
_I have a idea! Fen, I'm a genius!_

 _Fen'Harel 3:34 PM_  
_Oh? You doubted your intellect?_

 _Ellana 3:34 PM_  
_Smart aleck. Give me a moment to make sure_

Why should he have all the fun of planning their getaways? Sure, he had the gracious luck of being an ancient and having assumed vast amounts of wealth. And the setting of their last meeting was purposeful in instruction. But it was nice every once in a while to be the one taking the hurtle to surprise someone. Thumbs quickly typed out a message to Leliana.

 _Ellana 3:35 PM_  
_You remember that hotel we went to for Josie's b-day?_  
_Do you think you could get me a reservation there for tom?_

 _Leli 3:37 PM_  
_Are you going to meet your lover?_  
_If you do, I better hear ALL of the details._

 _Ellana 3:38 PM_  
_Ok. You win. Just be sure to tell me the cost so I can pay you back._  
_Make check-in for 5 o'clock so I'll have time to get there._  
_Oh, and make the reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Fennec._

_Ellana 3:39 PM  
Text me ASAP. I want to know when we're booked._

_Leliana 3:43 PM_  
_Done. I've given them a description of you so you don't_  
_have to give identification, Mrs. Fennec._  
_You're there on your honeymoon, btw,_  
_so all the romantic trimmings._

_Ellana 3:44 PM  
OMGs! Thank you!_

_Leliana 3:45 PM_  
_I ask for nothing more than every juicy bit of the sordid details._  
_Josie wants to know positions. Dirty Antivan. Lol._

 _Ellana 3:46 PM_  
_Sold. I love you, Leli!!!_  
_I've gotta text him! Ttyl._

_Ellana 3:46 PM  
Colored Veils at 5 o'clock, Fen'Harel._

_Fen'Harel 3:47 PM  
Quite pricey, vhenan._

Ellana's heart did one of those stupid flip-flop thing that she'd been absent of for a while and all the heat went to her face as a simpering look of adoration took over. He'd called her his heart. That bespoke a level of knowing and trust. Two people that were so connected as to be considered one. Ellana only knew a handful of Dalish who used it and actually meant it. _He called me his..._ Ellana leaned against one of the boxes and held her phone to her chest for a moment. She was completely undone and mooning over a simple sentiment. Ellana's mother would've chuckled if she'd seen her so easily won over.

 _Ellana 3:50PM_  
_I'll have you know that I can afford it._  
_That, & I have a friend that got me a discount.  
Did you really mean to call me your vhenan?_

 _Fen'Harel 3:51 PM_  
_Yes. That's how I often think of you._  
_Was it too forward?_

_Ellana 3:51 PM  
No. I just wasn't expecting it._

_Fen'Harel 3:52 PM  
May I continue calling you it?_

_Ellana 3:52 PM  
Only when you really want my legs to turn to jelly._

_Fen'Harel 3:52 PM  
As you wish, vhenan._

_Ellana 3:53 PM  
Does any woman ever stand a chance against you?_

_Fen'Harel 3:53 PM_  
_You're the only woman who holds my interest._  
_So tell me, do you believe you stand a chance?_

_Ellana 3:54 PM  
None whatsoever._

_Ellana 3:55 PM_  
_Your key for our honeymoon suite will be waiting for you  
at the front desk under Mr. Fennec._

It was brave fingers that dared to type out the next message. But there was no one... had been no one for some time that made her feel so giddy and full of hope. So what if they weren't in a normal relationship? What was normal in Orlais? This felt realer than most relationships she'd been in and that's all that mattered.

 _Ellana 3:56 PM_  
_I look forward to turning into jelly, Fen'harel.  
Or should I say vhenan'ara?_

 _Fen'Harel 3:58 PM_  
_Am I being spoiled now, vhenan?  
_

_Ellana 4:00 PM  
Turnabout is fair play, Mr. Fennec._

_Fen'Harel 4:01 PM_  
_And what play we'll have, Mrs. Fennec._  
_At least, I'm assuming you're mine under the reservation._

_Ellana 4:02 PM  
I'm yours regardless of a reservation._

_Fen'Harel 4:03 PM  
You've no idea how much your words please me._

_Ellana 4:04 PM_  
_Shall I be your slave for one night?_

_Fen'Harel 4:04 PM  
Never a slave._

_Ellana 4:05 PM_  
_Handmaiden or shrine maiden, then._  
_I look forward to dutifully serving you._

_Fen'Harel 4:05 PM  
As do I, vhenan_

* * *

Giddy delight had sent Ellana unfurling her sleeping bag next to the others on the blow up mattresses. Two people to a mattress, but the mattresses for the girls was pushed up together against a wall. Ellana was going to get chummy with Cassandra while Solas and Varric had a mattress under a window. Cullen had one all to himself because he was so huge. Ellana spread out her favorite blanket over her sleeping bag, fully intent on sharing it should Cassandra need it, but more prepared on hogging it if her bed buddy didn't need it. Comfy pajamas pants in blue with daffodils printed about them and a huge t-shirt thrown on that read: Mage Yah Look. However, before she got down to the good night chats, she crept out of the room and went down a level. Hands were full of bathing utensils and cell phone. Ellana didn't get far before she saw him standing there. Waiting just as she expected.

Cole was always there when he was needed.

"Could you-"

The question didn't even need asking.

"I'll help," he said with a soft smile and a touch of other-worldliness as he appeared right beside her. "I like helping." And he disappeared.

The creak of the steps caught her ear. "Ellana, what're you doing out here? Aren't we all staying in the upper room?" Solas asked, none too comfortable with being in a room full of women. Who knew what all they'd talk about.

But Varric was shuffling along quickly past him with a sleeping bag in hand and and mumbling, "Stop being a prude and liven up. I expect we'll be talking all night."

"I was just wondering where we brush our teeth, but I brought a water bottle just in case," she stated, hefting up the water. She had been intending on brushing after her chat with Cole.

Solas gave her a questioning look before shaking his head. "The plumbing in the bar downstairs is up to par and very clean," he assured her. "The rest of the facilities on the other levels have yet to be finished." He paused and said with as straight a face as he could give, "They're not really going to talk all night, are they?"

She snorted. "Never had a sleepover before?"

 _Not one you'd approve of,_ he thought. His mind raced back to the huge parties Elgar'nan would throw that would usually lead into debauchery. Not that he'd ever stayed long at those parties. Even then he'd disapproved of the juxtaposition of slaves and decadence. The former ruining the tasteful effect of the latter. Elgar'nan had a tendency to throw balls of fire at people if they displeased him and he had been the cruelest to his slaves. "It's been a while since my last one," he said instead.

"Trust me, I'm as quick as you to keep off of certain... topics." Her love life being one of them. "We should both just discuss the most boring thing possible to get them to sleep."

"Elvhen history," he suggested with a faint tug of his lips that could've been a smile.

"You read my mind," she laughed. The unruly hair about her shoulders and the pajamas she sported made her seem more approachable. That and, even in the darkness, she was quite lovely.

 _Steel your thoughts,_ he admonished himself. "I'll see you upstairs in a bit," he stated.

"You should go ahead and launch into a randy discussion on the stone masonry," she recommended. Female elf disappeared downstairs all the while texting Leliana, Josephine, and Varric to keep their traps shut about her love life tonight or she swore she'd drone on with Solas and give them a proper history lesson.

* * *

She'd knocked out within the hour with a clear mental image of the garden in her mind. What she'd expected was seeping deep into memories in this area where the veil was thin and the fortress was close to the sky. She'd found herself in a gray spot, but quickly had assistance with Cole appearing beside her and helping her focus and adjust to this new area so that she appeared in the garden where the flowers appeared to be in perpetual spring. There was a filmy sort of cloudy affect over the bright colors, but it felt like spring.

What Ellana hadn't expected was coming face to face with Solas in said garden.

"What?" They both echoed each other.

"No," he said.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time as Cole floated off and left them together. She had asked for him to depart after she'd made her way there unless she'd called out to him.

A feminine finger poked into his chest and he felt it as real as if he'd felt it awake. He waved her off and stepped back to really look at her. She was no spirit manifesting itself in her body. "Solas, are you a..."

"You're a somniari," he finished completely flabbergasted as he used one of Dorian's words. Solas strode forward until he was completely in her space, pacing around her, and looking her over like she was the next contestant on Thedas's Next Top Model.

"I am," she said with a puffed up chest. "I think... What does that word mean?" It didn't sound Dalish or common.

"Dreamer in Tevene," he explained. There was a certain freedom of intercourse in the Fade that couldn't be found anywhere else. You could feel emotions flitting about overhead if you focused on the person you were speaking with or observing hard enough. That is, if you knew where to look and were taught to do so. The same could be said here as he noticed a flurried feeling of hostility.

Eyes snapped defiantly when she saw his arms crossing over that broad chest again as he asked, "Why are you angry that I'm here?"

"This is unexpected," she said, looking annoyed. How in the Void did he know what she was feeling? "I had wanted to find memories here by myself."

Brows queried at her ability to pass here in memories that should've been obscure to her. "It's hard to find a place you've _never_ experienced," he stated. "Much less, a place you know little to nothing about."

"That's why I was going to use Cole." Indignation flared over her head and he was reminded of himself in his younger days foolishly rushing in to learn things and seeking the help of no one.

"Have you had **any** training in this?" Instead of telling him where he could shove that stuck-up attitude of his, she answered him briskly.

"Some. My grandmo-my Keeper," she corrected, "she knew what to teach me, but wasn't a dreamer herself." There had been times in her childhood where her grandmother had made it clear that she was to show no favoritism. Always to refer to her nana in front of the other kids as everyone else did. However, in private, there had been very little disappointment from her grandmother and much praise over her gift. Although, some of the clan members had regarded her warily. There were apparently not many of her kind so it warranted some suspicion and wariness whenever interacting with her. "She had to find someone outside of the clan with the talents to help, but mostly I was left to my own devices." She admitted more embarrassed than proud. Her people were supposed to have the answers, answers that didn't involve Tranquility or a Harrowing like the humans, and yet there had been little to none. None in her immediate clan to recommend. Just the Keeper Merethari Talas in the clan that Merrill had joined. But Keeper Merethari couldn't give enough guidance to Ellana as she couldn't help Feynriel, the other Dreamer that Ellana had met just the once in her life. That Solas was another had her curious. That Solas spoke as if he knew everything there was to this craft made her more than curious, but insatiable for answers.

"The Dalish didn't fear for your safety?" His words, while sounding distasteful didn't deter her.

"I was a child that had found out that the spirits I'd dreamt of were real." Maybe honesty would wear down the ragged disdain for her people. Ellana ducked her head and answered, "I didn't tell my clan that I was leaving my dreams and exploring the Fade on my own." Sometimes, it was better to keep secrets. What the clan didn't know wouldn't hurt them... at least, she'd thought that at first until tales of Kirkwall had reminded her of the dangers of just existing as a mage. After Kirkwall... she'd left well enough alone for a few months researching more about spirits before she began to sleep again and ask for their help.

Solas stood back in amazement. So, she was a natural talent that had gone into the Fade without any outside impressions of what spirits could be. "The spirits didn't change for you?"

"No, not when the spirit Purpose explained to me their functions. He was one of the early ones I met. Him and a spirit of Intuition. She found me first." That left all the explanation needed for her being here so smoothly. She shouldn't be able to transition into this part of the garden. Not spring. Not when it was the beginnings of winter outside. Not without the proper training of a spirit and allowing the Fade to re-imagine for her what it might look like in exact detail. From what she said, it sounded as if she hadn't met the same Purpose he'd shared experiences with, just another spirit with the same functions. The ones that held the same emotions worked in similar manners, like they were all part of a family sharing a similar trait. Was she aware of this? Had her Purpose explained it to her or did she need more instruction?

The flowers and birds of the garden had melted into streaks of colors, like paint on a canvas slowly seeping into the background until everything in the scene had completely changed. They soon discovered an animated one behind them that had crept in trailing after Solas's personal thoughts. A young man had his back to them and long dreads trailing across a back darkened from sunshine. The man looked to be showing off as he practiced twirling around a staff. The walls had broken up in the Fade and disappeared. Towering trees stood in place of the stone walls. The outline of a group of elves took on an appearance, female elves, watching a show between two men. In a few moments, they both could distinguish the men. Solas, for himself and his old comrade, Felassan. Ellana, only had eyes for a familiar looking back in the Fade made vision. She was hastening to meet the figure and see his history, when Solas cried out, "Wait! Ellana, please!" Her footsteps stilled. "These are my memories. People I know-knew," he corrected with a bite of pain. "I would have you give me my privacy."

Confusion marred her face as Ellana turned to face him and the memory behind her faded by Solas's force of willpower. "Do you know that man?" Maybe she'd been mistaken in assuming that had been her lover. But dreadlocks weren't usual in her run of the mill people she ran into. Maybe it had been popular in Solas's time.

Shock crept into his body. Did she know him? Not him, but the past him. _Is she-_ "He is far different from what he was back then," he stated, eyeing her warily. _Surely, she can't. Please don't._ "How do you know of him, lethallan?" _He called me..._

"So, now we're friends," she stated harshly. "A moment ago you couldn't believe the heathen could do what you could do."

"Ir abelas," he quickly apologized. "You, surprise me. In many ways." Eyes peered hard at her and she had the distinct idea that he was trying to read her.

For some reason, Ellana felt that this was something she should keep from him. She did not know Solas well enough. And he had all of the past, all of Arlathan's histories for himself... at least, she could keep this small part for herself. What she knew of Fen'Harel, the true Fen'Harel, belonged to her. A tinge of jealousy found its way into her thoughts as she realized that he likely knew of a history of her lover that she did not. "I saw him once, from a distance, at a ball," she briefly explained, hoping that those words would pacify Solas's natural curiosity.

They did.

Solas's shoulders eased up in a manner that made Ellana believe he'd thought Fen'Harel was a threat. There was no way she was going to let his judgment sour one more thing about her life. He'd tried and poisoned her history, but he wouldn't take her lover.

 _There had been so many people at the ball. Of course, someone might've pointed me out to her,_ he thought feeling safe once more.

The world behind them began to reform once more into the Skyhold they both knew that was covered in frost and frigid.

"I could teach you." His offer came out of the blue, but here in the Fade things were easier for him. Perhaps, for her, too. "Things about the Fade that you never knew was possible." If she could not read his conflicting emotions than she was still a novice at this world. She'd said she was going to use Cole. Did she not know how to access things further without a spirit's help? Or possibly experience things where the Veil was thick and spirits sparse? Yes, it was harder, but it was still possible. "I can help train you, if you'd like."

The wariness began to creep back in Ellana, but it was more so over what she'd learn versus terror of him teaching her. She could push past whatever barbs he might inflict on her in training, but what if what he taught her conflicted with her people's views? But she'd gone this far already. She'd already overstepped her boundaries more than once and her whole life was dedicated to the truth. And Solas offered her a whole different view that her people could not. An unbiased view. "Sure," she said with a faint nod. "But, we'll need ground rules. Only on certain days--I mean, nights." Intrusion every night might get on her nerves.... especially if she were having one of her hotter dreams of Fen'Harel. Better to know when Solas was coming to try and cram away thoughts of her lover before sleeping.

"Did **you** have any training, Solas?" Her brow crinkled as an afterthought pushed its way into her mind. He was different. Not like her or other normal people in her time. The question had been begging to be spoken on the tip of her tongue since she found his voice sounding confident in his knowledge of the dream walkers. "Did they **do** training in your time?"

"No," he stated. The lack of elaboration soured her face and he couldn't help but smile as he saw a mirror of his younger once more. How often had he made that expression to Mythal when she was brief and brisk on explanations? How often had he been eager to try something that she'd held him back from and he'd pouted very much in the manner Ellana did? She was eager to learn. Would she freak out though stumbling across the truth? "No one was trained in my time because the Fade existed as part of my world. In fact, there was no word for the Veil that holds the Fade back." A punctured pause as he wondered briefly before speaking whether he should unleash a truth to someone so... so different from himself and so like himself at once. "There was no Veil."

Of course, Ellana never did react how he expected her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... I'm shipping Cassandra and Varric a little. Let the ship sail. Who all shall christen it?!
> 
> Translations:  
> Vhenan: Heart.  
> Vhenan'ara: Heart's desire.  
> Lethallin/an: male/female friend.  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry.


	23. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the long wait!  
> This chapter contains cameos of our favorite two NPC dwarves. Also, much meddling from well meaning friends. And brief mention of the warden... hmm, which one did I choose?

"Wait! Really? Creators! I've so many questions." She began pacing back and forth and he could see the excitement in clouds popping colorfully around her head like bright rays of sunshine. She accepted him at face value. Ellana had just did something that no one who really knew him would do. She'd trusted him at his word. Not that he'd given her a reason not to, but it was refreshing nevertheless. Humans most certainly wouldn't for the undercurrent of racism that ran in most of Thedas. Most Dalish would be appalled to blatantly trust what looked to be a city elf who was _correcting_ their history.

Ellana had been prattling for some time while he'd been stuck in his thoughts. Her sudden stop in movement brought him back to attention as she asked with shock, "Wait. If there was always magic, did everyone have it? Was everyone a mage?" Questions and queries. Solas had not been in the pursuit of having a full out interview of his past when he came into the Fade tonight. Looks like he was going to get none of his originally planned work done.

Not that he was disappointed.

"Yes and no," he answered again, feeling that he needed a more sure answered question as he was getting tired of answering in that manner. "Everyone had magical abilities and could control magic to an extent, but not everyone chose the life of mage-hood. Like if you're good at swimming, it does not necessarily mean you choose a life devoted maritime pursuits. It's just something you can do as naturally as breathing."

"No such thing as apostates," she quietly said half to herself. Ellana's eyes slid off to the distance, staring at whirling clouds within the Fade and wondering what life would've been like in a world where all of **this** was normal. In a world where you didn't have to worry about someone condemning you or saying what you were and how you lived your life was unnatural. Sure, most people accepted mages. The circles had been around for years. But when she was questioned where she'd trained -- well, as soon as she mentioned that she was Dalish, people would become top rate snobs at her magical skills and arcane knowledge.

In that moment, Solas tried to imagine a mask on her face in his mind and could not help but imagine his eager lover in her place.

Before Ellana could collect herself, a hand reached out and grabbed her chin to try and ascertain her features more closely. "What're you doing?" She tried to jerk her face away, but he held fast and stared hard.

"Your emotions can be read over your head if I attempt to do so," he commented offhandedly. He'd crossed a line and hastily let go of her face.

"Allow me my privacy," she repeated back to him. Anger replaced the pink emotion of bashfulness over her head.

Solas rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. Then again, he **had** acted rashly.

"What would the Chantry say?"

Solas sat on one of the low stone walls that overlooked the garden. "That we're liars or that it's our fault the golden city and dark spawn exists instead of Tevinter's fault," he replied calmly. He'd had far more time to think about this than she'd had. But he had been cautiously learning about a whole new world after his big sleep.

"Is it?"

He sighed. _No, it's my fault. All mine._ But he couldn't tell her that. He'd already revealed far more truths to her than he'd revealed to anyone outside of his own people. "Yes and no." Giving that answer was starting to grate on his nerves, but what else could he do? She sought knowledge and he'd answer to the best of his abilities. "Yes, it's our fault, but their golden city was never theirs and it never existed." Andrastrian belief picked up things from other cultures to fuel their own. Did that make their belief in the Maker wrong? No. Just their history. "It was the center of Arlathan. The golden city **was** Arlathan." _Except it was golden with the glow of magic,_ he silently mused.

"We aren't going to reveal that, are we?" _We._ Were they a we? Solas shook his head. No, there was only a one in a million of the Dalish and other elves whom he'd discovered to be worth notice. It appeared there might be two. Had he misjudged them?

A small scowl crossed his features before he schooled his face. "And crush the faith of millions?" His voice sounded so matter-of-fact. But Solas had thought of everything. He'd had a very long time to think of everything as he watched the new society around him and studied it from afar. Many a dreamer's dream he'd invaded to learn of this new world and its technology before he'd stepped forward and stumbled into Varric. The dwarf had been his very own tour guide and instructor... and something even more unexpected: a friend. "Even if we did, they'd denounce anything we said **even** with eye witnesses who'd been there," he admitted. The crushing swirl of power that had wrapped all of the city up in a whirl of magic and then ripped it away. Those anchors he'd crafted and placed in varied spots had changed the entirety of their world. The purpose had been to seal away the worst of the lot when the infighting began. It had all gone down though the night the civil war broke out. He hadn't meant to wipe out a whole city and the lives within it, but he hadn't thought the rebellion would start that night. Those slaves who'd escape had become what he was looking at now: Dalish. The descendants of the noble houses had kept to cities and were now stuck working in cities, some in the more racially divided cities lived in segregated alienages. Slaves were free and the nobles were barred away. On his worst days, when he'd woken up after nightmares, he'd chuckle darkly at the irony of it all.

Ellana plopped onto the ground with a scrunched up face. "So, the Maker's really not real?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. He didn't have the omniscience ability to discern whether or not there were real gods.

"Our gods are real," she said with such a certainty that gave him pause. There was telling the truth and there was hurting someone very badly and knowing you'd break their world. No. He needed to get to know her better, garner her trust before he'd tell her that bitter truth about the immortals who'd places themselves on pedestals like deities. The immortals who'd turned to blood magic and sacrificed their own people for power. The ones who tore apart a city that he'd taken the burden on of saving.

"Ellana, time has passed. We should get going."

"We've only been here a few minutes."

"As a fade walker you should know as well as I do that time flows differently here," he chided. If her Keeper were worth her salt she should've taught Ellana that fact first and foremost. A smart-ass reply was on the tip of her tongue when he cut in with, "But that would be better saved for when you wake up."

* * *

Ellana bolted up on her air mattress to find Cassandra was a snorer with her black hair flushed flat against the pillow beside Ellana. Oh, that was a bed head hairstyle that was inconceivable until now. Awake and curious was a good mood to wake in. Ellana glanced over towards where Solas should have been sleeping away, but he wasn't anywhere. Did he usually wake up and move immediately? Not even languish in the bed?

He really was a hard ass.

She sprung up and wrapped a spare blanket around her as she tip toed over everyone and went down the stairs. _Just where could he be...?_

"The tavern. Making breakfast. He likes to cook. To keep busy and sort when the thoughts are too much," offered a helpful Cole, walking companionably by her elbow. Ghostly specter and Dalish elf padded down the stairs and outside right around to the tavern where the smell of bacon wafted in the air. _He had said that most of the utilities worked in this building,_ she thought. But she didn't remember anyone packing bacon and she most certainly smelled bacon. And when she came to the kitchen... well... it wasn't a bad sight to witness. He wasn't one of those guys with drawstring pants hanging around the waist. On the contrary. Solas was the sort of guy whose nightly ensemble fit just right and was likely made to his measurements. How had she not noticed what he was wearing the night before?

 _Oh, right. I was too excited to go to sleep,_ she thought.

Long silky silver pajama bottoms made a soft sound as he walked around the kitchen. He'd likely kept on the white under tank for modesty sake-and damned! That thing fit so well. Broad shoulders rolled as he stretched to get a crick out of his back and it was all Ellana could do not to imagine those muscles flexing at another activity.

"On'dhea," her voice called out a bit strangled. She made her way to lean on the bar behind him.

Smoky amused eyes turned back to her as he plated a stack of Orlesian toast and then proceeded to turn over nug bacon with a spatula.

 _He looks good wielding that,_ was her immediate thought that Ellana quickly ignored.

"A pleasant morning to you," he said with a tip of his head as he offered her a plate of Orlesian toast. He used a clamp and deposited some already cooked bacon onto her plate. Unknown to Ellana, Solas was purposefully buttering her up. He had to leave today for his meeting with his paramour. And this was the only sure way he could think of to prove that Ms. Ellana Lavellan was not his Ellana. But first, he had to work his way up to that.

Ellana bit into the crisp bacon and "mmm'd" in a pleased manner that sent a faint blush to Solas's cheeks as he swiftly turned back to cooking. She laughed at him when silence continued to stretch between them as she ate. "So, we're not going to talk about last night?"

"I had hoped to have recovered at finding someone so... so similar to myself."

"Join the club," she said with a lick to her fingertips. Looking at him, it was easy to see the unease. This was clearly new to Solas. Sharing something so raw from his past. As curious as she was, Ellana wouldn't force anyone into something they weren't ready for. "Solas, you can tell me more about Arlathan later." She pretended to focus on her food when he turned wide shocked eyes back at her. "We should focus on fixing the museum and then we can worry about what to keep from the public and what to make common knowledge." Maybe they could write an article together and leave it somewhere anonymously on the internet out there so that the people could have the seed planted in their head. And then, in time, they could conveniently find a dig to support those claims. Now-a-days you had to give shem more time to adjust to not being the center of the world. Especially Orlesians.

"I have a request of you," he confessed in a manner that made Ellana feel there was something nasty waiting in his next words. "As my second in command, I have an... appointment this evening I must attend." Ellana's feeling of dread tripled and her gut was screaming that he better not say what she thought he was going to say. There was no way in the void she was missing seeing Fen'Harel. "I am aware that the others are responsible, but I would like for you to be here, sign for me, and type up a report of everything that's done." Oh, she didn't merely dislike the sounds of this. She hated it and the fury was a sudden spring of fire in her belly as she realized that he was going to be skipping out and requiring her to miss her evening with Fen'Harel to be here. An evening that needn't be missed because the others were just as responsible. It sounded like busy-work to her! She wasn't some silly student who needed to prove their worth!

"Indeed." The sharp clipped tone of her voice conveyed all of her anger. "Why do they need me if our co-workers are capable? Did you not think I had anything planned this week?"

"I'm sorry," he said with a coldness sweeping into his voice. "If you have plans that are more important than being here-"

"You know there is nothing more important to me than this museum!" Oh gods. They were having an adult off. And, knowing Solas, his appointment was likely something or another to drum up support for their museum.

_**Well, fuck.** _

"One moment." Ellana ran a hand over her face and let out a very clearly aggravated noise that Solas raised an eyebrow to. Okay, she just had to placate him. Agree to this. Maybe she could wheedle her way out of it later or figure something out. Maybe Fen'Harel would excuse it. She had a reservation though and she hardly doubted Solas would let her go because she had a sexual escapade to get to. **_He needs to get laid,_** she thought. **_Maybe he's secretly running off to get laid._** Ellana snorted at the thought. _**Nope, too prude.**_ Maybe she could move things around. Leliana could get anyone to do what she wanted them to do, so that meant that Ellana could get the reservation moved if need be. Leliana could likely even get the hotel not to charger her for it. "Okay. Sure," she said glumly. Her tone clearly said that this battle was not over and she was going to get retribution in some form or another.

"Good," chirped Solas. Oh, he knew she was none too happy with him. However, he was happy in the knowledge that this cemented his mystery woman as being a completely different woman from his co-worker.

* * *

Spending her day could've been worse. At least the others were putting in effort to be productive. It made Ellana want to try even if she was disheartened. And it wasn't just that she wasn't going to get the chance to have amazing sex. Ellana really wanted to see Fen'Harel. More and more she was looking forward to their messages and meetings. It was for that reason that she'd yet to text Fen'Harel and inform him of the change of plans. She hadn't even called the hotel or told Leliana and Josephine. Any moment Varric would likely ask her to get in his car and she'd have to tell him that she couldn't. Heartsick and heartbroken all because of crummy Solas.

A map of Skyhold lay on the table with yellow pins for cameras that hadn't been placed and red pins for ones that had been. A laptop was open revealing cameras as they turned on. Only two so far. It was a tedious process, but only so much of Skyhold was actually renovated and ready for installing cameras. The stonemasons had arrived and Leliana and Josephine were outside ordering them about to the more pressing spots of the fortress.

An earpiece adorned Cassandra's head as she informed the electrician that had come in to connect cameras to the electricity in the tavern. He was currently on the roof. "A little to the left," she ordered into the earpiece as she watched the visual on the screen move. The movement gave Cassandra a wider range to view than before.

Bodahn's voice came over the other end of Cassandra's earpiece, "Is that better, Miss 'Sandra?"

"Much better," affirmed Cassandra. Bodahn and Sandal had come highly recommended by Solas. _Bodahn and Son's Magical Electricity_ had great reviews and the duo had worked up here before so they knew the layout. Bodahn had the talent for wires. His son on the other hand... "Where is Sandal, right now?"

"Oh, you know my boy. Enchanting. He's busy making sure the stones in Skyhold have been enchanted so that they last the year. And he's likely making more for the floors in the rest of the fortress," replied Bodahn amiably. "It's a fine thing all of you are doing getting this place in top shape for company and the likes. Haven't seen Messare Solas with a pep in his step in quite some time. I tol' him once before that it was a shame havin' such a place so empty."

"It's looking good so far, Bodahn. Don't forget to come down for lunch later," reminded Cassandra. The earpiece was laid down on the table when Bodahn resumed his time consuming work.

Cassandra took a swig of coffee as Ellana stared long and hard at Cassandra wondering just what had happened to that young woman with the gorgeous long hair. She'd flipped through the dossiers of people that Josephine had given her weeks after the ball. It was just after they'd had that serendipitous meeting in costumes. So, it was a curiosity to see such a decided and drastic change in a person's appearance. Long locks transformed into shorn head of black cropped hair. Not that the short and choppy manner of the hair didn't accentuate Cassandra's cheekbones and what not. Without looking up, Cassandra said very gravely, "Please stop staring at me. It's unnerving."

"Sorry," Ellana hastily apologized. "I was just wondering..." The security guard sighed and looked up from the papers with an arched brow waiting for Ellana to continue. "Why did you cut it all off?" Hands gestured around Ellana's own head for effect as if her words weren't adequate to point her question. But she had a nervous habit of using her hands when she felt embarrassed.

"For the longest time my uncle had the notion he'd marry me off and I'd produce little heirs like all the other girls of nobility," began Cassandra. The work in her hands was effectively set aside. Ellana made a disgusted noise that Cassandra was well known for making and the elder woman laughed, "Exactly what I said." Elbows settled on the table as Cassandra leaned forward. "I wanted to be a dragon hunter like my brother, Anthony."

"Wait! Your brother was Anthony Pentaghast," cut in Ellana. Eyes were wide with awe and shock as she made the connection. There certainly were shared features between the duo. How had she not seen it before? " **THE** Anthony Pentaghast!" He'd been a famous television celebrity hosting shows on wildlife and all that entailed. The term "hunter" had been loosely used because Anthony would never hurt a dragon. His show was more about finding dragons and how they naturally acted in the wild. Handling dangerous scaly creatures like they were little fluffy Fennecs. His death had been a gruesome one. He'd been filming a segment on the sweet nature of Greater Mistral Dragons, but had met a fate worse than death at the hands of fanatics in a religious cult who'd thought dragon blood could grant them long life. They, and the mercenaries they'd hired, had come at Anthony trying to get to the Mistral and her hatchlings. He'd fought to protect the dragons, had died, and made international news that lead to a series of protective laws for endangered dragons. It was no wonder that Cassandra hadn't mentioned him. If the stories were to be believed, Cassandra had been there upon her brother's death and had been held for ransom by the cultists until the Circle had helped the Templars track down the maleficar and rescue her. She'd just been twelve.

The light dimmed a little in Cassandra's eyes when she nodded and said, "Yes, like Anthony. But my uncle wouldn't have it. Would have _none_ of it." Nose wrinkled up as Cassandra recalled memories of the excruciating restrictions her overprotective uncle had placed on her after that. "So, one evening I was to meet a suitor he'd gone to great lengths to secure." Ugh, it disgusted Ellana how some shem bartered their children as pieces in the Game. "But instead of curls and jewels tangled in my hair, I'd shorn it all off. He was fuming. Locked me in my bedroom. He even threatened to disinherit me!" Andraste knew there were enough Pentaghasts for someone to inherit. "I ran away that night. Fought crime as a police officer, joined the Hands of the Divine for a few years." Every Divine had a security force that protected her at all costs. It was said that being in the protection of the Hands of the Divine was the safest place you could be. That also explained how Leliana knew Cassandra. Leliana had been a part of that organization before Ellana had met her. "And now I prefer this quiet life. And I've kept my hair short ever since," said Cassandra running a cursory hand through the soft tufts on her head.

There was a very short pause before Ellana said with a very cheeky smile, "It suits you."

Ellana was met with a friendly smile as the two bonded. "So, now that I've told you about my past, you're supposed to tell me about this lover Josephine's been going on about." Ellana flushed bright pink as Cassandra rested her chin on her hand in wonder. "How do you _even begin_ an arrangement like _that_?" For a moment, Ellana felt mildly insulted. Astute Cassandra immediately noticed it. "I'm sorry. I'm too blunt. I didn't mean for that to sound as it did." _A body reader this one,_ thought Ellana.

Little elf waved her hand about to show that there was no resentment and all was well. "It's okay. It's not like I haven't wondered the same thing," she admitted.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" Pressed Cassandra. Oh, seedy details and love stories were the things that Cassandra harbored as a guilty pleasure and from the way Josephine and Leliana had explained things it all sounded like the best beginnings for a romance novel.

"No, it's just him."

"Is **he** seeing anyone else?"

"No," Ellana jumped too hastily to add. Did she really trust him enough to believe he wasn't off gallivanting with other women? The answer was a very hard and firm yes. "We've sort of made an arrangement that we're kind of... we're loyal to each other."

Cassandra looks at her with thinly veiled amusement. "And you're sure you're **not** dating?"

A blush rose to the elf's cheeks. Ellana suddenly that feeling like a piece of light was trapped in her chest and made her feel all glowy. "No. Kind of. I mean, we go out together, just not typical dates." Training dates. One so far, so did that really count as dating?

The dubious raised brow from Cassandra did absolutely nothing to hinder Ellana looking even more bashful. "Do you have feelings for him? Does he care for you?" Gods, she could've been a one woman inquisition for getting at the heart of the matter. But it's not like they really had anything important to do right now anyway. And honestly, it felt good just having girl talk and seeing Cassandra so animated. Ellana had been almost positive that Cassandra rarely spoke a word.

"Yes, I mean, I'm pretty sure he does." They'd kept texting and flirting for two, going on three months now. A frown set in her face and Ellana held up a finger and gnaws on her lip for a second in silent debate. Should she? Shouldn't she? Always one for daring... "Maybe I should ask."

"You can't just ask that," claimed an astounded Cassandra. However, the security guard didn't discourage Ellana from texting because she was just as enthralled in this romantic affair as Ellana was.

_Ellana 11:58 AM  
Fen'Harel, quick question._

_Fen'Harel 12:00 PM  
I am always ready to answer._

_Ellana 12:01 PM_  
_Is it okay that I have feelings for you?_  
_Of a nature aside from sexual._

Ellana expected this huge risk to blow up in her face. She expected him to freak out and his texts to ghost away at the first admittance of an attachment. The vibrating of her cell phone came very quickly with a response and Cassandra eagerly peered over Ellana's shoulder to read the message that the elf picked up apprehensively. The little elf heart thudded in her chest like a nervous bunny waiting to read.

 _Fen'Harel 12:03 PM_  
_It is quite alright._  
_Especially if you could be specific as to what sort of feelings you have, vhenan._  
_So that I might know if we share them._

Ellana stared for a full heartbeat at the text as Cassandra laughed like a giddy school girl at her. "Oh my! That sounds like a confession!"

_Ellana 12:04 PM  
You are my Fen'Harel._

It was hard for Ellana to give voice to the words in her heart that had begun to develop more personal feelings for the man behind the mask. How did you begin to care for a stranger?

 _Ellana 12:05 PM_  
_You're patient. You're always willing to explain._  
_You make me feel unique and cared for._

 _Fen'Harel 12:05 PM_  
_You are a rare treasure._  
_I am humbled to receive such a declaration, vhenan._

 _Fen'Harel 12:07 PM_  
_I hope you are looking as forward to tonight as I am._  
_It sounds like you're buttering me up already._  
_Should I be wary of any requests from you?_

_Ellana 12:09 PM  
Only if you're worried about straining yourself tonight. ; 3_

_Ellana 12:10 PM  
I have to admit, my friend is practically gushing beside me._

"Don't tell him about me!" But it was already too late and Fen'Harel was far quicker to respond.

_Fen'Harel 12:10 PM  
Oh? You talk about me? What of?_

_Ellana 12:11 PM  
The usual things. What you're like, how we met, your prowess in bed._

_Fen'Harel 12:12 PM  
I could stand to hear a bit more of that last part._

_Fen'Harel 12:13 PM  
I should feel very cross with your stories if I weren't already flattered._

_Ellana_ _12:14 PM_  
_I can't help that I have good reason to brag._  
_Maybe you should tone down your enthusiasm in the bedroom if you_  
_don't want to be talked about._

 _Fen'Harel 12:16 PM_  
_And tarnish the reputation I now have?_  
_Never. ; )_

 _Ellana 12:17 PM_  
_Do you talk about me with friends?  
_

_Fen'Harel 12:17 PM  
Yes._

_Ellana 12:18 PM_  
_What about? : O_

 _Fen'Harel_ _12:19 PM_  
_The way your smile warms every inch of my body._

 _Fen'Harel 12:19 PM_  
_The shine of your hair when the morning light bathes you before you wake up._

 _Fen'Harel 12:20 PM_  
_How hard it is to keep my hands to myself when you're near me._

Cassandra made a girlish sigh over the series of texts that were sent out one after the next. "Oh, Maker. He can write. He gives that dwarf a run for his money," she said around a bite of sandwich. _  
_

"Ugh, and I have to tell him that I can't make it to our date because Sol- **ass** wants me to stay and make sure no one screws up. Have a little faith. Stick in the mud," she huffed bitterly.

"I'll do it," volunteered Cassandra immediately. She sounded as if she were dedicated to doing whatever was needed to getting Ellana laid.

"What? But don't you have enough to do?" Ellana gestured at the map.

Cassandra gripped Ellana's hands in a dramatic fashion. "Let me do this for you. I've never had any... _real_ friends." Most people credited Cassandra's getting into the police academy on her noble ties and so the only friend she'd made there had been Cullen. Now that her job had changed to security work, for this private enterprise, she was meeting people from all walks of life. People who didn't outright snub her for her bloodlines or try to use her for her connections. It was refreshing. "I could help out. Besides, it's like you said, everything should go well. We don't really need a babysitter."

"But he'll want to know I'm here-"

"And he will. We'll all tell him you were here." It was beyond question that all of her friends who were staying here were romantics at heart and would swear up and down that Ellana had personally overseen everything without hesitation. Void. Leliana would pictureshop pictures of Ellana if it came down to it. _God, I better not suggest pictureshop to Leliana. She'll likely take pictures of me jumping from a balcony or something,_ thought Ellana. "Just let me live vicariously through you for right now." _Creators, I need to find my friends dates,_ Ellana thought. If they were languishing this much for just someone to have a romantic life than they needed a taste of it themselves.

Ellana threw herself at Cassandra in a huge hug. "Thank you. Thank you soooo much. I promise I'll tell you guys everything over coffee!" And she would keep that bargain! It was about time they had an all girls day, if only for Ellana to ferret out the tastes each had for companions so she could work a little blind date matchmaker magic.

* * *

The car, adjusted for dwarf drivers, ran smoothly. But what didn't run smooth under Varric's care? "So, anything planned tonight?"

"Don't _'anything planned tonight'_ me, Varric! You know full well that I've got a date tonight," she exclaimed saucily. They'd barely been riding in his car twenty minutes before he'd cut the silence. Varric was never one who could play the quiet game and win.

"Well, don't clam up on my account. Give me the dirt, Sunflower." _So, I can write an award winning romance series of substance,_ he added to himself.

"Sunflower? I thought you were calling me Sunshine?"

"Yeah, I accidentally nicknamed you a name that was already taken." Bethany was distraught to find out she wasn't unique anymore, but he'd quickly remedied that. To himself, Varric liked to refer to the two as his sun-children.

"I'm affronted you would do that."

"Do you like Sunflower?"

She bobbed about in her seat considering it and gave him a cheery smile, "Much better. And I'm the only one."

"Okay, Sunflower, stop avoiding the question and fess up."

"Well, I have a reservation at Colored Veils in the honeymoon suite." Cute little elf was practically a ray of sunshine beaming back at him. Oh, he'd have to make a self insert of himself in the book as loyal friend bringing them together. Or was that too over the top? Fuck his editor, if Varric liked the idea then he would keep it no matter what the editor might say.

"Nice touch," he remarked.

"Thanks, but it wasn't my idea. Leliana had her hand in this," confessed Ellana. It seemed all of her friends, old **and** new, were backing her up on re-entering the dating world.

"Of course." It was of Varric's high opinion that while a good friend always knew your stories, a best friend always had a helping hand in them. It appeared that there would be quite a few side characters with active roles in the story he was putting together. He hadn't really given that much depth in Swords and Shields and was wondering if a rewrite was worth the chance. His editor and a few Orlesians had suggested it numerous times, not that not rewriting it had stopped his sales.

"But, I need to pick up some groceries before I go to the hotel."

Varric's laughter was immediate. "You're going the whole _way-through-a-man's-heart-route_ aren't you?"

"It worked for my parents." There had been a gathering, a festival really, of clans. The women had cooked and her father had thought her mother's contribution was so divine that he'd declared he'd marry her on the spot after he'd found out who'd made the roasted venison wrapped in honeyed bread. _Not that her mamae was keen on marrying him at first sight,_ she thought. Her mamae had said point blank at his declaration, _"You're an idiot."_ And he'd hounded after her ever since until she'd given in and said he could court her. Never mind that they would rarely get the chance to meet. That hadn't stopped her father. He'd come up with whatever excuse he could to visit her clan be it bringing gifts of herbs, a misdirected hunting route that lead far out of the way to her clan, or even lying and outright saying he'd heard they'd been attacked by a dragon and wanted to make sure there was still enough of her fleshy remains to marry.

"I assume you'll fix elven delicacies."

"Hmm." Whelp. Varric had pegged that idea dead on. With her sweetheart being an exceedingly proud ancient there was good reason to believe that he might not have tried the delicacies of her people. But if made by her hand... Ellana hoped he wouldn't rebuff her culture out too quickly. This was a way in which she could get him to warm up to her peoples' culture if not her people as a whole. "A few. It's the dessert that will be my crowning moment." Oh, she was going to bring a stove top, kettle, milk, whip cream, and chocolate. Ellana kept her promises and this one was overdue. Luckily, she remembered the hotel did have mini stylish kitchenettes with tiny fridges and tables with chairs. She'd have to cook the real meal at home, but plugging in a stove top would serve well enough for the hot chocolate.

"I'll help you shop," he replied. Varric had heard of women planning every last detail, but seeing it done would help him get in touch with his feminine side of what sort of lengths they went to. Call it creative research for his next novel.

* * *

It was surprising such an apartment had been lying around vacant, but Ellana was all too happy that they had managed to snatch it up as she hefted a box into what was designated as her room. There were still enough hours in the day that Varric had convinced her to bring a few things over to her brand new apartment. There'd also been a small contribution to her grocery list from him upon Varric's insistence. A vase of sunflowers. He'd also suggested she buy strawberry creme pastries for breakfast and to hide them in the fridge as a surprise. While his little elf friend was sharp, she would never guess that Varric knew those to be Solas's favorite guilty pleasure treats.

Ellana was more than eager to jump at the thought of getting dressed at her new place. It was so symbolic and the nerd in her appreciated the significance. Some place so new and promising to get ready before leaving to meet her lover. And she was more than ready to try out the kitchen. Varric had kindly already called the electrician for them and had the electricity turned on days ago. "I forgot to ask, what happened to the last tenant?" Mild curiosity got the better of her as she put the groceries in the fridge for later. Ellana hadn't actually expected an interesting story to follow her little inquiry.

"She went back to being mistress of the king," replied Varric as naturally as if he were commenting on the weather. "They'd had an argument about arranged marriages that lead to her staying here for a time."

Eyes popped wide open as Ellana spun around realizing just who Varric was talking about. The renown Warden Tabris and King Alistair were widely known to be lovers. All the royalty had lovers these days and it seemed elvhen lovers was a trend for human nobility. King Alistair and Empress Celene both had the same tastes. "Those tabloids _were_ true!"

"Only about them arguing," stated Varric. The tabloids had claimed it was a disagreement about treatment of elves or some other nug-shit that screamed politics. Nope. It had merely been a couple having weird problems over a rumor she'd heard about him being arranged to marry Anora. "His uncle keeps pushing him to marry his dead brother's wife." And they'd gotten into an argument over how she didn't trust him enough and she'd screamed that she barely got to see him. It all really boiled down to the small matter that they weren't getting enough time together and seeds of doubt had manifested in whispered rumors brought on by the great Game. Varric rolled his eyes. He knew the whole story down to what was said on both sides and was relieved the two were back together again. When it had gotten really bad, Alistair had once complained that the mabari shared Tabris's bed more than he did.

"Gross," remarked Ellana with a shudder.

"Exactly," replied Varric with a wrinkle of his nose. There was being close with your brother and then there was taking over his life. Even if Varric had taken over Bartrand's role of Head of House Tethras, he ruled his own way and wouldn't be deterred by his brother's memory. Knowing exactly what Alistair was going through, Varric was the one who'd finally gotten Tabris to see his point of view and understand that Alistair didn't want any arranged marriages. Varric had been pushing off his own cries for the Tethras fortune and name. "Anyway, I should go. I'm sure you need time to prepare for your big daaaaaaaate," he sang out. Eyes crinkled with laughter and he made a face at her to which she tossed a pillow at the offending dwarf.

"Go away and stop teasing me," she said, but there was no threat and only laughter.

Varric shuffled out of the apartment and made his way upstairs. Varric had moved to the room across from Solas's because he'd evicted his other tenant for suspicions of mage hating. You could hate who you wanted, but Varric drew the line when Meredith had begun plastering flyers about how mages were abominations. A lot of his tenants, and his best friends, were mages and felt threatened by this act.

It was serendipitous that Varric came face to face with Solas. The latter had been on his way to pick up... courting gifts. The tone of Solas's relationship had changed a notch when both had admitted to having some feelings for each other. It felt... proper and fitting. Although, Solas actually did have a more personal gift for her that he'd been working very hard on since their last meeting. The paint stains on his fingers told the tale. "I hope you have a nice date," Varric said non-nonchalantly to Solas as he stepped up to the room across the hall and pulled out a key.

Solas eyed him warily and wondered if Varric had a habit of spying on friends. "How are you aware that I have a date, Varric?" Accusation with Solas was always a step away from straight out investigation.

The dwarf took a deep breath and made a point to look his friend up and down. "You just have a certain glow about you," Varric voiced. "Enjoy your enchantress, Solas." _And for the love of Andraste don't run into Ellana on the way down,_ thought Varric. As far as Solas was concerned she was still at Skyhold overseeing work. It would not bold well for them to run into each other and an argument to ensue. Not now. Not when they were finally easing up and letting their guard down with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I made Anthony Pentaghast Thedas's version of Steve Irwin. Also, so sorry for the long wait.


	24. The Trust of the Dalish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtship and training.

The female wolf mask molded soundly to her face. She’d even worn it out of curiosity trying on dresses and wearing day to day clothes. How did Orlesians do it? How did they feel when they took off that mask and there were sun lines? It was alien, but intrigued her as every culture did.

The electrical lights were off. A plethora of candles ghosted the room. She’d opened the glass doors on the balcony, gilded silver frames, to let in a light breeze that rolled off the nearby ocean. Not too cold this evening. Just crisp. She'd just finished shaking out a bag of rose petals along the bed. Maybe, just maybe she remembered this whole courtship thing. Her hands fluttered out and over both plates to re-heat the food she'd cooked.

Fire had always been the element that came naturally.

Hot. Passioned. She'd manifested powers when she was eight and angry at some older bullies picking on Merrill for being Marethari's _snot-nosed favorite_. A young, green branch had sporadically burst into a scream of flames and wrenched to the ground in front of their shocked eyes. It had scared the shit out of those mean bastards and they'd taken off running. And that was how she'd become the first-in-training to Clan Lavellan.

That was how Fen'Harel found her when he pushed open the door to room 41. The soft glow of candles and evening sun kissing her skin.

He carried a small brown papered gift, a box, and the other hand held a bouquet.

When their eyes locked both were haplessly bashful.

The flames went out in her hands.

Fen'Harel kicked the door shut and was made very much aware that he was carrying too much. "I..." He momentarily stumbled and looked back at eyes that reminded him of untamable, lush, green forests. A mere glance at the meticulous manner of the room and he had the overwhelming feeling that he was on a date. It stilled his ardor that had come ready for her. He held still for her. Calmer hands set the gifts down and in a few broad steps he crowded her vision. Arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. Just one look from his eyes shook that special place in her heart that made her body feel paralyzed. For a moment, she forgot that he was just a stranger. He felt so much closer. Close enough to feel unguarded and a little breathless excitement from just seeing him.

Hard to believe she’d shied away from him and hid behind a column the first time they’d met.

She smiled. He was wearing that silly black mask that covers the entirety of his head and makes him look like a pirate. It was becoming quite the fetish that Isabela loved to make helpful suggestions and terrible puns about it.

"I..." He reached to take her hands. "No one has ever done this sort of thing for me," he stated. "At least, nothing so meaningful."

The flippant parties in his honor centuries ago had been a spectacle that was for the public. Parties for him were usually a front that everything within the Evanuris was peaceful and no turmoil broiled within. They clasped him on the shoulder and called him brother. A symbol of someone who'd risen in status. Someone to keep the people feeling safe.

"Ma serannas, vhenan." It came out as a sweet whisper against her lips before they kissed. The warm press of body to body contact startled, but he welcomed the flood of emotions.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with hers.

Ellana knew she was falling in love with a stranger.

He wrapped her tresses around his fingers like ribbons.

This was more than being simply _in like_ with him.

He clutched onto her desperately as the heat ignited in their lips and their breaths turn ragged.

It’s too late. She’s already fallen.

And it scared the shit out of her.

Ellana pulled away to put some space between them and reached for the empty crystal glasses on the table. She had to steady her heart and think about this later. "Wine?" Her throat is dry, eyes are terrified of what they'll reveal, and the words are stuck deep in her heart with the steady beat of it.

_I love you. I want to be yours. To have you._

_I want you._

_I want you._

_I want you._

It was a little early for libation, but he understood she's using it as a tactic of evasion. Subtleties of confusion, skittishness, and sheepishness. Traits he hadn’t seen since their first meeting. It was humbling. "I missed you, Ellana.” He gently removed the glasses from her grasp and set them aside. Three simple words that couldn't convey the breadth of peace that her existence brought to him.

She sighed and admitted, "Me, too. I just... don't want to mess this up." So many things in her life, in her clan, had been destroyed. And now she was on the precipice of a huge change in her career, in her formerly planned future, and in her love life. It left her feeling robbed of time to think.

"That makes two of us," he remarked.

Heated eyes darted towards the bed and Ellana caught that not-so-subtle glance. "Oh no, you don't! We're going to eat first, Fen’Harel." They had the rest of the night for that. And she'd taken too much preparation to show him just what he meant to her, even if she could not get her head and heart aligned in agreement. In a diplomatic fashion, she suggested, "Dinner and lessons first. Then, a well rewarded study break?"

The coquettish tug she gives to his shirt had him following earnestly to the table. He could sit down and take a moment. "That sounds promising." Silvery eyes shifted towards the things he'd laid down. "But first, I’ve brought you gifts." He rushed towards the crowd of presents and was briefly lost as to which one to hand first. _Right. Flowers!_ Solas quickly stood up and stiffly held out the flowers before realizing how awkward he appeared. _This isn't your first maiden,_ he chided. If he'd had his hair he would've run a hand through it. As it was, Fen'Harel's cheeks flared pink. "These are for you, Ellana."

Had she been among those in his time, he would've surely made her his in his youth if he'd been able to recognize the worth and value in such a woman. He either would've recognized her worth for her mind **or** her body. He didn't give his past self credit to recognize both. He would've wanted her in his temple, sprawled out on the pile of furs that spread over his bed, bare skin and ass ready for him.

Hell, he wanted that now. If he could find a few furs... maybe...

"My favorites." Ellana nosed the cheery sunflowers gently and drew back his attention. The flowers were fresh and full of that dewy scent that sent her memories reeling. Running through fields across mountains while the aravel traveled alongside. Young and foolish. Ignorant of why she couldn't run off to nearby towns that were hesitant about wild elves that weren't from the tame alienages.

"I remember everything where you're concerned." Fen'Harel bent down to pick up the box and wrapped package. "You should open the box and then the package." Best for last. He really wanted to see her face.

Curious, but not questioning his request, Ellena went to open the box.

The gold colored box went hand in hand with the flowers in the rite that was age-old courting tradition. An assortment of fancy expensive artisan chocolates. A lot of them were shaped like leaves and little halla at an obvious special request by him. "I couldn't help myself." He'd seen a mabari chocolate in the window of an Orlesian chocolaterie when he'd been searching for paints. The idea had struck him then and there. It had cost a pretty crown and he'd felt silly, but the girls behind the counter had been all moony-eyed over his special request for his _sweetheart_. The endearment had fallen out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“They look too good to eat,” she murmured. Ellana knew she’d eat one and would just save the rest to look at for a few days before she shared them with Merrill and Isabella.

He took the second gift before she was finished admiring it and quickly gave her the third.

"Hmm, what's this? Jewelry?" She joked as she plucked the string off. Fen'Harel's paint tinted hands flexed nervously behind his back as she pulled away the brown paper.

There was a heavy quiet. "It's beautiful." But even that didn't feel strong enough to describe what he'd painted. A derelict ruin of stone and elvhen masonry covered in moss and nestled in a wide field of sunflowers. A womanly figure clad in white read comfortably against the ruins with a black wolf lying protectively next to her, his head in her lap, as she read a book. One hand held the book and the other rested comfortably on the fur of the wolf. What could be seen of her lips and nose was a serene expression. A band of clear cloth wrapped around her eyes as a mask, but the shadowing made it hard to see her face. It was the most beautiful Ellana had ever felt in a picture and this one had been reproduced by a diligent hand just for her.

"It's one of Ghili'nain's temples," he whispered against the shell of her ear. She'd been so quiet that it was easy for him to come behind her and claim her waist with his arm. He wanted to show her that temple someday. Just to take her anywhere outside of these parameters they’d set for themselves.

"You made me so ethereal. Is that really how you see me?"

"Yes.”

"And you guard me."

Oh gods. There was no place for her heart to run now.

She was well and truly his even before he opened his mouth to swear, "I'll always protect you to the best of my abilities, be it learning or anything else. I want to be there for you."

Piss poor job it had been to put make up on when she felt like she was going to cry. "They're wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Whether it was the little warble in her quiet voice or the shine of her eyes that he caught, he wrapped his arms around her once more. “Is something-”

“I love it.” She burrowed her face into his neck and tried to push the sniffles away. She felt so fucked up. It had been so long since she’d allowed herself, since she’d given herself permission, to open her heart to someone and let herself feel. The years of guilt that had anchored itself into her soul felt like it was finally slipping away. “Can you do me a favor and just start teaching me?”

He nodded and gave her a moment to turn her back and gain her composure. Fen’Harel didn’t know what to feel. He was elated that she enjoyed the picture, panicked that she was crying, and worried because it seemed like there was so much more under those sad eyes than his picture.

He'd come prepared. As if Ellana should've expected anything less. A copy of today's newspaper sat on the table next to her, the scarf was bound around her shoulders as it had been the last time, and their table talk was much more relaxed. "Now, I want you to tell me what you see in that newspaper. Particularly the society page," he hinted.

Solas took a small bite of something he vaguely recognized as a Dalish dish. Vague being from what he caught sight of the last time he tried to get a Dalish clan to accept him in. The food tasted richer than anything he'd sampled. The breaded meat seemed to have been bathed in butter lightly and kissed with herbs. The taste had a kick of spice at the end of savoring the initial taste of honeyed meat. The preceding moan of appreciation took Ellana by surprise as she looked up laughing at Fen'Harel. "Is it that good?"

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it. I wasn't even aware this hotel served Dalish cuisine." The teasing note in his voice revealed that he knew, but nevertheless he wanted to hear it from her.

"You know very well that I cooked that," she stated cheekily. "Besides, you don't use utensils for our food." They were lucky if anyone had silverware. Sure, they adapted with the times and most had wooden spoons should they make stew or soup. But most foods were still hand foods. Something to be prepared quickly and to be eaten while traveling.

"My apologies," he stated, placing his fork and knife down and lifting the thin bread roll wrapped around meat. As everyone said when doing new things, _When in Antiva, do as the Antivans do_. "I mean it when I say that this is the best meal I've ever tasted." Flavorful. The spice of it rolled over his tongue that was so used to the bland meals of Orlais. Yes, Orlais had the habit of styling their food in intricate designs, but they cautioned on the side of not too daring a taste. It was a welcome shock. He'd have to note that on a section of his book about traditional and cultural cuisine for the Dalish. Ellana's whole meal had been put together with obvious detail. The goblets and plates matched the rustic fare. A pair of wooden plates had romping halla dancing about the rim of the plate and each plate had a goblet with intricate carvings of halla and trees around the center. The wood was a deep reddish brown and the craftsmanship was high quality and personal. "Who made this?" He tapped a finger against the plate.

Pretty green eyes blinked back in owlish surprise at his question. "My papae." She ducked her head and focused wholeheartedly on her meal as she explained in a quick voice, "Hemadethemformyhopechest."

Ah, Solas knew of that tradition. It was the Dalish way of making hope chests and filling them to the brim for their offspring's future. At least, for the daughters to have something of their own for their future wagon with their future bound one.

Fen'Harel leaned forward, as he was the only one who could do so with her being tied to the chair, and touched his hand over her own. "It's not embarrassing, da'len. Not all of us are so lucky to have such a thoughtful family." He cocked a brow before pulling back to continue eating. She was going to open her mouth and ask about his when he cut in with, "Does your father sell his work?"

He'd like his own set of plates to snap pictures of and put in his forthcoming book. The grip on Ellana's spoon tightened and Fen'Harel didn't miss that quick shot of violence pass in her eyes. "Not anymore," she said with a bite. "Papae did once, but found out not months later that the noble he'd sold it to was mass producing copies of a carving for three times the gold he had paid papae."

A numb feeling crept over him.

Yes, he knew that elves were often taken advantage of, especially where the natives were concerned. Any other day he would've said that it was the stupid Dalish's fault for not considering the bigger mindset that someone might have for their work. It was stupid not to copyright your work and have a designer’s seal and papers. But those words said any other day dared not cross his lips. Knowing the generosity of this woman, she had only become this sweet natured because of her parents. They were probably such kindly people that they hadn't even anticipated someone taking advantage of them. A cynical him would've said that it happened every day. Yet again, his cynicism felt wretched and disgusting to him in the light of his personal connection to someone whose family member had been tricked. He suddenly felt a damned fool at his prejudice.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Fen'Harel? You weren't the shem that did it."

"No, but I've often said that people who get taken advantage of are the fools." He'd admired the tact and wit of people, but most people didn't need to employ underhandedness in day to day activities.

"We lacked the education to protect ourselves. Dumb, but not fools. But I'm learning." An she wanted to teach the rest of her clan. She wanted to take everything that Fen'Harel was teaching her and use it to help them. It would assuage the guilt of possibly leaving the clan.

"Am I to assume that I'm your intended if we're using items from your hope chest?" He teased her, trying to shift the conversation to something lighter.

His question provoked a shy dart of her eyes down to her plate. "I couldn't let them keep collecting dust.”

"I was unaware that you could cook, Ellana."

"My mamae taught me." With a medicine woman as your mother there were a variety of things she was constantly trying to teach Ellana. "You're very distracting when I'm trying to look at the society page," she commented, not really caring that he was distracting her and apparently wanting to learn more about her. What all did he know of her people? She wasn’t entirely sure.

"Can I not learn more about you and test you at the same time? In society, you'll have to carry on a conversation while picking up on clues. What have you discovered thus far?"

"That you're a conversationalist when eating and that Prince Sebastian Veil is on vacation in the Vimmark Mountains.” She continued to skim over a small section. "I hear it's warm there this time of year." But that area always had a warmer climate than most. "Probably walking around in a speedo on the beach." Although, the description that Hawke gave of the man suggested that he'd more likely be wrapped up like a prudish mummy.

"Why would he be there?" Fen'Harel pressed. "Why would the prince choose _that_ location?"

Archaeology and the many places she'd gone to had given her a great mental map of Thedas. "It's very close to Kirkwall," she remarked, remembering the great disaster that had happened there between templars and mages. Thoughts chased after thoughts as she tried to imagine how one would think if they were constantly involved in the Game that was politics. "Sebastian's hatred for the turn of events in Kirkwall is well known," she replied. Personal knowledge helped. Hawke and he had parted on bitter terms when she didn't kill her past boyfriend. And the slip up where Ellana referred to the prince as if she knew well of him was noted by Fen'Harel. Just what other elbows did she rub with. She might be more well suited to him than he thought. "Well, shit.” It was clear as day. The mountains were the one thing that stood between Sebastian and Kirkwall. "He's looking for a way to cross them into Kirkwall." There were footpaths in that area that Ellana knew of and she suddenly feared him discovering. "He wants a march!” How much did she miss in the newspapers until now? Just what blatantly obvious things were hidden away under fine wording and ink?

"Well done," he acknowledged. Fen'Harel stepped up and removed the scarf around her shoulders, dropping it in her lap. "You deserve to enjoy this as much as myself." He returned to his seat and Ellana determined to sit straight as an arrow.

 _Well, that's a fucking mess I should tell Hawke_ _later_ , she thought mildly. _Varric is going to be pissed someone wants to try and takeover his home. Again. If Sebastian came back with an army there would be another civil war. There's no way in hell that Aveline will give over that city without a fight._

"The prince fears an attack from the underground mage rebellion," she said.

Oh. Ellana understood that quick enough. Alone the prince was just your everyday religious zealot. However, he wasn't alone. Sebastian was a religious zealot that commanded an entire kingdom due to the murder of his family by a competing family for power. They’d been exposed as using magic. His personal vendetta on all things magic and Anders, the symbol of it, drove Sebastian. That alone made Ellana leery of traveling anywhere near the kingdom of Starkhaven. "It's an unfair conflict of interests. He judges us on the actions of one mage and therefore all mages must burn.” Or worse. Become a tranquil shell. A shiver ran down her spine of the nightmares she'd had as a child that had been fed by the campfire stories of mages locked away and chained in the circle towers. It was always the prerogative of Dalish mages to stay far away from human contact because you never knew when the boogeymen templars would snatch you up and make you a Nothing. After a heavy swallow of something to drink, Ellana decided to shift the talk. "Are you enjoying Sylaise's braid?"

The quirk of his lips reveals amusement as he looked down at his woven bread with meat and cheese hidden inside. As far as he remembered, Sylaise had the most ostentatious hair he'd ever seen. For once, the Dalish had nailed something right. "Is that what this is called?" He laughed. He could remember Sylaise's hair getting so long that sometimes she had servants carry the train of hair behind her in its massive braids.

"Anything else?"

"There's a section about _us_!"

Obviously, Fen'Harel had already read the newspaper, but he nevertheless wanted to watch her reaction. "What does it say?"

" 'Madame de Fer's party was full of surprises. Fen'Harel, notable trickster god of the Elvhen people, arrived in attendance with Ellana, goddess of dreams and change. While there are no such records or artifacts on such a goddess, it cannot be doubted with so little knowledge of their histories-' " Ellana outright snorted. " **Now!** Now they want to know about us," she harrumphed. Well, hopefully this would bring about more people to their museum if all the nobility wanted to know was how elves became immortal. Eyes scanned over the small section. "Oh, but it looks like Madem De Fer saved face with the prank!" Ellana started giggling at the description of soot and ash pouring into the laps of those who'd sat too close to the singer. "They quoted her!" And Ellana tried her very best to ooze the confidence and proper tone of their former hostess, _"' It could have been worse, dear. It always could be worse.' "_

Fen'Harel knew that Vivienne had slighted those who'd needed it in one fell swoop. She'd swapped her favorite guests with the ones who'd earned her ire. And she'd wrapped a cloak around the singer for 'mystique.' The one thing the paper hadn't mentioned was the mud. A ball of mud had been made that when it fell in after the ash and soot it had exploded all over the first row. "Yes, it appears that she is in your debt," he announced. Vivienne had called him that night in gratitude. She'd asked how he'd come across the information. Vivienne's chuckle was lighthearted upon finding the truth. _"I knew there was a reason I liked her, my dear! She's a quick study at the Game as I was in my younger days. Tell your goddess that I am indebted, Solas."_

"Now, my turn," he said, peering at her with scholarly interest. "I'd like to know more about your... culture." Clan would be far too forward. And something in him feared asking too bluntly.

The excitement overwhelmed her at his curiosity. Solas's interest was purely academic as he needed at least a little bit of something on the culture to show some progress in his book to his editor. However, Ellana mistook Fen'Harel's interest as actual interest in her life and people. She thought he was ready to remedy his harsh views upon the Dalish and stories poured forth unguarded from her lips.

How was she to know that she was proving his former thoughts true… the Dalish really did trust too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I broke this up into many chapters that I'm trying to quickly edit. It was originally 17 pages long. I'm going to try and get the chapters out quicker. I'm so sorry for the late updates guys! Next chapter will be NSFW.


End file.
